<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And He's Gotta Be Fresh From the Fight by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273268">And He's Gotta Be Fresh From the Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She was Certainly the Spark for All I've Done [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Acts Like Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cognitive Dissonance, Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Feed Adrien Agreste, Happy Ending, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, No Smut, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sexual Harassment, Temporary Character Death, canon-typical emotional abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The identity reveal may have happened but the path to a strong and sustainable love still has its road bumps, as Adrien and Marinette soon come to realize. </p><p>Together, they will have to navigate the murky waters of a budding relationship while Adrien begins the long journey to his own personal healing. The first step is always the hardest -- but then again, the hardest things are often the most rewarding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She was Certainly the Spark for All I've Done [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/gifts">sammthebitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasienda/gifts">Kasienda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/gifts">YaBoiBellabean</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/gifts">GalaxyWanderer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A minor note before we begin: Welcome! I am so pleased to have you as a reader. If you’ve come directly from Welcome to the Scene of the Crash, I’m so glad, thank you for supporting my work! But even if you haven’t, please allow me to greet you for the first time. </p><p>This story is, in a word, frustrating. It’s painful. While Crash was all about unmet needs, this story is about fear. Adrien and Marinette are dating, but they are terrible communicators. And Lila features prominently, with themes of sexual harassment. Adrien also dissociates his identity throughout the entire fic.</p><p>If, at any point, you become too uncomfortable with the direction the story is going, dear reader, then please feel free to stop reading. I would not be offended in any way if you made this decision for yourself. I don’t want to chase you off, but I want you to be forewarned before diving in.</p><p>That being said, thank you for reading! I appreciate each and every one of you. On with the show!</p><p>-Cass</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the first chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Marinette and Adrien's makeout scene is interrupted by an akuma battle. Adrien can't wait to get back to the bakery afterwards... at 10pm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s husky voice was slightly choked up as he said, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>Marinette--who was Ladybug! Adrien’s giddy mind reminded him yet again--had just revealed her identity to him. She’d also invited him back to the bakery after an akuma alert had interrupted what promised to be a very long, very nice kissing session. </p><p>They were standing entwined together that summer night on Chat and Ladybug’s usual meeting place for patrol: the rooftop he’d invited her to when Andre, the sweethearts ice cream maker, was akumatized into Glaciator. Chat’s hopeless romanticism had paid off, with dividends. </p><p>He was still wearing the black, terry-cloth wristbands embroidered with dayglo-green paw prints that Marinette had made for Chat. And his paw print socks that she’d made for Adrien. </p><p>The alert was still blaring on their phones. Adrien didn’t want to take his eyes off of Marinette, the girl he’d slowly fallen in love with. </p><p>Both sides of her. </p><p>She reluctantly broke his gaze and his gentle grip on her hands, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked the phone and squinted at the screen. “Looks like the akuma is at the Grand Paris hotel. Probably targeting Chloe again.” Marinette sighed. “Alya might be already on the scene. Nadja Chamack and the TVi crew are.”</p><p> <i>Business as usual,</i> Adrien thought bitterly, wishing just once that Marinette wouldn’t be the consummate professional as Ladybug that he knew her to be. But he also knew that wasn’t fair to the akumatized victim, or the city Adrien loved. He sighed as well, resigning himself to fighting an akuma when that was the last thing he’d rather be doing.</p><p>Marinette stepped back. “Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Adrien gaped. Her transformation was all he’d ever wanted to see. He’d fantasized about this moment, and she did not disappoint. She spread her fingers over her eyes, creating her mask. Tikki’s red, magic light flowed over Marinette’s arms, down her body and legs, covering her completely in the familiar, black-spotted supersuit. She rotated expertly on her heel and thrust her arms and legs out in a pleasing pattern. </p><p>She ended in a position--legs shoulder-length apart, elbows bent, fists clenched at her sides--that <i>radiated</i> power. A smile curved her lips, and her eyes were filled with determination. </p><p>He shivered.</p><p>Adrien had thought his transformation into Chat Noir was pretty slick, but clearly he was outclassed. He was almost embarrassed to say, “Plagg, claws out!” but he said it anyway. He felt her eyes on him as he went through the motions of his transformation, donning his mask, cat ears, and belt. </p><p>When he was done, he peeked at Ladybug. She was smiling. “I’ve always wanted to see that.”</p><p>“Me too,” he murmured. Then he flailed. “I mean, I wanted to see yours, not mine, mine is kind of silly, all things considered--”</p><p>Ladybug cut off his stammering by kissing his cheek. “I liked it. Now let’s go!”</p><p>Vaulting across the city with her by his side was different now. He knew that she was at his side forever; nothing would tear them apart, not even Hawkmoth. Chat was secure in the knowledge that she loved him; that on some level, she always had.</p><p>He landed on the roof of the Grand Paris, looking over the glass covering of the pool to spot the large, gray-and-blue akuma. She reminded him of Gorizilla: blue and huge. This akuma had an elephant theme going on, with Chloe wrapped up in her trunk.</p><p>“You really ruined the mewment,” Chat said, placing his baton behind his neck and looping his arms over the metal pole. “Now I might have a cat-ittude.”</p><p>He felt more than saw Ladybug roll her eyes. “Give up, akuma! You know you can’t win!”</p><p>“Au contraire, Ladybug,” the akuma said. “This time it is you who will meet your doom at the hands of… Filleléphant!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Chat said, and launched himself forward, raising his baton. Filleléphant blocked him with her massive trunk, flipping Chloe around.</p><p>Chloe screamed, kicking her ballet-flat covered feet, as Filleléphant leapt into the air. “Save me, Chat Noir!” Chloe demanded. “Not you, Ladybug, you’re <i>lame</i>.”</p><p>Ladybug scoffed. With a <i>ziiip</i>ping sound, she hurled her yo-yo, wrapping the cable around Filleléphant’s thick leg. Ladybug jerked her weapon, and the akuma crashed back down onto the roof, breaking some of it. </p><p>Filleléphant got to her feet. She unrolled her trunk, dropping Chloe, who bounced on her butt on the roof. “Owww!” Chloe cried in her shrill voice. “That hurt!” </p><p>Chat went after the elephant-themed akuma with his baton again. He tried to sweep her feet, but found that she was too big and too solid for even his super strength. The metal pole bounced off her gray-and-blue leg, wobbling in his hands.</p><p>Filleléphant began shooting globs of blue, boiling slime out of her trunk. Chat scrambled out of the way as the slime landed on the roof and started eating away at the floor. Apparently realizing the danger she was in, Chloe shrieked and crawled under a deck chair. Chat was just glad she was out of the way.</p><p>“You think this is funny, but it’s snot!” Chat said to the elephant girl.</p><p>Ladybug narrowly dodged a spatter of slime. “We have to find where the akuma is!”</p><p>As Chat tried to spot something on Filleléphant’s costume that would give her away, she blasted him with hot phlegm. He spun his baton. This turned out to be a mistake, as droplets of snot passed through the metal pole’s arcs and landed on the exposed portions of his face, burning him. “Meowch!”  </p><p>He knew Ladybug’s millions of glowing, little helpers would fix the burns, but he still worried--for a moment, before he realized that the miraculous cure would work--about how his damaged face would affect his future photoshoots. </p><p>“There, Ladybug!” he cried, pointing to Filleléphant’s colossal chest. “The pendant!” The elephant girl was wearing a silver heart-shaped locket. The necklace looked tiny against the swath of gray that was her torso and the sun had gone down, so Chat barely spotted it.</p><p>“Good job, Kitty!” Ladybug called. “Cover me!”</p><p>Chat leapt in front of her, spinning his baton just as Filleléphant released another barrage of blue-tinted snot. His face still hurt, with bright, little pinpricks of pain. </p><p>Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. “Lucky Charm! A… giant bath plug?”</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, keeping one eye trained on Filleléphant, Chat laughed. “That’s straightforward.” He loved it when the Lucky Charms were so obvious even he could figure them out.</p><p>“Cover me!” Ladybug said again, and strafed to the left. Chat followed willingly, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making him giddy. This part of the battle, when he helped Ladybug execute her usually-complicated plans, was always fun.</p><p>Filleléphant trumpeted. She fired slime at the two superheroes, which they narrowly dodged. Chat wondered if Ladybug was having as much fun as he was. He smiled at her, watching her gracefully weave between blasts. <i>I love that girl.</i></p><p>Ladybug flipped forward, faster than Chat could see, and plugged Filleléphant’s trunk. The akuma made a strangled sound of outrage. Ladybug cupped her hands around her mouth and called to him. “Do your thing, Kitty!” </p><p>“Cataclysm!” Tingly black bubbles surrounded his hand, imbuing his palm with raw, destructive power. He whipped his hand forward and snagged the locket, dissolving the metal heart into ash.</p><p>Chat and Ladybug gave each other a fistbump. “Pound it!”</p><p>Chat whooped. “That was great! I love it when we work together like that.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled at him, making his heart leap, but then turned to comfort the former-Filleléphant. The akumatized victim, an ebony-skinned teenage girl, was kneeling on the floor, staring forlornly at her opened locket. </p><p>Chat could now see that she was gorgeous. <i>Wow. With those cheekbones and that flawless skin, she could be a model.</i></p><p>Ladybug crouched near her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Everything’s okay now,” Ladybug said. “Hawkmoth won’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>Ladybug comforting the victims was Chat's favorite part of battle. Combat was fun, the adrenaline rush was fun--and lasted for hours after it initially flooded his system, cutting into his sleep--using his Cataclysm was fun… But watching Ladybug nurture and care for the people of Paris was the best part for Chat. </p><p>With a happy heart, he knew that she would soon turn that caring nature of hers on to him. Just as soon as he could get to the bakery after this fight.</p><p>Ladybug asked what happened to create Filleléphant in low tones. Tears gathered in the girl’s eyes. “Chloe stole my boyfriend.”</p><p>Chloe crawled out from under the deck chair. “It’s not <i>my</i> fault he has a crush on me,” she said, folding her arms as she stood. “I don’t even <i>like</i> him, anyway!”</p><p>Ladybug’s earrings chirped. She glared at Chloe, and then turned back to comforting the victim.</p><p>“Chlo,” Chat said, accidentally using the nickname for her he used as Adrien, “you need to be nicer to people.” </p><p>“Oh, why do <i>you</i> care?” Chloe snapped.</p><p>Chat’s fingers seized his baton in a bloodless grip. His ring chirped. He ignored it. Glaring at her, Chat advanced on Chloe. “Because a full quarter of akumatizations happen because of you and your selfishness! You only think of yourself!”</p><p>She flinched, but then seemed to recover. She tossed her ponytail with a hand. “What<i>ever</i>.”</p><p>Chat growled, taking another step forward, but Ladybug stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I have to bug out, Chat. Can you take the victim home?”</p><p>Chat nodded. Ladybug’s earrings chirped again, black dots flashing. She whipped her yo-yo forward, snagging the cable on a nearby rooftop, and bugged out.</p><p><i>See you at the bakery, Marinette...</i> Chat stuffed his giddiness. He had a victim to attend to, and a job to do.</p><p>Chat turned his back on Chloe, ignoring her narrowed eyes at Ladybug’s exit, and approached the teary-eyed victim. “Everything’s going to be okay. Can you give me directions to your house?”</p><p>She nodded, and he held out a hand for her. “May I?” he said, and when she nodded again, he scooped her up into his arms, still holding his baton. He’d gotten better at balancing the baton while holding on to an akumatized victim. Perk of the job.</p><p>“Chat Noir,” Chloe said, arresting his attention before he vaulted off the roof. Teenaged girl in his arms, Chat turned to Chloe.</p><p>“What?” he said, harsher than he’d intended. His ring chirped again.</p><p>“I…” she started. She looked away. “Nothing.”</p><p>He sneered at her, and vaulted off the roof.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien recalls the events of the past six months, while Marinette sets rules for their relationship. </p><p>(Chapter 2, aka the exposition chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why, hello, Adrien!” Sabine Cheng, Marinette’s mother, greeted him from behind the counter as he opened the door to the boulangerie. She was tidying the shop. “It’s a bit late for a visit, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hello! Marinette asked me to come by tonight,” Adrien said, glad he wasn’t lying to Madame Cheng. And then he did. “So I could see a design of hers. She said she couldn’t wait to show me.”</p><p>“Marinette’s upstairs; go ahead and go right up to see her,” Madame Cheng said, picking up a broom.</p><p>“Thanks, Madame Cheng,” Adrien said, offering her a warm smile. Madame Cheng was easily one of his favorite people. She was always so open and inviting. </p><p>“Please, Adrien, call me Sabine,” she said, and started sweeping.</p><p>Happiness bloomed beneath Adrien’s breastbone. The Dupain-Chengs had a standing date with Chat on Monday nights to play Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Sabine knew that the board game was his favorite, so she’d encouraged the family to play it for months. He’d wondered idly if they’d get sick of performing skill checks, but they never seemed to--or at least didn’t tell him. Adrien still wasn’t sure how Chat had managed to get adopted by Marinette’s parents, but he was indebted to them for their care.</p><p>Adrien crossed to the bakery’s back door, careful not to step into Sabine’s dust pile, and opened it. He started climbing the stairs to Marinette’s room, thinking about what a close call he’d had that night. </p><p>Because he’d spent some time fruitlessly chastising Chloe, he’d barely made it to the victim’s house after fighting Filleléphant. He told the pretty, dark-skinned girl to keep her hopes up. “You’re gorgeous, and you deserve a boyfriend who will be devoted to you!” he’d said, and she’d smiled through her tears and thanked him for saving her.</p><p>After dropping her off at home, he ducked into a nearby alleyway just as his transformation dropped. He hoped the flash of green light wasn’t too noticeable in the dark. Plagg had whined for cheese, and Adrien was happy to oblige. </p><p>“Plagg!” Adrien had whispered. “Marinette is Ladybug! Ladybug is Marinette!”</p><p>“I know, Kid.”</p><p>“And she loves me!” Adrien still couldn’t believe it. Her love--for both sides of him--was all he ever wanted. The firm certainty that she did love him was still sinking in; every time he thought he had a grasp on the thoughts, they slipped through his fingers like sand. He knew she loved him, but he didn’t really <i>know</i> yet. The revelation was too new. His emotions were still catching up with his ears. “She loves me, Plagg!”</p><p>“I know,” Plagg had said.</p><p>“And--”</p><p>“I <i>know</i>,” Plagg huffed. “Now are you going to give me that cheese or not?”</p><p>Adrien had laughed and tossed his kwami his well-earned camembert.</p><p>Now, Adrien was climbing the stairs in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, growing more and more excited with each step. He very much looked forward to resuming the kissing session that Hawkmoth had so rudely interrupted with Filleléphant. </p><p>“Marinette,” he said, sighing dreamily. He hustled up the rest of the steps, and opened the trapdoor. “Marinette?”</p><p>“Adrien?” she said, popping up from her seat on her pink chaise longue. “I expected you to come as Chat. Please, come in.”</p><p>He climbed up into her room, and shut the trapdoor behind him. Plagg immediately phased out of his shirt and tackled Tikki. She whispered something that made him cackle, and then they phased into a cabinet together, presumably where Tikki lived during the day. </p><p>Marinette crossed over to Adrien and placed her hands on his chest, tracing over imaginary piping from Chat’s costume with her fingertips. Adrien grinned down at her. Due to a spring growth spurt, he was a head taller than her now, topping out at six feet. He soaked up the sight of her smile.</p><p>Marinette was so <i>pretty</i>. Tiny and cute, with blue-black hair pulled back into pigtails. Even her name was adorable. <i>Marinette.</i> Her hands were small and strong, and though he’d always been fascinated by their size, he admired what she could create with them. </p><p>And she was always creating. She designed fashionable clothing, baked bread, took photos… She was an unstoppable whirlwind of creation. She was a veritable goddess. <i>Fitting for Ladybug,</i> he thought. She’d even made him terry cloth wristbands embroidered with paw prints for Chat, and lucky paw print socks for Adrien. He was wearing them now.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss Marinette. She held up a hand, so his nose bumped into her palm. He pulled back, disappointed.</p><p>“Adrien,” she said, “we have to Talk.”</p><p>“Uhh,” Adrien said eloquently. “What about?”</p><p>“Ground rules for dating.”</p><p>Adrien’s heart soared. “So we <i>are</i> dating, then?” </p><p>Last month, in May, after he had screwed up his courage, Adrien had asked Marinette out on a date. He’d broken up with Kagami in March after a three-month relationship that had blown up in his face spectacularly after Ladybug had kissed him--as Adrien. That same kiss broke up Luka and Marinette’s relationship. Secretly overhearing Marinette telling Alya that she’d kissed him as Adrien had led to him figuring out her identity, because Marinette had never kissed Adrien, but Ladybug had.</p><p>Adrien had apologized to Luka, and waited for a full three weeks afterwards to ask Marinette out. On their first date, she and Adrien had shared sweethearts ice cream from Andre, blackberry and peppermint. </p><p>Then, when Alya questioned whether they were dating in school, Adrien had said, “yes.” But Marinette had said, “maybe.” She told him they were a firm maybe, and had left him uncertain about the status of their relationship until shortly after the summer break started in June, when she finally chose to reveal her identity to him.</p><p>Thursday, June 11th. Adrien decided to stow today’s date away in his heart like a precious jewel. The day his world turned upside down--and was made right again.</p><p>So much had happened on that day. </p><p>First, Adrien had gone to the doctor for an appointment to plan his summer meals and check his teeth. Because he’d burned so many calories as Chat and wasn’t getting enough food to replace them last year, he’d suffered the effects of starvation, and his father had thought he was bulimic. </p><p>Marinette had saved Adrien by bringing him a second lunch on Tuesdays and Fridays while school was still in session. He visited her at the bakery as Chat on Mondays and Thursday nights for a second dinner. And Ladybug brought him a second dinner to patrol on the weekends. She fed him every day but Wednesday, upon which he had a stash of imperishable foods and protein drinks hidden under his bed.</p><p>After his doctor’s appointment, Adrien had a tumultuous photoshoot with Lila, whom he despised. After that, he ate dinner with his father, who told him he was disappointed in Adrien for actually damaging his teeth. </p><p>That had been an accident. At first, Marinette was bringing him a second lunch and a second dinner every day, and he was eating all of it and throwing up at home because there was too much food. That lasted for two weeks, until Plagg pointed out to Adrien that he was running Marinette ragged. Adrien had a panic attack about it, and cut down on his visits. </p><p>After dinner with Gabriel, Chat met up with Ladybug for patrol, intending to apologize to her for freaking out when she’d been hurt by an akuma at Montparnasse tower the day before. They’d had a long, emotional conversation, and she’d chosen to reveal herself. </p><p>Now, they’d fought another akuma, Filleléphant, and chose to meet up at the bakery afterwards.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But she wanted to talk about the ground rules for dating.</p><p>“I think we’re dating,” Marinette said, looking at him from under her lashes. “But we haven’t asked each other out yet.” She grinned mischievously at him. “Adrien Agreste, will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Adrien rocketed up to cloud nine. It had finally happened! His wildest dreams came true! He caught her fingertips and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Nothing would make me happier, My Lady.”</p><p>She giggled. But then her eyes turned serious, and the corners of her mouth tugged down. “I asked you as Adrien because I don’t think Ladybug and Chat Noir should date.”</p><p>Adrien came crashing down to earth. “Why not?”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous, Kitty,” Marinette said, shaking her head. “If Hawkmoth knew we were… in love, then he could use that against us. He could try and separate us, or hurt one of us, knowing the other would react poorly.”</p><p>Adrien frowned. “I react poorly to that anyway.”</p><p>She cupped his cheek. “I know you do. But that’s dangerous. That gives Hawkmoth too much ammunition.”</p><p>Adrien exhaled cold breath through his nose. He really wanted to date Marinette as Adrien, and Ladybug as Chat. And Ladybug as Adrien, and Marinette as Chat. Secrecy had never appealed to him. He’d finally gotten the girl; he wanted to shout the news about their relationships from the rooftops. “So what do we do?”</p><p>“Go on dates,” Marinette said, as if the answer was obvious. “As Marinette and Adrien.”</p><p>“I can be content with that,” Adrien decided. “I’ll have to ask my father.”</p><p>Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Do you <i>have</i> to?” she asked, though it seemed to Adrien that she already knew what his response would be.</p><p>“If we’re ever to appear in public as a couple, I will need his blessing,” Adrien said, sighing  again. “You’re an amazing girl, Marinette, and a budding fashion designer to boot. Besides, I love you. Once he sees all that, he’ll have no choice but to say yes.”</p><p>Marinette leaned her head on his chest, looking up into his eyes. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Adrien briefly closed his eyes. He didn’t want to ask the question that was bothering him. It would make her sad. It made him sad, which he tried to stuff. He wanted to be happy right now.  </p><p>“If… Since you love me, why didn’t you just tell me that you did? As Ladybug? I’d tell you I loved you, and you’d say, ‘I know.’” He swallowed. Adrien couldn’t look at the pain filling her eyes, so he glanced over her shoulder, at her desk. “That… That really hurt.”</p><p>She cupped his cheek again and guided his gaze back to her. “I am so sorry that I hurt you, Adrien,” Marientte said, and sniffed. “That definitely wasn’t fair to you. Neither was telling Chat I loved him as a friend as Marinette.”</p><p>Adrien nodded. That sounded about right. “So then why did you do it?” Adrien said, but didn’t give her a chance to answer as another thought came to him. “And you knew my identity all along. I was so worried and stressed about knowing your identity, and that was all for nothing. Why couldn’t you just tell me?”</p><p>Marinette blinked away tears. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said quickly. He couldn’t be mad at her. He couldn’t. He loved her. “I’m happy. I really am. I’m just… also… confused, I guess.” </p><p>Adrien marveled at his ability to feel two emotions at once. He had such little experience with feelings, and was always hurting his friends because of that lack of know-how when it came to processing what he was going through.</p><p>Marinette scrubbed at her eyes, drawing his attention. “I’m sorry,” she said, and her voice sounded so weak in his ears, his heart twisted painfully in his chest. Then she kissed his cheek. “You’re right. I should have told you all of this. You not knowing that your identity had been compromised put you in danger.”</p><p>Adrien started. He hadn’t thought of that aspect of it. “Oh. So… why?”</p><p>Marinette drew a slow breath through her nose. “I was… scared.”</p><p>Adrien peered at her. He was careful with his next words, gentle with his tone. “What about?”</p><p>But despite him trying not to hurt her, Marinette blanched. “Um,” she said, starting to pant. She tore her gaze away from him. He held her shoulders so she wouldn’t run away. “C-Can I tell you later?”</p><p><i>More secrets?</i> Adrien wanted to close his eyes again. He didn’t. He forced a smile to his face instead. “Okay, Marinette.”</p><p>She sagged in his hold. “Thank you.”</p><p>“<i>Now</i> can we kiss?” Adrien said, making Marinette giggle.</p><p>“Not yet,” she said, seemingly back to her normal, cheery self. “We have to set up some rules.”</p><p>Rules. Adrien hated that word. He was subject to so many restrictions at home, he bucked against rules wherever he encountered them outside. But if rules were what Marinette wanted, then he would acquiesce. “Go on.”</p><p>Marinette held up her index finger. “Rule number one, no kissing as Chat and Ladybug. We don’t want to give Hawkmoth anything to suspect us.”</p><p>Adrien huffed.</p><p>Marinette added a finger. “Rule number two, no talking about akuma battles or patrol stuff in public when we’re not transformed.” </p><p>“That one seems obvious,” Adrien said, nodding his agreement. “That includes over the phone?”</p><p>“And texts, yes. Rule number three,” Marinette said, counting out the rules on her fingertips, “no using our real names in costume.”</p><p>“Of course,” Adrien said, snatching her fingers and stroking the backs of her knuckles with his thumb. “As much as I love saying your name, Marinette, I wouldn’t be so foolish as to jeopardize our identities.” </p><p>Reciting the rules made him grumpy. He really wanted to get back to kissing. But setting up guidelines like these was important, to both him and especially Marinette. “Can I still visit you on Mondays and Thursdays as Chat?” Adrien said, hoping those days were still set in stone.</p><p>“Of course you can,” she said, and Adrien relaxed. “My parents are expecting Chat to play board games with them on Mondays--it’d be suspicious if you didn’t show.” Her hand snaked around to the back of his neck. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. “And I want you all to myself on Thursdays.”</p><p>That look of hers jump-started his heart. His brain felt fuzzy; he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the hand on her neck and her hot breath on his chest. Her parted lips--and the tongue she ran over them--filled his vision. Adrien craned his neck down to finally, <i>finally</i> kiss her… </p><p>But before their lips could meet, Sabine opened the trapdoor in the middle of the room. “Adrien?” </p><p>Marinette and Adrien broke away from each other so quickly, they both almost tripped, skedaddling backwards. “Uh, yes, Madame Che--Sabine?” Adrien squeaked, the heat of embarrassment flowing into his face. Marinette seemed to fare no better; her cheeks glowed cherry-red.</p><p>Tipping her head to the side, Sabine hesitated with her response. She looked, Adrien noted, more confused than anything. Given that she’d caught Marinette and Chat with her head on his lap, Sabine may have thought that he and her daughter were dating. <i>Seeing Marinette about to kiss Adrien Agreste was probably a shock after that.</i>   </p><p>Adrien realized this balancing act of their identities was going to be much more difficult than he thought. Sabine was partial to Chat, but he didn’t know what she thought of Adrien.</p><p>“Don’t you need to go home, Adrien?” Sabine finally said. “It’s almost eleven pm.”</p><p>"Eleven pm!” Adrien said, at the same time Marinette shrieked, “He was just leaving!” </p><p>Sabine’s gaze, fixed on Adrien, became more knowing. “Well, don’t stay up too late. I know it’s summer break and neither of you have school tomorrow, but that’s no reason to lose sleep. You’re both growing teenagers and you need your sleep.”</p><p>She’d said almost the same thing to Chat, Adrien mused.</p><p>“Besides,” Sabine continued, “won’t they miss you at home?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said, looking to his feet. “They never check on me after dinner.” <i>Most times not even then.</i></p><p>Sabine’s eyes flicked to Marinette, and then back to him. “Oh,” Sabine said, “that’s too bad. I don’t mean to kick you out, but...”</p><p>Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Adrien. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Adrien turned to her and smiled. “Yes. Tomorrow, then.”</p><p>He left with red cheeks and a happy heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this third chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien visits the bakery--and his girlfriend!--during the day, so the kissing can begin. He stays in her room all afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Adrien returned to the Dupain-Cheng bakery--and his girlfriend, he giddily reminded himself--the day after he’d said he would. </p><p>Marinette was his girlfriend. </p><p>The process had taken months, but they were finally dating, as Adrien and Marinette, if not as Ladybug and Chat Noir. </p><p><i>Finally.</i> </p><p>Adrien had a spring in his step and a pink rose in his hand--and his lucky, paw print socks on his feet--as he approached the front door to the bakery. The heavenly scents of chocolate and freshly-baked bread caressed his nose, and he gladly inhaled the aromas. </p><p>“Ahhh,” he moaned, pausing just outside the door to indulge in his sense of smell. He could almost feel his feline ears fluttering. His nose had improved since he'd been spending time transformed as Chat. So had his hearing.</p><p>But Adrien wasn't here for fragrances, delicious though they were. He was here to see Marinette. His girlfriend! Whom he was planning to finally kiss again! With goosebumps breaking out on his arms despite the summer heat, Adrien grasped the handle to the door and turned it.</p><p>The bell rang as he swung the door inward. "Hello!" he heard in stereo, as both Tom and Sabine greeted him from behind the counter. Tom was just taking croissants out of the brick, wood-fired oven, and Sabine was ringing up a customer at the register. </p><p>Their reputation as the best bakery in Paris had paid off; there was a line of patrons almost all the way to the door.</p><p>Adrien peeked around a heavyset woman examining the spice bread on display in a glass case. Sabine caught Adrien's eye and waved him over. He gladly cut the line and walked to the front. </p><p>Sabine offered the rose a raised brow and a smile. "Hi, Adrien. Here to see Marinette?" Sabine said, not waiting for his response. "She's upstairs and we have customers; feel free to head on up."</p><p>Adrien flashed her a warm smile. "Thanks, Madame Chen--Sabine." </p><p>She waved him off and turned to the next family at the register.</p><p>Adrien took the stairs two at a time. He was tempted to climb them on all fours, rose in his teeth, but he reasoned that would look silly. He couldn't get to the trapdoor fast enough. </p><p>He popped the wooden door open and peeked around. "Marinette?" </p><p>She waved at him from her desk, back turned to him. Adrien was vaguely disappointed that Marinette didn't tackle him immediately, so that the kissing could begin. He climbed through the trapdoor and shut it after him. </p><p>Holding his pink gift aloft, he crossed to Marinette, leaning over to get a better look at her face. She had a pen clenched between her lips, and a fierce look of concentration filling her eyes. Adrien followed her gaze, and saw her sketching an impressively-proportional frock coat with a pencil. He wondered if he should get her a high-quality colored pencils set.</p><p>Adrien was tempted to waft the flower under her nose so she could smell it, and hopefully commence with the tackling and kissing, but she was designing. He knew interfering with her single-minded focus while she was designing was a death sentence. And unfair to her.</p><p>Feeling more frustrated than he’d like to admit, Adrien laid the rose on the desk near Marinette’s sketchpad and shuffled over to the chaise longue. </p><p>He watched her work for a while, flipping page after page over in the sketchpad in a creative frenzy. He admired her spirit and her designs; he knew she was capable of producing great work. Adrien had always liked that derby hat she’d made for his father’s contest--despite the sneezes from the pigeon feathers the boy was allergic to.</p><p>Adrien loved her hands. They were tiny, but so powerful. With those hands, she saved the city; with those hands, she sketched and sewed; with those hands, she loved him. He very much wanted those fingertips to cup his cheek, or rest on his chest--or better yet, scratch behind his non-existent feline ears. </p><p>He noticed that her posture was terrible. Marinette’s back was hunched, her head bent nearly level with the desk, as if she could transfer the design in her head to the paper just by staring at it hard enough. Her pencil skittered across the page, drawing thick lines which tapered off at the ends, based on what Adrien could see of the pressure she used.</p><p>After a while, though, when the wild period of innovation seemed to not be abating, Adrien found himself bored. He stared at his toes. He stared at the blank, lonely walls where pictures of him used to proudly hang. He stared at the back of Marinette’s chair, which creaked under her shifting weight.</p><p>He hummed La Mer under his breath, hoping that the musical murmuring of their song would catch Marinette’s attention. Adrien had fond memories of singing the love song with Marinette as Chat to cheer her up after her breakup with Luka. They’d danced, holding each other in a fervent embrace, and prepared to kiss… But it was too soon after the breakup, so Chat held off.</p><p>Just thinking about it made Adrien hot under the collar, for many reasons.</p><p>The humming didn’t work. It didn’t distract Marinette and summon her to his side, like he wanted. She kept working, her passion forcing its way out through her fingers. She grunted like a piglet. Adrien thought it was oddly endearing.</p><p>Casting about for something to do, Adrien glanced around the chaise longue. There, resting on the corner of the seat, was the dog-eared romance novel Marinette liked to read. The front cover sported a Fabio-like model wearing an unlaced peasant-style shirt, gripping a woman with a slit in her green, velvet dress all the way up her leg.</p><p>Feeling his brain slowly draining out of his ears with boredom, Adrien picked up the book.</p><p>And was promptly engrossed.</p><p>After reading a few steamy passages--starting at the beginning, of course--Adrien could see why Marinette liked the book. The writing was <i>terrible</i>, but purple prose had never been so enticing. The plot was gripping. Adrien could feel the unresolved tension between the protagonist and the antagonist. Like him, they kept getting interrupted just before capturing each other’s lips.</p><p>He licked his own, swallowing thickly as he flipped to the next page. The antagonist, Adella, had finally cornered Fabio-like Brasdan, tying him up, hands strung over his head. Brasdan was shirtless at this point. Naturally. </p><p><i>Adella sniggered attractively,</i> Adrien read, eyes frantically scanning the words. <i>Her velvet dress with the slit up the side clung to her svelte body; her curves were all on display as she sauntered coyly towards Brasdan.</i> </p><p>Adrien’s fingers trembled as he turned the page. His pulse raced. Sweat beaded on his upper lip. <i>”Adella,” Brasdan sneered, struggling against his bonds. She simpered, caressing his bare, glistening chest, fingers moving down, down down--</i></p><p>Marinette moaned. </p><p>Adrien jerked his gaze to her, sucking a breath between his teeth. Marinette was stretching. He thrust the book aside as she turned to him in her seat. “Adrien? How long have you been there?”</p><p>“Uhh,” Adrien said eloquently. “A while. I was waiting for you to finish your work.” <i>So the kissing could begin.</i></p><p>“Do you have a fever? You look flushed.”</p><p>“No!” Adrien squeaked. </p><p>Marinette glanced at the book he’d discarded. A wicked smile lit her face. “Were you reading my romance novel?”</p><p>“No?” Adrien said, looking away, searching for anything to direct his gaze at, anything at all. He fixated on the trapdoor--until she moaned again, arresting his attention. She was standing, lacing her fingers above her head and arching her back. His eyes caught on her breasts.</p><p><i>Oh.</i> He directed his eyes elsewhere. Anywhere else.</p><p>Marinette meandered over to him. She glanced at the book, catching his gaze on it. “You were! What did you think?”</p><p>Adrien worked his mouth for a moment, trying to come up with a word that wouldn’t implicate him. “It was, um… Stimulating?”</p><p>
  <i>No, no good.</i>
</p><p>Marinette burst out laughing, shoulders shaking and head thrown back. She’d exposed her throat, and Adrien couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the line of her neck was. She had one freckle, but other than that, her skin was flawless. </p><p>He wanted to lightly run his fingernails up and down that curve, hopefully making her shiver. He wanted to press his lips to the skin there. He wanted--</p><p><i>Deep breaths, Adrien,</i> he thought, drawing breaths in through his nose. He accidentally inhaled her chocolate-coffee scent. Her unique fragrance had subtle notes of yeast and vanilla--she smelled like a Belgian croissant to him. </p><p>Marinette sat down beside him, snaking an arm around his shoulders. He watched her, rapt. She leaned towards him, moving her face closer and closer to his. He gulped. </p><p>Now that she was so near, even touching him, he’d lost his nerve.</p><p>She smiled at him, seeming to understand, and backed off, removing her arm from his shoulders. “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Um,” Adrien said, tearing his eyes away and trying to think of cold water and dead puppies. “Chloe, maybe? Why didn’t you confront her when we fought Filleléphant yesterday?”</p><p>From Marinette’s shift into a guarded expression, Adrien knew he’d asked the wrong thing. </p><p>
  <i>Why did I bring up Chloe, of all people? Talk about a buzz kill.</i>
</p><p>Marinette twisted her hands in her lap. “She wasn’t ready.”</p><p>“Wasn’t ready? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m not going to force an apology out of her, Adrien," Marinette said, sighing. She folded her arms across her chest. “If Chloe comes to her senses and takes responsibility, it will be on her own.”</p><p>“Marinette,” Adrien said, his gaze softening. He squeezed her shoulder. “I’m so sorry that she hurt you.”</p><p>Marinette hesitated, chewing on her lower lip. </p><p><i>Please stop doing that,</i> Adrien thought. He used to bite his lip, scraping the delicate, rosy skin with his teeth until it bled. He had to give up the nervous habit when he started modeling, and now, every time he saw Marinette nibble her lip, he winced.</p><p>She didn’t stop. He leaned forward and whispered against her mouth. “Don’t.”</p><p>She gasped, pulling back for a moment. Then she moved forward again, slowly, so that their lips were barely touching again. “Don’t what?” Her voice was hushed, reverent.</p><p>Adrien stole a kiss, then went back to whispering, nose-to-nose with Marinette. “Bite your lip. It looks like it hurts, and I can’t stand that.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t answer in words. She surged forward, cupping his jaw in her hands, and dragged him in for a searing kiss that curled his toes. Electricity sparked between them. He parted his lips, inviting her in, moving his hand to cradle the back of her head and-- </p><p>His phone rang in his pocket. The ringtone was Nathalie’s.</p><p>He broke the kiss and groaned. “Sorry. I have to take this.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, and he fished the still-ringing, totally offensive phone out of his pocket. </p><p>“Hello, Nathalie,” Adrien said, trying to use as monotone a voice as possible to not give away his repressed frustration. He tapped his knee with his index finger.</p><p>“Adrien, where are you?” Nathalie said, sounding as impassive as she always did. “Your father missed you at dinner.”</p><p>Adrien froze. His stomach bottomed out. He pressed a hand to his heart, feeling as if he were in physical pain. “My father… came to dinner? Was it scheduled?”</p><p>“No,” Nathalie said tonelessly. “He wanted to eat with you.”</p><p>
  <i>He wanted to eat with you.</i>
</p><p>Tears burned like embers in Adrien’s eyes. He pinched the top of his nose and tossed his head back, trying not to let them fall. He’d missed the window of opportunity to connect with his father. Gabriel had wanted to eat with his son, and Adrien had missed it.</p><p>Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder, offering silent support.</p><p>“I see,” he said. “When is the next dinner with him scheduled?”</p><p>Nathalie answered immediately. “In thirty-two days.” Adrien’s world collapsed around him. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that. “Your father is very busy with the upcoming fashion show in Milan in September.”</p><p>“It’s June,” Adrien said. He lowered his head and switched the phone to his other ear so he could grasp blindly for Marinette’s hand. She met his hand with both of hers, and brought his palm to her lips. </p><p>“It is,” Nathalie said, “but he’s very busy. You understand.”</p><p>“Of course,” Adrien said, subdued. “I understand perfectly.”</p><p>Marinette stroked the backs of his knuckles with her thumb, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Where are you?” Nathalie asked again. “Your father doesn’t know where you are, and he’s… dissatisfied.”</p><p>Dissatisfied was Nathalie’s polite way of saying “your father is pissed. Get over here now.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t know how to process not only the missed opportunity, but the fact that his missing dinner had angered his father. The boy felt he’d fallen off a building and had hit the pavement; he was paralyzed from the heart down and was uncomfortably numb. Not hurt, just numb. But he knew as soon as he tried to move, his bones would groan and blood would spurt from his gums to the sidewalk. </p><p>Adrien opened his mouth, but didn’t hear the words come out. “I’m eating dinner with the Dupain-Chengs.”</p><p>Nathalie was silent. The only sounds Adrien could hear were his breathing and the hammering of his heart behind his breastbone. </p><p>“I’ll send the sedan immediately,” she finally said. Then she hung up.</p><p>Adrien listened to the silence of his disconnected cell phone. He dropped his phone in his lap and screwed his eyes shut.</p><p>“Adrien?” Marinette said, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. “What happened?”</p><p>Adrien rested his head against the wall. He didn’t feel like crying, but a tear leaked out of his left eye. He felt her thumb smear the fat droplet away, and opened his eyes to face her.</p><p>She looked heartbroken already. Tears were gathered at the corner of her eyes. For him.</p><p>In one moment, Adrien felt wired and hard from the inside. In the next, he was back to being paralyzed. Her tears clutched his heart so violently, his own weren’t flowing out. He felt like an eggshell crumbling under someone’s feet.</p><p>He forced himself to speak as dispassionately as he could, so he wouldn’t implode. “My father came to dinner tonight. It wasn’t scheduled. He wanted to eat with me.”</p><p>“You schedule dinners with your father?” Marinette said, bringing her hands up to hover near her mouth. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Marientte lowered her hands. “And the next one is…?”</p><p>“In a month.”</p><p>“A <i>month</i>?” Marinette’s eyes widened. Then her gaze hardened. “That’s not fair. He--”</p><p>“He’s very busy,” Adrien said, lips tingling with the way the words felt so, so numb.</p><p>Marinette turned her head, focusing on a spot on the chaise longue, glaring as if she were prepared to rip the cushion apart with her nails. </p><p>Adrien shifted a little, and then started to slide off the reclining seat. He perched on the edge, trying to decide if he should get to his feet or not. Repressing his tears had made him lightheaded. He started to stand. “Anyway, Nathalie sent the Gorilla over with the sedan, so I should probably--”</p><p>“Adrien," Marinette said, snagging his sleeve. </p><p>He turned to her with an expectant look. “Yes, Marinette?”</p><p>“You are welcome here anytime you wish. Please, come visit me as Chat tonight.”</p><p>“It’s not Monday or Thursday.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Marinette said, staring at him with such steely determination, he had no choice but to obey her command. “Please. We have patrol tonight. So I’ll see you there at the very least. Right?”</p><p>He gave her a lopsided smile that he didn’t feel. “Okay. See you tonight. At patrol.”</p><p>“See you,” Marinette said, and released his arm.</p><p>When Adrien returned home, his father was waiting for him, standing at the top of the stairs in the Agreste manor’s foyer. Gabriel Agreste had his arms clasped behind his back, eyes hard behind his glasses. Nathalie took up her position by the bottom of the stairs, leaving Adrien to fend for himself. </p><p>When Adrien’s father saw him, Gabriel’s lips tugged down at the corners in a subtle frown.</p><p>“Where were you?” the man demanded. He had gone gray in the past year. The change from platinum blond to silver wasn’t noticeable unless he stood in sunlight, but Gabriel avoided that as much as he could. Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his father outside.</p><p>The boy stood on the floor tiles, as unsteady as a reed in the wind. He’d known his father was angry with him, but he didn’t really recognize the level of Gabriel’s displeasure until he faced him in person. “At the Dupain-Chengs.”</p><p>A shadow flickered over Gabriel’s face as he seemed to process this. “At <i>Marinette</i> Dupain-Cheng’s?”</p><p>For some reason, the slight emphasis on Marinette’s name bothered Adrien. “Yes?”</p><p>Gabriel stared down at his son. He waited, as hard and flinty and unmoving as a statue, the silence stretching between them. Adrien could tell that his father had set his jaw as he considered his son’s words. Adrien felt like flinching away from that stare, but he knew in his heart of hearts that his father would love him even less if he did.</p><p>When Adrien could no longer bear the stillness, Gabriel spoke. “I see.”</p><p>Adrien released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Gabriel turned away from his son, facing the wall. “Go, Adrien. Acquire some sustenance for yourself, since you clearly missed dinner.” The barb stabbed at the boy, but Gabriel wasn’t done. “I won’t have you starving yourself again. Or lying to me about being bulimic.” He tilted his head back towards Adrien. “I care for you, son.”</p><p><i>My father cares for me.</i> Adrien’s smile came upon him unbidden. <i>He… He said he cares for me. He does. He said it aloud, so it must be true.</i></p><p>“Yes, Father,” Adrien said, as Gabriel swept out of the room, a coughing Nathalie not far behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat processes the implications of not meeting with his father for thirty-two days, and Adrien plays with his friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night that Adrien had missed dinner with his father, Chat landed on his and Ladybug’s rooftop with a thump. His belly was full, and he was seeing his Lady, so all was right in Chat’s world. He wore his wristbands, as he always did for patrol.</p><p>She turned to him, straightening up from her lean on the railing. His chest had hurt the entire night, since he’d returned home, and he didn’t know why. It was as if a rock had taken up residence behind his breastbone.</p><p><i>Why am I hurting?</i> Chat rubbed at his chest with a clawed hand as he replaced his baton on his back. <i>I have no reason to hurt. My father said he cares for me.</i></p><p>“Hi, Kitty,” Ladybug said, approaching him cautiously, as if he were a wild, wounded animal. He noticed with delight that she was wearing the Eiffel Tower pendant he’d given her for their anniversary of receiving the miraculous.</p><p>He offered her a sunny smile. “Evening, My Lady.” Taking her hand in his, he brushed his lips across the backs of her red-clad knuckles. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes searching his face. </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Chat,” Ladybug said, cupping his chilled cheeks in her hands. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He blinked down at her. Tears stung his eyes. <i>What? Why am I crying?</i> he thought, wiping the salty droplets away with his clawed fingertips before they rolled down his face. <i>I shouldn’t be crying. My father said he cares for me.</i> </p><p>“I’m… fine?” Chat said again, not meaning to lift the end of the phrase into a question.</p><p>“Chat,” Ladybug whispered his name. She stared deep into his leaking eyes. He could smell the salt from his tears and hers. “Are. You. Okay?”</p><p>Chat broke. Her loving concern broke him. He choked on his own tears, feeling them stream down his face despite his best efforts. Sobs hit him like a train wreck. The rock that had been digging into his sternum dropped into his belly. He turned his face in Ladybug’s hold, burying his face in her palm. He was getting snot all over her hands.  </p><p>Chat didn’t want to cry, didn’t know why he was crying at all. But he was. </p><p>He thought back to that evening. Adrien and Marinette had started kissing. Then Nathalie had called and told him the news that he’d missed dinner with his father. </p><p>Adrien had <i>missed dinner</i> with his father. His father actually wanted to eat dinner with him. And he’d missed it.</p><p>And the next one wasn’t scheduled for thirty-two days. </p><p>How did Chat forget that so quickly?</p><p>“My father said he cares for me,” Chat said desperately, trying to cling to that truth. It was the only thing keeping him aloft. </p><p>Then Ladybug knocked the wind out of him. “Do you really think he does?”</p><p>Chat gasped, recoiling. His hands fluttered in front of his chest, like caged birds trembling in place with nowhere to go. He felt weak. He felt fragile. He felt lost.</p><p>He looked to his feet. Then he shook his head. </p><p>“No,” he said, the word tearing its way out of his throat. The truth tasted bitter on his tongue.</p><p>Ladybug stepped forward, opening her arms. He dropped to his knees, his supersuit protecting them from the impact. He let his head sink onto her belly. She cradled the back of his blond mane, scratching behind his feline ears in soothing circles. </p><p>Chat wrapped his arms around her and howled. A raging grief-beast clawed its way out of his chest. He cried himself hoarse. Just when he thought he was done, a new surge of pain jostled through to remind him that it wasn’t over.</p><p>All the while, Ladybug stroked and petted him, offering firm, steady support. She sang La Mer, the song his mother used to put him to sleep with. Ladybug cooed, and whispered condolences into his feline ears, and told him over and over that she loved him. </p><p>He believed her.  </p><p>Finally, as he gasped for breath, his tears slowed. Chat felt utterly spent, as if someone had wrung him out into a sink of dirty dishwater. He pulled away from Ladybug and scrubbed at his raw eyes with the heels of his hands. Then he wiped his snotty nose on the back of his leather-clad wrist.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, voice gravelly. He was glad he didn’t have to sing for his modeling career. Did Adrien have a photoshoot tomorrow? Chat couldn’t remember. Adrien's makeup artists would chastise him for his puffy eyes. </p><p>It was official. Chat was a hot mess.</p><p>He peered at Ladybug, who stood before him with her hands clasped in front of her. The tears had rolled off the fabric of her supersuit, but he’d smeared snot all over her belly. He traced a clawed finger through the disgusting, sticky substance.</p><p>“S’rry,” he mumbled. “I got you all dirty.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, Chat,” she said, caressing his name with a whisper. It sounded like a promise to his ears.</p><p>“We’re not going to patrol much tonight, are we?” He choked out a laugh. </p><p>“Only if you want to.”</p><p>“No. I don’t feel up to it,” he said, getting to his feet and brushing his knees off. He felt… Lighter? But still spent. “Honestly, I just feel like going to bed. Can I take a raincheck on our visit tonight?”</p><p>“Of course, love,” Ladybug said, kissing his cheek. “Go get some sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks. I mean, sorry. I mean, thanks,” he said, and then laughed resentfully. He scrubbed his clawed hands over his face. “I’m a mess.”</p><p>“Yes,” Ladybug said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her chest to his. “But you’re my mess. And don’t you forget it.”</p><p>He rubbed his nose against hers. “I won’t.”</p><p>***</p><p>The night he’d cried into Ladybug’s arms, Adrien had collapsed into bed, falling asleep before Plagg’s green light finished traveling down his body. </p><p>The next day, a Saturday, Adrien had back-to-back photoshoots. As expected, his makeup artists were furious with him for his pale, drawn cheeks and puffy eyes. He made them promise not to tell his father, which they probably acquiesced to because his kitten eyes were adorable. Adrien didn’t like to use his looks to get things out of people, but he couldn’t have his father see him as less than professional.</p><p>The makeup artists worked their magic. Guyliner firmly in place, Adrien posed in whichever positions Vincent demanded of him. He never had <i>fun</i> at photoshoots, and after the night before, he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to have fun for a while, but the shoot wasn’t terrible. </p><p>Adrien thanked his lucky stars that Lila Rossi, his father’s muse, wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure he’d be up to sparring with her.</p><p>He also wasn’t up for thinking about his father. Gabriel smelled of steel needles and some awful cologne. Adrien realized with a start that the scent had always bothered him, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. <i>Maybe I’m not used to it, so when I catch some of the fragrance, it stings my nose.</i></p><p>And now he was thinking about his father again. His shoulders sagged slightly, and Vincent threw a spaghetti analogy at him. Resolving to clear his head and focus on the shoot, Adrien straightened his shoulders. </p><p>“Yes, yes, good, that sweet-but-determined look is just what my camera wants!” Vincent said, snapping the shutter closed. “You are innocence defined! No one can take that innocence from you, and you are determined to keep it!”</p><p><i>No one can take my innocence from me, huh?</i> Traces of bitterness leaked into Adrien’s thoughts. </p><p>Ladybug’s words filtered down to him. “Do you really think he does?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien whispered, aggravating Vincent.</p><p>***</p><p>On Sunday, after another photoshoot and a shower, Adrien snuck out of the house to go hang with Nino for the first time since summer break had started. Adrien had missed his friend, missed the mellow way he’d reassure Adrien that everything was cool. </p><p>“So, Dude,” Nino said, thumbs flying over his controller. He wasn’t as good at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 as Marinette, but he still put up a decent challenge for Adrien. “Alya said you and Marinette are unofficially dating.”</p><p>Adrien’s fingers slipped. His character stopped moving. “Oh, uh, yeah, I guess we are!” he said, stealing a glance at Nino before returning his eyes to the screen. "Hey, how does Alya know? It's been like two days."</p><p>"Marinette called her in the middle of the night the other day," Nino said, slamming Adrien's mech with a heavy punch.</p><p>Adrien rotated his joystick a quarter circle to the right and pressed the A button. "Huh. I guess that's okay."</p><p>"Did you expect any less, my dude?” Nino said, catching Adrien’s mech in a throw. He paused the game to face Adrien. “Marinette's been crushing on you for literal years, are you surprised that she’s excited to share the news with her best girl bud?”</p><p>“Years?” Adrien squeaked. He didn't know how to feel about that. A girl had liked him for years? And that girl was Ladybug? And Marinette? They had liked him for years? “Really?” </p><p>Nino stared at him. “Dude. <i>Totally.</i>”</p><p>Looking at Nino, Adrien cleared his throat. “Right. Then it’s good we’re finally dating.”</p><p>“Well, congrats, my man!” Nino said. “Three, two, one…” He unpaused the game. Before Adrien could react, Nino executed a flawless triple-kick combo. </p><p>Adrien barely blocked the last kick, and retaliated with a fireball. “Thanks! Now I just have to ask my father.”</p><p>“Do you have to?” Nino said, glancing to Adrien and leaving his mech open to an attack. Adrien took the opportunity, but Nino returned his attention to the game and parried. </p><p>Both boys leaned forward, intent on beating each other into the virtual ground. Nino blasted Adrien with a series of heavy punches. Adrien shot back with a Catouken. Nino chipped away at Adrien’s health bar with low kicks that slipped past his guard. They grunted, sweat beading on their upper lips.  </p><p>Finally, Nino built up enough stamina points and broke out his finishing move. Adrien’s mech bounced up against the wall of the game, and laid still.</p><p>Adrien threw his head back and groaned. He’d lost. His lucky, paw print socks Marinette had given him hadn’t brought him a victory.</p><p>Nino turned to him. “Do you really have to, Dude?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, setting his controller down on the coffee table. “If Marinette and I ever want to be seen in public as a couple, then we need my father’s blessing. You know what he’s like; he has a death grip on my schedule.”</p><p>“Harsh,” Nino said, laying his controller down next to Adrien’s. Nino folded his arms. “Uncool.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “It is what it is. Trust me, I’m moving out as soon as I can afford a place of my own.”</p><p>“That’ll be years from now,” Nino said, gently clasping Adrien’s shoulder. “Well, until then, we’re here for you, bro.”</p><p>Adrien smiled at his friend. Nino could always cheer him up. “Thanks, Nino.”</p><p>“No problem, Dude. Let’s play.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, brightening. “Let’s play.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien practices piano and Chat spends time with the Dupain-Cheng family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night couldn’t come fast enough. </p><p>The sun had been out and was making gloriously warm puddles all over Paris, but Adrien was forced to practice piano all day. He knew playing the instrument was the right thing to do--after all, his father had told him to personally--because Adrien had been slipping in his piano skills lately, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to practice. </p><p>Adrien played Chopin’s <i>Fantasie Impromptu</i>, a sprightly, popular tune with cross-rhythms, over and over. His right hand played sixteenth notes against the left hand playing triplets. After a few missed notes, he realized his skills were worse off than he’d thought. Scowling, he redoubled his efforts, working through lunch. He was going to get this right.</p><p>But he couldn’t seem to. The work was just too difficult for his current rustiness.</p><p>Adrien’s fingers were sore and his mood was sour by the time Nathalie called him down for dinner. He scarfed down a lonely chevre salad with peaches, pine nuts, and arugula. Ever since he’d starved, he’d developed a curious habit: stuffing his food into his mouth as fast as possible, eating as if the food was going to run away from him. </p><p>“Slow down, Adrien,” Nathalie said in a monotone. </p><p>“Sorry, Nathalie, I’ve already finished,” Adrien said, showing her his empty plate. “I’ll work on it.”</p><p>She inclined her head. He retreated to his room, saying goodnight to Nathalie over his shoulder.</p><p>When he arrived in his room, he remembered that today was Monday. Chat had a standing date with the Dupain-Chengs on Mondays to play Le Donjon. He scratched his face--his cheeks had been itchy lately, for some reason--and hustled to his room so he could transform.</p><p>“Plagg,” Adrien whispered once he was sure they were alone, watching as the little mini-god poked his head out of Adrien’s white over-shirt. “Plagg. We get to play a board game tonight!”</p><p>“<i>You</i> get to play a board game tonight,” Plagg grumped. “I get to sit in a ring bored out of my kwami skull.”</p><p>Adrien crossed to Plagg’s cheese cabinet and crouched down to open it. He popped open a wheel of camembert and picked up a slice. “How can I make it up to you?”</p><p>Plagg’s giant, green eyes followed the piece of stinky cheese as Adrien waved it around. The boy could see drool coalescing at the kwami’s lower lip. </p><p>“That’s a good start,” Plagg said. Then he launched himself at the triangular cheese, landing on it with his mouth open. He snarfed it down in one bite, nearly nipping Adrien’s fingertips in the process.</p><p>“Hey!” Adrien said, pulling his fingers back from the hungry kwami. “Be careful, Plagg.”</p><p>Plagg flew over to Adrien and rubbed his face on Adrien’s cheek. “Will do, Kid.”</p><p>Adrien stared at the black cat. “You’re not usually this affectionate, Plagg,” Adrien said, wonder coloring his tone. “What’s going on? Are you sick?”</p><p>“Hmph,” Plagg said, folding his stubby arms. “I can show affection if I want to.”</p><p>Adrien poked the kwami in the side. He squealed and batted at Adrien’s finger. “This is unlike you,” Adrien pointed out.</p><p>Plagg heaved a sigh, which was no less dramatic for being tiny. “If you <i>must</i> know… You had a hard day recently. Ladybug and your friend helped with most of it, but I thought… I thought I could help, too.”</p><p>Stunned tears gathered in Adrien’s eyes. “Thanks, Plagg,” he choked out. He rubbed his kwami’s bulbous head with a fingertip. “You did help.”</p><p>Plagg purred, and then drew back, looking embarrassed. Adrien pretended to pay it no mind. “Go see your girlfriend’s family,” Plagg said, with a toothy grin.</p><p>“She’s not my--wait, she actually is!” Adrien said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “That’s <i>awesome</i>! I’m in love with Marinette!”</p><p>“Gross,” Plagg whined, covering his feline ears.</p><p>“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien let the kwami’s magic wash over him, striking the usual poses. Since he’d seen Ladybug’s gorgeous transformation, Chat had been thinking of changing his own up. But for now, donning the costume was enough.</p><p>He walked over to the desk, and opened the drawer where he kept the wristbands with the dayglo green cat’s paw embroidered on them. He slipped them onto his wrists with a smile. </p><p>Extending his metal pole down into the street, Chat sailed across the sky. The night glowed blue and gloriously warm, a perfect summer evening. He landed on a rooftop with a roll, springing to his feet. He front-flipped off the roof and pushed himself back into the air with his baton. The muscles in his arms burned pleasantly; he bent his knees and jumped with his powerful thighs.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>Chat never took for granted the freedom Plagg gave him. One year ago, ever since Adrien was thirteen, his kwami had enabled him to bypass the restrictions his father had placed on him, letting him gallivant about the city. </p><p>And beat akumas. <i>Can’t forget about Hawkmoth.</i> Chat cackled. The sound whipped away from his mouth in the wind rushing across his face.</p><p>And now, Chat was heading to his favorite place: the dining room table at the Dupain-Chengs, where he’d break bread and pass skill checks and bump elbows with his favorite people. He landed in front of the bakery in a crouch, baton spread dramatically behind him. </p><p>Rising to a stand, Chat replaced the unextended metal pole at the perch at the small of his back in a smooth movement. </p><p>After sobbing his brains out on Ladybug's belly Friday night, he felt back to his cheerful, graceful self. In fact, he felt better than he had for months. For some reason, the crying had been cathartic, cleansing, as opposed to simply wearing him out and draining him dry.</p><p><i>Who knew that actually being cared for would help so much?</i> Chat thought, but brutally squashed the bitterness leaking into his mind before it infected his mood.</p><p>Chat knocked on the front door to the bakery. Tom opened it. The whole family crowded in the doorway; they'd clearly been waiting for him. Chat met Marinette's eyes and winked at her. She gave him a tired smile. </p><p>"Hello, Chat Noir!" Tom exclaimed, in his booming voice.</p><p>"Hello, Dupain-Cheng family!" Chat said warmly. He offered them his customary, two-fingered salute.</p><p>Tom beamed. "We've been expecting you." He stepped back from the doorway, his family following him in rippling waves. Chat stepped forward, intending to walk through the door on his own power, but Tom pulled him inside with a meaty hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Before Chat could marvel at just how strong Tom was, he found himself wrapped up in a group hug. Tom delicately positioned Marinette between him and Chat, and then wrapped his arms around both of them, nearly lifting them off their feet. Sabine balanced the hug by spreading her tiny arms and looping them around Tom, including him in the embrace. Marinette carefully snaked her hands around Chat's middle. She rested her head on his chest. Her fingers grazed his shoulder blades. </p><p>Chat, for his part, was too stunned to react at first. Once he recovered his senses, he wanted to embrace all three of them, but found himself pleasantly crushed. The hug was happening to him rather than him being a full participant. He wiggled, trying to get his arms around Marinette, but Tom set him down. The Dupain-Cheng family stepped back.</p><p>The hug was over before Chat could truly react. But it felt so good that the boy immediately wanted another one. Stuffing the urge to mewl and beg--begging was beneath him, he thought--Chat beamed at his adoptive family. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, despite his best efforts.</p><p>“Well,” Sabine said, smiling up at him. “Shall we eat?”</p><p>“Yes!” Chat said, feline ears perking up, and Tom and Sabine chuckled.</p><p>The family served lasagna for a second dinner--the same lasagna, Chat noted with amusement, that Ladybug had brought him months ago, back in January. He’d smelled the dinner on Marinette’s breath after he’d eaten it with Ladybug, and Marinette had confirmed that she’d eaten lasagna that night. </p><p>He was such a fool for not spotting who Marinette was under her mask earlier. All the clues were there; he just had to open his eyes to see them. </p><p>Second dinner with the Dupain-Chengs--first dinner for them; they held off eating until he arrived on Monday evenings--was, as always, delicious. Eating as Chat was always a transcendent experience, as his feline senses went into overdrive. The flavor of ricotta exploded on Chat’s tongue. He tasted a naturally-sweet, meaty tomato sauce, with a perfect balance of oregano and parsley and red pepper flakes. The lasagna sported a ridiculous amount of cheese. Chat gobbled up a first serving, then a second, and started working on a third. </p><p>Tom asked Chat again whether he’d consider opening a Chat Noir and Tom Dupain bakery with him, to which Chat respectfully declined. The family inquired carefully about his day, to which he gave answers general enough to satisfy their curiosity, but not enough to give anything away about his identity. Sabine chatted with Marinette about her day of designing, piquing Chat’s attention. </p><p>Chat was in heaven. He knew now that this is what a family--a true family--was supposed to be like. He’d been welcomed into the fold. He scarfed down his lasagna, smiling at all three of them.</p><p>And Chat couldn’t keep from flashing toothy grins at Marinette. At one point, he caught her eye and followed his instincts: he blinked slowly. Her face lit up like a traffic light. Her father cleared his throat. “Pass me the salt, would you, son?”</p><p><i>Son.</i> Warmth spread through Chat’s chest. He knew Tom didn’t mean anything by the word, but Chat liked to pretend that he was actually included in their family, related to them by marriage, if not blood. Thinking of marriage--to Marinette--brought the warmth into his face. “Of course, monsieur!” </p><p>After the meal was over, Chat embraced Sabine, kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you, Madame, for the amazing lasagna. I couldn’t have made it better myself.”</p><p>“Charmer,” Sabine said, her eyes twinkling. </p><p>“I aim to please,” Chat said, bowing to her, one hand flung into the air behind him.</p><p>He soon found himself plunging his hands into hot water and suds, scrubbing tomato sauce off the casserole dish Sabine and Tom had used to cook the lasagna. Chat liked to contribute to the meal in this way. He didn’t do any work at home when it came to his dinners, and thought of washing dishes as earning his place in the Dupain-Cheng family.</p><p>Marinette stood beside him, drying cloth in hand. He couldn’t touch her with his hands, but his tail kept curling around her waist. </p><p>“Stop that,” she’d told him, giggling as she extricated herself for the third time.</p><p>“Involuntary reflex. I totally don’t control it.”</p><p>Marinette booped his nose. “Liar. I know for a fact that you can.”</p><p>Chat grinned at her. He rinsed the glass casserole dish, and handed it to her to dry. She wiped the water droplets off, turning the dish in her hands to towel off the various rounded edges. She pursed her lips in concentration, giving the task all her focus.</p><p><i>Adorable,</i> Chat thought. He couldn’t help it. She was too cute. Starting at her ankle, he traced the tip of his tail up her leg.</p><p>“Chat,” she growled, glaring at him. She stepped away, putting the dish in its place in the cabinet. </p><p>Returning to him, she stood on her tiptoes and gripped his shoulder a bit too tightly. She had all his attention now. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “We can’t have my parents think we’re dating.”</p><p>“Why not?” he purred quietly, winking at her. His tail flicked. “I have a feeling your mom already suspects we are.”</p><p>“Because, you <i>ridiculous</i> cat, I’m supposed to be dating Adrien. Eventually. Remember?”</p><p>That sobered him up immediately. Chat’s feline ears flattened against his blond mane. “Oh. Right. Can’t cheat on me with myself. That would look pretty bad.”</p><p>“Besides,” she said, accepting the plate he handed her, “you can’t settle down with a superhero.”</p><p>“Not even one that owns an up-and-coming bakery with your father?”</p><p>“Chat!”</p><p>After the scolding, Chat backed off on flirting with Marinette. They finished cleaning and putting away the dishes, drained the sink, and wiped down the counters. Chat was sorely tempted to take her hand as they walked through the kitchen and back to the dining room, but he held off for the sake of optics. </p><p>Her parents had already set up the character sheets for Le Donjon. Chat beamed at the game, and gladly took his usual seat next to Marinette. </p><p>The night was full of laughter and love, as Mondays always were. Chat wanted to wrap himself up in those moments like a fuzzy blanket, warming his heart, and live there forever. Taking his turn in the board game, Chat vowed to cultivate relationships with the family as Adrien as well.</p><p>Passing skill checks with the Dupain-Chengs in their dining room, Chat couldn’t be happier.</p><p>He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien asks his father to let him date Marinette. It goes about as well as can be expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nathalie,” Adrien said, approaching his father’s assistant on Thursday afternoon, during the week he’d eaten lasagna at the Dupain-Chengs. He’d finally screwed up the courage to ask a favor of her. “I want an appointment with my father.”</p><p>Nathalie stared at him as flatly as she ever did. “Your father is very busy, Adrien. If you want an appointment with him--” She turned her head at a spate of ladylike coughs. </p><p>Adrien held out a hand, letting it hover over her shoulder. He wasn’t sure if touching Nathalie would be appropriate, so he stood there, feeling awkward and out of place. “Are you alright?”</p><p>She waved him off, and she stepped back. “Fine,” she wheezed, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket. She hacked into the white, featureless cloth. Adrien was alarmed to see small spots of red bloom there. </p><p>As he stepped forward again, Nathalie seemed to recover herself, and straightened. “Just fine, Adrien. Why do you need an appointment with Monsieur Agreste?” </p><p>Adrien stared at her with wide eyes. “Um… I need… Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>“Positive,” she said. Then she waited, staring at him impassively.</p><p>Adrien shifted under her scrutiny. He rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks itched. “I wanted to ask him for his blessing. About… About a girl.”</p><p>Adrien wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw the corners of Nathalie’s lips tick upward, ever so slightly. “Of course, Adrien,” she said, and unlocked her tablet. “It looks like I can make some time for him next Thursday afternoon. Is that acceptable?”</p><p>Adrien smiled at her. She wasn’t as friendly as Sabine, but he still thought of her as a mother figure. </p><p>Sometimes. </p><p>"Thanks, Nathalie.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>***</p><p>The scheduled appointment arrived. Adrien applied extra deodorant on Thursday morning; he’d been nervously sweating all week.</p><p>Last week, he’d visited Marinette and griped about needing an appointment to see his father. She’d comforted Adrien, saying that getting his father’s blessing on their relationship was worth the wait.</p><p>“Then again,” she’d said, wrinkling her nose, “I don’t know why we even need his blessing.”</p><p>Adrien had laughed. “It’s important to me. Besides, he has a death-grip on my schedule.”</p><p>Facing the doors to his father’s study with Nathalie by his side, Adrien wasn’t laughing anymore. He swallowed thickly. He never had to ask for his father’s blessing with Kagami; Gabriel had dropped hints that they should date long before they actually did. This relationship with Marinette was uncharted territory. Adrien wasn’t sure what Gabriel thought of her.</p><p>“What will he say?” Adrien murmured to himself, earning a look from Nathalie.</p><p>Her hand alighted on his back, so gently he almost missed the pressure of her fingers. “Good luck, Adrien. Don’t be late.”</p><p>He beamed at her. “Thanks, Nathalie.” Bolstered by her support, Adrien straightened his   shoulders and opened the doors.</p><p>“Adrien,” his father said, standing at the monitor before him. “Nathalie scheduled an appointment for me with you today. What’s this about?”</p><p><i>Right to the point.</i> Adrien had to give his father grudging credit; the man cut straight to the heart of the matter. The boy planted his feet. “I am interested in someone.”</p><p>Gabriel’s gaze flicked to his son. “Oh?” </p><p>“A… A girl,” Adrien said, holding his hands at his side despite his cheeks itching. “I’d like your blessing to… enter a relationship with her.”</p><p>“As long as the mademoiselle in question is good for the Gabriel brand, like Mademoiselle Tsurugi was,” Gabriel said, offhandedly. </p><p>The comparison to Kagami made Adrien wince, and he didn’t know why. “Of course, father. She’s a budding fashion designer whose work is fresh and interesting. I think she’d be an asset to the company.”</p><p>The dry language irritated Adrien; couldn’t he date someone without thinking of his modeling career? </p><p>Gabriel finally focused all of his attention on Adrien. “Who is the girl who has captured your attention, son?”</p><p>This was it. The moment of truth. Adrien couldn’t help the smile as he let her name fall from his lips. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Gabriel, still to begin with, didn’t move a muscle. Then he turned away to stare at the yellow, stylized portrait of Adrien’s mother, clasping his hands behind him. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Adrien said, jaw dropping. “Why not, Father? She’d be good for the brand, and she’s good for me, and--”</p><p>Gabriel’s voice cracked like a whip. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a bad influence. Just like that one male friend of yours. Nino? Regardless, I’ll not have you corrupted by bad influences.” </p><p>Adrien’s stomach bottomed out. <i>Does that mean…?</i></p><p>Gabriel turned back to Adrien, fixing his cold gaze on the boy. “You are not to enter a relationship with the mademoiselle. You are not to spend time with her in public places, much less private. Is that clear, Adrien?”</p><p>Steel straightened Adrien’s spine. Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists at his sides. “Crystal.”</p><p>“And you are to tell her in person that you want nothing to do with her.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t believe his father could be so <i>petty</i>. That wouldn’t accomplish anything except to hurt Marinette. She was his friend first and foremost, and the thought of hurting her like that just because his father demanded it made bile rise in Adrien’s throat. Adrien bared his teeth at Gabriel. “Understood.”</p><p>“Good.” His father turned away again, dismissing him.</p><p>Adrien stormed from the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket on the way.</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien laid on his back on his bed, recalling the Facetime exchange between him and Marinette. He still seethed over his father’s rejection of their relationship earlier in that afternoon. Marinette had taken the news better than he expected; it was almost as if she’d figured out what his father was going to say before Adrien had. </p><p>One particular phrase of Marinette’s still made him smile: “I can’t wait to be a bad influence on you.”</p><p>Adrien had also Facetimed Kagami with vague complaints about his father, as she’d been a stalwart source of support in his efforts to break from Gabriel’s control, even while Adrien was dating her. She'd encouraged him to figure out what he wanted. What he didn’t expect was her nailing down exactly why he was complaining: “He won’t let you date Marinette.”</p><p>Kagami didn’t seem offended by his turning to her for relationship advice, so Adrien let loose with vitriol over the situation and asked for her opinion. “Did you really have to tell him?” she’d said. He didn’t know how to respond, so he just changed the subject and hung up.</p><p>He rolled over onto his belly, wrapping his arms under his pillow. Chat’s patrol with Ladybug was still a couple of hours away. Adrien couldn’t sneak out of the house sooner than that evening because Nathalie had been randomly checking in on him--probably at his father’s orders, Adrien thought, brimming with resentment. </p><p>He’d refused to cry.</p><p>No, he wouldn’t shed a tear over his father. The man didn’t deserve Adrien’s pain. </p><p>That didn’t stop the tears from gathering at the corners of his eyes, leaking out despite his best efforts.</p><p>Adrien had been the perfect son, once. He’d acquiesced to all of Gabriel’s demands, no matter how ridiculous. He stayed at home, never seeing peers his own age except for Chloe. He still posed for photoshoots, and took care not to do anything to upset the Gabriel brand. </p><p>Now Adrien was attending school--once the summer break was over--hanging out with “bad influences,” and sneaking out every night to save the city as Chat Noir. He didn’t plan to change his nightly activities; what was one more thwarted command?</p><p>Adrien tried to figure out why, exactly this particular refusal bothered him so much. <i>It’s not like I’m jonesing for his approval anymore,</i> he thought, furrowing his brow. <i>And it’s not like I’m going to stop dating Marinette.</i></p><p>He was insulted on Marinette's behalf. She was an amazing girl, well worth his attention. And his love. She was strong and capable, whip-smart and creative. She'd be great for the brand. And even better for him.</p><p>But that wasn't the entire reason Adrien was upset. He knew enough about himself to recognize that he was taking this personally. So, why…?</p><p>And then it hit him. </p><p>Just one time, Adrien wanted to be a priority.</p><p>Just once, he’d wanted his father to be happy for him. </p><p>He turned to his side, only to see Plagg hovering near Adrien’s mattress, indulging in a wedge of camembert.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re so upset about,” Plagg said, in that hoarse, squeaky voice of his. “It’s not like you’re going to start paying attention to what he says now.”</p><p>Adrien smiled a little. He couldn’t help it. Plagg had perfectly encapsulated the past three hours of moping. He rolled over and sat up. “You’re right, Plagg. Think it’s time to patrol?”</p><p>“This early?” Plagg whined. “You should eat dinner first, so Nathalie isn’t suspicious of you skipping out.”</p><p>“Good point, Plagg,” Adrien said, and picked up his phone again to check the time. Plagg was right; Nathalie should be calling Adrien to dinner in just a few minutes.</p><p>“Adrien?” Nathalie said, knocking on his door. </p><p><i>Right on time. As usual,</i> Adrien thought, and stood from his bed, pocketing his phone. “Yes, Nathalie?”</p><p>She cracked the door open. “Dinner is served,” she said, not taking her eyes off of her tablet. </p><p>“Thanks.” Adrien followed her to the table. Dinner in his civilian house was nothing like the boisterous meals in Chat’s true home at the Dupain-Chengs. Not only was there a dearth of physical touch, Nathalie barely interacted with Adrien. She ate her chicken salad with almonds robotically, focused on her screen. There was a distinct lack of conversation between them; even when Adrien tried, she gave him brief, flat answers. </p><p>Adrien soon gave up, and turned his attention to the salad. It was… good, like all of Chef’s meals were good, but seemed to be missing a crucial ingredient. <i>Love, maybe,</i> Adrien thought dryly, spearing grilled chicken on his fork.</p><p>He finished his food <i>very</i> quickly, wiped his mouth on his embroidered cloth napkin, and excused himself. </p><p>“Good night, Adrien,” Nathalie said, inclining her head to him.</p><p>“Good night, Nathalie.”</p><p>Adrien booked it back to his room. He shut the door behind him and opened his shirt. Plagg floated out. </p><p>“Ready for patrol, Plagg?” Adrien asked, growing more and more excited to see his Lady.</p><p>“Ladybug won’t be there until nine, but you’re welcome to go out and stretch your legs,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. “I’m all fed up.”</p><p>“Thanks, Plagg!” Adrien thrust his ring hand out, closing it into a fist. “Plagg, claws out!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat complains about his father while lying in Marinette's lap, and Adrien learns a new skill, which Plagg panics about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And he told me to tell you in person that I wanted nothing to do with you,” Chat complained, wrinkling his nose. He was lying in Marinette’s lap on her chaise longue Thursday night after a quick patrol. </p><p>Adrien had just asked his father earlier that afternoon if Adrien could pursue a relationship with Marinette.</p><p>His father had said no.</p><p>“That seems so petty,” Marinette said, scratching behind his feline ears. </p><p>Chat purred for her, his eyes fluttering closed. “I know, right? It’s almost as if he…”</p><p>Chat didn’t want to finish that thought. Marinette prodded him anyway. “As if he what?”</p><p>Her tone was so gentle, so unassuming, that Chat swallowed and moved on. “As if he wants me to hate him.”</p><p>Her fingers stilled. “Do you hate him, Chat?”</p><p>“No,” Chat said quickly, but then he had to think about it.</p><p>Did he hate his father? The man was cold during the best of times. He had a funny way of showing that he cared--which Chat had recently begun to doubt. Gabriel said he cared for his son, but actions speak louder than words, and their next scheduled dinner wasn’t for eighteen more days.</p><p>Not that Chat was counting or anything. It’s not like he wanted to spend time with his father. </p><p>Anymore.</p><p>Gabriel had summarily rejected Adrien’s request to pursue a relationship with Marinette. That rankled. Calling her a bad influence was insulting to him and her.</p><p>But it’s not like his father did anything to be <i>hated</i>. He was just… cold.</p><p>“No,” Chat said again, nuzzling his nose into Marinette’s belly so he wouldn’t have to look at her when he said the words. “I don’t hate him. I may even still love him. I just don’t know.” He sighed. “But the hero-worship phase is definitely over.”</p><p>Marinette placed a guiding hand on his forehead, so he turned his head to see her smile down at him. “I am <i>such</i> a bad influence.” She stuck out her tongue, and Chat laughed.</p><p>“You are,” he said conspiratorially, “but you’re <i>my</i> bad influence.”</p><p>“Is that not what I said?” Marinette said, fluttering her eyelashes.</p><p>Chat grinned up at her. “C’mere, you.”</p><p>He sat up, so she wouldn’t have to hurt her back leaning down, and kissed her. </p><p>Marinette responded immediately, brushing her lips against his mouth. Then she trailed kisses onto his cheeks. “Ow!”</p><p>She pulled away. Chat blinked at her. “Ow?”</p><p>“Something poked me.” Spellbound, she rubbed his cheeks with her fingertips. “You have stubble!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Chat said, touching his face with a clawed hand, before remembering that he wouldn’t be able to feel the facial hair through his suit.</p><p>“It’s so blond, I didn’t notice until I kissed you,” Marinette said, laughing.</p><p>“My cheeks have been itchy lately. I guess this is why,” Chat said. “My makeup artists are going to be fur-ious.”</p><p>Marinette groaned, throwing her head back to expose her throat. Chat leaned in to kiss her neck, but she caught his face by placing her palm on his nose. “Oh, no, you don’t,” she said, grinning wickedly. “If you kiss me, you’ll poke me!”</p><p><i>Another thing getting in the way of kissing?</i> Chat thought, sitting back and folding his arms. <i>This sucks.</i></p><p>“What do I do?” he said, scratching his cheek. Gently, so as not to cut himself with his clawtips.</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “I dunno, shave?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know how to shave. I’ve never done it before.”</p><p>She patted his stubbly cheek. “That’s what the internet is for, love.”</p><p>***</p><p>On the night that Marientte had found stubble on his cheeks, Adrien stood in front of his bathroom mirror, armed with Web MD’s “Shaving Tips for Teen Guys” guide that Marinette had printed out for him. After he left her house, he bought shaving cream and a three-pack of disposable razors at a 24-hour drug store--in cash, so his purchase wouldn’t be tracked.</p><p>His baby face was a big part of the Gabriel brand, and he knew it. He wondered if his father would soon replace him with a younger, hotter model. Adrien wouldn’t mind that.</p><p>But for now, he had to shave so he could not only not piss off his makeup artists, but more importantly, so Marinette would kiss him again.</p><p>Plagg hovered over his left shoulder, noshing on a wedge of camembert. “You know, the rugged, wild look was very popular among my previous cats. Why do you need to shave again?”</p><p>“So Marinette will kiss me again, Plagg,” Adrien said, turning to the second page on the guide. The first tip on the first page was to ask an older male relative like a brother or father how to shave, and Adrien wasn’t about to do that. </p><p>“Gross,” Plagg said, finishing off his stinky cheese. “I don’t know why you humans are obsessed with mashing your face holes all over each other.”</p><p>“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it, Plagg,” Adrien said, scanning the guide. “Take a shower. I did that.” He always tried to take a shower after patrolling around the city as Chat, given the amount of sweat he’d build up vaulting around the city. </p><p>Sometimes, after an early morning akuma, he’d collapse into bed immediately, but he did want a shower, at least.</p><p>“You’re really doing this?” Plagg said, raising his invisible brows.</p><p>“Yes, Plagg,” Adrien said. “Splash warm water on your face. Okay.” Adrien turned the faucet on, sticking his fingers under the spray to feel when it warmed up. He splashed his face, patted his cheeks, and peered into the mirror, trying to spot the stubble. The little blond hairs were present, but there were a couple of darker hairs as well.</p><p>He dried his hands, and picked up the guide. “Lather up. With an exclamation point. That’s cheerful.”</p><p>Plagg snickered.</p><p>Putting the guide down, Adrien opened the shaving cream can and sprayed some white cream into his palm. Smearing the cream onto his cheeks, he rubbed his skin in small circles. “This feels weird.”</p><p>“Of course it feels weird,” Plagg said, heading off, presumably to get more cheese. He called over his shoulder as he left. “You’ve never done this before.”</p><p>Adrien had never even played with shaving cream before. He was homeschooled until he attended Dupont, so preschool art projects involving shaving cream were out of his wheelhouse. The stuff was too messy for his mother.</p><p>“Go with the grain of the hair,” Adrien read from the guide, rinsing his hands. “How do I go with the grain? What does that even mean?”</p><p>Plagg returned, cheese clutched in his tiny nubs. “It means the razor blade needs to travel in the same direction that your hair is growing.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at him. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“I’m <i>old</i>,” Plagg sneered. “You pick up on things when you’re as old as I am.”</p><p>Adrien chuckled. “Fair enough. Thanks, Plagg.”</p><p>The boy’s hand shook as he picked up the razor. “Here we go. Moment of truth.”</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes. “You’re going to cut yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not going to--”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>Adrien sighed. He dragged the razor through the cream, using short, soft strokes, according to the guide. He tried to go with the grain of the hair to avoid a rash, but he wasn’t sure if he was successful or not. </p><p>Plagg’s comments were prescient. Despite his best efforts, Adrien nicked himself on the underside of his chin. “Ow.”</p><p>Adrien expected the kwami to laugh. Adrien did not expect him to freak out.</p><p>“Kid! You’re <i>bleeding!</i>” Plagg screeched, whipping about in the air, dropping his cheese. “Quick, quick, get some toilet paper.”</p><p>Adrien set the razor down on the sink and obediently tore a square of toilet paper off the roll. “What’s the big deal, Plagg? I get injured all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah, when you’re <i>Chat</i>, wearing a <i>supersuit</i>,” Plagg said, tail twitching.</p><p>Adrien dabbed at the cut. The flow of blood wasn’t slowing. “Why is it bleeding so much?”</p><p>“That’s what shaving cuts do! They bleed! You have a lot of blood vessels in your face!” Plagg said, waving his hands. “I knew this was a bad idea.” </p><p>Adrien stared at the scarlet splotch on the toilet paper, and decided to get more. He unspooled some more squares, tore them and gathered them in his hand. Then he pressed them to the cut. “How long until it stops bleeding?”</p><p>Plagg rubbed at his temples. “Just keep applying pressure to it.”</p><p>Adrien was flattered that Plagg was so concerned, but the boy worried about his kwami’s reaction. Were shaving cuts really such a big deal? They hurt, certainly, but it’s not like Adrien had chopped off a finger. He eyed the black mini-god. </p><p>On the one hand, Adrien felt loved. Very loved. On the other, the reaction seemed… overblown. He wondered what Plagg would do if Adrien ever broke his arm or leg or something like that.</p><p>He decided not to find out.</p><p>“My makeup artists are going to be fur-ious,” Adrien said for the second time that night, pulling the toilet paper away again. He tilted his chin up to see the nicked skin in the mirror. “That’s… That’s a cut, all right.”</p><p>Plagg stared at him. “The amount of cheese I currently have in order to deal with this is <i>not enough</i>.”</p><p>Out of respect for his kwami’s feelings, Adrien stifled his laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien gets shrieked at by a makeup artist and fields questions from Lila at a photoshoot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains bullying and sexual harassment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you do to your face?” Adrien’s makeup artist shrieked, pointing a long-nailed finger straight at him as he approached. Lila Rossi, sitting in the artist’s chair with flawless makeup already applied, smirked at him. </p><p>He offered the artist a hundred-megawatt smile and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I, uh… I ended up with stubble on my face somehow, so I shaved?”</p><p>“Somehow?” the artist said, and buried her face in her hands. She took a deep breath, and raised her head. “Okay. I can fix this. It’ll take all my skills, but I’m up to the challenge.”</p><p>Adrien’s smile softened, until Lila spoke. “You did treat the cut properly, right, Adrien?”</p><p>Not even his lucky socks could spare him from Lila. He felt his smile start to fade, and redoubled his efforts to beam before he turned to her. “Of course, Lila. I smeared some triple antibiotic ointment on it.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Lila said, as the makeup artist broke out a concealer with a yellow undertone. “I wouldn’t want your pretty face to get infected, Adrien. That would be… unfortunate.”</p><p>Adrien looked ahead as the makeup artist fussed over his chin. The concealer felt slimy as she applied it to the scab with a liner brush, starting at the center and spreading outside. He kept his expression perfectly serene, his tone completely neutral. “Thank you for your concern, Lila.”</p><p>“Anytime, Adrien,” Lila said, uncrossing and re-crossing her shapely legs. “Does your father know you’re shaving?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien lied smoothly. The makeup artist brought out some powder, and dabbed it on the cut in circular motions with a brush. “Why wouldn’t I have told my father, <i>Lila</i>?”</p><p>Adrien idly wondered when he and Lila were going to stop calling each other by name. It was clearly a power play for each of them, but he didn’t fully understand why. The dynamic between them was ever shifting.</p><p>Lila clapped her hands together. “Oh, good! I’d hate to have to be the one to tell him, <i>Adrien</i>.”</p><p>“Why would he listen to you, Lila?”</p><p>Lila rested a hand over her heart and laughed. “Didn’t you know, Adrien? Your father loves me.”</p><p>Adrien bristled. He couldn’t help it. He knew she was lying--knew it deep in his heart--but… What if she wasn’t? What if this upstart girl had replaced him, crowded out his father’s affections for Adrien? The man could only love one teenager at a time. He was sparing enough in showing love that Adrien had begun to doubt that his father cared for him at all.</p><p>He turned to Lila, opening his mouth, but was stopped by a hand on his cheek. The makeup artist tutted and turned his face towards her again, so she could continue smearing foundation on his face with her thumbs. “Stay still.”</p><p>“Yes, Madame,” Adrien said, feeling the heat of embarrassment--and no small amount of anger--flood his cheeks. He flicked his gaze to Lila. “My father, <i>Lila</i>--”</p><p>“Your father, <i>Adrien</i>?” Lila said, fixing him with a calculating gaze. “What about him?”</p><p>Adrien bit his lower lip, earning another tut from the makeup artist. He drew a cold breath through his nose and closed his eyes. <i>This is Lila. I can’t give her any ammunition. I can’t let her win.</i></p><p>Adrien opened his eyes and fixed a tranquil smile on his face. “Nothing, Lila. Nothing at all.”</p><p>He could see her simpering smirk out of the corner of her eye. She kicked her feet back and forth in an arrhythmic pattern. Kick. Kick kick kick. Kick kick. Kick kick. It was enough to drive Adrien, a student of music, to distraction.</p><p>He expected her to speak again. He just didn’t expect the words that came out of her mouth. “How’s Marinette?”</p><p>Adrien blanched. He kept his face straight ahead, though the effort required in not turning to face Lila strained his neck. He tried mightily to keep his tone as bland as possible. “What about Marinette?” </p><p>Lila didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Adrien resisted the urge to glance at her. The makeup artist started rubbing on blush.</p><p>“You know her well, after all,” Lila said, leaning forward to look at him. She placed her elbows on her knees and cupped her chin in her hands. “Marinette is your… friend. Isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said coolly. “She’s just a friend.”</p><p>Lila’s eyes widened. “Oh, Adrien, I would have thought that you would have made a move by now! I <i>know</i> how much you admire Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>Adrien squared his shoulders. <i>What does she know?</i> The makeup artist clucked her tongue and carefully applied mascara to his eyelashes. He blinked a few times to help her out. “Did I tell you that, Lila? Or are you just making assumptions again?”</p><p>“Oh,” Lila gushed, “you <i>do</i> like her. Don’t you? You should. After all, Marinette is a <i>wonderful</i> human being.”</p><p>This was too much. Adrien choked back his anger. He turned his head and smiled at the deceptive witch next to him. “I didn’t know you felt that way, Lila.”</p><p>The makeup artist grasped his chin and turned her head back to him, so she could finish applying guyliner. “Stay still, Adrien!”</p><p>“S’rry,” he mumbled, opening his eyes wide so she could do her job.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Lila said, sitting back and grasping the arms of her chair. “Don’t tell me you’re dating?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said casually. “My father expressly forbids me to have relationships.”</p><p>Lila cooed. “With anyone? Or just Marinette?”</p><p>Adrien didn’t answer. The makeup artist proclaimed him done, and he got to his feet. He faced Lila, who uncrossed her legs and stood in a smooth movement. She stepped into his space, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened.</p><p>Leaning forward, Lila whispered in his ear. Her breath felt hot on his skin; he could smell something minty under her cloyingly-sweet perfume. “Do you always do what your father tells you, Adrien?”</p><p>“Do you?” Adrien said, his hands hanging loose at his sides. </p><p>“Of course!” Lila said, and laughed. "I <i>adore</i> Gabriel Agreste. Anyone who does would follow what he says."</p><p>Adrien was tempted to rear back, to recoil. Her words were such a targeted verbal slap that he wanted nothing more than to run somewhere else and lick his wounds.</p><p>He didn't. He stood stock still, struggling for words, until Vincent arrived and told him to embrace Lila. Adrien placed his hands on her waist and pressed their chests together.</p><p>His skin crawled and his palms itched.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" Lila said brightly, curling the words into his ear. </p><p>"Lila, please," Adrien said, subdued. He had the rest of the photoshoot to get through, and he was exhausted already. He felt broken. "Please leave me alone right now."</p><p>She kissed his cheek. Vincent squealed and snapped photos. </p><p>"Of course, Adrien," she said. "All you had to do was ask."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Luka has some news for the members of Kitty Section, and Adrien takes Marinette out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty Section often met on Saturdays. Adrien was only allowed to go to their jam sessions once in a blue moon, but he was grateful his father let him go to this one. As he approached the Liberty, he looked for Marinette on the boat.</p><p>He’d worn his lucky, paw print socks today, and he wanted to tell her. </p><p>His heart sank. There was no sign of her blue-black pigtails. She wasn’t there.</p><p>Luka was the only other member of Kitty Section present. Strumming his guitar near the keyboard, he smiled at Adrien. “Hello,” Luka said. “Sorry, I know I’m not the one you’re looking for.”</p><p>Adrien brightened. “No, but that doesn’t mean I’m not glad to see you.”</p><p>Luka offered a fist bump. Adrien gladly took it, gently touching his knuckles to his friend’s. </p><p>Adrien felt he had grown closer to Luka since his and Marinette’s very messy, very public breakup. The guitarist had completely forgiven both of them for kissing each other--her as Ladybug, and him as Adrien, not that Luka knew that--while Luka and Marinette were still dating. </p><p>For his part, Adrien still felt guilty about breaking them up, but he was grateful that Luka had let go of his anger. Luka was a wonderful friend; Adrien always felt comfortable in his presence due to his mellow, soft way of speaking. </p><p>And Luka had a great way of cutting right to the heart of matters.</p><p>Like now.</p><p>“How’s your relationship going?” Luka said, tilting his head. His blue-tipped hair shifted with the movement.</p><p>Adrien bit his lip. “Uh…” he said eloquently. “Which relationship?”</p><p>Luka just continued to beam at him, giving Adrien a raised brow.</p><p>Adrien scooted closer to Luka, crossing to stand behind the keyboard. “It’s going well. Sort of. My father forbade me from dating her, but I don’t care much about that,” Adrien whispered, feeling he was betraying Gabriel just by saying the words. “And she’s… She’s wonderful.”</p><p>Luka’s smile didn’t dim. It just turned softer. “Isn’t she?” he said, eyes dancing. Adrien knew then that Luka still loved her, still carried a torch. Adrien opened his mouth to apologize, for what he wasn’t sure, but then Luka spoke again. “I’m happy for you two.”</p><p>Adrien looked down at his hands, which rested on the ivories. He didn’t know how they’d gotten there; clearly they’d moved of their own accord. “Thanks,” he said, warmth blooming behind his breastbone. He glanced up at Luka, who still seemed okay. “I really appreciate that, Luka. Truly. You’re a great friend. She thinks so, too.”</p><p>Luka’s lips twitched downwards. For just a brief, fleeting moment, his eyes looked consumed by sadness, regret, pain--but just for a moment. He was back to his calm, radiant self in a heartbeat. He turned his attention to his guitar, plucking out a pleasant, peaceful melody. “Thanks, Adrien.”</p><p><i>That was such a mistake,</i> Adrien thought, kicking himself. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Rose squealed a hello.</p><p>Adrien’s moment with Luka was over. The rest of the band members had arrived.</p><p>"Now that you're all here," Luka said to the friends gathered around him, "I have an announcement to make."</p><p>Adrien watched as Luka's fingers danced merrily over the guitar strings. "What is it, Luka? Don't keep us in suspense."</p><p>"Yeah, tell us!" Ivan said.</p><p>Juleka mumbled something unintelligible, but Adrien thought she said, "I already know."</p><p>Luka smiled enigmatically. "I turned eighteen recently--"</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Rose squealed.</p><p>"--so I'm going to England," Luka finished.</p><p>He was met with stunned silence. <i>England?</i> Adrien thought. <i>Why there?</i></p><p>The group exploded with questions, Adrien's among them. Why England? When are you leaving? Do you have to leave? Are you flying? Is someone going with you or are you going alone? Why England?</p><p>Luka chuckled and held up a hand. "Easy, guys. England is where the music scene is at. A lot of the classic greats got their start there. If I want to follow my dreams, I have to go where the music leads me." He played a set of cheery chords, a song of his own devising.</p><p>Adrien knew then that he'd miss his friend. His wonderful friend, who'd forgiven him when he didn't have to. Something Adrien didn't know if he could do himself. <i>Luka…</i></p><p>Luka looked at them steadily. "Sorry, you'll have to find a new guitarist for Kitty Section." </p><p>The group laughed a laugh that was soon mingled with tears.</p><p>***</p><p>Wednesday, July 1st, couldn’t come fast enough for Adrien. He and Marinette had secretly made plans to have a date that afternoon, and he was excited to surprise her.</p><p>His plan was for them to sip on the signature hot chocolate together at Angelina, a legendary tea house. Named after the founder’s stepdaughter and once frequented by Coco Chanel, Angelina’s was famous for its sweet desserts. Adrien knew that Marinette drank coffee now, but that she’d always had a soft spot for hot chocolate.</p><p>Adrien had been saving his cash withdrawals--two euros here, three euros there, because his purchases were tracked--for three weeks, since before he’d told his father that the boy wanted to pursue Marinette. </p><p>He’d worn his lucky socks. He’d even shaved the morning of the Angelina date, so potential kissing could happen.</p><p>But he honestly didn’t expect this date to lead to that. Adrien had noticed Marinette had been feeling down lately. Or distracted. Or something. Kissing wasn’t high on her priority list.</p><p>Even more concerning, she’d frozen up during an akuma battle. Monsieur Pigeon had been terrorizing Paris and making Chat sneeze again. “Let’s take care of this quickly,” he’d said to his red-suited partner. “I don’t want him to feather our hair.”</p><p>But once Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, a bottle of shampoo, couldn’t figure out what to do with it. She’d panicked, just like she’d done when facing Hawkmoth’s sentimonster after defeating Chloe as Miracle Queen. </p><p>Chat had taken Ladybug by the shoulders and gave her a pep talk, a dangerous thing to have to do while an akuma was coo-cooing and flapping his arms right in front of them. It didn’t help that Monsieur Pigeon had been targeting Ladybug exclusively, which drove Chat absolutely wild. </p><p>“You can do this,” Chat had told her, holding her shoulders. "I lnow you can."</p><p>She snapped to her professional self, eyes hardening with determination, and squirted the shampoo right where Monsieur Pigeon was about to step. It worked. He slipped. Chat Cataclysmed the bird call. She de-evilized the butterfly, comforted Monsieur Ramier, and offered Chat a fistbump.</p><p>But Ladybug’s momentary panic bothered Chat. Immensely. </p><p>Kagami had told him that he couldn’t afford to be distracted, and he knew Ladybug was the same way. </p><p><i>If she freezes up again, during an akuma that’s more dangerous than Monsieur Pigeon…</i> Adrien couldn’t bring himself to think of what would happen then. </p><p>This had the potential to be a serious problem. Adrien knew that. But he couldn’t ask Marinette about it during their date. They’d be out of costume, and one of her rules for dating was not to talk about superhero stuff when not transformed. All he could do was try to help her enjoy the hot chocolate.</p><p>“Plagg,” Adrien said to his shirt pocket as he approached the bakery’s street on foot. He couldn’t have his driver drop him off at the bakery, as he didn’t want his father to know that he was spending time with Marinette. “What do I do about Ladybug?”</p><p>“Is now really the time, Adrien?” Plagg snarked back.</p><p>“No, not really, but--”</p><p>“You support her,” Plagg said, in his squeaky voice. He seemed unusually serious. “You let her know you’re there for her, and when she freezes again, you <i>be there</i> like you claimed you would be.”</p><p>Adrien stopped walking. “You think she’ll freeze again?”</p><p>Plagg was silent. </p><p>Adrien nudged the kwami in his pocket with a finger. “Plagg. Do you think she’ll freeze again?”</p><p>Plagg’s whine let Adrien know he’d met his mark with the poking. “I don’t know! Ask her!”</p><p>The boy sighed, and started walking again. </p><p>“Seriously, Kid,” Plagg grumbled. “I’m not the one you should be talking to about this.”</p><p>“I know,” Adrien said glumly. “But I don’t know how she’ll take it.”</p><p>“Tikki’s chosen is a lot stronger than you give her credit for,” Plagg said, and Adrien could picture him folding his stubby arms. “You wouldn’t have fallen in love with her otherwise. Which, need I remind you, is gross!”</p><p>Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Plagg.”</p><p>They’d arrived at the bakery a little bit ago, but Adrien lingered outside until he’d finished his conversation with his kwami. </p><p>Adrien had a feeling that Plagg was looking forward to seeing Tikki just as much as Adrien was looking forward to seeing Marinette--but probably not for the same reason. He had no idea what Plagg and Tikki’s relationship was really like, but Adrien hoped they’d shared mutual affection for one another. Even if Plagg seemed to exasperate her at times.</p><p>He opened the door with a ring of its bell, and stepped through. Sabine and Tom greeted him from behind the counter. “Welcome, Adrien!” they said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>Sabine smiled at him, and came around the corner. “You look nice. Are you here to take Marinette out?”</p><p>“Thank you, Sabine,” Adrien said, holding a hand over his heart. He’d dressed for the occasion, wearing a green button down and black jeans, with black Converse. That he was channeling Chat Noir was entirely unintentional, but the colors appealed to him even more once he realized. Plagg had teased him about it. “I am. Is Marinette here?”</p><p>“She is,” Tom said, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. Then he turned his head to shout through the open back door. “Marinette! Adrien is here!” </p><p>A muffled shout from upstairs answered them, and her parents chuckled. </p><p>Marinette walked down the stairs, red ballet flats in hand. Having been exposed to fashion during his modeling career, Adrien knew her outfit was fashion forward. She wore a long-sleeve, white lace top tucked into a midi red, A-line skirt with black and red polka dotted trim lining the bottom. The lace was feminine, flattering her arms; her collarbones barely peeked out of the high scoop neck. In her other hand, she held a black clutch with a silver clasp, replacing her usual cute, pink purse.</p><p>She’d let her hair down, which Adrien very much appreciated.</p><p>Pride swelled in Adrien’s heart. He knew his love was talented; she’d clearly made this outfit, too. And she looked like Ladybug to him, poised and perfect, if still barefoot. His everyday Ladybug, to his everyday Chat Noir. They hadn’t planned on coordinating their outfits, but of course they did.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” he murmured, offering his arm. The bakery faded; all he could see was Marinette. His proud heart pounded in his ears.</p><p>“Thanks, Adrien.” She slipped her flats on and smiled at him. If the smile was a little weak, that was okay, Adrien reasoned; she’d had a hard couple of days.</p><p><i>She’s probably worried about her panic during the akuma fight, too,</i> he thought. <i>I shouldn’t bother her about it. At least not now.</i></p><p>She took his arm, and Adrien heard Tom and Sabine say, “Aww,” before he saw them. With Marinette taking up all his thoughts and his vision, he’d practically forgotten her parents were there. </p><p>He cleared his throat and addressed them directly, though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Marinette. “Thank you for letting me take out your daughter.”</p><p>“Of course, Adrien,” Sabine said, and Tom nodded in Adrien’s peripheral vision.</p><p>Marinette’s cheeks glowed with a faint dusting of pink. Her perfect lips curved into a softer smile. “Shall we?” </p><p>“Let’s,” Adrien said, and led her out the front door with a ring of the bell.</p><p>Marinette turned to him as soon as they were outside. “So where are we going?”</p><p>“Ah, I can’t spoil the surprise just yet,” Adrien said, booping her nose. “But we’ll need to take a taxi, unless you want to transform and run about the city.”</p><p>Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Where is this place?”</p><p>“In the premier arrondissement,” Adrien said, kissing her cheek. He led her out to a main street so he could hail a taxi. “Near the right bank of the Seine.”</p><p>“Are we going to the Louvre Museum?” she said, looking at him suspiciously. “Or the Tuileries Gardens?”</p><p>“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p.’ He grinned down at her. “Just wait, you’ll love it.”</p><p>He was right. As soon as the taxi arrived at the iconic entrance to Angelina, with the concrete arch and engraved name, Marinette squealed. She whipped her head to him. “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” he said, paying the taxi driver. He exited his door first, into the street, and crossed around to open her door. He bowed, gesturing with an outstretched arm to the tea house. “My Lady.”</p><p>She climbed out of the cab and frowned at him. “No nicknames, Adrien. We talked about this.”</p><p>Plagg vibrated in his shirt. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Right. Sorry.” He shut the door and offered his arm again. She took it, and allowed him to lead her into the tea house.</p><p>“Welcome,” the hostess said. “Two?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Adrien said, and followed her through the restaurant’s large, arched doorways to an intimate table setting next to a potted palm. The golden walls were decked out in elaborate, curly trim; the place screamed opulence and luxury. A few couples were chattering quietly amongst themselves, sharing desserts.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes darted everywhere, taking in the sights. She looked engaged for the first time in a long time, so Adrien was pleased.</p><p>Adrien pulled Marinette’s brown, cushy chair out for her. She sat. He crossed to the other side of the tiny, round table and took his seat. The hostess offered them menus, which they perused briefly.</p><p>He leaned forward, setting his menu flat on the table. “So I have to be completely honest with you,” he whispered, taking her hands. “This place freaks me out.”</p><p>She laughed quietly. “Yeah. It’s pretty intimidating,” she said, rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs. “Too rich for my blood.”</p><p>Adrien grinned. “Mine, too.”</p><p>“Adrien Agreste,” she said, smirking at him. He wondered how he could have missed that she was Ladybug for so long; the expressions Marinette used were straight out of Ladybug’s playbook. “Are you saying you, a supermodel, don’t belong among the rich and famous?”</p><p>Adrien took his hand back from hers and covered his mouth with it, stifling his laugh. “Noooo. Absolutely not. I don’t tend to patronize these kinds of places.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Which begs the question,” she said, shaking his remaining hand in her grip, “why are we here?”</p><p>He shrugged. “They have pudding-like hot chocolate. I thought you might like to try it.”</p><p>“I would,” she said, sighing dreamily. </p><p>Adrien kissed her knuckles. “Then we shall.”</p><p>As expected, the hot chocolate, poured from a white pot into white cups with gold trim emblazoned with the tea house’s name, tasted amazing. The temperature was perfect and the texture coated Adrien’s tongue in a way he didn’t expect, but found he liked. </p><p>Adrien had barely saved up enough for each of them to try one. He was glad that Marinette was satisfied with her single cup of rich, velvety chocolate.</p><p>She moaned into her empty cup, curling his toes. When she lifted her head, he chuckled. She had chocolate on the corners of her lips. Adrien reached forward and dragged his thumb across her upper lip. “You’re covered.”</p><p>She squeaked, and opened her black clutch. Adrien leaned forward to peek inside, and waved at Tikki. The red kwami smiled and waved back. Marinette pulled out a pink compact and closed the clutch. She opened the compact, stared into it, and groaned.</p><p>“You don’t have a spot on you,” she complained, plucking up the cloth napkin and trying fruitlessly to wipe the stains off her mouth. “How do you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Let messes slide off you like you’re made of butter.”</p><p>Adrien grinned. “I can get filthy running around the city at night. I just take a lot of showers.”</p><p>Marinette’s jaw dropped. She buried her flushing face in the cloth napkin. “I can’t think about you taking a shower right now!”</p><p>Adrien threw his head back and laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien washes his lucky socks, has a word with his father, and meets Chloe for a playdate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien had to face the truth: it was time to wash his lucky socks. </p><p>They were starting to get crusty, and they smelled worse than Plagg’s aged cheese. But Adrien didn’t know how to work the washer, nor whether he could wash a single pair of socks by itself. He was terrified of something happening to his socks or his wristbands; if his father saw that Adrien had cat print clothing items that clearly weren’t from the Gabriel line, the boy would be in trouble.</p><p>So, on the weekend after his and Marinette’s date, Adrien washed his socks like he washed all his laundry: by setting them in the white laundry basket and letting the maid take care of it. <i>Father has no reason to go through my clothes,</i> Adrien reasoned to himself. <i>Right? It’s not like he’d have any reason to do that.</i></p><p>Every day after that Saturday, Adrien checked his dresser drawers for his socks. By Monday, he started to worry. By Tuesday, he was in full-on panic mode. <i>I can’t lose those socks,</i> he thought, pacing in his room as Plagg scarfed down cheese. <i>Marinette gave them to me!</i></p><p>Finally, Adrien broke down and asked the head maid what had happened to his lucky socks.</p><p>“Oh, those?” she said, giving him a guilty look. “They… They shrank in the wash, so I left them folded on top of the dryer.”</p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped. “They shrank?” he said, and sputtered. “H-How?”</p><p>“Sorry, honey,” the maid said, frowning a little. “One of my girls must not have been paying attention to the different fabrics when throwing clothes in the wash. Your socks must have been in the mixed load.”</p><p>A stone sank in Adrien’s belly. Marinette had given him those socks. She’d spent time on them, knitting them especially for him. They were a gift for his anniversary as Chat Noir. “Thanks, Madame.” Tears stung his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” the maid said, eyes widening. “Are you gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, flashing a hundred-megawatt smile he didn’t feel. He wiped his tears away with his fingers. “I’ll be fine, thanks.”</p><p>He left her to her duties and meandered around the manor until he found the laundry room. He’d never been in there before, and he marveled at how huge it was. An entire wall was taken up by washing machines. As with everything in the house, the vastness of the room was overkill. </p><p><i>What else do they wash in here?</i> Adrien thought, lip curling at the clothes tumbling in one of the front-loading dryers. <i>Cloth napkins?</i></p><p>He found the dryer with his socks on it, and retrieved them. They were folded neatly, but had indeed shrunk. Adrien couldn’t possibly fit his feet in them now. With a dejected sigh, he decided that he’d just have to save them for his future kids.</p><p>***</p><p>“Adrien,” his father said from behind him at the top of the stairs of the Agreste mansion’s foyer, just stopping the boy from leaving.</p><p>It was Wednesday again, one week after his and Marinette’s date at Angelina, and Adrien was excited to go hang out with her and play video games at the bakery. After last week’s opulent outing, Adrien and Marinette were both looking forward to spending time with each other in a more domestic setting. </p><p>He shut the front door and turned to face the man. “Yes, Father?”</p><p>“A word, son,” Gabriel said, descending the stairs with his hands clasped behind his back. “In the dining room.”</p><p>“Of course, Father,” Adrien said. A stone sank in his belly. A ‘word’ with his father was never good. The boy loosely clenched his fists to keep his hands from trembling, and followed the man into the overly-large, stately room. Adrien noticed that his father held a manila folder.</p><p>Gabriel stood at the end of the massive table, which had been the place of so many lonely dinners for his son. “Sit down, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien obediently pulled out a chair and sat. His father remained standing.</p><p>Gabriel set the file down on the table. He tilted his chin at the manila folder. “Open it.”</p><p>Stomach clenched with dread, Adrien grasped the file’s corner between his thumb and index finger. He glanced at his father, who gave him a subtle nod. Holding his breath, Adrien flipped the cover open.</p><p>And stared at himself booping Marinette’s nose in front of the bakery.</p><p>He sifted through the photos: candid shots of him kissing her cheek, of them holding hands while he hailed a taxi, of him opening her door for her and smiling beatifically as she entered the cab.</p><p>“I told you not to pursue a relationship with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said frostily, wrapping his fingers around the top of the chair next to his son’s. “You disobeyed me, Adrien. How am I to trust you?”</p><p>Adrien stared at the incriminating evidence. Folding his hands in front of him on the table, he turned his gaze to his father. The boy swallowed thickly, his voice sounding hollow to his ears. “I’m… I’m sorry, Father. Where did you get these?” </p><p>His father turned away, clasping his hands behind his back again. “Mademoiselle Rossi has been a great asset to the brand. I hope you’ll consider pursuing her instead. Your fans already think you two are involved.”</p><p><i>Lila.</i> Adrien ground his teeth. “I’ll consider it.”</p><p>Yes, he’d consider dating Lila. For all of two seconds.</p><p>“Mademoiselle Tsurugi is also a fine choice,” Gabriel said, “should you be interested in repairing your relationship with her.”</p><p><i>Is he seriously going to dictate my love life?</i> Adrien thought, brutally stuffing the urge to jump to his feet, fists clenched. He was inordinately proud of himself for remaining seated, keeping his hands folded placidly in front of him.</p><p>“What about Chloe?” Adrien said, trying not to inject his voice with the sarcastic tone he wanted to use. “As my oldest friend, she’s certainly eligible to… compete for my affections.”</p><p>“No,” Gabriel said, slanting a look at his son. “Her father is spineless and her mother is ghastly; I’ll not interact with them more than I have to. Mademoiselles Rossi or Tsurugi will do.”</p><p>“They’ll do,” Adrien repeated, unable to stop himself from raising a brow.</p><p>His father either didn’t notice or pretended not to. “Regardless of whose skirt you chase, you will not be meeting with your other friends from now on.”</p><p><i>He… He can’t do that,</i> Adrien thought, but Gabriel was already moving on.</p><p>“I have set up meetings with Mademoiselles Tsurugi and Bourgeois, and you can pursue Mademoiselle Rossi during photoshoots. I’m sure she’ll be amenable to your attempts, however clumsy they may be.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t help clenching his fists now. “You’ve made playdates for me? Seriously, Father? I’m not a <i>toddler</i>--”</p><p>“You certainly act like one.” Gabriel’s voice didn’t change inflection when delivering the condemnation. It just… was. As if Adrien’s childish attitude was just a matter of fact and not one man’s opinion.</p><p>Adrien sat back in his chair with a heavy thump. He’d long stopped crying in his father’s presence; the boy’s eyes were bone dry now. Despite that, he felt pressure behind them, and a weight settled behind his breastbone. </p><p>Gabriel continued. “You will be chaperoned by Nathalie or the Gorilla on the way to and from these meetings with the girls. You will not go out aside from that,” he said. “If you resist, you will not be returning to lycee when summer break is over.”</p><p>Adrien’s anger simmered just below the surface. With effort, he kept his face serene, his posture passive. Sparring with Lila had taught him many things, one of which was how to hide his knee-jerk reactions.</p><p>“And,” Gabriel said, “you will take your phone with you so I can reach you at all times.”</p><p>“Father--”</p><p>“You lied to me about being bulimic, Adrien,” Gabriel said, glancing over his shoulder, which was still turned away from the boy. “I’m only doing this because I care about you. I won’t have you hurting yourself again. It’s inconvenient.”</p><p>“Yes, Father,” Adrien said, casting his eyes down meekly. “Is that all?”</p><p>“No,” his father said, turning to him. “I have also been informed that your makeup artists are covering up cuts during your photoshoots.”</p><p>Adrien raised his head, but Gabriel surprised him by clutching his chin in an iron grip. His father turned his face this way and that, eyes searching his skin. “It’s true,” Gabriel said, sounding awed. “Son. What are you doing?”</p><p><i>Not that question again.</i> Adrien wasn’t shocked that his father hadn’t noticed the shaving cuts from far away. The boy had learned how to expertly apply concealer to cover them. And he’d improved his shaving ability; the current cuts weren’t fresh.</p><p>When Adrien didn’t respond, Gabriel leaned down to stare even more closely at his chin. “Why do you have cuts on your face, Adrien? Answer me.”</p><p>“I nicked myself,” Adrien said, watching his father’s eyes narrow, “while shaving.”</p><p>Gabriel released his son's face immediately and stepped back, brows raising. “You <i>shave</i>? Why?”</p><p>“To help the brand,” Adrien said, the lie passing from his lips easily. “I’d assumed hair would be unsightly in photoshoots.”</p><p>“Not as unsightly as cuts,” Gabriel said, and Adrien could almost see the gears turning in his head. He looked away for a moment, and then nodded. Clearly he’d come to some sort of decision that Adrien wasn’t privy to. </p><p>And then Gabriel explained. “I think you should undergo laser hair removal.”</p><p>Adrien blinked up at him. “You want to shine lasers… on my face? To remove the hair.”</p><p>“It’s a cosmetic procedure, yes,” Gabriel said, turning back to his son and raising a brow. “I had mine done when I was your age. Your face may blister for a few days after each session, but you’ll only need three to four for the hair to fall out.”</p><p>On the one hand, Marinette would probably like Adrien to have a baby face forever. That was a strong argument in favor of removing the hair. On the other hand, Adrien didn’t want to undergo a medical procedure, even a cosmetic one. </p><p>He’d never even had a surgery before, as far as he knew, and the thought of going to a doctor for a <i>procedure</i> scared him. He knew he had to think fast to save his face from being harmed, even temporarily.</p><p>“Don’t you want to see what I look like with a beard before you make your decision?” the boy squeaked. “I mean, I can grow one when I’m eighteen or so, when my jawline is more defined, and...”</p><p>From the furrow in Gabriel’s brow, Adrien knew he was considering his words. “Good point, son,” the man said, and Adrien basked in the praise. But Gabriel’s next words chilled him to the bone. “I’m disappointed that you didn’t come to me about this issue before.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you, Father,” Adrien said, in a wholly submissive manner. He allowed his thumbs to fidget, to pretend at being nervous. He didn’t have to pretend very much. “I have to set up an appointment with you if I want to see you, and I figured… Well, I figured that your schedule was too full for that.”</p><p>Gabriel looked stunned. A frown tugged the corners of his lips downward. “I can always make time for you, son.”</p><p><i>Which is why we schedule our dinners,</i> Adrien thought nastily, making sure none of that showed up on his face. He fixed his father with a wide-eyed, innocent stare. “Thank you, Father!” Adrien said, with all the eagerness he didn’t feel.</p><p>“Of course, son. I care about you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Chloe,” Adrien said, leaning forward to kiss her on both cheeks as they stood in the foyer of her suite in the Grand Paris.</p><p>“Adrikins,” she said, reciprocating. </p><p>He'd shaved that morning, so he wouldn't poke her with stubble.</p><p>Nathalie stood in the doorway behind him, tablet in hand. He felt her impassive eyes on his back and heard her hacking cough. </p><p>“Adrien,” she said once she recovered. He turned to her. “Now that you’re with Mademoiselle Bourgeois, I will attend to your father’s schedule.” Nathalie bowed her head, and walked down the hall, leaving them alone.</p><p>Adrien’s first arranged playdate was with Chloe, on Friday, two days after his father confronted him with photos showing he’d been dating Marinette. He’d visited his girlfriend as Chat the night before, griping about his new restrictions. She’d seemed more distressed than he thought she would be, and he wasn’t entirely sure if her discomfort was from his problems or not. He’d tried to suss answers out of her, but she’d shut him down and asked to focus on him instead.</p><p>Now, he stood in front of Chloe, brimming with resentment. He didn’t want to take his festering anger out on the girl. </p><p>At least, not his anger about his father. Adrien was angry at Chloe for an entirely different reason: her taking control of half the city as Miracle Queen and putting Ladybug in very real danger. </p><p>“So, Chlo,” Adrien said, trying to keep the acidity out of his voice as he crossed to the front door and shut it behind Nathalie, "what’s the plan for the day?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Chloe said, tossing her blonde ponytail. “I was roped into this just like you.”</p><p>“You mean my father didn’t tell us what to do this time?” Adrien said, letting his incandescent rage creep through his tranquil exterior. Just a little.</p><p>Chloe smirked. “Do you always do what your father tells you?”</p><p>Adrien ground his teeth. He stomped over to the window and folded his arms, staring out at nothing.</p><p>Chloe crossed to him and draped herself across his shoulders from behind. She clasped her arms around his neck. “Oh, Adrikins, what am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“An apology would be nice,” Adrien said, his eyes tracking a flock of tourists approaching the hotel.</p><p>“An apology? What for?”</p><p>“Not for me,” Adrien spat. “For Ladybug.”</p><p>Chloe’s arms around his neck stiffened. “<i>Ladybug</i>? Why would I apologize to <i>her</i>?”</p><p>Adrien turned his head to her. It was all he could do not to bare his teeth. “I heard that you were Miracle Queen,” he said. “Is it true?”</p><p>Chloe looked to the floor. She released her grip on him, stepping away. Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned forward and shivered. </p><p>Adrien stalked after her. “Is. It. True?”</p><p>Chloe screwed her eyes shut. “It’s… It’s true.”</p><p>He drew a shaky breath through his nose. Now that she’d admitted it--and more easily than he’d thought she would--he didn’t know how to approach her. “Ladybug said you hurt her.”</p><p>“You’ve met Ladybug?” Chloe opened her eyes and faced him, still clutching her arms. Her voice sounded like a strange blend of skepticism and awe.</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, stiffening and hoping Chloe didn’t notice his tense posture. “She told me she’s very sad about neglecting you, that she takes your actions on herself. She takes responsibility. Why can’t you?”</p><p>Chloe floundered for words for a moment, working her mouth. Then she narrowed her eyes at him, setting her jaw. “She just told you what you wanted to hear. She’s not sad about neglecting me! If she was, she wouldn’t have done it!”</p><p>“Chloe,” Adrien said, taking one step forward. She stood her ground. “She had no choice. Everyone knows who Queen Bee is! Of course Ladybug couldn’t give you the miraculous again! It was your actions that lost you the miraculous, and now that you’ve taken control of half the city as Miracle Queen, how could Ladybug ever trust you again?”</p><p>Chloe’s bottom lip quivered. Her eyes filled with angry tears. “What do you know?” she snarled, rearing back. “You don’t know me, Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>“I thought I did,” Adrien said, gritting his teeth. “The Chloe I know isn’t this selfish.”</p><p>“Just… Just leave me alone!” Chloe screamed, and ran to her bed. She flopped down face first onto it, pillowing her head on her arms. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.</p><p>Guilt stabbed at Adrien. <i>What am I doing?</i> he wondered, amazed at how quickly that conversation had gotten away from him. He didn’t realize how angry he was. He didn’t expect her to dig her heels in when called out. She’d gotten so defensive--which, upon reflection, he realized he <i>should</i> have expected. <i>Of course she’d try to defend herself. I attacked her.</i></p><p>Adrien clenched his fists, his anger turned inward. <i>I was mean to her. I shouldn’t have… I have to fix this.</i></p><p>He carefully approached the wounded girl, walking slowly so as not to startle her. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and extended a hand to rub her back. Before he touched her, though, he frowned. <i>Would she… even welcome a comforting touch from me? What have I done?</i></p><p>Swallowing thickly, Adrien placed a hand on her back. Her breath hitched. She gave a full-body shudder, trembling under his fingers. </p><p>“What do you want now?” she croaked, not looking up from her arms.</p><p>“To apologize,” Adrien said, gently stroking her yellow-clad back with his fingertips. “I shouldn’t have attacked you.” </p><p>She gave a long, drawn out sniff. He saw her leave snot on her arms as she raised her head. Her despairing gaze pierced his heart. “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why are you so angry with me?” she said, her eyes by turns pleading and confused.</p><p>Adrien puffed out his cheeks and blew his breath out. “You really hurt Ladybug.”</p><p>“Just Ladybug?” </p><p>That wasn’t the question he expected Chloe to ask. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. That was all the response he wanted to give. </p><p>She didn’t say anything for a while. What she said next curdled his stomach. “Ladybug deserved it.”</p><p>Adrien snapped his eyes open. He fixed his glare on Chloe. He opened his mouth to attack her again, but then stopped, considering his approach. <i>She’s behaving badly. I know this. But if I tell her that she’s bad, she’ll get defensive.</i></p><p>Adrien pressed his fingertips to his temples. The heightened emotions were starting to give him a headache. <i>If… If I make her feel safe and comfortable with me again, maybe she’ll be more receptive to what I have to say. Maybe she’ll reflect on her actions rather than just shutting me down.</i></p><p>Adrien nodded to himself. <i>Yes. That could work.</i></p><p>“Hey, Chlo,” he said, scooting further onto the bed, and stretching his legs out to place them fully on the mattress. She shifted over to give him room, a good sign. “Do you remember when Jean Pierre used to sneak us cookies when we visited the summer cottage?”</p><p>Chloe drew a deep breath through her snotty nose. “And you broke the cookie jar?”</p><p>Adrien smiled. He reached out for her hand. She took it. He rubbed circles into her palm with his thumbs, watching her visibly relax. Her shoulders sagged, and her hand went limp and unresisting in his grip. “Yeah, but only because you helped me get up onto the counter.”</p><p>She smiled back at him, despite her tears. “Your father and mine were so mad.”</p><p>“And our mothers, too,” Adrien said, tweaking Chloe’s fingers. Marinette had told him he was good at hand massages; he’d often massaged her hands after she was done designing, mostly as Chat. Rubbing a hand was much easier without claws to worry about.</p><p>“My mother,” Chloe said, her gaze darkening. “We were supposed to go to New York. But she’s staying here, now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chlo,” Adrien said, gently pinching the webbing between her index finger and her thumb. And he was sorry. Adrien thought Chloe’s mother was awful, but the girl idolized her, and was desperate to spend time with her. Audrey Bourgeois was self-centered at the best of times, and often ignored and neglected her daughter. Adrien and Chloe had shared many tears over their mothers. “But at least that means you’ll get to see her more often, right?” </p><p>“Supposedly,” Chloe said, hissing as his fingers worked out a knot in the heel of her hand. “She… She doesn’t spend a lot of time with me.”</p><p>“I know,” Adrien said, kissing Chloe’s fingers. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>
  <i>I made her uncomfortable again. I’m losing her.</i>
</p><p>He switched to her other hand. She gave it to him gladly. “Do you remember the first time you lied for me?”</p><p>A sad, sweet smile bloomed on her face. “When I told your mom that I was the one who’d finger painted the wall?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, rubbing her other palm with even, measured strokes, “even though my fingers were covered in red paint.”</p><p>Chloe huffed. “That color was ghastly.”</p><p>“It was just red.”</p><p>“It was gauche.”</p><p>Adrien huffed in return, tweaking her fingers. “You can’t paint a sunset without red.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “Your sunset sucked.”</p><p>His lips twitched. “We were five.”</p><p>“Adrien Agreste, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t still suck at painting things.”</p><p>The boy couldn’t meet her eye at first. Out of sheer cussedness, he forced himself to lock his gaze onto hers, intending to tell her a bald-faced lie. But under her steady stare, his resolve crumpled. “You’re right. I pretty much suck.”</p><p>They burst into laughter simultaneously. Laughing felt good, so Adrien kept it up a bit longer than he expected he would. Chloe followed suit. Soon they were sitting up breathlessly, leaning against each other, with Adrien’s arm wrapped around her. She tucked herself under his arm, resting her head against his collarbone and smiling up at him with so much platonic love in her eyes, he thought he would burst. </p><p>Guilt bubbled up under his breastbone. He’d hurt her today. His oldest friend. He’d almost pushed her away. <i>What’s come over me? I’m hurting my friends again.</i> Vowing not to let his anger get the best of him again, he smiled down at her.</p><p>“It’s been forever since we just talked like this,” he said, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek. She snuggled in closer. “I miss this. Why don’t we have this anymore?”</p><p>Chloe’s lips twisted. She looked away, so he removed his hand from her face. He smelled salt again. “You… You made other friends.”</p><p><i>Oh.</i> Adrien frowned. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. “None of them have the distinction of being my oldest friend,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We have a lot of shared history, Chlo. And that makes you special to me.”</p><p>She turned to him, hope shining in her eyes. “Really?”</p><p>Adrien placed his free hand on top of her head. “Really, really.”</p><p>To his horror, she began to cry. Fat droplets leaked out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She turned in his hold, grasping him around the neck, and bawled into his shoulder.</p><p>“Ssh,” Adrien said, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Chlo.”</p><p>“I-I was so w-worried that you wouldn’t be my f-friend anymore because of what I did!” she blubbered, clutching his white overshirt in her fists.</p><p>“I was considering it,” Adrien muttered into her hair, which tickled his nose.</p><p>Chloe choked on a breath. She jerked back, staring at him with wide, teary eyes. “You were?”</p><p>Adrien didn’t know what to say to that. </p><p>That was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to that. </p><p>He wanted to tell her that she'd been selfish. That she'd hurt the love of his life. That Marinette was <i>still</i> hurting, that he couldn't possibly be friends with someone so unkind and so lacking in compassion and basic decency. That what Chloe had done was unforgivable.</p><p>That she needed to apologize.</p><p>Marinette's words drifted back to him: "She wasn’t ready.”</p><p>He'd asked her why Marinette hadn't confronted Chloe about being Miracle Queen after they'd seen her during an akuma battle. “Wasn’t ready?' he'd said. "What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m not going to force an apology out of her, Adrien," Marinette had said, sighing. She'd folded her arms across her chest. “If Chloe comes to her senses and takes responsibility, it will be on her own.”</p><p>
  <i>She's not ready. If I hurt her now, I'll lose her forever.</i>
</p><p>Adrien rested his chin on her head, looping his arms around her shoulders again. "I can't be friends… with someone who isn't nice to people."</p><p>That should be safe. He'd said something like that to her before.</p><p>She hiccuped. "Oh," she whispered. "Okay."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>She sniffled. He had to strain his ears to hear her response. "I'll try harder, Adrien."</p><p>That was all he could ask for. "Glad to hear it, Chlo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat fights Dark Owl with Ladybug--with unsurprising results--and Adrien eats Shepard's pie with his father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pound it, My Lady!” Chat said, holding his wristband-less fist out. They’d just defeated Dark Owl again, a surprise battle which took all of Sunday evening and well into the night.</p><p>To his utter shock, she hesitated. Eventually, she brushed her fist against his. “Pound it, Chat Noir,” she said, looking away.</p><p>Chat dropped to all fours and crouched at her feet, looking up at her. Her earrings chirped. “My Lady,” he said quietly, anxiety lacing his voice. “Are you all right?”</p><p>She didn’t answer him for a while. She’d been perfectly professional during the battle, though seemingly reluctant to speak more than necessary.</p><p>The akumatized Monsieur Damacles had constantly targeted Ladybug, forcing her on the defensive and driving Chat wild in his attempts to protect her. As Chat forced Dark Owl into a corner, Ladybug had called for her Lucky Charm and received a piece of chalk.</p><p>And then she’d frozen again. </p><p>Chat had snapped her out of her daze, and she’d executed a complex plan to throw Dark Owl off his game using her Lucky Charm. Thankfully.</p><p>Chat knew he had to talk to her. But for now, radio silence. Chat didn’t know what was up, but something was clearly bothering her.</p><p>“I’m fine, Chat,” she said, staring down at him but seeming not to see him. Her earrings chirped again. So did his ring. “I’ve got to bug out.”</p><p>“Ma--Ladybug,” Chat said, his feline ears drooping. “See you tomorrow night?”</p><p>She focused on him then, and offered him a sad, sweet smile. “Yeah. See you.”</p><p>He bit his lip as he watched her leave.</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien had forgotten, until this moment, what dinners with his father were like. The scheduled evening had finally arrived on the Monday after Chat and Ladybug defeated Dark Owl. Again. </p><p>Adrien was torn. On the one hand, deep down, he wanted to spend time with his father. On the other, the man was cold at best, and didn’t care at all for his son at worst. </p><p>Adrien also knew that his father had installed tracking software on his phone.</p><p>Nathalie had told him earlier that afternoon. </p><p>“Adrien?” she’d said, knocking on his door. “May I come in?”</p><p>He’d been sitting on his bed in his bare feet--he missed his paw print socks--stewing about Ladybug being distracted. “Of course, Nathalie.”</p><p>She entered the room and stared at him. He stared back. </p><p>“Um,” he said. “Do you need--”</p><p>“I’m quite concerned, Adrien,” she said, running her finger across her tablet’s screen. “You’ve been sneaking out at night. Every night.”</p><p>Adrien’s stomach bottomed out. “How--”</p><p>“We installed tracking software on your phone.”</p><p><i>We,</i> Adrien thought. It was over. His nightly patrols with Ladybug. His visits to Marinette. Le Donjon. He realized he wouldn’t get enough food again, and clutched his pounding heart. Anxiety blackened his vision at the edges. “My father--”</p><p>“Doesn’t know,” Nathalie said tonelessly.</p><p>Adrien’s eyes widened. He looked at Nathalie. Really looked at her. She was staring at him as flatly as ever, her eyes betraying not even the slightest emotion. She was as impassive as a rock, and just as cold. </p><p>“Father…” Adrien whispered, afraid saying his title too loudly would summon the man. “My father doesn’t know?” </p><p>Nathalie gave an almost-imperceptible shake of her head. “And if you want to keep it that way, Adrien,” she said, “you will stop sneaking out.”</p><p>The boy’s shoulders sagged. He lowered his head. He smelled his grateful tears before he felt them well in his eyes. “Thank you, Nathalie.”</p><p>He didn’t know why Nathalie decided against telling his father. The two adults were thick as thieves. </p><p>But she hadn’t told him. </p><p>She’d chosen Adrien.</p><p>He raised his head. “Does… Does the tracking software have logs?”</p><p>“It does,” she said, gaze flicking to his pocket. “But I have cleared them.”</p><p><i>Okay, good, no way for my father to figure this out.</i> Adrien felt a rush of gratitude for Nathalie. He wondered what gift to give her. He tried to think if he’d ever given her a gift, and realized that he hadn’t.</p><p>Adrien smiled at her. “Thanks, Nathalie.”</p><p>She inclined her head. “Don’t forget that you have dinner with your father scheduled for tonight.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Adrien had prepared himself for this dinner. He’d been preparing for the entire thirty-two days since Nathalie had scheduled it. He’d even put his socks and shoes back on after Nathalie had visited him that afternoon. But his father didn’t seem to want to engage. </p><p>Even as Adrien recalled the afternoon’s conversation with Nathalie, zoning out for an indeterminate period of time, his father simply ate his Shepherd’s pie in the elegant, clean manner that he consumed everything.</p><p>Adrien couldn’t even get his father to look at him. He knew the man was cold, but the contrast between dinners with the Dupain-Cheng family and dinners with Gabriel Agreste had never been more stark.</p><p>Adrien missed Marinette. He pushed the mashed potatoes and beef around on his plate, arranging them into a frowny face. </p><p>He stuffed the urge to throw his head back and sigh. While the move would undoubtedly attract his father’s attention, Adrien had been curtly informed as a child that sighing at the dinner table was inappropriate. </p><p>In fact, any expression of emotion outside of photoshoots was strictly taboo. In his photoshoots, Adrien was to plaster a smile on his face, or brood, or ravish the camera with his eyes. He had no idea how he was supposed to mimic emotions without ever being allowed to experience them.</p><p>Adrien looked to his father, who slid his knife into his pie. And, looking at him, truly examining him for once in his life, Adrien realized that Gabriel was emotionally immature. Because of that, he couldn’t handle people processing complicated feelings in front of him.</p><p><i>Sadness is too much for him to handle,</i> Adrien thought bitterly, finally taking a bite of his food. He didn’t taste the gravy at all. He shoveled the Shepard's pie into his mouth. <i>He’s never understood compassion. And happiness? What’s that? Clearly not something I’m allowed to have.</i></p><p>His father couldn’t deal with any of that. Pain was too much. Fear was anathema. Anger was right out the window. </p><p>The person Adrien showed the world was a mask. He’d been so terrified of doing something ‘inappropriate’ that he couldn’t be his authentic self at all. He’d been smothered; he could barely breathe. Until a miracle had happened, and he'd met Plagg.</p><p>Plagg. Adrien was so, so grateful for the freedom his kwami gave him. As Chat Noir, he could throw caution to the wind and ignore the restrictions and expectations placed on him. For his entire life, Adrien had spent all his time and mental energy trying to gauge and react to his father’s feelings. The boy was sick of taking responsibility for them.</p><p>Until Chat had been adopted by the Dupain-Chengs, Adrien had mistakenly believed that love was earned. He had thought that if he wasn’t perfect, bending over backwards to meet his father’s needs, the man would never love him.</p><p><i>But love isn’t earned, is it, father?</i> Adrien said, trying and failing to keep the sneer off his face. His father, looking down at his nearly-empty plate, seemed not to notice. <i>It’s a gift.</i></p><p>
  <i>One I’ve been given.</i>
</p><p>Adrien thought about Kagami, and how she had loved him. She had given him all of herself, holding nothing back--like he’d done with his secrets about Chat Noir. How she loved Adrien still, as a friend. </p><p>He thought about Marinette, and Ladybug, and the complicated web of identities they shared between them. He thought about his boyish crush on the red-spotted superhero, realizing how much that paled in comparison to his feelings for her now. He loved the girl. In all her complex glory.</p><p>He thought about Tom and Sabine. How they didn’t hesitate to break bread and pass skill checks with a child they knew nothing about. They’d welcomed Chat into the fold. They'd worried over him. And they’d showed him what a family should be.</p><p>Adrien thought about Nino. And Alya. And even Luka. His friends, who would do anything for him. His friends, who forgave his clumsy attempts to treat them the way they deserved. He would die for his friends. In a heartbeat.</p><p>He thought of Nathalie.  How she’d offered him secret wheels of camembert back when he was starving. She’d always been a steadying presence, impassive though she was. And she’d chosen Adrien over his father just earlier that afternoon.</p><p>Adrien was so lost in thought about all of the people who cared for him--truly cared, not just showed up to once-a-month perfunctory dinners--that he didn’t even notice his father standing until he was already on his feet. </p><p>Gabriel dabbed daintily at his mouth with a cloth napkin, and then discarded it on the table for the maid to clean up. He didn’t even look at his son.  “Good night, Adrien.”</p><p>“Good night,” Adrien said, keeping his voice carefully neutral, “Father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien has a playdate with Kagami, and comes to some new revelations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week after his Friday playdate with Chloe, Adrien had chomped at the bit for days to go outside. This being midsummer, the sun was still gloriously hot, casting sun-puddles on unsuspecting rooftops. It was too hot to wear shoes, and almost too hot to wear socks. He wouldn't dare go without a shirt because that would be inappropriate, but he wished he could.</p><p>And he needed exercise. Adrien didn't dare sneak out during the day, because his father would pull him out of school. So patrols with his lady were the only time he saw the outside, and that was at night.</p><p>Adrien missed his friends terribly. He had patrol with Ladybug, sure, and he hung out with Marinette at the bakery as Chat on Mondays and Thursdays, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to date her as Adrien. </p><p>So the kissing could resume. Or begin. He wasn’t sure.</p><p>They hadn’t kissed much at all as Chat and Marinette or Chat and Ladybug; she’d seemed distracted over the past month, and the mood was never right. He worried that she was starting to regret being his girlfriend, that she’d recognized that he was worthless and that dating him was a total mistake. </p><p>Clearly, he thought, mind spiraling as he sat on his bed, she was just waiting for the right time to break the relationship off. He jiggled his knee, biting one knuckle. </p><p>“You’re doing it again,” Plagg said around a mouthful of cheese.</p><p>“Doing what?” Adrien said, stopping the knee jiggling, but starting to tap his foot.</p><p>“Cat-astrophizing,” Plagg said, with a toothy grin.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head, sweat dripping off his nose. “Very funny, Plagg.”</p><p>“Where do you think all of Chat Noir’s puns come from?” Plagg said, his grating voice shrill. “You don’t make them up by yourself.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at him. “Really? I’d thought that was all me.”</p><p>Plagg looked shifty. He coughed into a tiny, stubby hand. “Well. Most of it is you. Like ninety-eight percent. But I contribute <i>some</i> personality along with the supersuit.”</p><p>“Only two percent of your personality?” Adrien said, a smile finding its way to his lips despite his anxiety spiral. </p><p>“You couldn’t handle much more of my greatness,” Plagg said, making a preening gesture, as if he were fluffing invisible hair.</p><p>Adrien laughed, but was surprised when Plagg phased into his shirt without warning.</p><p>“Adrien?” Kagami spoke through the door. “May I come in?”</p><p>He leapt to his feet and crossed to the door, flinging it open. “Of course, Kagami!”</p><p>She smiled at him, stepping through the doorway. He noted with delight that she’d brought cards. They hadn’t played Buta no shippo, their traditional game, since they’d broken up. These new cards had flowers on him, so Adrien assumed she’d be teaching him a new game, and grew even more excited.</p><p>He stepped back to allow her entrance, and then changed his mind: he pulled her into a hug. She gladly returned it, patting his back. “I missed you,” he spoke into her hair. He wondered if he smelled bad to her from the sweat, but he didn't care at the moment.</p><p>Kagami’s answering chuckle was as soft as she wasn’t. “Given how much your father is isolating you, why am I not surprised?” She released him, and stepped next to his bed, where they usually played cards. She knelt on the floor there, and placed the cards in front of herself.</p><p>Adrien followed suit, though instead of kneeling, he sat cross-legged. “Which game today?”</p><p>Kagami began shuffling the cards. “Hanafuda.”</p><p>As she dealt eight cards out to each of them, Kagami explained the objective: gain more points than your opponent. Hanafuda was a deceptively simple game relying on twelve suits, representing months. Adrien couldn’t make heads or tails of it at first, but Kagami patiently coached him until he understood the rules of play.</p><p>The day was oppressively hot, and Adrien had thrown a window open earlier, tempted to leap out of it as Chat. The open window didn't do anything to touch the stuffiness of the room. Adrien discarded a March card emblazoned with a sakura blossom. “So how have you been, really? I haven’t heard much about you in our texts. You’ve mostly let me complain.”</p><p>Her eyes danced above her hand of cards. “You’ve had a lot to complain about.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair to you,” Adrien said, feeling heat flood his cheeks. He wondered if his blush would make him sweat more. “I really do want to know about what’s going on in your life.”</p><p>Kagami smiled at him. She took a card from the eight cards on the floor that matched the suit of a card in her hand, and turned over the first card of the stock. "I have a secret."</p><p>Adrien scooted forward. "I'm all ears."</p><p>Her smile morphed into a grin. "My mother secured financing for me. I've been selected to attend the European Individual Championships in Thionville in May of next year." </p><p>Adrien's jaw dropped. He'd known Kagami was an excellent fencer, but if she became a national champion, she'd have a chance to compete at the Olympics. He bounced from his seated position, and then got to his feet, abandoning his cards, so he could jump up and down. “That’s so awesome!”  </p><p>She also stood, leaving her cards behind on the floor. He took her hands in his own sweaty ones, and continued to leap. Kagami didn’t jump, but she did laugh. “Your enthusiasm is contagious.”</p><p>Adrien stopped bouncing, only to wrap her up in a hug. “How can I not be enthused? You’re going to kick all their butts! You’re going to be a champion!”</p><p>“I haven’t even competed yet, Adrien,” she said, embracing him back.</p><p>He pulled back to look at her. “You’ve got a real shot at the Olympics. You’re amazing, Kagami.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you, Adrien. You’re not too bad yourself.”</p><p>“You’re the better fencer, though.”</p><p>Kagami chuckled. “Only because you get distracted.”</p><p>That cooled Adrien’s fervor. “Yeah,” he said, looking to his feet. “And now I’m distracted more than ever.”</p><p>“Good thing we’re on summer break,” Kagami teased. He looked her over, wondering if she'd ever broken a sweat in her life. She looked perfectly composed, even in the heat. “No fencing practice for you."</p><p>Adrien looked up with a smile tugging at his lips. “Very true.”</p><p>He released her shoulders and sat down again. She followed suit. “So, Adrien. What’s distracting you? Salad?”</p><p>Salad was his and Kagami’s code word for stuff he couldn’t tell her while they were dating: everything Chat Noir was explained away as “Salad.” He was beyond grateful for Kagami’s respect of all things Salad. She never pushed him to reveal his private affairs.</p><p>That she’d known he even had secrets relieved some of the burden of having them.</p><p>“Sort of,” Adrien said, picking up his cards. He’d forgotten which move he was going to make, and stared at the flower suits. “Marinette has been distracted and upset by… by something, I don’t know what. And she won’t tell me what's bothering her.” </p><p>Kagami answered not in words, but with a humming sound, indicating that he should continue.</p><p>He sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Hanafuda forgotten. “I never realized how annoying it was to have your significant other keep secrets from you until she did it to me,” he said, watching Kagami’s lips twitch. “I’m sorry, Kagami. I was unfair to you.”</p><p>Kagami set her cards aside. “You were. Very much so. But I forgive you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It took me a long while to forgive you for that part of our relationship,” Kagami admitted. “So much of it was built on secrets. And what you did at the end…” She shook her head, making her blue hair bounce. “Well, I’m over you now.”</p><p>Relief flooded Adrien. He tugged at his collar in the heat. "Thank you," he said, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He looked at the strong, poised woman in front of him. She was more mature than he was in so many ways, and he knew it. </p><p>He rested his hands in his lap. "You're far more generous than I am. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive someone who… betrayed me like I betrayed you." </p><p>"You'd forgive Marinette," Kagami pointed out, without rancor. </p><p><i>Marinette is… different.</i> And wasn't that always the problem? Marinette was just different enough from any other girl to capture his attention. She was just different enough that he'd devoted all his time and emotional energy to pursuing her--while he was still dating Kagami.</p><p>Tears stung his eyes. He'd hurt Kagami. Hurt her bad. He'd acted completely selfishly, with no regard to her feelings. He torpedoed their relationship--a good relationship, or so he'd thought. </p><p>She’d repeatedly expressed her concern for him, warned him not to be distracted, and pushed him to be more assertive and go for what he wanted. She’d offered support and care even when he was looking to other people for the same. All she wanted was for him to be happy.</p><p>Kagami was excellent for him. </p><p>He was just bad for her.</p><p>Kagami seemed to read his thoughts. She scooted closer to him, kneeling on the cards, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Adrien."</p><p>"How is any of this okay?" he whispered, almost unable to get the words out past his thick tongue. He took her other hand in both of his. "I hurt you."</p><p>
  <i>I'm scum.</i>
</p><p>Her gaze remained steady on him. "You did hurt me. But that's history now. Don't dwell on the past. I don't."</p><p>He offered her a smile weakened by his lip wavering. “How are you so good at this?”</p><p>“At what?”</p><p>Adrien made a vague gesture as if to take in all of her. “All of this stuff. People. Relationships,” he said. “Me.”</p><p>Kagami was silent for a few moments. The slight furrow in her brow let him know she was processing his words, and considering her own. “I wouldn’t say I’m good at people or relationships,” she mused. “I don’t have a lot of experience with friends.” She blew her bangs out of her eyes. “But I’ve thought about you a lot. I try not to speak for you, Adrien, but I’ve done a lot of thinking about what you might be thinking.”</p><p>Adrien’s cheeks warmed again, but not unpleasantly so, even in the midsummer day. “Am I that easy to read?”</p><p>“You are in fencing.”</p><p>He barked out a laugh.  </p><p>“What?” she said, pushing his shoulder gently. “I’m serious. Your performance in fencing often gave me a clue about how you were feeling.”</p><p>Adrien looked away. “Distracted.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Adrien turned his gaze down to their conjoined hand. “But… Why?”</p><p>Kagami tilted her head. “Why what?”</p><p>“Why would you think so much about me? Why did you even give me the time of day?”</p><p>Kagami pursed her lips. “You offered me a decisive match. You were my first friend. And you are worth more than you think you are,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You just don’t see it.”</p><p>Adrien opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say to that.</p><p>“Also?” Kagami said, patting his cheek as if to take the sting out of her words. “You need therapy.”</p><p>Adrien covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Kagami said, raising a brow. “I’m being completely serious.”</p><p>“I know you are,” Adrien said quickly, lowering his hand. “I just… No one’s ever told me that before. I didn’t expect you to be so bold as to say it.”</p><p>“Therapy isn’t a bad or shameful thing,” Kagami said, watching him. “You talk to someone about your problems and learn coping skills. Which you need. Especially with Salad in your life.”</p><p>“I’ve had a therapist before,” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “She really helped when my mom… When she…”</p><p>Kagami cupped his cheek. Her hand was surprisingly cool. The temperature of her fingers felt great against his skin. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. But you might consider going back to your therapist.” </p><p>Adrien leaned into the touch. “Okay. Thank you, Kagami.”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“Caring. About me.”</p><p>Kagami smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat finally asks Ladybug what's bothering her, only to be stonewalled. The next day, Nino calls Adrien out on his crap and puts some ideas in his head regarding Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladybug?” Chat said, arriving for patrol on the roof with a thump. “Are you all right?”</p><p>She was clutching the railing of their rooftop meeting place the night after his Friday playdate with Kagami. Ladybug didn’t seem to hear him; she stared out at the city, eyes hard and teeth gritted. </p><p>“Ladybug?” Chat said, placing a cautious hand on her tense shoulder. She jumped, sucking her breath in over her teeth. Turning to him, she stared at him with wide, unfocused eyes, which searched his face. His feline ears flattened. “My Lady?”</p><p>Her shoulders sagged. She placed her hands on his chest. “Don’t scare me like that, Kitty.”</p><p>“All right,” Chat agreed, wondering how he was going to keep that promise. He brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders, leaning back so he could get a good look at her pale face. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>She stepped away, leaving his hands hanging uselessly in the air. “Let’s just patrol, okay?”</p><p>What irked Chat most was that this wasn’t a change from patrol on the night before. Or the night before that. She’d been distracted, jumped at his touch, and completely shut him out.</p><p>Tears stung his eyes as he watched her unspool her yo-yo. “My Lady, please,” he said, reaching a clawed hand out to her. “<i>Please</i> don’t hide this from me. What’s hurting you?”</p><p>“I…” she said, biting her lower lip. He’d asked her to stop that. <i>She must’ve forgotten.</i></p><p>She tried again. “I-I don’t want…” </p><p>“Yes?” Chat said, stepping closer to her. He inhaled her normally-comforting coffee-chocolate scent. Even that had changed: heavy on the coffee, with little to no sugar to balance it out.</p><p>Ladybug placed a hand over the black spot resting over her heart. “I promise I will tell you, Chat. But I’m not ready... to face that yet. Not tonight.”</p><p>Chat wilted. He drew a breath through his nose. Then he straightened his shoulders. “Okay, Ladybug. I’ll be here when you’re ready to chat.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kitty.” She threw her yo-yo forward and launched herself off the roof with a <i>ziiiip</i>.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he watched her leave. Then he shook himself and followed.</p><p>***</p><p>“I was the one who told you that you had a thing for Marinette,” Nino said, grunting with effort as Adrien tried to gain the upper hand in their Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 match. They were sitting in Nino’s room in his ratty beanbags, the Saturday after Adrien’s playdate with Kagami. Adrien had snuck out and he'd left his phone at home. “But nobody listens to me. No idea why.”</p><p>“As I recall, you told me ‘I didn’t know you had a thing for Marinette,’” Adrien grumbled, forcing his mech into a backflip. </p><p>“You remember the exact words, Dude?” Nino said, laughing. His mech slammed its fist into Adrien’s mech’s face. “Wow. I didn’t know my words were so important to you.”</p><p>Adrien paused the game. “<i>You’re</i> important to me, Nino.”</p><p>“Dude.” </p><p>Nino raised his fist. Adrien bumped it. </p><p>"Besides, Nino," Adrien said, raising a brow, "didn't you also have a thing for Marinette?"</p><p>Nino flushed. He pulled on his collar. "Yeah. She's awesome; who wouldn't have a thing for her?"</p><p>Adrien chuckled. "Couldn't agree more."</p><p>"Yeah," Nino said. "But I've got Alya now. And you've got Marinette."</p><p>"I do," Adrien said, pride curling behind his breastbone. </p><p>Nino laughed. "You don't have to sound so proud of yourself."</p><p>"Sorry," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>Nino stared at Adrien. Adrien stared at Nino.</p><p>They both cleared their throats, and restarted the game.</p><p>Both boys mashed buttons furiously, each trying to grind the other’s character down. Adrien let loose with a triple kick combo. Nino smacked Adrien’s mech with a sword-whip. Adrien fired off a Catouken in response.</p><p>Eventually, Nino broke through Adrien’s guard and nailed him with one too many throws. The game blared “Player one wins!” Adrien groaned and dropped his head. He missed his lucky socks. With those, maybe he would have won the game.</p><p>Nino patted Adrien on the shoulder in solidarity and consolation. “So how <i>are</i> things going with you and Marinette?” Nino said. “From your texts, you seemed pretty upset at your old man.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, raising his head to glance at Nino. “He basically forbade us from seeing each other. He told me to tell her that I wanted nothing to do with her.”</p><p>“Harsh. Uncool.”</p><p>Adrien smiled. <i>I can always count on Nino.</i> “Thanks, man,” he said, offering Nino a fist bump. His friend took it. “I… I still see Marinette sometimes. But lately, she’s been stonewalling me. Something’s bothering her and she won’t tell me what it is. It’s been going on for weeks.”</p><p>“Talk to her,” Nino urged.</p><p>“I’ve tried,” Adrien said, sighing. He lowered his head again, staring at his feet. “I don’t know what to say to let her know she can trust me again. Or rely on me.”</p><p>Nino grimaced. “Do you think she’s cheating on you?”</p><p>“What?” Adrien said, raising his head so fast, his neck popped. Painful warmth bloomed in the nape of his neck. “No! Why would she do that?”</p><p>“Dunno, Dude,” Nino said carefully. “But it’s easier to slip into an emotional cheating space than you might think.” Then he plunged the knife in. “Didn’t you cheat on Kagami?”</p><p>Adrien felt faint, even sitting. His vision swam. He reached out blindly, and Nino grabbed his hand. </p><p>“You okay, Dude?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah,” Adrien said, trying to regain his bearings. He shook his head, and his vision cleared. “Marinette… wouldn’t cheat on me. She wouldn’t do that. We have too much history.”</p><p>The silence stretched between the two boys like taffy.</p><p>“I don’t want to cast aspersions on Marinette,” Nino said, dropping into formal language. From that, Adrien knew his friend was serious. “But, like… She cheated on Luka. With you.”</p><p>Adrien sucked a breath in through his teeth. “But she loves me.”</p><p>“She loved Luka, too. Probably still does,” Nino said, wincing. “And you seemed to love Kagami.”</p><p><i>Seemed to love.</i> Adrien’s stomach flipped. Nausea punched him in the throat. “I do love Kagami. Did.”</p><p>Nino didn’t comment on the slip. “Dude,” he said, gripping Adrien’s shoulder. The touch steadied the boy. “All you know is that Marinette is stonewalling you. You can’t be sure of what she’s thinking or doing unless she tells you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure of anything anymore,” Adrien said, feeling frustrated tears building behind his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and drew a shaky breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dude,” Nino said, squeezing Adrien’s shoulder. “I hate to be the one to make you worry. And call you out.”</p><p>“No, that’s fine,” Adrien said, wiping his eyes with his thumbs. “I did an awful thing. I should be taken to task for it.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, Alya slammed Marinette for cheating on Luka, too, back when they first broke up.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Adrien said, holding his forehead. “Kagami said she was okay now, so I’ve got to hold onto that.”</p><p>“Still doesn’t change what happened,” Nino said, patting Adrien on the shoulder. “Sorry this is so late in coming, my dude.”</p><p>That made Adrien smile, weak though it was. </p><p>“You’ve been holding back on me,” he said. “Next time I do something terrible, let me know right up front, okay?” He held up his fist again.</p><p>Nino brushed his knuckles against Adrien. “Ditto, bro.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Marinette demands that Chat detransform after he makes a crucial mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Detransform,” Marinette hissed through clenched teeth. She stood in her room, feet planted shoulder-length apart, tiny clenched fists trembling at her sides. "<i>Now.</i>"</p><p>“Plagg,” Adrien whispered, barely hearing himself over the sound of his pounding heart. His ears still rang from the akuma. “Claws in.”</p><p>The kwami’s green light washed over him. Plagg phased into the cabinet that Tikki had entered, leaving Adrien to fend for himself. Staring at Marinette’s flushed face, Adrien tried to recall exactly how they’d gotten to this point.</p><p>Hawkmoth had, in his infinite wisdom, chosen to throw his akuma at 3:30am again, on Sunday, the day after Adrien had hung out with Nino. Chat figured Hawkmoth liked torturing him at that time because it was too early to get a full night’s sleep, but too late in the morning to try to fall asleep again.</p><p>Chat had arrived after Ladybug, landing near her on a roof near the base of the Montparnasse Tower. The akuma was at the top, screeching something about how it wouldn’t be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to meet their doom.</p><p>Alya was on the scene already, filming the two superheroes and rattling off commentary into her phone. Her bike was thrown aside in the middle of the street. Chat had no idea why Alya was awake at 3:46am, nor how she’d tracked the akuma. Seeing her hold her phone reminded him that he’d been deliberately leaving his at home.</p><p>“Here I am at Montparnasse Tower,” Alya said, “where the bird-like akuma has staked out her territory and already demanded the miraculous…” </p><p>Ladybug ignored her, turning to whisper to Chat with a grimace. “I hate it when he Hawkmoths around this early in the morning.”</p><p>Chat grinned at her, eyes narrowing in pleasure. “And I love that Hawkmoth is now a verb. Very clever, My Lady. I couldn’t have thought of that myself.”</p><p>“Laying the flattery on a little thick, aren’t you, Chat Noir?”</p><p>“What can I say?” Chat said, shrugging. “You’re clawsome. Or is that pawsome?”</p><p>Ladybug laughed quietly, leaning towards him. Chat beamed, scooting closer. His Lady was feeling better! His tail wrapped around her ankle. He’d kiss her if he could.</p><p>The akumatized victim let loose a scream which shattered the glass of the top few floors of the tower.</p><p>His Lady plucked up her weapon from her waist. “Are you ready, Chat?”</p><p>“I would follow you anywhere, My Lady,” Chat said, bowing to her, tail still curled around her. Alya squealed.</p><p>Ladybug unspooled her yo-yo. “Let’s go.” She threw her weapon with a <i>ziiiiip</i> and snagged an outcropping near the tower. Athletically, she flipped forward.</p><p>As he prepared to pole vault after her, Chat’s feline ears picked up on Alya resuming her narrative. “Listen up, Ladyfans, this is a bird-akuma, and she looks <i>nasty!</i> Chat and Ladybug are in for a fight…”</p><p>The akuma <i>was</i> nasty. Adrien couldn’t remember if he’d ever gotten her name, and wondered if it even mattered, because after her sonic screams burst his eardrums at the top of the tower, he couldn’t hear her monologuing either.</p><p>The first time she screamed, Chat was about to throw yet another feather pun to Ladybug. The winged, flying akuma opened her mouth, and before he knew what was happening, Chat’s knees slammed into the rooftop. The mind-blowing agony in his head compelled him to clutch at his human ears, feline ones flattening against his head. </p><p>When the pressure of the bellowing stopped, his fingers came away slicked with a small amount of blood, which he could barely see glistening on his gloves in the lights of Montparnasse’s roof. Chat blinked away tears, eyes jerking to where Ladybug still stood.</p><p>Blood trickled down the sides of her face, but she was still on her feet. </p><p><i>She’s hurt!</i> Anger flooded Chat’s brain, but as he struggled to stand and go over to her, his vision swam. Vertigo struck him in the throat.  He used his baton to stubbornly leverage himself up, and immediately retched, vomiting the Niçoise salad that he’d eaten for dinner onto the roof. </p><p><i>Ugh.</i> He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. <i>How is she still standing?</i> </p><p>In his worry about Ladybug, he’d completely forgotten the threat hovering above them. But Ladybug hadn’t. She glared up at the akuma hovering above them, gritting her teeth. Chat followed her searching gaze.</p><p>The akuma was talking to Hawkmoth, with a glowing, pink moth mask in place over her feathered face. Chat was absurdly relieved that Hawkmoth chose then to give them a break.</p><p>Chat caught motion out of the corner of his eye, and turned his attention back to his Lady. She nodded at him, and then threw her yo-yo up in the air in a position Chat immediately recognized. Even though he couldn’t hear her calling for her Lucky Charm, he knew that’s what she was doing.</p><p>Just as she caught the sheet in her hands, the akuma charged.</p><p>Faster than Chat could see her move, she caught Ladybug in her talons and whipped her off the roof, grasping the red-spotted superhero around the middle. The akuma pumped her wings, dragging Ladybug through the air high above the tower. </p><p>Chat couldn’t hear the cry ripped from his throat, but he felt his sob rasp across his lips. Even standing far below, Chat felt the pressure of the sonic screams, and his ears ached. Pushing through the pain and dizziness, he scrambled to his feet and cupped his hand over his eyes, trying to spot them fighting above him. </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for them to reappear. Ladybug had somehow freed herself and tangled the bird-woman in the sheet. Now they were freefalling. Chat’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>He watched as Ladybug flipped in the air, ripping the akuma’s ankle bracelet off her talons. His Lady snapped the bracelet in half, and whipped her yo-yo out in an arc. He knew she’d caught the akuma.</p><p>But they were still falling, even as purple bubbles surrounded the akumatized victim and released her from her feathered state. </p><p>Chat gasped as he realized Ladybug wasn't close enough to the tower for her yo-yo cable to wrap around the billboards, with the angle of the throw she was making. Fear bubbled up in his throat and threatened to strangle him. </p><p>Then, like a lightbulb coming on, he knew what he had to do. He knelt by the edge of the tower and extended his baton out just as his Lady and the victim fell by the top.  </p><p>He felt more than saw her yo-yo snag the metal pole. Using all of his strength, Chat braced himself to hold the stick steady. It bent, almost in half, but didn’t break. He laid all his weight on the baton, his arms straining with the effort to hold them up. Sweat beaded on his upper lip.</p><p>After a little while--too long--he felt the yo-yo release the stick. And saw the millions of tiny helpers swirl around the tower, repairing the glass the akuma had shattered in her screaming rampage. And, thankfully, his ears.</p><p>Chat gulped down a deep breath as the torment in his ears stopped. He heard the wind whistling off the roof of the tower. No longer lightheaded, he immediately helicoptered his way down to his Lady. She was far below him, on the same rooftop they’d initially arrived on tonight, kneeling by the collapsed victim and holding her shoulder. </p><p>He barely noticed that the ladybugs hadn’t cleaned up the dried blood on Ladybug’s face. He rushed over to her, discarding his baton with a clatter. Chat pulled her into an embrace, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>“Chat!” she said, seeming surprised. “What--”</p><p>“I almost lost you,” he croaked, finding himself panting. He leaned back to look into her beautiful, bluebell eyes. Then he cupped her cheeks in his clawed hands and captured her lips. </p><p>She started, sucking a breath in over her teeth. Then she responded eagerly to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Driven entirely by desperate need, their mouths moved frantically against each other, trying to devour one another. Chat’s clawed hands slid down her back, crushing her chest against his. He parted his lips, and Ladybug moaned into his mouth.  </p><p>“Ladyfans, can you believe it?” Alya shrieked, and Chat and Ladybug jerked away from each other. He nearly tripped as he staggered backwards.</p><p>His Lady stared at him, eyes wide and quickly filling with hurt. Then she rounded on her best friend. “Alya!” Ladybug cried, raising her fists. “You can’t publish that!”</p><p>Alya wasn’t cowed. “Sorry, Ladybug,” she said, winking. “But this is a livestream.”</p><p>Ladybug gasped. She covered her mouth with trembling hands. Chat was horrified to smell salt. She whipped her yo-yo off the roof and fled. </p><p>“Ladybug, wait!” Alya said, reaching out for her. </p><p>Chat glared at his friend. He opened his mouth, preparing to lambast her for her invasion of privacy, when he was interrupted by a soft, “Excuse me?”</p><p>The akuma victim. He’d completely forgotten her. He glanced down at a heavyset woman he thought he’d seen before in Tom and Sabine’s bakery. “Oh. Sorry, I… I’ll take you home.”</p><p>“Do you have any comments for the Ladyblog, Chat?” Alya said, eyes dancing behind her glasses.</p><p>“No,” Chat said, turning to the victim. “No comment.”</p><p>Chat had taken the victim home, mulling over his mistake. Kissing Ladybug as Chat was clearly an error. And it was clearly his screw up, too, not hers. He’d kissed her, not the other way around. Alya had filmed them.</p><p>Now, standing detransformed in front of a furious Marinette, Adrien felt the weight of his mistake settle into knots in his shoulders. His mouth still tasted of vomit and his ears rang. “Marinette,” he said, raising his hands. “I’m s--”</p><p>“What were my rules, Adrien?” she snarled, holding up three fingers. “What were my <i>rules</i>?”</p><p>Adrien had to think back. She’d laid out the rules over a month ago, and he’d chafed at them at the time. <i>That’s not fair to her. None of this is.<i> Adrien swallowed. He recited the rules backwards, as the rule she’d fixated on was the first one she’d told him, he recalled.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No using our real names in costume.” His voice cracked. “No talking about missions in public.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette bit her lip so hard, it swelled. Her knuckles were bloodless on her clenched fists. “And?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien hesitated. He knew he had to tell her the rule. He had to admit to his mistake. But he didn’t want to. His selfish lapse in control had put them both in danger. He knew that. But he held out hope that Hawkmoth wouldn’t see, that he wasn’t a regular reader of the Ladyblog.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Still. Adrien had to admit that he was at fault. He sniffled. “No kissing as Chat and Ladybug.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette nodded stiffly, as if moving her neck was painful for her. “Yes. And what did we just do?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien knew the answer. He just didn’t want to say it. He sighed. “Kissed… as Chat and Ladybug.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette exploded away from him, throwing her hands in the air. “How could you do that, Adrien? Hawkmoth <i>knows</i>. He knows! You’ve jeopardized everything we’ve worked for.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know,” Adrien said, looking down at his feet rather than at the irate beauty in front of him. “I’m sorry.” He stole a peek at her. “But as I recall, you kissed me back.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette rounded on him. “You’re blaming me for this?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Chat and Ladybug are both at fault,” Adrien pointed out, more calmly than he felt. Talking about themselves in the third person was easier, somehow. Maybe because it blunted his ability to take responsibility, something he chose not to examine in-depth. “Chat shouldn’t have kissed Ladybug; it showed his feelings for her. But Ladybug shouldn’t have kissed him back, and confirmed her feelings for him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette set her jaw. “So now what? What do we do?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hope that Hawkmoth doesn’t read the Ladyblog?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s going to see it, Adrien!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien took a step back as she advanced on him. “Okay. So let’s assume that Hawkmoth will see the video. We haven’t blown our identities or anything. He just knows that we have feelings for each other, which everyone suspected anyway.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette gave him a stony stare. “That’s not a good thing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, it’s not,” Adrien admitted, his thoughts racing. “But we can do damage control. We can go on the Ladyblog, sit down for an interview with Alya… and say the kiss was due to the heat of the moment. That part, at least, is the truth.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette simmered down. “And that we don’t have feelings for each other?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien hesitated. He wanted the world to know that Chat loved Ladybug, and that she returned his affection. But not if the revelation would have a negative effect on Marinette and put them in danger. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “We can blame hormones, but that might give people a clue as to how old we are.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette stiffened, but Adrien continued speaking. “We can blame the adrenaline rush of the fight. That has the benefit of being true, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette’s eyes flicked to the left of him, seemingly seeing nothing. Her gaze was shrewd, calculating. He knew she was weighing the risks. After a few moments where Adrien held his breath, she looked to him again and slowly nodded.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You do it, Adrien,” she said, her intent look turning into one of pleading. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien’s heart broke for her. <i>She must not want to face Alya.</i> He tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I really think we both should.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Marinette’s lip quivered. She held her temples for a moment, taking breaths. Then she turned to him again. “Okay.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien shifted on his feet. “Marinette,” he said, nibbling on his lower lip. He knew he’d started that bad habit because he’d seen her do it so often. “You… You do still have feelings for me, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her gaze softened. She stepped close to him and cupped his cheeks. “Of course I do, Kitty. Of course.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien wanted to cry. Adrien wanted to dance. Adrien wanted to laugh hysterically.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She was painfully earnest. He had no reason to doubt her. Nino was clearly wrong; she couldn’t be cheating on Adrien if she still loved him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Right?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nino’s words haunted the boy. “She loved Luka, too. Probably still does.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien placed a hand on the side of her face, ignoring for the moment that that was where he saw the dried blood from before. He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Marinette.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her smile was a brief thing, like the flicker of a hummingbird’s wings. Worry lined her beautiful, bluebell eyes. “I love you, too, Adrien.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrien’s heart sank.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien finally beats Lila.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains bullying and sexual harassment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adrien,” Lila said smoothly, crossing her legs in the makeup artist’s canvas folding chair as he approached.</p><p>“Lila,” Adrien said, taking his seat next to her. Unlike most of his photoshoots with the girl, Adrien was perversely looking forward to this one. He was still pissed about the photos she’d taken of him and Marinette on their date, proving to his father that he’d disobeyed him by continuing to see her.</p><p>Those photos directly led to Adrien not being able to hang out with the rest of his friends, and encouraged his father to set up playdates with Kagami and Chloe.</p><p>Adrien didn’t have any delusions about his ability to tease the truth out of Lila. Confronting her about her involvement in his life was a fool’s errand.</p><p>Still. He wanted to see how much of the truth he could pull from her lying lips.</p><p>“How are you, Lila?” Adrien said neutrally, settling into the makeup artist’s regime. She began smearing foundation on his face.</p><p>“I’m flattered that you would ask about me, Adrien!” Lila gushed, placing an earnest-seeming hand on her heart. “I was so worried that you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore after… after the way you treated me.”</p><p>The makeup artist looked askance at him but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Adrien raised a brow, staring straight ahead. He tilted his chin up so the makeup artist could get the underside. “The way <em>I</em> treated <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Lila said, leaning towards him in the chair. He smelled salt, and saw tears gathering in her eyes out of the corner of his. “You acted so <em>cold</em>. So incredibly cold! I just didn’t understand!”</p><p>Adrien wanted to smile. She was so absurd.</p><p>And exhausting to deal with. He knew he’d be tired after this shoot. But he was playing Le Donjon tonight with the Dupain-Chengs, so he’d be able to recharge.</p><p>“Well, Lila, I’m sorry you felt that way,” Adrien said, lobbing a non-apology at her.</p><p>“I accept your apology, Adrien,” Lila said magnanimously, sniffing. Her breath hitched twice, and then she started blubbering. “I just don’t u-understand why!”</p><p>The makeup artist stopped applying blush to Adrien’s cheeks and turned to Lila. “Are you okay, honey?”</p><p><em>Wow,</em> Adrien thought, giving Lila points for effort. <em>Still not as good of an actress as Marinette.</em></p><p>His Lady had given him the runaround for years, expertly concealing her identity from him, even when he was visiting Marinette twice weekly as Chat. He’d only found out who Ladybug was under the mask by accident, hearing something he wasn’t supposed to overhear.</p><p>Freed from the makeup artist’s brush, Adrien turned his head to survey the scene. The artist was trying to console Lila, who acted more and more hysterical. She sobbed in the artist’s hold, refusing to be comforted.</p><p>“Adrien,” the artist said, frantically patting the distressed girl on the back. “I think you should apologize to Lila.”</p><p>Adrien was taken aback, though he knew he shouldn’t be. Lila rallied people around her; it was her one talent.</p><p>She certainly wasn’t that great of a model.</p><p>“I thought I did,” he said to the artist, who was currently glaring at him.</p><p>“No,” she said while Lila eked out more tears. “A <em>real</em> apology. You know better, Adrien Agreste. Shame on you.”</p><p>Adrien was contrarily amused. With effort, he kept the laughter from bubbling up past his lips. <em>Okay, Lila. I don’t know what you’re aiming for, but I can play this game.</em></p><p>“Lila,” Adrien said, hopping out of his chair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. “I am so, so sorry. I… I wasn’t aware you thought of me as cold.”</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek and plonked onto his shoes. He made his lower lip tremble. “I must have hurt you deeply.” His breath caught in his throat. “C-Can you ever forgive me?”</p><p>Lila peeked through her fingers. She breathed in one long, dramatic sniff, and sighed. “I suppose,” she said, looking utterly despondent, “I can forgive you. If it’s you, Adrien.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” the makeup artist said, cupping Lila’s cheeks. “You ruined your face.”</p><p>Adrien bit back a cackle. He would have paid good money to ruin Lila’s face.</p><p>Anxiety lit up Lila’s eyes. She placed her hand on her heart again. “I am so, so sorry, Madame. I never meant to… I didn’t want…”</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” the makeup artist said, smiling at the two of them. Adrien thought preposterously that she was acting like a mother would. “We can always fix it.”</p><p>Adrien settled into his chair again, waiting for his turn. The artist worked her magic on Lila’s teary, blotchy face, and soon her makeup was flawless once again.</p><p>He grinned at the artist once she turned to him. “Can I request some winged eyeliner? I think it would add to the mystery of the ‘shoot.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t care about “mystery.” He just wanted cat eyeliner.</p><p>“I think you’re right, dear,” she said, still using overly-familiar terms of endearment. Adrien hoped she would stop soon. “Winged eyeliner, coming right up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>As Adrien thought, Vincent adored his new look. “Ooh, la, la, Adrien, what a gorgeous look!” the photographer gushed. “And what a charming young couple you are! Now, she has made you spaghetti for your anniversary! Show her your appreciation!”</p><p>Adrien placed one hand on Lila’s waist and took her hand with the other, miming a dance. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.</p><p>“Lila,” he whispered. “I don’t think you were the one who brought me spaghetti.”</p><p>“I wasn't?” she said, smiling coyly.</p><p>“No. You are an impasta.”</p><p>Lila stared at him. She shook her head, recovering from her deer-in-headlights look. She forced a giggle out and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Oh, Adrien, you are too funny.”</p><p>Vincent circled them, snapping pictures.</p><p>Adrien stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looped her arms around his neck. “I actually heard a joke the other day that made me think of you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. Vincent squealed. “Why are ghosts so bad at lying?”</p><p>“Ghosts?” Lila said, her arms on him tensing fractionally. “I don’t know, Adrien. Why <em>are</em> ghosts so bad at lying?”</p><p>“Because you can see right through them.”</p><p>Lila blanched. She gave him another fake titter. “Oh, <em>Adrien</em>.”</p><p>“Did you know that I can always tell if someone is lying just by looking at them?” he said, swaying in place, a mimicry of a slow dance.</p><p>“Can you?” she said, curling her words into his ear.</p><p>“I can also tell if they’re standing.”</p><p>Lila pulled back to look at him. Her eye twitched. “Oh, my gosh. Who are you? Who replaced Adrien with this… this--”</p><p>“Lie detector?” Adrien said, offering her a beatific smile.</p><p>The corners of her lips tugged downwards. “I was going to say monster.”</p><p>Vincent told her to get her head in the game.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Lila?” Adrien said fluidly. “Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No,” she said, too quickly. She rallied, offering him a coquettish smile. “Are <em>you</em> uncomfortable, Adrien?”</p><p>“Nope,” Adrien said, popping the p. “I always have an interesting time with you. By the way, you shouldn’t worry about the media lying to you all the time.”</p><p>Lila’s eyes tightened. Her smile turned brittle. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Because you’ll get newsed to it.”</p><p>Lila stood up straight. “Vincent,” she snapped, disengaging from Adrien. “I need a break.”</p><p>“Already?” Vincent said, raising his brows at her over his camera. “But we just got started. That’s not very professional, Lila.”</p><p>Adrien stepped back, letting Lila advance on Vincent.</p><p>“You didn’t know this, but I was very upset earlier, and I’m still suffering from my crying spell,” Lila said tightly. “I can’t work right now.”</p><p>Adrien smiled at her, barely able to keep from crowing. He was proud of himself for saying, as neutrally as possible, “But your makeup is still flawless, Lila.”</p><p>She drew a breath in through her nose. “I’ll… I’ll be at the crafts table,” she said, stomping off.</p><p>Vincent watched her leave, and then turned to Adrien, who shrugged. The photographer snorted. “<em>Models</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sassy Cat Eyeliner Adrien artwork done by the inestimable MissNoodles, who is an awesome writer in her own right! Check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/pseuds/Missnoodles">here</a>, and her Tumblr <a href="https://ladyofthenoodle.tumblr.com/post/621940981721333760/nope-adrien-said-popping-the-p-i-always-have">here</a>!</p><p>--- </p><p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien asks his father for permission to go to therapy, and role plays with Chloe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kagami had told Adrien to go back to seeing his therapist, he had made an appointment with Nathalie the very next day to ask his father about it. He had to wait, of course, for a free space in Gabriel Agreste’s schedule. </p><p>But on the Wednesday after Adrien’s photoshoot with Lila where he’d punned her into submission, Nathalie informed him that his father was ready to see him. </p><p>“I didn’t even have to wait a week,” Adrien said, marveling to Nathalie as they walked towards Gabriel’s study. Adrien wished he still had his lucky socks; they’d help him screw up his courage for this appointment.</p><p>“Your father does care for you, Adrien,” she said tonelessly, eyes flicking to her tablet.</p><p><i>He has a funny way of showing it.</i> Adrien kept that thought to himself.</p><p>Nathalie stepped through the doorway and took up a position off to the side. Adrien stood before his father, who was flipping through designs on his touch screen monitor situated on a white pedestal. </p><p>“Father,” Adrien said. </p><p>“What do you need, Adrien?” Gabriel said. “I’m very busy, so you only have a few minutes.”</p><p>“A few minutes is all I need,” Adrien said, resting his hands by his sides. “I’ve come to ask you to let me see my therapist again.”</p><p>Gabriel looked up sharply. His cold, bespectacled eyes focused on his son. “Pardon?”</p><p>“I want to see my therapist again,” Adrien said again. </p><p>“I heard you the first time,” Gabriel said, stepping out from behind the pedestal. “Why are you expressing an interest in seeing a doctor?” He clasped his hands behind his back. “Are you troubled?”</p><p>Adrien licked his lips. He’d carefully crafted this lie, borrowing from the truth. “I’m worried about fulfilling the expectations placed on me by the brand. I’ve been modeling for a few years now, and I don’t think I’m living up to my true potential.”</p><p>Gabriel approached his son. The man stopped in front of the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are perfect just as you are, Adrien,” Gabriel said. Adrien felt a curl of hope behind his breastbone. Gabriel’s next words dashed it. “Your skin is flawless, and you’ve been nothing but professional in your photoshoots.”</p><p>“I know, Father,” Adrien said, looking to his feet. He crossed one arm over his belly, clutching his inner elbow. His voice came out in a strained whisper. “I just don’t think I’m good enough.”</p><p>That was dangerously close to the truth. Adrien hoped his father would buy it; the boy didn’t want to go any deeper than that. Examining and confronting his feelings of worthlessness and self-doubt gave him a headache. He didn’t think therapy could help with that, but he was willing to try.</p><p>Gabriel’s lips tightened. He squeezed Adrien’s shoulder. “I’ll consider it.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Well, Adrikins,” Chloe said, after Nathalie had closed the door behind her to Chloe’s suite, effectively barring them in, “now what?”</p><p>Friday’s playdate with Chloe had arrived, and Adrien had no idea what to do. Usually, when hanging out with friends, he was <i>doing</i> something with them. Playing cards with Kagami, competing in video games with Nino, eating pastries with Marinette--and lately, choking on his own angst about her. </p><p>He found the idea of doing something with Chloe unappealing. She was his oldest friend, but he was having a hard time holding onto the friendship since she’d hurt Ladybug. </p><p>The blonde was staring at him expectantly, arms folded, tapping her foot. “Well?” </p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t know, Chlo. This is your playdate. Why don’t you find something for us to do?”</p><p>“Ugggggggggh.” She threw her hands in the air. “Not that I don’t want to see you, because I do, but I wasn’t the one who scheduled this, Adrikins. That would be the witch outside.”</p><p>Adrien frowned. “Nathalie is not a witch.”</p><p>“You’re on a first-name basis with your father’s assistant,” Chloe said. It wasn’t a question. She raised a brow at him. “Isn’t that a little weird?”</p><p>“I don’t think you should be criticising my relationships to people I choose to spend time with,” Adrien snapped. From Chloe’s crestfallen expression, he regretted the words as soon as he said them. “Chlo. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Chloe looked lost for a moment. Then she shook her head, jiggling her blonde ponytail. “Whatever, Adrien,” she said, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’m texting Sabrina.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “Then what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Entertain yourself,” Chloe said, waving a hand at him.</p><p>He’d been summarily dismissed.</p><p>Adrien thought about pulling his phone out of his pocket, but he didn’t know whom to text. He also thought that texting a friend would be rude when he was supposed to be hanging out with another one. “Gee, thanks, Chlo,” Adrien said, surprising himself with how sarcastic he sounded.</p><p>He crossed to her bed and sat down. <i>Bored.</i></p><p>He stood at the window and stared outside for a while. <i>Bored.</i></p><p>He glanced at Chloe, who was still ignoring him in favor of her phone. <i>Bored.</i></p><p>Adrien blew his golden bangs out of his eyes. “Now what?”</p><p>Then he spotted her massive closet. <i>Sure. Why not?</i> He stepped over to it, and opened the doors. Chloe either didn’t see him or was pretending he didn’t exist. </p><p>He rummaged through her closet, ignoring the huge quantity of designer shoes. He found Monsieur Cuddly stuffed behind a sundress. “That brings back memories,” Adrien said to himself, holding the yellow bear. He set it aside on the floor, gently, and spotted a hat box. “Hello. What do we have here?” </p><p>Adrien lifted the lid off the box. And gaped. A professionally-commissioned Ladybug costume, folded neatly, stared back at him. Chat Noir’s rested underneath. <i>Oh, right,</i> Adrien thought, peeking at Chloe. <i>She and Sabrina used to dress up as… us. That’s hilarious.</i></p><p>He recalled a time when he and Chloe were much closer to one another, when they were younger. They used to switch clothes and pretend to be the other friend. And Chloe would always let him dress up in the clothes he liked from her closet. She’d pretend to take pictures and have him strut his stuff. Dress up was a game they’d played for many years.</p><p>Before things changed.</p><p>Smiling fondly, Adrien brought the hat box to Chloe and waved it under her nose. “Hey, Chloe, can we pla--”</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Chloe shrieked, grabbing the box out of his hands.</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “In your closet?”</p><p>“You went through my <i>closet</i>?”</p><p>“Uh,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes? Sorry, Chloe, I didn’t realize it was private.” <i>Never has been before.</i></p><p>Chloe scowled down at the hat box. “You… You really want to play? As Ladybug and Chat Noir?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said. “Could be fun. But I get to be Ladybug.”</p><p>“No way!” Chloe said, hugging the hat box to her chest. “I’m Ladybug! You can be Chat Noir!”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “That costume is too small for me. I already had a look at it. The Ladybug one will fit me, but it’ll be a tight fit.”</p><p>Chloe drew a breath through her nose. Her expression flickered, as if she was having an internal conversation. Finally, she came to a decision. “Rock Paper Scissors for it. Whoever wins gets Ladybug.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. Rock Paper Scissors was how they used to solve disputes back in the day. “Okay,” he said, holding up a fist.</p><p>“Rock…” they said in unison. “Paper… Scissors!”</p><p>Chloe chose Rock. She always chose Rock, so Adrien had of course chosen Paper. He offered her the smuggest smile he could. “I’ll take that, thank you,” he said, snatching the Ladybug costume out of the box and running towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Adrien Agreste, you cheated! Best out of three!” she hollered, chasing him.</p><p>“Nope,” he said, shutting the door in her face. “I won fair and square!”</p><p>He heard her stomping around. Giggling, he slipped out of his clothes and into the costume. It was a tight fit. He remembered having to don Ladybug’s costume for real. He was jealous for days afterward that Tikki seemed so much more supportive and welcoming than Plagg.</p><p>Adrien knocked on the door. “Chlo,” he said. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He opened the door, searching for her. His eyes fell on her, and his jaw dropped. </p><p>She looked good. Really good. The costume clung to her every curve, outlining her hips. Her cat ears looked perky. She <i>rocked</i> the belt. He wondered idly if she’d ever consider modeling. He also wondered if he looked half as good as Chat. </p><p>She’d been examining her clawed nails, but at his prolonged examination, she raised a brow. “What are you staring at?”</p><p>“Y-You just look really good,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand.</p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes. She approached him, and then circled around his suited body, coming to a stop in front of him.</p><p>“You don’t have the boobs to be Ladybug,” Chloe said. Adrien snorted. She leaned over, inspecting his backside. “Or the butt.”</p><p>Adrien jumped, turning away from her gaze. Heat flooded Adrien’s face. He covered his face with his hands. “Chlo…”</p><p>“It’s not like your butt isn’t shapely, Adrien--”</p><p>“Chloe!” Adrien croaked. “Can we please stop discussing my butt?”</p><p>Chloe blinked at him. “You don’t get your butt discussed at photoshoots?”</p><p>“No!” Adrien said, fidgeting. “I mean… Maybe people discuss that sort of thing after the photos are taken? But never in front of me!” He started pacing. “It’s not like Vincent or my makeup artists are going to say, ‘Hey, Adrien, can you look even more like a piece of man meat?’”  </p><p>Chloe burst into laughter. “Man meat?”</p><p>Adrien planted his feet. He folded his arms, and turned away from her. “You don’t understand.”</p><p>She stopped laughing immediately. Approaching him carefully, she laid a hand on his hunched shoulder. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I was being cruel. Modeling really bothers you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Adrien thought about her statement. He'd never really considered whether modeling bothered him. It was just something he did. He subjected himself to heavy makeup and forced smiles to the camera. He clung to Lila--or whoever else was his father’s muse at the time--and mimicked emotions like affection, happiness, love. Adrien was very good at showing off his body, using his assets to make Vincent squeal.</p><p>The more the model thought about the concept, the more it upset him. At the orders of his father, Adrien had been objectified for other people's pleasure since the tender age of twelve. He strongly recalled how Vincent had taught him to offer a smoldering, brooding look to the camera in his first session. That was what was popular for models to do when Adrien was much younger.</p><p><i>That’s so messed up,</i> Adrien thought, tasting bile.</p><p> “Yeah, Chlo,” he said, shivering. “Yeah. It really bothers me.”</p><p>Chloe gently wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. The hug was unlike any hug he’d ever had from her before; whereas most embraces from her had her leaning on him, in this one, he leaned on her. She held him up when he felt anything but strong.</p><p>Her voice was soft and quiet. “Do you want to quit?”</p><p>Adrien thought about the prospect, which he’d never considered before. He realized he was exhausted from the pressure of acting perfect all the time. He never did what he wanted to do. He never rebelled in public, even in childhood. And for what? So his father could make money off of his labor? Adrien was so sick of the Gabriel brand. </p><p>Quitting appealed to Adrien. So much. “Yes. I want to quit, Chlo. But I don’t know if I have a choice.”</p><p>Chloe booped his nose. “Don’t give me that, Adrien. There’s always a choice.” He looked at her face, catching a wicked smile blooming on her pale lips. “Besides, you could always just make a scene, and take off the clothes they want you to model.”</p><p>Adrien groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I’ll pass.”</p><p>They ran up and down the halls of the Grand Paris for hours after that, pursuing Jean, who reprised the role of Monsieur Mustachio at Chloe’s demand.</p><p>“Monsieur Nasal Hair? Really?” Adrien had said. “That’s a terrible name. Can you at least put some effort into it? Hawkmoth comes up with clever names for his akumas.”</p><p>Chloe had scoffed. “I’d like to see you do better!”</p><p>Adrien had been stumped. That bothered him the rest of the day.</p><p>At the end of their play, they found themselves in Chloe’s room, leaning against each other while sitting on her bed, laughing. </p><p>“And when you tripped…” Adrien started, chortling. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t make fun of me! That’s mean.”</p><p>“I was going to say you recovered quite gracefully,” Adrien said, nudging her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh,” Chloe said, unfolding her arms. “Well. Thank you for noticing.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. He wrapped an arm around Chloe, squeezing her shoulders. </p><p>Chloe hesitated. She opened her mouth and shut it again, seeming to have something to say but holding back. </p><p>He waited. He knew she couldn’t bear silence.</p><p>She looked down at their legs. His gaze followed hers, and caught on the tops of his white socks. He missed his lucky, paw print ones. He still had to tell Marinette that he’d ruined them.</p><p>Chloe licked her lips. "Do… Do you still want me to apologize to Ladybug?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, surprised she’d reflected on his words from before. He didn’t realize she’d considered him that good of a friend, worth keeping. </p><p>He certainly wasn’t worth a friendship. With anyone, much less Chloe.</p><p>Chloe pursed her lips. Her eyes tightened around the corners. He worried that she would burst into tears at any given moment. “What do I say?”</p><p>Adrien stared at her. <i>This… This is progress.</i> “We can role play it. I’ll be Ladybug, and you be Chloe.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a Chat Noir costume?”</p><p>“I didn’t say it was a <i>perfect</i> role play…”</p><p>Chloe shook her head. “Okay. You go first.”</p><p>“Chloe,” Adrien-as-Ladybug said, keeping his voice even and measured. “You had something you wanted to say?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not fair,” Chloe whined, throwing her arms in the air and jostling him. “How am I supposed to answer that?” </p><p>“Just try, Chloe?” Adrien said, cupping her cheek and turning her face to look at him. “For me?”</p><p>“That’s not fair either!” Chloe said, pouting. “I can’t do it. The costume doesn’t fit you. You don’t have boobs.”</p><p>Adrien placed a hand over his heart. “I know. But… Can you pretend?”</p><p>She huffed. “Ladybug. I wanted… I wanted to tell you… that you hurt me.”</p><p>Adrien sighed inwardly. Her words weren’t an apology, far from it, but if Chloe was more comfortable this way, he’d let her speak her piece. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I know,” Chloe said, her gaze searching his face. “But you neglected me. You didn’t give me the bee miraculous, when I clearly deserve to be Queen Bee.”</p><p>Adrien kept his face completely neutral, his voice soft. He knew he’d have to choose his words carefully, both to represent Ladybug accurately and to get Chloe to see reason. “I’ve tried very hard not to think about what people deserve or don’t deserve,” he said. “But I was wrong to neglect you. I should have been up front with you about not being able to give you the miraculous anymore.”</p><p>“You should have,” Chloe snapped. Adrien was proud of himself for not flinching. “And you should have given me another chance.”</p><p>Adrien drew a breath through his nose and unclenched his jaw. “Giving you another chance would have put everyone you loved in danger. Hawkmoth knows your identity. And he knew you were angry at me. It’s how he targeted you to encourage you to become Miracle Queen.” Chloe blanched. Adrien pressed on. “Right, Chloe?”</p><p>Chloe looked away. She worked her mouth. Her eyes tightened again. “Yes.”</p><p>Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. “So do you understand why I couldn’t trust you with the bee miraculous?”</p><p>Chloe hesitated. Tears slipped out of her eyes and rolled down her face. She shuddered. “Yes.”</p><p>Adrien reached out, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “Then… Are you sorry?”</p><p>“I can’t do it, Adrien,” she whispered, sniffling. “I just… I just can’t.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Chlo,” Adrien said, wrapping her up in a firm hold. She leaned her head on his collarbone. “That’s okay.”</p><p>She cried for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Alya interviews Ladybug and Chat Noir about their kiss at the Montparnasse Tower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya adjusted her tripod and addressed the transformed superheroes sitting on metal folding chairs in her room. She picked up her notepad. “You two ready?”</p><p>Alya’s interview was scheduled for Friday night, the night Adrien had hung out with Chloe. Adrien had spent the night before, Thursday, counseling Marinette with all the public relations tools he’d learned in his modeling career. </p><p>“We’ve built a recognizable brand just by being us, but we need to really unify and focus it,” Adrien had said, leaving her to pace as he sat on her chaise longue. “We need to do damage control to manage this crisis, but we also need to put a human face on Ladybug and Chat Noir and their partnership. Maybe we should start a blog ourselves, or Twitter accounts?”</p><p>“No,” Marinette said, holding herself and continuing to pace. The Eiffel Tower pendant he’d given Ladybug for their anniversary bounced against her breasts, giving him hope. “We’re superheroes, not social media mavens. Besides, when would we find the time to do that? We have too much on our plates already.”</p><p>Adrien wanted to take her shoulders into his hands and rub them down. She’d hitched them up around her ears. He knew her back must hurt. </p><p>But she didn’t want him to touch her, and he respected that.</p><p>He stuffed the urge and focused on reassuring her the best he could. “Just consider it, Marinette. Now, for this interview, we have to know our objectives…”</p><p>At the interview and facing Alya, Ladybug nodded. She smoothly crossed her legs. Chat was not to touch her during this interview; he’d already brutally squashed the impulse twice this evening, as he’d held her seat for her. She also wasn’t wearing the pendant he gave her, as Alya might deduce that Chat had given her the gift. Marinette’s decision to take the jewelry off broke his heart, but he he understood why she’d done it.</p><p>“We’re ready,” Ladybug said. Chat glanced at his wristbands and agreed.</p><p>Alya clicked her pen open and scribbled down a note. She pressed the record button on her phone’s camera and peered into it. “What’s up, Ladyfans! I promised you an exclusive interview with Paris’ two high-profile heroes, and here they are to explain that kiss! And what a kiss it was, am I right?”</p><p>Chat’s ears flattened against his head instinctively. He forced them to straighten out.</p><p>Ladybug didn’t react, not even tightening her lips. He was proud of her.</p><p>Alya sat down on her bed and clicked her pen twice. “So, Ladybug. Your thoughts on your makeout session?”</p><p>“Well, Alya,” Ladybug said smoothly, resting her hands in her lap, “I wouldn’t exactly call it a makeout session. It was one kiss, given and taken in the heat of the moment.”</p><p>Alya pounced. “Given and taken? So you admit that you were a willing participant?”</p><p>Chat thrust his chest out. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss these pretty lips?” Alya laughed, as he knew she would. “But in all seriousness, one kiss driven by adrenaline doesn’t confirm that we have feelings for each other.”</p><p>“It doesn’t deny them, either,” Alya pointed out. “Chat Noir, can you confirm that you still have feelings for Ladybug?”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ladybug tilt her head at him.</p><p>Adrien had outlined the basics of giving a good TV interview to Marinette the night before. “You really have to do your homework,” he’d said. “You have to understand the background of the reporter conducting the interview, and her target audience. Play to them.”</p><p>“What do you think Alya’s target audience wants?” Marinette had said, digging her fingernails into her arms. </p><p>Adrien winced for several reasons. “That Chat Noir is completely head over heels for Ladybug. Alya’s target audience is starstruck, lovestruck teens like herself. We need to speak their language. If they can manufacture a relationship between us--”</p><p>Marinette had barked out a laugh. “You don’t have a high opinion of Parisians, do you?”</p><p>“Well, My Lady, Paris is the city of love...”</p><p>Chat leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. He laced his clawed fingers under his chin and smiled bashfully at Alya. He knew his green eyes were sparkling. “You caught me in your claws, Alya. I do love Ladybug. I always will. But I know she doesn’t feel the same,” he said, looking to his Lady. “And I respect that. Her friendship is the best gift she could give me.”</p><p>Alya melted. Her eyes softened. “Ladybug, any comment?”</p><p>“Chat Noir is right,” Ladybug said, uncrossing her legs. Adrien had told Marinette to keep an eye on her body language; if she was folded in on herself, with crossed legs, she would appear more closed off. Chat was proud of Ladybug for choosing then to play at being more open. “I do love him, but as part of our superhero team, and a dear friend. He’s irreplaceable. He’s my partner.”</p><p>Chat couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him. She loved him. She <i>loved</i> him. She thought of him as inestimably precious. </p><p>No one could replace him in her heart. He’d never leave her side.</p><p>Alya looked over the moon. “Ohh,” she gushed, pressing her notebook to her chest. “That is wonderful to hear, Ladybug.”</p><p>“It is,” Chat said quietly, for Ladybug’s benefit only. Her gaze flicked to him, but then returned to Alya.</p><p>“Also,” Adrien had said, “once we have Alya listening to us, we need to build our key message. And we need to convey those messages in a concise and effective way. We need to accentuate the positive without downplaying the negative.” </p><p>He tapped his index finger on his elbow, having folded his arms. Marinette’s tense posture was making him antsy. “What is it we want to convey to the Ladyfans?”</p><p>“That we’re not dating,” Marinette said, planting her feet in front of him. “And we won’t be in the future.”</p><p>Adrien looked to his feet. “Right...”</p><p>Ladybug smiled at Alya. “We want to assure the citizens of Paris that we will always be there to protect them. That we’re not going to let anything get in the way.”</p><p>“Including dating each other,” Chat said, winking at Alya.</p><p>Alya blinked. “So, just to confirm, you’re not dating?”</p><p>“No,” Chat said evenly, and Ladybug nodded once at him. “We are not dating. Nor do we plan to in the future.”</p><p>“Chat,” Alya said, gazing intently at him. “Do you want to comment on the Eiffel Tower pendant that Ladybug has been seen wearing on patrol lately?”</p><p><i>Darn,</i> Chat thought. He had hoped that Alya wouldn’t ask about that. But Adrien and Marinette had prepared an answer the night before just in case. “I gave her the necklace as a gift, to commemorate the anniversary of the day when we received our miraculouses.” </p><p>He waited until he caught Ladybug’s curious eye, and spoke to her alone, saying something that wasn’t scripted at all. “That was the most important day of my life, so of course I would want to celebrate it with my partner.”</p><p>Ladybug’s lips quirked.</p><p>Alya squealed. “That’s so sweet! Ladybug,” Alya said, turning to her, “any comments?”</p><p>“I am grateful to have Chat as my partner,” Ladybug said, and Chat’s heart rate shot up. “No further comment.”</p><p>Eventually, Adrien had stood, crossing to Marinette. He peeled her hands away from her arms, and stroked her knuckles with his thumbs. “Last, we need to thank the journalist, and monitor our feedback.”</p><p>Marinette glanced down at their hands, but didn’t take hers away. “How do we do that?”</p><p>“We can look at comments on the Ladyblog,” he said. “If the feedback is negative, well… We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. We don’t have a public relations team working for us, but we should be able to do some damage control.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Marinette said, with a half-smirk. She looked almost like her normal self, before anxiety had consumed her. Adrien’s heart ached for how things used to be between them.</p><p>He smiled down at her. Then he brushed his lips against her forehead. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Thank you for the interview, Alya,” Ladybug said, standing fluidly. Chat followed suit. “I trust you have what you need. We’ll call you next time we want to do another exclusive for the Ladyblog.”</p><p><i>Nice,</i> Adrien thought, grinning at his Lady. He sketched a bow to Alya, mugging for the camera. “Yes, thank you. We’ll be in touch,” he said. “And Alya?”</p><p>She was reaching for the camera, but paused. “Yes, Chat Noir?”</p><p>Chat gave her a smile like a cat in cream. “You do great work. I’m one of your biggest fans. Keep it up.”</p><p>Alya laughed. She freed her phone from the tripod and turned it to capture her face. “Well, there you have it, Ladyfans! Ladybug and Chat Noir are <i>not</i> dating, no way, no how!” she said. “Tune in next time for more superhero scoops!”</p><p>Alya turned to the two of them, turning off the camera. “Thank you sooo much,” she said. “My very own interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir! Wow! Off the chain!”</p><p>Chat took the journalist’s hand and kissed it. “It was our purrleasure.”</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Alya. We really will call you.”</p><p>Chat and Ladybug exited out the window. He pole-vaulted next to her as she swung through the city. “Good job, My Lady!” he called, wind stealing his voice. “That was masterful!”</p><p>To his delight, she laughed. “You did pretty well yourself, Kitty.”</p><p>“Race you to the Eiffel Tower?” Chat proposed, flashing her a cat-like grin.</p><p>“You’re on!”</p><p>In the back of his brain, Chat still wanted to know what had been bothering her for so many weeks, what she was keeping close to her chest, what had bowed her shoulders and lined her eyes with worry. </p><p>Adrien had realized with a start earlier that day, after hanging out with Chloe, that he’d been having fun with everyone around him except for his girlfriend. Nino, Kagami, Chloe, even <i>Lila</i>. He wanted to connect with Marinette, and was growing increasingly frustrated at being stymied. Most importantly, he didn’t know <i>why</i> they couldn’t connect. He had so much to confront her over.</p><p>But at the moment, Chat had his Lady back. </p><p>He didn’t have a care in the world.</p><p>Try as he might, Ladybug beat him to the Tower. She stood at the top as he vaulted himself up, smirking at him. </p><p>Chat landed on the girders, and immediately unzipped his pocket. “I have something for you.”</p><p>Ladybug fixed him with a quizzical look. “Oh?”</p><p>He drew out a small, silver ring with a rose-gold cherry blossom motif, and placed the two-toned jewelry into her waiting hands. “Your birthday is tomorrow, isn’t it? You'll be fifteen."</p><p>“Chat,” she whispered, holding the ring up to the lights on the Tower. “The ring is beautiful. Thank you.”</p><p>She tried to slip the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand, but the ring appeared to stick before the second knuckle. She wriggled it off and laughed again, and Chat was overjoyed at the sound. She wrinkled her nose at him, eyes twinkling. “It’s too small.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Chat said, sticking his lower lip out. “I bought you the smallest size because you’re so teeny tiny and cute.”</p><p>“I’m not that tiny, Chat,” Ladybug said, her nose still adorably wrinkled. </p><p>“But you are. You have to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me.”</p><p>Chat tried hard not to think about how long it had been since they’d kissed. Really kissed, not just cheek or forehead kisses. <i>No,</i> he thought, shaking his head and deciding not to dwell on any negative thoughts. His Lady was engaging with him again, playful and content, and he was going to wrap himself up in her happiness like a warm blanket and live there forever.</p><p>She slipped the ring fully onto the pinky finger of her right hand, and he beamed at her. “Thank you,” she said, "for the thoughtful gift."</p><p>Ladybug turned her fingers, presumably admiring the jewelry. The blossoms were tiny and delicate, rose gold while the ring itself was silver. There were five flowers, four small ones flanking one with slightly larger petals, with pearl spheres at their cores.</p><p>Chat took her hand in his own, and knelt. He brushed his lips against her gloved knuckles. “I am honored to be your stray, My Lady.”</p><p>“You’re not a stray anymore, Chat,” Ladybug said, flicking his bell with her free fingers. “You are mine, and mine alone.”</p><p>Chat’s feline ears flickered. He blinked slowly at her, offering kitten kisses. “I will always be yours, Ladybug.”</p><p>Ladybug stepped closer to him, enfolding him in an embrace. “And I, yours.”</p><p>He rested his head on her belly. Things were perfect, or close. He still didn’t know why she’d stonewalled him for so long. </p><p>But he wasn’t about to spoil the moment by asking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ring that Chat gives Ladybug can be found on Etsy, here: https://www.etsy.com/listing/184710644/cherry-blossom-ring-rose-gold-flower?ref=pla_similar_listing_top-4&amp;frs=1</p><p>Thanks to Missnoodles for finding it for me!</p><p>--- </p><p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, the OT3 of Trust/Communication/Feelings finally makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Monday night after his and Ladybug’s interview with Alya, Chat found himself ensconced in a group hug at the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery. Tom and Sabine had prepared chicken parmesan and angel hair with green beans for his second dinner, and Chat happily gobbled down three servings. </p><p>His smile faded, however, when he saw Marinette yawn during dinner. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were only slightly puffy--that was so hard to tell when she was wearing the mask--but they were bloodshot. He wondered if she’d been crying recently; they’d both done a lot of that in the past year. Her shoulders slumped, and she took only perfunctory bites of her food, pushing it around her plate. </p><p>Something was clearly on her mind. He decided to find out what, as soon as the board game they'd play later that night was over. </p><p>He had so much to confront her about, he’d made a list. Number 1 on that list was what was bothering her. </p><p>Number 2 was whether she still loved him.</p><p>Number 3 really worried him: why they couldn’t seem to connect, despite his best efforts. Why he’d had more fun with even <i>Lila</i> than he’d been having with his girlfriend, with the exception of last night.</p><p>He didn’t want to think about numbers 4 and 4a: whether she was cheating, or if the relationship was over before it had barely started.</p><p>Tom said something that Chat didn’t catch, which made Sabine laugh. She had a pretty laugh, Chat thought. <i>Like her daughter.</i> </p><p>The family--sans Marinette--polished off their plates and cleared the table. As was his usual wont, Chat helped Marinette wash the dishes. Tom and Sabine had cooked, so it was only fair that the teens contributed to the meal. He had to take off his wristbands before plunging his gloved hands into the soapy water, but he didn’t mind.</p><p>Chat bumped Marinette’s shoulder with his own, speaking in low tones. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said tonelessly, staring off into the middle distance while accepting the wet dish he handed her. </p><p>She was stonewalling him. Again.</p><p>Chat swallowed his frustration and rinsed off another plate. He recognized from her vacant expression and her tight grip on the drying cloth that she was most certainly not fine, but he didn’t push her. Not now, anyway. He’d ask again later, when they were alone.</p><p>He glanced at her chest. She was wearing the Eiffel Tower pendant he’d given Ladybug for their anniversary of them receiving their miraculouses, nestled between her breasts. He nodded, then checked her hands. The ring he’d given her for her birthday rested on the pinky finger of her right hand.</p><p>Relief flooded through him. She still loved the gifts he gave her, still thought they were worth wearing, and in front of her parents, too. Since she obviously still cared for him as a partner, maybe he could get her to finally open up as a friend and potential lover?</p><p>Chat drew up a plan of attack. First, play the board game, Le Donjon. Easy enough, though he knew he’d be distracted trying to solve the puzzle that was Marinette’s upset mood. Next, ask her parents’ permission to say good night to Marinette in her room. That would be more tricky. Chat didn’t usually go up to her room on Mondays, and her parents might be suspicious.</p><p>He may have to wait until patrol tomorrow to confront his Lady. That didn’t sit well with Chat.</p><p><i>I… I could just be honest with her parents,</i> Chat thought, the revelation striking him like lightning. <i>Surely they’ve noticed that Marinette has been upset lately. I could tell Sabine that I want to talk to her daughter, find out what’s wrong.</i></p><p>Stealing a glance at his dejected Lady, Chat nodded firmly. <i>Yes. This will work.</i></p><p>The board game went about as well as expected. Keeping his gaze on the lethargic Marinette, Chat passed his skill checks and meandered through the dungeon, distracted. She had dropped to one-syllable words, saying, “Yes,” or “No,” or “No, thank you,” whenever the family tried to engage her in conversation. Like Chat, her parents didn’t push to figure out what was wrong, but from the glances Chat caught them giving each other, they were clearly worried.</p><p>The family banded together to defeat the sorcerer Zangdar and recover the last of Gladeufeura’s statuettes, though it was clear that Marinette’s heart wasn’t into the game. She landed the last blow on Zangdar, and excused herself to her room, leaving the three of them alone.</p><p>Chat puffed up his cheeks and blew air out of them. “Madame Cheng, Monsieur Dupain--”</p><p>“Call us Tom and Sabine, Chat,” she said, her smile wrinkling her eyes at the corners. </p><p>“Of course,” Chat said, and pressed a hand to his heart. “Tom, Sabine, something is bothering Marinette. I think it might have something to do with me. May I go find out what?”</p><p>Tom and Sabine exchanged a look. “I… I’m not sure, son,” Tom said, squeezing Chat’s shoulder. “She might want to be left alone right now.”</p><p>“But,” Sabine said, patting Chat’s stubbly cheek, “she might also need a friend.”</p><p>“So that’s a… yes?” Chat said, subconsciously leaning into the friendly touches.</p><p>“I say go ahead,” Tom said. “Just be careful. We don’t know what’s upset her, but she’s been like this all day.”</p><p>Chat flashed them a sunny smile and stood from his chair. “I’ll be careful, sir.”</p><p>Tom inclined his head. “Good.”</p><p>Chat climbed the stairs, wondering at Tom and Sabine’s trust in him. He vowed not to do anything that would misplace their faith.</p><p>“Marinette?” Chat said, opening her trapdoor from downstairs. “Can I come in?”</p><p>She was sitting curled up on her chaise longue, her arms wrapped around her knees. He smelled the salt before he saw her tears. After shutting the trapdoor behind him, Chat walked to her and wrapped himself around her, rubbing his face on her arms and shoulders like the cat he was. “Princess? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Chat,” Marinette said. “Was my bad mood that obvious?”</p><p>“Only extremely,” he said, squeezing her against his chest. He started purring, and her tense shoulders relaxed a fraction. He shifted to better sit on the chaise. Marinette moved for him, welcoming him in. Hope curled behind his breastbone. <i>If she’s responding to me, then maybe…Time for number 1 on the list.</i></p><p>He kissed her temple. “What’s bothering you, Bugaboo?”</p><p>She stiffened in his hold. “Chat,” she said, her lip quivering. “I… I can’t. Not right now.”</p><p>The hope withered and died, like a cut flower that had been neglected. He sniffled. “When?”</p><p>“When what?”</p><p>“When will you tell me?” he said, hating how his voice cracked. </p><p>“Soon,” Marinette promised, placing a hand on his stubbly cheek. Because he hadn't had a photoshoot for a few days and he didn't think he would be getting kisses anytime soon, he'd let his beard grow. Her fingertips brushed his mask. “When I’m ready.”</p><p>Chat let loose an explosive sigh. “All right, Marinette. I’ll wait,” he said, turning his head to brush his lips against her palm. “But please… Please remember that you don’t have to take on all the world’s problems by yourself.”</p><p>Marinette seemed to ignore that. “Is there something bothering you, Kitty?” </p><p>Chat’s frown tugged at his lips. <i>Maybe… If I share with her, she’ll open up?</i>  “Yeah,” he said. “A lot’s been bothering me lately.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p><i>No.</i> “Yes.”</p><p>Marinette gave him an expectant look. She tilted her head at him, as if to say, “Well?”</p><p>“I made a list,” Chat said, tempted to rub the back of his head, but not wanting to release her. She was molded to his body at this point, pressed up against him, and he didn’t want her anywhere else. “The first item was what was bothering you, and how you're not opening up to me.”</p><p>Marinette looked surprised. She raised her head and stared at him. “That worries you?”</p><p>“Only extremely,” Chat said, giving her a watery smile. </p><p>Marinette gasped. She stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, dear heart," she said, and sniffled. "I'll… try. I can't do it right now, but I promise I will, okay?"</p><p>Chat tried not to let the disappointment swallow him whole. "Okay. That's all I can ask for."</p><p>"What’s the second item?”</p><p>“Number 2 is…” Chat swallowed. “Whether you still love me.”</p><p>Her gaze softened. “Chat,” she whispered. “Of <i>course</i> I still love you. Of course I do. Don’t ever doubt that.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Bugaboo,” he whispered back. She leaned up, moving against him, and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Is there a number 3?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chat said, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to ambush her. But she did ask. “Why can’t we connect anymore? I’ve been hanging out with Kagami and Chloe lately, due to my dad’s stupid playdates. But I’ve been having a lot of fun with them. I haven’t… had any fun with you in a while, except for our race over the rooftops after we did the interview for the Ladyblog.”</p><p>Marinette looked away, biting her lip. “I’ve been sort of a wet blanket lately, haven’t I?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Chat said quickly. “I’m just… frustrated about not being able to connect like we used to.”</p><p>She traced a fingertip along his jawline, gazing into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll try harder.”</p><p>“It’s not a matter of effort,” Chat said, blowing his golden bangs out of his eyes. “If you’re not having fun with me… You’re not having fun.”</p><p>“That sounds like a serious problem,” Marinette said, reaching up to scratch behind his feline ears. A deep, rumbling purr rose up in his chest.</p><p>“It sort of leads into numbers 4 and 4a, actually,” he said, melting under her touch. </p><p>“4a?”</p><p>Chat nodded. He could barely think straight with her dragging her nails across his scalp in small circles. He reluctantly took her hand away from his head, gazing deep into her beautiful, bluebell eyes as if he could see her very soul. “Is… Is our relationship over before it began?”</p><p>Marinette hesitated. That pause gave Chat enough space to fret. He wrapped himself up in the scratchy blanket that was worry. Then she cupped his stubbly cheeks. “I don’t want it to be,” she said, parting her lips. “Do you?”</p><p>“No,” he said, shoulders sagging in relief. They tensed up again at her next question.</p><p>“What’s number 4?”</p><p>Chat looked away, turning his head in her hold. “You don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Try me,” Marinette said, gently guiding him back to gaze at her again. Her eyes were painfully earnest. </p><p>He felt the pressure of tears high in his nose. He was on the precipice of a breakdown, and didn’t want to be there. But she did ask…</p><p>“Marinette,” he said, hating the way his voice cracked again. “Are you… Are you cheating on me?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes filled with unadulterated horror. Her hands dropped away from his face, only to cover her mouth. “No!” she said, gasping. “How could you think that, Kitty?”</p><p>He wasn’t about to tell her that Nino was the one who came up with the idea. Chat wasn’t about to throw his friend under the bus.</p><p>“It’s all the--” Chat waved a hand, making a vague gesture. “--secrecy. I don’t know what you’re hiding from me.” As he spoke, he grew more and more upset. His heart pounded in his feline ears. “I don’t know what’s bothering you. You won’t tell me anything, so I’ve just made assumptions, desperately trying to figure out the puzzle that is Marinette. I’ve been pulling at loose threads, but I just get tangled up so easily…” </p><p>He shook his head. Tears streamed freely down his face despite his best efforts. “And I can’t seem to untie the knots.” He swallowed and continued. “You keeping secrets feels like a wall between us. You don’t trust me, and that hurts.” </p><p>“I’m… I'm just...” Marinette said, trailing off. Her lower lip quivered.</p><p>He sniffled. “Marinette,” he said, closing his eyes briefly. “When you keep secrets from me, it makes me feel like you’re treating me like the way my dad treats me, making decisions and giving orders but never actually trusting me.”</p><p>Marinette gasped, and he opened his eyes to look at the expression in hers. She seemed sad, her gaze soft. "Chat,” she whispered. “I swear, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“My dad has secrets,” Chat said, feeling his eyes glaze over with tears again. “We can never talk about my mom.”</p><p>Marinette choked out a sob. “I never meant to hold you at arm’s length, Kitty,” she said, her voice strained and broken. “I never meant to hurt you.”</p><p>“Then why did you?” Chat said, and she flinched. He stroked her cheek with a clawed finger.</p><p>Marinette peppered his face with kisses. “I’m sorry, Kitty,” she said. “Secret keeping is almost habitual for me.” She looked away. “My parents were… always busy, and I didn’t want to bother them. I knew they would support me, but I didn’t want to add to their plates, you know?” </p><p>Her words plodded into Chat’s silence, sinking into his heart. She continued. “And I didn’t want to tell them that I was being bullied by Chloe. For years. And I didn’t have a lot of friends because no one wanted to face Chloe’s wrath.”</p><p>Marinette shuddered in Chat’s hold. “So I learned to be super independent and rely on only myself.” She turned to him, looking him in the eyes with her own despondent ones. “Then I became Ladybug and secret keeping became even more important.”</p><p>Chat slowly blinked at her. “So will you tell me what’s bothering you now?”</p><p>Marinette floundered. Based on her flickering--and then settled--expressions, she seemed to come to a decision. “I can tell… some of it. I’m on my period, and that’s awful, especially fighting akumas.”</p><p>Chat leaned forward, eagerness licking the back of his brain. “I bet. You must be in a lot of pain right now. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” she said, then seemed to regret the words. “Or, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Chat kissed her palm. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Marinette glanced to the side. “Can you… Can you wait for me to be ready with the rest? Sharing secrets doesn’t come naturally to me.”</p><p>Chat closed his eyes again. He couldn’t face her rejection again. “I’ll wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien revisits Dr. Pemberley, his previous therapist, for the second session in a week.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Adrien,” Dr. Laura S. Pemberley said, pen poised over her yellow legal pad, “what brings you into my  office today? Even though I saw you this past Thursday, it's good to see you again.”</p><p>
After Adrien had asked his father for an appointment last Wednesday, Gabriel had instructed Nathalie to rush an appointment for Adrien. True to her abilities as Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie had secured his son an appointment with his previous therapist, Dr. Pemberley, the very next day. 

</p><p>His therapist’s office was overwhelmingly green. The walls were pastel green. The couch was pistachio green. Even the carpet was a light shade of chartreuse. The office was small and intimate, forcing Adrien to almost brush his knees with the doctor as he sat on the couch and she sat in a comfortable-looking (green) chair before him that Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>It made him claustrophobic.</p><p>As expected from a therapist Gabriel picked, Dr. Pemberley herself was beautiful and fashion-forward. Her outfits were always tailored impeccably; she enjoyed classically-cut pantsuits of every color and pencil skirts. Her skin was a deep brown, and her cheekbones could cut glass. Being a British immigrant, she had an English accent that Adrien had always found endearing.</p><p>Despite the office putting his hackles up, because of his prior relationship with her and the wonderful session on Thursday where he felt heard and encouraged, Adrien was able to relax on the therapist's couch. She'd asked him questions about his friends and had listened to him catch her up on the events of the past two years. But he hadn't told her everything.</p><p>Their relationship had changed since he was younger, coming to her with panic attacks after his mom had left. He was Chat Noir now, for one. He was Chat, dating Ladybug. Adrien, dating Marinette. </p><p>In secret.</p><p>When he didn’t speak, Dr. Pemberley continued. “Your father’s assistant--”</p><p>“Nathalie.”</p><p>“...Nathalie tells me that you don’t think you’re good enough to model. She says your father is very concerned.”</p><p>“I want to quit modeling,” Adrien announced firmly. He’d made his decision after his playdate with Chloe. </p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note on her pad. “Because you don’t feel good enough?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Adrien said, waving a hand. “Because I’ve been objectified since I was twelve, and I’m sick of it.”</p><p>“That’s a good reason to quit,” his therapist said.</p><p>Relieved, Adrien sat back on the plush, fabric-covered couch. He hadn’t realized that he’d been leaning forward. “Can… Can you tell my father for me, Dr. Pemberley?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Adrien,” she said, and his heart sank. “But this is something that should come from you. It doesn’t have to be a confrontation. You just need to clearly state what you need.”</p><p>Adrien shrank into the cushions. He’d made his decision, but actually following through with it… That scared him. “What if he says no? I don’t want to… go against him.”</p><p>“You’re a good son to think of your father’s wishes,” Dr. Pemberley said gently, and guilt stabbed at Adrien. “But if modeling is causing you personal distress and discomfort, well… I think it’s time you started to prioritize yourself, don’t you?”</p><p>Adrien nodded, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“Setting boundaries is difficult even in the best of situations,” Dr. Pemberley said, setting her legal pad in her lap. “And your father is especially strong-willed. But though his iron grip on authority may frustrate you, you do still have a voice in the relationship. You can assert yourself, and attempt to get your needs met.”</p><p>“How?” Adrien asked, lips twisting. “He just runs roughshod over me.”</p><p>“He can’t force you to model,” Dr. Pemberley said. “There are laws to protect you. As a minor in France, you have rights under the United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child.”</p><p>Adrien’s brows rose. “What are my rights?”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley counted them off on her fingers. “You have a right to healthcare. You have a right to an education. You’re in the entertainment industry, so child labor laws don’t strictly apply to you, but you are not allowed to work more than seven hours a day and a more than a thirty-five hour week.”</p><p>He nodded. Those all sounded good. </p><p>“Even more basic, you have the right to live. You have the right to a legally-registered identity,” Dr. Pemberley said, crossing her legs at the knee. “Most importantly, ‘when adults are making decisions that affect children, children have the right to say what they think should happen and have their opinions taken into account.’”</p><p>She sat back and smiled. Adrien smiled back.</p><p>Adrien’s smile faded. “This is all well and good, but how do I get him to respect my rights?”</p><p>“You set firm boundaries.”</p><p>Adrien tilted his head. “Boundaries?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dr. Pemberley said, almost passionately. “If you learn anything in these sessions, I want it to be how to set boundaries.”</p><p>“Okay,” Adrien said, resting his hands in his lap. “How do I do that?”</p><p>“I’d like to cover why you have trouble setting boundaries first,” Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head, “and to do that I’d like to talk about your blueprint.”</p><p>“Blueprint?”</p><p>“A blueprint is your set of beliefs, in your conscious and unconscious mind,” Dr. Pemberley said. “It’s what makes up the whole of your motivations, and drives your actions, which in turn drives your character.”</p><p>“Okay,” Adrien said, fidgeting. “What does my blueprint have to do with setting boundaries?”</p><p>“All setting a boundary is, is telling the people in your life what is okay with you, and what is not okay with you,” Dr. Pemberley said, tapping her pen on her legal pad. “You’re not asking for permission. You’re telling them. And your particular blueprint, Adrien, is along the lines of: I am not worth as much as other people. I don’t deserve to set boundaries.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adrien said, staring at his feet. He peeked at her. “And that’s bad. Right?”</p><p>“When you don’t set a boundary, and don’t tell the truth about your feelings, those feelings don’t just go away,” Dr. Pemberley said, fixing him with a gentle look. “You’re still annoyed, upset, hurt. So what then do you do with those feelings?”</p><p>Adrien squirmed. She was dancing too close to the truth. He didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable with that. But he was. When he was uncomfortable, speaking was difficult. He forced the words out. “I stuff them.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Dr. Pemberley said. Her smile had a sad cast to it. “Oftentimes we will talk about that person, the person who upset us, to other people. ‘Can you believe that my father shut down my emotions again?’ What’s the problem with that, Adrien?”</p><p>Adrien thought about that for a moment. He thought he knew the answer. “The person--my father--who needs to know I’m hurt, doesn’t know.” </p><p>“Very good, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, and he basked in the praise. “So your father will continue to violate your boundary because you haven’t told him that you feel violated by that experience.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adrien said, gripping his fingers. “I don’t want that. So… I have to tell him the truth. I have to tell him how I feel, even if he shuts me down.”</p><p>“Yes, very good. So now we go back to blueprints,” Dr. Pemberley said. “A blueprint is, like I said, a set of beliefs. It’s the way your unconscious mind organizes something. And where does that come from?”</p><p>“I don’t... know?” Adrien said, twisting his hands. He knew. Or he thought he knew. But he didn’t want to acknowledge that the way Gabriel had raised him had shaped the boy, and not for the better. Saying so out loud felt like a betrayal of Gabriel. He’d protected Adrien for so long, the boy couldn’t help but consider his feelings before thinking of his own.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley clicked her pen shut and open again. “It comes from the way that you were raised. The family system that you grew up in. The culture that you grew up in. And yours was very dysfunctional.”</p><p>Adrien frowned. “I know that. Now.” He just didn’t know how deep the rabbit hole went. He had the feeling Dr. Pemberley was about to tell him.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note with her newly-reopened pen. “Whenever there is abuse, neglect, any kind of chaos, it plants the seeds of unhealthy boundaries,” she said. “You have not been allowed or encouraged to express your thoughts or your feelings. You have a very domineering and controlling father.”</p><p>“I do,” Adrien said, wilting.</p><p>“If you’re in a dysfunctional family system, it’s a luxury to talk about the way you feel. Right?”</p><p>Adrien licked his dry lips. He knew she was right. He just didn’t want to face the implications of what she meant. “Is it?”</p><p>“Adrien, I want your opinion on this,” Dr. Pemberley said, trying to coax him back into the conversation. “Is it a luxury to talk about how you feel in your house?”</p><p>Adrien flinched. He didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to offer his opinion. But she’d asked him a direct question, and he could never refuse to answer an adult's direct question. He closed his eyes. “Very much so.” He opened them again, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“Are you having trouble talking about how you feel now?”</p><p>Adrien bit his lip. He nodded, so very numb from the eyes down. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Dr. Pemberley said, creasing her brow. “Maybe if I talk for a bit, you’ll feel more comfortable?”</p><p>Adrien swallowed around his thick tongue. “We can try.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s try,” Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head again. “In super dysfunctional family systems, you’re just trying to get by. You’re just trying to survive. Get through the school day. Get home, where you have no ability to express your needs. Eat dinner with no conversation.”</p><p>Adrien grimaced. “Yes. That sounds familiar.”</p><p>“Because of this, you have the ‘disease to please,’” Dr. Pemberley said, not without sympathy. “You’ve been socialized to believe that what other people think, what other people feel, what other people want is more important than what you feel and what you want.”</p><p>When he didn’t answer, Dr. Pemberley continued. “You’ve been socialized to be nice. Be a good boy. Smile for the camera. Being nice has been extolled over all other virtues. And yet the truth is, this is a very backwards thing to teach someone.”</p><p>“That is a truth,” Adrien said, shifting in his seat, “but I don’t know why that is.”</p><p>“There are four elements to the disease to please,” Dr. Pemberley said, holding up four fingers. Adrien steeled himself. “You say yes when you want to say no. You prioritize everyone else’s needs above your own. You avoid confrontation at all costs. And the last one: you apologize often, but most of the time, you’re really not sorry. Using apologies as a social lubricant when you’re really not sorry.”</p><p>Adrien started nodding at the first point, and kept nodding even after she fell silent. </p><p>“And in all of those scenarios, what ends up happening, is that you end up abandoning yourself,” Dr. Pemberley said, raising her hands in a helpless gesture. “So you can’t trust yourself to take care of yourself. To tell the truth about what it is that you want. About what it is that you prefer.”</p><p>Adrien’s heart slammed against his ribcage. He couldn’t breathe. His, “Yes,” came out in a soft hiss.</p><p>“And the thing that is so backwards about that,” Dr. Pemberley said, on a tear, “is that we were taught to be super nice in all situations, because supposedly that’s how you be a good person and because this is the right thing to do. But what really happens is that nobody ends up actually knowing you.”</p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped. She’d done it. She’d hit the nail on the head. He didn’t feel like anyone knew him, the real him. Not his father, not Nathalie, not Kagami. He had his Salad. Not even Marientte knew him, not all the way. He still hadn’t told her about the existence of the New Stash. </p><p>He’d been so lonely, so incredibly lonely, and scared for so long, he didn’t know any other way to be. Adrien tried not to rely on anyone but himself, but he couldn’t even trust himself to take care of himself, like Dr. Pemberley said. </p><p>And that made him angry. His nails bit into his palms. He fixed Dr. Pemberley with a fierce look, his eyes tightening around the corners. He growled out two words, still not trusting himself to say the correct thing: “You’re right.”</p><p>Dr, Pemberley smiled. </p><p>The anger was inappropriate. He knew that. He tried desperately to stuff it, but his rage kept building. He felt violated, stripped bare.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley cleared her throat. “Are you all right, Adrien?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Adrien said curtly, and instantly regretted his tone. He swallowed. “No, really. I’m okay. Please continue.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note, and looked up at him, holding his eye. “This is very important, Adrien, so pay attention. When you don’t tell your father the truth about what you like, or what your preference is… and if you just go along with what he says or if you don’t say no, to something you don’t like that feels kind of violating to you, you’re setting him up to fail.”</p><p>“What?” Adrien said, stammering. “This is my fault?”</p><p>“This isn’t your fault, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said patiently. “But how can your father be a good father to you if you don't tell him what your preferences are? If you don’t even tell him when you’re mad about something, or if you’re annoyed? Or if you do it in a super passive-aggressive way, like stomping your feet or slamming the door, which are all ways to nonverbally express how you’re feeling or your displeasure in something.”</p><p>“That doesn’t lead to a productive conversation,” Adrien said, realizing it himself even as he said the words. He thought about his recent talk with Marinette. He realized that he hadn't told her until then  how he’d felt about her shutting him out. He hadn't told her how he felt about her rules at all. He’d expected her to read his mind. Adrien vowed to do better. “Or to someone knowing me more.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Dr. Pemberley said, eyes twinkling. </p><p>“So what do I do?” Adrien said, traces of bitterness leaking into his voice despite his best efforts. “Now that I know I can’t set boundaries, or have never been taught, how do I set them?”</p><p>“To set a boundary, first consider your approach,” Dr. Pemberley said, counting the steps off on her fingers. “I don’t want you to feel responsible for managing your father’s feelings, because you’ve done that all your life, but we don’t want him getting defensive when you’re trying to communicate your needs to him.”</p><p>Adrien nodded, still trying to let his anger go. “So what do I say?”</p><p>“You use <i>I</i> statements. You say, ‘When you tell me that my needs aren’t important, I feel powerless,’” Dr. Pemberley said. “That’s a clinical example. You’ll want to put that in your own words.”</p><p>The boy could see himself using something like that. “What’s the next step?”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley added a second finger. “Setting consequences. And letting him know about them. If he disrespects your boundary, tell them that you’re leaving the room. If he continues, you follow through.”</p><p>Adrien shivered. The rage that had built up finally dissipated, and had morphed into fear. He didn’t know what he was so afraid of. “What if that doesn’t work?”</p><p>“You stop speaking to him,” Dr. Pemberley said, shocking Adrien. “If he’s interested in future interactions with you, he will have to respect your boundaries. He can’t force you to speak.”</p><p>Adrien glanced at his feet. “I… I can do that.” He looked up at his therapist, only to catch the flicker of a smile on her face.</p><p>“Next,” Dr. Pemberley said, holding up three fingers, “don’t take his reaction personally. Your father is not used to being challenged in this way, especially from you, his submissive son.” She cleared her throat. “If he reacts negatively, which he may, know that you haven’t done anything wrong. Assume the reason for his criticism is because he doesn’t know what to do with his own feelings and he’s lashing out.”</p><p>Adrien shifted on his seat. He wanted to set boundaries. He really did. But Adrien didn’t know if he’d not be able to take his father’s reaction personally. “Okay.”</p><p>“Fourth,” Dr. Pemberley said, adding yet another finger.</p><p>“There’s more?” Adrien said, blinking at her.</p><p>“Just a couple more, I promise,” Dr. Pemberley said, waving her fingers around. “Fourth, learn to recognize the signs of a crossed boundary in your body. You may feel a pit in your stomach, or burning in your chest. You may feel sick. Don’t dismiss those signs. You may feel an angry reaction is inappropriate. But I guarantee you, for a disrespected boundary, anger is appropriate.” </p><p>This was a lot of information to take in. Adrien wondered if he should be taking notes.</p><p>“But don’t let your anger get the best of you. Set the consequence, and let the rage go.” Dr. Pemberley sat back. “Fifth: Please remember that ‘No’ is a complete sentence, Adrien. You have the right to get your needs met and have your boundaries respected.”</p><p>Adrien’s head was swimming. “I don’t know if I can do all that.”</p><p>“Setting boundaries doesn’t have to involve a fight,” Dr. Pemberley said. “And asserting them gets easier the more you do it.”</p><p>Adrien resisted the urge to flail as Dr. Pemberley continued. “And if he continues to shut you down,” Dr. Pemberley said, “then you can actively resist. He can’t force you to model.”</p><p>“That’s what Chloe said,” Adrien mused, a tiny smile finding its way to his face.  </p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note on her papers. “I’m glad you’re still friends with Chloe, Adrien,” his therapist said. “Have you made any other friends since I saw you last? I remember you being very lonely.”</p><p>“I have,” Adrien said, always ready to gush about his friends. He told her about playing video games with Nino, and how supported he made Adrien feel. He talked about Chloe, and their weird but fun habit of playing dress up. He spoke about Alya, and his admiration for her Ladyblog and commitment to finding out the truth no matter what.</p><p>Last, he reflected upon Kagami. His ex. </p><p>“She’s always been kind to me,” Adrien said, resting his hands on his knees. “She knows me better than I know myself. Kagami was the one who encouraged me to come back to see you.”</p><p>“And I’m very glad she did,” Dr. Pemberley said, chuckling as she made yet another note on her legal pad.</p><p>“I hurt her,” Adrien whispered. He didn’t want to shatter Dr. Pemberley’s vision of him as a good person. But he had to tell her the truth.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley didn’t shame him as he expected. “What happened?”</p><p>“I… I fell in love with someone else. Another girl,” Adrien said, gripping his fingers in his other hand and twisting. “She… She took care of me. Nurtured me.”</p><p>“She gave you what you needed?” Dr. Pemberley prodded gently. “What you weren’t getting before, even from your girlfriend at the time?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, closing his eyes. Tears stung his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt Kagami. He didn’t mean to fall in love with Marinette. But she did give him what he needed so desperately. </p><p>Food. Care. Physical touch. Partnership.</p><p>Love, both platonic and romantic. And familial, as he was adopted by her parents.</p><p>He owed her so much.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with getting your needs met, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said. “While what you did to Kagami was wrong, people make mistakes. Has Kagami forgiven you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, opening his eyes. Dr. Pemberley was nodding at him. “We’re friends again. I don’t know why. I don’t deserve forgiveness.”</p><p>“That’s an unhealthy thought,” Dr. Pemberley said, putting her pen to paper again. “Why don’t you think you deserve forgiveness, Adrien?”</p><p>“Because I hurt her, Dr. Pemberley,” he said, biting his lip. “She was nothing but good for me, and I hurt her.”</p><p>“Is she a logical person?” Dr. Pemberley said, peering at him. “Do you trust her judgment?”</p><p>“What?” Adrien said, blinking at his therapist. “She’s the most logical person I know. I’d trust her with my life.”</p><p>“Then why do you think she’s wrong to forgive you?”</p><p>Adrien didn’t have an answer for that.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley tapped her pen nib against her legal pad. “I’m going to give you some homework, Adrien,” she said. “I want you to write down exactly why you feel you don’t deserve forgiveness. Try to tease out the conflicting feelings of worthlessness and desire to please others.”</p><p>Adrien swallowed. He was already making bullet points in his head. “And then?”</p><p>“Read over your list. Then burn it,” she said, and Adrien nodded. “And then think about applying that list to a friend. Nino, perhaps. Would you tell Nino that he didn’t deserve forgiveness if he had the same qualities as that list?”</p><p>Adrien knew the answer already. “No.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley smiled a little, and shifted in her seat. “I want you to think about why you won’t be a friend to yourself, Adrien. And I want you to think about setting boundaries with your father,” she said. Her gaze flicked to the watch on her wrist as it beeped. Adrien’s eyes followed hers. “Unfortunately, we’re out of time. I’d like you to come back next week. Is that all right with you?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Adrien choked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat is very, very confused--and devastated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat landed on a rooftop in a crouch at the Trocadero fountains on a gloriously hot, lazy Thursday afternoon, taking in a great inhale of air through his nose. Adrien had just had his second therapy session two days before, and he had a lot to think about.</p><p>Andre was standing at his cart on the steps of the fountains, peddling his wares. The aromas of chocolate, praline, and peppermint ice cream--among others--wafted up to Chat. He was pleased that his nose was able to distinguish the individual flavors; his feline senses were improving day by day.</p><p>Chat had just snuck away from his bodyguard by pretending he needed to go to the bathroom in a public store, transforming, and sneaking out the window. He didn’t go back home to get his wristbands, and his wrists were cold. </p><p>But he didn’t want to go back home. Adrien hadn't been outside the Agreste mansion by himself in days, and the inactivity was driving him up and down his rock wall, day in and day out.</p><p>Once at Trocadero, the catboy superhero tilted his head, sniffing again. He could smell perfumes and colognes worn by individual tourists. Obviously, he could smell water from the fountains, too, as they were the biggest feature of the place. He could also smell chlorophyll from the grass, an earthy scent of good soil and green, growing things. The additional, slight copper tang of the pipes and gritty odor of the stone the fountains were made of curled his nose, but Chat didn’t mind; Trocadero was an integral part of Paris. </p><p>He loved scenting Paris like this; loved smelling the aromas of the city. His city.</p><p>He’d die to protect it. Much like he’d do the same for Ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug… He loved her, with all his heart, mind, and soul--and she returned his love. He was so excited to spend time with her, to get to know her, to finally date her--even in secret. The secrecy part of it still bothered him a little, if he were being truly honest. He wanted to bellow the status of their relationship from the rooftops.</p><p>But he understood why she wanted to be circumspect. Paris depended on them; if they were ever to have a messy break up (God forbid, Chat thought), the city would have its heart broken, too.</p><p>As if thinking about his Lady had summoned her, she landed beside him on the rooftop, landing flat on both feet at once. He turned to her, surprised and delighted to see her. “Well, hey, Bugaboo, how clawsome of you to join me.”</p><p>But something was amiss. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her voice wavered when she called his name. “Chat…”</p><p>He stepped forward, intending to wrap her up in his arms, but she shied away. “Don’t touch me!” she cried, and he stopped short, stunned.</p><p>“My Lady,” he whimpered. She was still wearing his pendant, but not his ring. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>To his horror, she started crying. “I-I can’t love you anymore, Chat Noir.”</p><p>He gasped. <i>No.</i></p><p>“You’ve made one too many mistakes,” she continued. “Hawkmoth knows who you are. It’s too dangerous for our relationship to continue.”</p><p><i>He knows who I am</i>, Chat thought, feeling a cold numbness spread all over his body, from his chest down his arms to his fingertips. “No!” he cried, dropping to his knees. If he wasn’t wearing a supersuit, they would have bruised with the impact. “How?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Ladybug said, her eyes hardening for a second. Then her gaze softened again. “I… I have to take your Miraculous. With him knowing who you are… it’s too dangerous to leave the ring in your hands.” </p><p><i>No, no, no, no, no--</i> Chat couldn’t think. He couldn’t even breathe. His nose was blocked with snot. “Ladybug, no,” he said, with a strangled sob. He gripped his ring finger tightly. “You can’t. Who will protect you?”</p><p> “I can p-protect myself now,” Ladybug said, realizing his worst fears. Hawkmoth had torn them apart. “And I <i>have</i> to take it. Don’t you get it, Chat? Hawkmoth knows who you are! I’m the Guardian; it’s my duty to guard the Miraculous. I don’t want this anymore than you do. I don’t want this at all!”</p><p>Something in Ladybug’s professional exterior cracked. She buried her face in her hands and started full-on sobbing.</p><p>Seeing his Lady’s broken resolve, Chat sobbed with her. He couldn’t even smell her comforting chocolate-coffee aroma; his nose was blocked, and he’d lost the scents of the city he loved. </p><p>Paris. He’d never go sailing over the rooftops again. He’d never converse with Plagg, never go on patrol with his Lady, never kiss her again as Chat. Would Marinette still kiss him? He didn’t know, and didn’t want to entertain the possibility that she wouldn’t. They couldn’t date as their alter-egos--soon to become his only ego. </p><p>Through vision blurred by tears, he stole a glance at his Lady. She looked so helpless, her slim shoulders trembling as her body was wracked with crying. </p><p>He had to protect her. </p><p>And if giving up his Miraculous was the only way to do that, well… He’d just have to find some other way to be Chat Noir.</p><p>Placing his index finger and his thumb on his ring, he began to slide it off his finger.</p><p>“<i>How dare you!</i>” someone called, and Chat whipped his head up, only to see another Ladybug sailing through the air in all her furious, sparkling-in-the-sunlight glory. She landed on the rooftop flat on both feet, much like her counterpart had, and glared at the Original Ladybug. The Eiffel Tower pendant bounced with the landing. “How <i>dare</i> you play with his feelings?”</p><p>Chat was confused. He flicked his gaze from one bug-themed superhero to the other, trying to spot which was real. <i>They both look real.</i> </p><p>The Newly-Arrived Ladybug looked pissed. Her mouth was pressed in a thin, disapproving line, and he could hear her grinding her molars together. She held her shoulders stiffly back, in an almost soldier-like position. She glared straight ahead. </p><p>The Original Ladybug gasped. She looked as stunned as Chat felt. Her pleading eyes flicked to him, and his heart went out for her. “An imposter? Chat!”</p><p>The Newly-Arrived Ladybug scowled, saying nothing. Faster than Chat could blink, she hurled her yo-yo at the Original Ladybug’s chest as hard as she could. </p><p>Terrified that his Lady was about to take the hit, Chat screamed.</p><p>The illusion dissipated. </p><p>Having reached out for the illusionary Ladybug, Chat sat back on his haunches and blinked. <i>An illusion?</i> he thought numbly. A flash of anger made him see red. <i>Volpina!</i></p><p>The Real Ladybug cautiously approached him. “Chat?” she whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. He flicked his gaze down  to her pinky finger of that hand. There was the ring. "What did she say?”</p><p>“L-Ladybug,” he said. His voice cracked. He threw himself at her, almost knocking her over in his desperation to hold her. He felt wrung out like an old, threadbare rag. </p><p>He buried his nose in her shoulder, sucking down great gulps of air and breathing her in. Even through his blocked nose, he could smell her comforting chocolate-coffee scent. He crushed her chest to his. She gladly held him back.</p><p>“She said--” he started, and felt himself too choked up to continue. He howled for a moment, dissolving into blubbery tears. Fat droplets rolled off her supersuit as she rubbed soothing circles into his back. </p><p>“It’s okay, Kitty,” she whispered in his feline ear. “Everything will be okay.”</p><p>“She said Hawkmoth k-knows who I am,” he ground out, between sobs. “Does he?”</p><p>Ladybug hesitated. With his forehead pressed against her neck, he felt her swallow. “Did she say how?”</p><p>“... No,” Chat said, sniffling.</p><p>“Then it’s probably a lie,” Ladybug decided firmly. “After all, if he knew, he probably would have come after your civilian identity already.”</p><p>That was true. “I was so scared,” he said, bringing on a fresh wave of tears. “I was gonna do it. I was gonna give up my Miraculous. To protect you--her. I gave up being Chat Noir. I gave up without a fight.”</p><p>“I know, Kitty,” Ladybug murmured, pulling his head off her shoulder to look him in the eyes. She cupped his stubbly cheeks. “But it’s over now. And we have to find Volpina. I’m certain she’s the one behind this.”</p><p>“<i>Lila</i>,” he snarled. "I knew she was going to be a problem."</p><p>Ladybug furrowed her brow. "What do you mean you knew?" </p><p>Chat looked away. Ladybug was probably going to be pissed at him. He lowered his voice to a whisper, both because he didn't want to be overheard and also didn't want to say the words. "Lila… has been antagonizing civilian me. Us. She's the one who took the photos."</p><p>Those photos were what had him stuck in the house. Gabriel had forbade Adrien from dating Marinette, and he’d taken her out to a teahouse for hot chocolate anyway. Somehow, Lila had taken photographs of him kissing Marinette’s cheek and gave them to his father, showing Gabriel that Adrien had disobeyed his orders.</p><p>Gabriel reacted by forbidding Adrien to see his friends, confining him to the house, and placing tracking software on his phone.</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened at the news, and then hardened again. She thrust her face closer to his and hissed like a wet cat. She, too, kept her voice quiet. "And you didn't think this was important to mention? How long has this been going on?" </p><p>"Her antagonism? Months."</p><p>"Chat!" Ladybug said, cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She dropped her voice back to a soft snarl. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Looking at her was painful. She blazed in her anger, in her hurt. The summer sunlight sparkled off the hexagonal patterns in her suit, making her glow. And her eyes… her eyes, locked on to his, were searching him, disbelieving, full of anguish.</p><p>And the situation was about to get worse. He was about to betray her again. Or inform her of his betrayal.</p><p>"I…" Chat started, swallowing thickly. "I thought I could solve the problem by myself."</p><p>"Again?" Ladybug released him. She stepped away, turning slightly, and glared at the rooftop. </p><p>"Ladybug, I--"</p><p>She held up a trembling hand. "I can't have this conversation with you right now, Kitty."</p><p>That she'd used his nickname gave him hope. </p><p>What she said next dashed it.</p><p>"I am <i>so</i> angry with you. But we'll talk later. We need to find Volpina, and hope that she wasn't hiding nearby and overhearing any of this."</p><p>Chat nodded stiffly. "Okay."</p><p>They didn't find Volpina. They found Gorizilla instead. Chat realized with some guilt that he’d snuck away from his bodyguard, which probably led to the man’s frustration and subsequent  akumatization. But that did mean that Hawkmoth had released Lila from her akuma, which meant she was no longer a threat.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Gorizilla was a difficult fight. His akumatized object was different than Adrien’s charm bracelet: a ticket from Officer Raincomprix. It was still in Gorizilla’s massive pocket, however, so once Chat Cataclysmed the street underneath him again, Ladybug took care of the rest. </p><p>She found Chat on the surface level, not bothering to comfort the Gorilla. “Bakery,” she hissed at Chat. “Now. Recharge Plagg and get over there.”</p><p>Feeling strangled by dread, Adrien did as he was told.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Marinette finally unloads her secrets onto Chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains vague descriptions of corpses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something in Ladybug’s words from earlier, before they searched for Volpina, bothered Chat. Too worried about her being angry with him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The feeling that he was reacting to her in the wrong way niggled at him.</p><p>And now, as Marinette stomped around her room, preparing to lambast Chat for keeping Lila’s antagonism a secret from her, the niggling feeling was only getting worse.</p><p>“Chat!” Marinette said, glaring at him. “How could you try to solve this problem by yourself? I thought we were over this.” Her lip quivered, and she held a hand out to him, moving towards him as if she were going to embrace him. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>Ah. That was it. <em>That</em> was what was bothering him.</p><p>Chat's heart pounded in his ears. He clenched his fists so tightly, his clawed nails left deep depressions in his palms despite the supersuit protecting them. </p><p>She touched his shoulder, and he recoiled. He bared his teeth, snarling, “It’s a lot easier to trust a friend when they’re not acting like a hypocrite!"</p><p>Marinette reared back. Then she recovered, planting her feet. Her words leaked out from a clenched jaw. “Say that again.”</p><p>“You’re a hypocrite!” Chat yelled, shaking with the effort. “I can’t believe you don’t see it. You’ve been stonewalling me for months, making me suspect you were cheating on me--”</p><p>“I didn’t ‘make’ you suspect anything!” Marinette marched up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. “You came up with that on your own, because <em>you don’t trust me</em>!”</p><p>“How can I, when you never share anything with me?” Chat growled, towering over her. “Trust is a two way street, <em>Bugaboo</em>, and if you want people to share things with you, you need to tell them what’s bothering you!”</p><p>“I’m not ready,” Marinette said, not flinching under his stare. She stayed stock still, shoulders back, chest out. She looked willing and able to take him out.</p><p>“‘I’m not ready,’ she says,” he said nastily, sneering at her. “You’ll never be ready, Marinette! You’re just going to keep putting it off and putting it off, leaving me in the lurch, when I’m supposed to be your <em>partner</em>!”</p><p>Marinette gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.</p><p>Chat pointed at her. “You’re going to tell me. Right now.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, lowering her hands. She hissed through gritted teeth. “I don’t have to tell you anything."</p><p>Chat drew back. “No,” he said, half turning away from her. He folded his arms. “But I would appreciate it.”</p><p>She looked down at her feet. Chat smelled salt, though he saw no tears yet. “I’m… I’m worried.”  </p><p>He snorted. “I knew <em>that</em>, Marinette.”</p><p>“Would you stop making fun of me?” she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m trying to tell you!”</p><p>Chat sucked a breath over his teeth. He reached out, and when she didn’t shy away, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He swallowed. “What are you worried about?”</p><p>Marinette moved under his arm, resting her head on his collarbone. He looped an arm around her. Her hands came up and grasped his thin, suited wrist from underneath. “I’m… just worried.”</p><p>“What about?” Chat said, stroking her bangs away from her forehead with his clawed fingertips. </p><p>“About... Hawkmoth,” Marinette said, and Chat wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>Marinette trembled in Chat’s hold. Her words came out in a rush, but Chat could imagine her counting the problems off on her fingers. “He’s getting stronger. We don’t know his plan. He knows we’re in love, so he’s targeting me. Hawkmoth knows the identities of our friends who used Miraculouses. I don’t know who else to give Miraculouses to, and Master Fu is <em>gone</em> and--” </p><p>She cut herself off with a massive sniff. Chat felt the heat of her tears on his wrist and smelled salt. “And I-I’m the Guardian now,” she continued, starting to blubber, “and I have the Miracle Box under my bed--and what if my parents find it?--and I don’t know what I’m doing!”</p><p>Marinette’s words needled at Chat’s heart. He’d been so focused on his own problems, he hadn’t considered all the pressure she was under. He tried to come up with something to reassure her, something he could say to calm her down, but she was getting more and more worked up. He held her as she cried and trembled, petting her hair and purring. </p><p>“Marinette,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. He held her shoulders and pulled back, so he could look her in the eye. “We’re in this together. I will always have your back, both as Chat Noir and as Adrien. Whatever Hawkmoth is planning, we’ll be ready. We’ve beaten him before, and we’ll do it again.”</p><p>She scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. “Thanks, Chat. Adrien.”</p><p>He couldn’t help her with her Guardianship. He couldn’t tell her whom to give Miraculouses to, and which ones to dole out. He couldn’t help her with so many things.</p><p>But Chat… Adrien could help her with this. “I love you, Ladybug. Marinette.”</p><p>She smiled through her tears. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you tell me any of this before?” he wondered aloud.</p><p>Her gaze flicked away. Then her haunted eyes resettled on him. “I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.”</p><p>Chat cupped her chin and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’m here to be burdened. I wish I could wave a magic wand and take away everything you’re anxious about. I can’t. But I am here for you, to listen to your concerns.”</p><p>“Thanks, Chat,” she said, smiling at him.</p><p>And that was that. She’d told him her worries. </p><p>Chat felt terrible. He’d forced her, before she was ready. He started to move away, releasing her, but Marinette grabbed his leather-clad arm. “Stay?” she begged, her eyes glistening. “Please.”</p><p>Chat’s feline ears fluttered. He knew he shouldn’t; he’d clearly overstayed his welcome, and he wanted to run away after screaming at her. But the desperate look in her eyes melted his heart again. <em>She needs me. Me. Chat Noir.</em></p><p>He looped an arm under her legs, picking her up bridal style, and carried her to the chaise longue. Setting her down first, Chat curled up next to her. He wrapped her up into his arms again, pulling her into his lap. </p><p>He nuzzled her temple with his nose. “Take as much as you want.” He didn’t know what, exactly, he was offering, aside from all of himself. Comfort, definitely, and love, and tender care.</p><p>“How powerful am I, Chat?” Marinette whispered, clinging to his arm and staring ahead at nothing. </p><p>Chills spilled down Chat’s spine. Her eyes were so hollow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Marinette shivered for him. “My Miraculous Cure can raise the dead.”</p><p>“Raise the dead?” Chat said, feeling the world shift under him. “Hawkmoth hasn’t actually killed anyone--”</p><p>“Syren drowned half of Paris,” Marinette said woodenly. “Frozer turned people into popsicles. Glaciator turned people into ice cream and… and they melted.”</p><p>
  <em>Syren drowned half of Paris.</em>
</p><p>Chat remembered. He saw in his mind’s eye a girl’s small, limp body floating next to her mother’s in Syren’s waves. A baby strapped into a stroller, suspended in ice. And brightly-colored puddles of ice cream.  </p><p>The implications of just how powerful the Miraculous Cure was sunk in for Chat. </p><p>And how often they’d needed it.</p><p>“You can raise the dead,” he whispered, a reverent affirmation. “You’ve needed to raise the dead.”</p><p>“Yes,” Marinette said. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. Terror overwhelmed Chat, sucked the breath from his mouth. His hands, gripping Marinette, held her even tighter as they both began to shake uncontrollably. “Do you see why I’m worried about Hawkmoth?”</p><p>Chat closed his eyes, trying to stave off a dizzy spell. “Yes? But… At the same time, no. If your Miraculous Cure can undo any damage, then you shouldn’t worry about what Hawkmoth does.”</p><p>“So letting him kill half the city is acceptable?” Marinette said, getting out of his hold and turning to face him. She cupped his stubbly cheeks, making him open his eyes and stare back at her. Her look was wild, tinged with madness. Fear turned Chat’s belly to ice.</p><p>“No, of course not--”</p><p>“What if he kills me before I can pull it off?” Marinette said, clutching his face in a manner he could only think of as desperate. “What if something happens to you? What if the Miraculous Cure doesn’t work? Or if Hawkmoth destroys the Ladybug Miraculous?”</p><p>Chat felt his lip quivering. He bit it to get himself to stop. “I-I don’t want to think about you dying.”</p><p>“But we have to,” Marinette insisted, her fingers tightening on his cheeks. He winced. “We have to consider that possibility.”</p><p>“Marinette, stop,” Chat whispered, closing his fingers around hers and trying to gently remove them from his head. She redoubled her grip, digging into his skin. “You’re scaring me.”</p><p>“I’m scared, Chat!” Marinette said, releasing him and throwing her hands into the air. “This is the kind of stuff I think about when I’m… alone in the dark.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chat said, catching her hands and pressing a kiss to the backs of her knuckles. He stroked her palms with his thumbs, tweaking her fingers and massaging her hands until she relaxed slightly. </p><p>“Let’s look at your fears logically,” he said. Thinking through those terrifying situations was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew he had to reassure her somehow. Her, and himself.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the Cure will continue to work,” Chat said, rubbing circles into her hands. “It’s never failed us before. And Tikki has something to do with it, I’m sure. We can count on her.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, slowly, drawing quick breaths through her nose. “Okay.”</p><p>He swallowed. “If… If Hawkmoth kills you,” he started, but had to take a moment to breathe. He lowered his head for a moment, and then raised his eyes again to face her. “I would take the Ladybug Miraculous and pull off the Cure, raising you from the dead.” </p><p>Marinette’s lips quirked, but she said nothing. She still looked feral.</p><p>“I don’t know what we’d do if he destroyed the Miraculous,” Chat said, noticing how she stiffened, “but if he did, we’d have bigger problems to worry about. And Hawkmoth wants the Miraculous to make his wish; he won’t destroy them if he can avoid it.” </p><p>"And you?" she said, whimpering. "What if something happens to you?"</p><p>"You'll bring me back," Chat said, flashing a weak grin. "You've done it before."</p><p>That was a mistake. Marinette shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Her grip on her arms was so tight, her fingertips turned white. </p><p>"Hey," Chat said, wiggling his fingers under hers and loosening her grip. He massaged her hand in his clawed ones, using the pad of his thumbs to rub small circles into her palm. She relaxed, and he circled his arms around her, drawing her into his lap again.  </p><p>“You’re my partner, Chat,” Marinette whispered, her haunted voice pouring out of her. “I hate that you’ve died for me. I hate your martyr complex.”</p><p>“I don’t have a--”</p><p>“Yes, you do!” Marinette said, her head jerking up. “You’re not actively suicidal, I don’t think, but you wouldn’t hesitate to step in front of a speeding train if it meant I would live. You only consider yourself good if you’re dying heroically for me.” </p><p>She panted, cupping his stubbly cheek again. “You don’t realize how much I need you. Or how much I would mourn if you died for good.”</p><p>“Marinette,” he whispered, smelling salt. He didn't know if the scent was from her tears or his.</p><p>“D-Don’t leave me alone,” she choked out.</p><p>“You’re not alone, Marinette. Not tonight,” he said, breathing in her chocolate-coffee scent. “I’ll watch over you while you sleep.”</p><p>The tension in Marinette’s body flowed out of her like water being poured out onto the floor. The fierce look in her eyes faded; whatever look she was trying to give him now was obscured by tears. She took a shuddering breath and collapsed into his arms, letting her head fall onto his collarbone. </p><p>Chat wrapped his arms around her more firmly as she sobbed. He stroked her hair with a clawed hand, leaning his back up against the chair’s frame. </p><p>Much like he’d cried himself out weeks ago, Marinette sobbed herself hoarse. Her breath hitched twice as she tried and failed to compose herself. He scratched gentle circles on her scalp until she quieted. Her breathing slowed. Her head felt heavy on his chest, but he didn’t mind. She was warm. </p><p>She’d told him. She’d finally told him her secrets. He was grateful for that.</p><p>But he’d forced the truth out of her. He’d forced her to share her secrets before she was ready. Guilt licked the back of his brain and crawled into his throat, strangling him. He could barely breathe.</p><p>“Marinette?” he choked out. She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. “I’m… I’m sorry I demanded that you tell me what was bothering you. I'm sorry. I had no right to force you to share things that you weren’t ready to share.”</p><p>“No, Kitty,” Marinette said, cupping his cheek. “I was still hurting you even after you told me I did. I’m the one who should be sorry, and I am.”</p><p>Chat sniffed. He lifted his clawed hand from her back to wipe his eyes, and then went back to holding her. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re listening to me again. And telling me what’s bothering you.”</p><p>Marinette gave him a pained look. “I’m sorry, Kitty. I won’t hurt you like that again. Or,” she said, hesitating, “I’ll try not to.”</p><p>Chat’s lips quirked, despite himself. “Thank you, Marinette. I’ll try for the same.”</p><p>After kissing his cheek, she lowered her head again, and leaned against him. He cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair. Her breathing slowed, and the tension in his shoulders began to relax.</p><p>“Chat?” she said, not raising her skull off his collarbone.</p><p>He blinked down at her, seeing the top of her head. He’d thought she'd fallen asleep. “Yes, My Lady?” </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Chat smiled weakly. She’d scared him tonight, scared him badly. He worried for her. He wanted to do whatever he could to support her. He wanted to give all of himself and more. </p><p>“I love you, too, Marinette.”</p><p>She nodded against him. Settling more firmly against his chest, she drew a deep breath. He waited. His feline ears could hear her pulse slowing. The muscles in her arms and legs twitched a few times, at random intervals. </p><p>Her steady breathing told him she’d finally dropped off to sleep. <em>Thank goodness.</em></p><p>It was only early evening, but he suspected she’d sleep the night through. <em>Heaven knows she could use the extra sleep.</em> Chat smiled, and kissed the top of her head. “Good night, Princess.”</p><p>He waited for her not to respond, and then whispered, “Plagg, claws in.”</p><p>The detransformation light flashed over him, and his kwami floated out of the ring. “Drama, drama, drama,” Plagg whined quietly. “And here I thought there’d be fewer hysterics after you two learned your identities!”</p><p>“You knew all along.”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Plagg said, folding his stubby arms. “Ever since the Dark Owl incident.”</p><p>Adrien huffed, adjusting his grip on the sleeping girl. He leaned his head against the chair’s frame. “Anyway, I’m going to stay up all night, but that doesn’t mean you have to. Go spend some time with Tikki.”</p><p>Plagg’s eyes softened. “Thanks, Kid,” he said, a smile curving his mouth. He glanced down at the sleeping Marinette. “You really do love her, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, peering down at the top of her head. He’d never spoken a truer word.</p><p>Plagg smirked. “Gross.”</p><p>Adrien laughed softly.</p><p>“I’ll wake you up at five in the morning,” Plagg offered.</p><p>“I’m not going to fall asleep, but thanks,” Adrien said, raising a brow at his kwami.</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes. “Don’t blame me when you’re exhausted later.” He phased into Tikki’s cabinet.</p><p>Smiling at his kwami’s concern, Adrien tried to make himself as comfortable as possible while holding Marinette. The chair’s frame dug into his neck, and he knew he was in for a long night.</p><p>He lowered his eyes to check on Marinette again. She was fast asleep, breathing deeply through her mouth. Adrien gazed at his Lady, a girl who--while still so very, very young--took the world on her shoulders. He marveled at her strength. </p><p>His lips quirked, and then tugged down at the corners as another thought struck him.</p><p>Adrien still felt terrible about forcing her to “burden” him with her worries before she was ready. But the confrontation needed to happen, he tried to reason with himself. With all the tension between them, it was only a matter of time before they blew up at each other. </p><p>The boy blew his golden bangs out of his eyes. The vicious screaming match from earlier was like lancing a wound, but it still hurt. </p><p>Things would be better in the morning. He hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Nathalie runs into some trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Adrien,” Nathalie said, gently shaking him awake. “You’ve slept in long enough.”</p><p>He cracked a bloodshot eye open and peered at her, biting back a groan. He stretched his sore shoulders and sat up on his bed, hair askew. Hawkmoth had thrown a late night akuma the night before. It was only Friday, two days after he’d stayed up all night watching Marinette sleep. </p><p>As Chat was leaving his girlfriend at five am on Thursday, she had given him a tender embrace and a kiss on his forehead. “I’m looking forward to patrol tonight,” she’d whispered, eyes twinkling. Adrien’s heart had soared. Chat had left through the skylight, so Sabine and Tom wouldn’t catch him during their early morning baking.</p><p>Nathalie had confronted him on Thursday morning for staying out all night, as he’d disappeared on the Gorilla in the afternoon of the day before and had left his phone in the sedan. </p><p>“Adrien, don’t ever, <em>ever</em> do that again,” she had said once she had found him in his room, her fingers bloodless and shaking against her tablet. Her blue eyes were wild behind her glasses, pinched at the corners in worry. He’d never seen her hair so mussed. “How dare you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nathalie,” Adrien said, looking to his feet. He didn’t want to ask his next question, but he must. He winced as he forced the words out. “What did my father say?”</p><p>“I haven’t told him,” Nathalie said, and Adrien jerked his head up to peer at her. He squinted, confused. Adrien was keenly aware of the fact that Nathalie seemed to be choosing him over his father, and the boy wondered why. </p><p>“Thank you, Nathalie,” Adrien said, his voice a breathy whisper. “But… why not?”</p><p> Nathalie shook her head, and left the room. He didn’t see her at dinner on Thursday night, so he worried.</p><p>And now she was there again, waking him up. <em>It’s… Friday?</em> Adrien estimated he’d only gotten about three hours sleep since staying up at Marinette’s. He was bushed.</p><p>And, apparently, he’d fallen asleep in his clothes and shoes for the second time in a week. His mouth was fuzzy, and he needed a shower. He licked his teeth and found them rough. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d brushed them.</p><p>“Nathalie,” Adrien said, smacking his lips. He wiped dried drool off his mouth. “What time issit?”</p><p>“10:22am, Adrien,” Nathalie said, poker-faced. She looked completely back to normal to Adrien. She turned her head to let out a ladylike cough.</p><p>He blinked. Apparently he’d gotten more sleep than he’d thought. “You let me sleep in?”</p><p>The tiniest of smiles tugged at her lips. She inclined her head.  </p><p>Adrien beamed back at her. He reached out, and then pulled his hand back. “Thanks, Nathalie.”</p><p>She nodded again, once. “Your schedule for today includes a photoshoot with Mademoiselle Rossi.”</p><p>He couldn’t hold back a snort that erupted from his nose. Or the grimace that crossed his features. “Of course it does.”</p><p>He thought he heard Nathalie chuckle, but when he looked closely at her she was just as inscrutable as ever. “And your father wants to have dinner with you tonight.”</p><p>Adrien frowned. “Was that pre-scheduled?”</p><p>“No,” Nathalie said, swiping left on her tablet. She coughed again, this time a deep, hacking cough that left Adrien alarmed. But she recovered. “Not for another two weeks.”</p><p>Adrien rested his clenched fists on his knees. “Do you know what he wants to discuss with me?”</p><p>“Potentially,” Nathalie deadpanned, “your recent therapy session.” </p><p>Adrien nodded. “Makes sense.”</p><p>“Also, Adrien?”</p><p>He looked up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Sometimes your father just wants to have dinner with you. He does care for you, you know.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “I know,” he said, feeling vaguely uncomfortable lying to her. He considered Nathalie… if not a friend, then at least someone important to him. She was too unapproachable for friendship. But she did sometimes act like a mother figure. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine his life without her steady presence. He relied on her.</p><p>After all, she was the one who’d erased the phone tracking software logs so his nightly excursions as Chat wouldn’t be discovered. He’d been deliberately leaving his phone at home since then, tucked under his pillow. She’d also given him wheels of camembert. And most importantly, she’d not told his father that Adrien had disappeared on Wednesday, having not informed Gabriel for reasons unknown to Adrien.</p><p>Nathalie had chosen Adrien so many times. The least he could do was to choose her back.</p><p>“Thanks, Nathalie,” Adrien said, smoothing his unruly bangs. “Is there anything else?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “We need to talk to… your dia…” She swayed on her feet, holding her head.<br/>
“Your…” </p><p>“Nathalie?” Adrien said, springing to his feet. He reached out, but didn’t touch her. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fi--” Nathalie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She crashed to the floor. </p><p>Adrien, having reached out for her, was frozen in place. He stared down at her limp, lifeless body, a scream building in his throat. He dropped to his knees beside her, and cradled her in his arms. “Nathalie! Nathalie!” </p><p>Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he laid her down as gently as he could--tilting her head back to make sure her airway was clear--and groped for his phone under his pillow. He stabbed the button to light up the screen.</p><p>Nothing happened. The phone was dead.</p><p>Adrien cursed the phone under his breath. “May your obituary be written in weasel’s piss!” </p><p>The boy realized with growing horror that he didn’t have time to condemn the useless electronic. Nathalie was in danger. He hurled the phone onto his bed and jumped over Nathalie’s supine body, running out the door. </p><p>The Gorilla was standing by the front doors in the foyer. Adrien stepped down two or three steps, gripping the banister. “Call 112!” he screamed. “Nathalie is hurt!”</p><p>He didn’t take the time to see if the Gorilla reached for his phone. Adrien sped back to Nathalie’s side. Panic licked at his heels. He knelt down next to her, his hands hovering over her body awkwardly. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do. </p><p>He didn’t know what to <em>do</em>.</p><p>With a start, he realized he was in the same exact position he’d been in over two years ago. With his mom. </p><p>She’d had dizzy spells, too.</p><p>Adrien tasted bile. He covered his mouth and retched into his hand, thankfully not throwing up, just dry heaving. </p><p>Gabriel burst into the room. His bespectacled eyes whipped about, and settled on his son and the unconscious Nathalie. He knelt beside them, placing a firm hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “What happened?” </p><p>The authority in his father’s command--and the hand on his shoulder--steadied Adrien enough to take his hand off his mouth and answer. “I don’t know! She just collapsed!” He looked at his father, eyes pleading to fix the problem. Hot tears streamed down Adrien’s cheeks. “I-I told the Gorilla to call 112.”</p><p>Gabriel squeezed Adrien’s shoulder. The man couldn’t take his eyes off of Nathalie. His next words were almost too low for Adrien to hear. “You did the right thing, son.”</p><p>Adrien started panting. With everything that had happened, he couldn’t process his father’s praise, too.</p><p>“Calm down,” Gabriel said, letting go of him. “Madame Sancoeur will be fine.”</p><p>Adrien hoped so.</p><p>Oh, he hoped so.</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien hated hospitals. The odors of cleaning agents and antiseptics and blood and vomit and <em>fear</em> flooded his enhanced sense of smell, gagging him. He’d always thought the hospital had a sort of fresh smell before, but now that he’d been spending so much time as Chat, he no longer suffered that delusion.</p><p>He also hated waiting rooms. This one in particular. The blue carpet wasn’t plush; it laid flat against the large, white tiles, providing no cushion under his feet as Adrien paced back and forth, back and forth. The chairs were viciously uncomfortable, which was another reason he paced. The ceiling was far too low, and the fluorescent lights flickered above, buzzing in his enhanced hearing.</p><p>The sound alone was enough to drive him mad.</p><p>The first action Adrien had taken after the ambulance had taken Nathalie away was to bolt to his favorite flower stall and purchase flowers for her--the biggest bouquet he could afford with the cash in his pockets. When he returned, his father looked about to yell at him for leaving, but his eyes softened when he saw the flowers.</p><p>They hopped into the sedan and sped recklessly to the hospital.</p><p>Gabriel had disappeared into Nathalie’s room hours ago. Adrien had never seen the man so panicked--not for over two years, at least. He’d sat stiffly next to his son in the waiting room, his fists clenched on his bent knees and his usually-cold eyes filled with worry. Adrien hadn’t even tried to engage him in conversation; the boy was too choked up to speak.</p><p>The only words exchanged between them were Gabriel telling Adrien to stop crying, and Adrien’s mumbled assent.</p><p>After his father had left, Adrien had tried to cry again. But the tears wouldn’t come. His father’s command was too strong. The boy felt the sting of tears high in his nose, but his eyes were bone dry. They swelled and burned, but he couldn’t relieve the pressure built up in his head. His fingers clenched painfully around the flower stems, nearly breaking them.</p><p>Now, Adrien paced, gritting his teeth against the buzzing of the lights. </p><p>He glared up at them, squinting. He’d never wanted to Cataclysm something more in his life.</p><p>Motion in his peripheral vision caught his attention. His father had exited Nathalie’s room. Adrien planted his feet to face the man.</p><p>And, seeing his father, Adrien was shocked.</p><p>Gabriel had never looked so tired in all of Adrien’s life. He knew the man hadn’t cried--he never did; he’d destroy himself first--but his eyes looked just as swollen as his son’s felt. The man looked… guilty. Approaching Adrien, Gabriel couldn’t meet his eye.</p><p>“She wants to see you,” Gabriel croaked. He walked past Adrien with plodding steps and sat down heavily in the waiting room’s most uncomfortable chair. He removed his glasses and cradled his head in his hands. To his shock, Adrien smelled salt.</p><p>Feeling like a dirty voyeur to this absurdly intimate moment of grief, Adrien turned his back on his father and crossed to Nathalie’s room.</p><p>Adrien had tried very hard to compartmentalize away thoughts of his mother, and the hospital trips he’d been allowed to take to see her. But walking into Nathalie’s room, the parallel situation overwhelmed him. </p><p>The hiss of an oxygen mask and the steady beeping of a heart monitor flooded his ears. The walls were painted in colors intending to be restful, but reminded Adrien of a funeral home. He shifted his feet on the cold, institutional, tile floor. The odors were even more powerful here; they stung his nose.</p><p>The room was dominated by a bed and the woman resting in it. The sun shone down on her from a window taking up the entire wall. Due to some trick of the light, Adrien could swear the limp hair framing her face and spread out across the plump pillows was... blonde. She almost looked like-- </p><p>“Mom?” Adrien whispered, clutching the flowers to his chest.</p><p>The woman coughed, breaking the spell Adrien was under. His mother was not in that bed. His father’s black-haired assistant, red streak and all, rested there--sans glasses. She smiled at him under her clear, plastic mask. “I’m flattered Adrien,” Nathalie said. “But I couldn’t possibly replace your mother. Emilie was… a wonderful human being.”</p><p>Hearing Nathalie praise the one person Adrien had desperately tried not to think about, the tears he’d been trying to summon for hours welled in his eyes. He rubbed them with the heel of his free hand. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to… To…”</p><p>“I know,” Nathalie said gently. Her eyes flicked to the flowers. “Are those for me?”</p><p>Unable to speak, Adrien nodded. </p><p>“They’re beautiful. Thank you,” she said, inhaling deeply. “Lilies are my favorite. But unfortunately, I don’t have a vase.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adrien said, unsure how to process the information that he’d picked the right flowers, but had neglected to think how Nathalie would keep them watered. “I’m… I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just ran out and bought them. When you collapsed...”</p><p>“You were scared?” Nathalie said, her poker face cracking a little around the edges of her mouth. Adrien was surprised to see the subtle frown resting there. It reminded him of Kagami. And Luka.</p><p>He nodded again, his words drying up. He forced one out. “Panicked.”</p><p>Nathalie coughed again. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Adrien. That was not my intent.”</p><p>Adrien smiled a little despite himself. “I don’t think anyone intends to pass out.”</p><p>She chuckled, which quickly dissolved into a hacking cough. Alarmed, Adrien set the flowers down on a bedside table and let his hands hover awkwardly over her. Nathalie’s cough forced her to sit up, and Adrien rubbed her back, glad to finally have some way to contribute to her care.</p><p>When the croaks left her, Adrien gently guided her to lie down again. She wheezed into the mask. Sweat beaded on her upper lip and her temples. Her blue eyes were dilated and unfocused. “I’m sorry,” she struggled to say. “I don’t think I’m…” A deep breath. “Very good company right now.”</p><p>Adrien’s tears plonked onto her white blanket as he leaned over her fragile form, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Rest, Nathalie,” he begged. “Just rest.”</p><p>She nodded, and closed her eyes. Adrien walked out of the room. </p><p>And found himself face to face with his father. The man hadn’t moved since Adrien had left him in the waiting room. If he didn’t know any better, Adrien would have assumed Gabriel was asleep.</p><p>Adrien cautiously approached the wounded man, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Father?”</p><p>Gabriel jerked. His eyes flashed, swirling with a searing anger that frightened Adrien. They settled on him. “Adrien,” Gabriel said, his voice gravelly. “Son.”</p><p>“Nathalie is resting,” Adrien informed him, and Gabriel nodded.</p><p>“Good,” the man said, sliding his glasses on his face. “That’s… That’s good.” He dragged his large hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Are you okay, Father?” Adrien heard himself ask. He wasn’t intending to ask that question. But his father looked so helpless. Gabriel had been such a solid, unmoving presence in Adrien’s life. If he didn’t get a hold of himself soon, Adrien knew he would start panicking. He felt the worry build up in his throat, closing it off.</p><p>Gabriel stared at the floor, eyes narrowed. “I’m fine, son. Just fine.”</p><p>Fearing his father would break, Adrien didn’t push.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien processes what happened to Nathalie and how he feels about that with Dr. Pemberley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I called her mom,” Adrien said, staring down at his hands. He didn’t know why he was telling his therapist this; he’d already bawled his eyes out all over Ladybug’s suit. And his Lady had been supportive at patrol the day Nathalie had collapsed, scratching behind his feline ears and making the appropriate, sympathetic noises. </p><p>So Adrien figured he should be over this already.</p><p>But Dr. Pemberley had helped him overcome--or at least manage--his fear of being abandoned by his father after his mother had left. The therapist understood, probably better than he did, Adrien's complicated feelings about Emilie. The doctor could help him tease out why he felt so wretched about Nathalie.</p><p>He just didn’t expect to open Tuesday’s therapy session with his worries about her. He had so much more to say. </p><p>“Did you feel you were betraying your mother by doing so?” Dr. Pemberley said, making a note on her bright yellow legal pad.</p><p>They weren’t in Dr. Pemberley’s normal office. Apparently she’d grown sick of the pastel green on the walls, and it was being repainted. This office was overwhelmingly brown and cavernous. She sat a long ways away from him, legs crossed at the knee. Adrien found he missed her smaller, intimate office, despite feeling claustrophobic earlier. </p><p>Adrien covered his face with his hands. “No?” he said, peeking through his fingers. “And yes. On the one hand, I genuinely thought my mother was in the bed. I was having flashbacks to her… being in the hospital. On the other hand, I definitely should have recognized the woman was Nathalie. She doesn’t look a thing like my mother.”</p><p>He thought Dr. Pemberley might ask him how that made him feel, as therapists were wont to do. She didn’t. </p><p>“Is thinking about Emilie difficult for you, Adrien?” Dr. Pemberley said gently.</p><p>He lowered his hands and closed his eyes. If he didn’t look at the doctor, maybe he wouldn’t cry. “Extremely.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising. It hasn’t been very long since you lost her. The wound is still fresh.”</p><p>Adrien opened his still-dry eyes. “What do I do?”</p><p>“You grieve,” Dr. Pemberley said, tapping her pen on her yellow pad of papers.</p><p>“How do I do that?” Adrien swallowed. “I thought I was done grieving.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley shook her head, bouncing her black curls. “You haven’t even begun.”</p><p>Adrien frowned fiercely. “What do you mean? I panic every time I think about her.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Dr. Pemberley said, and Adrien felt like he was caught in a mousetrap. “You’re suppressing both your memories and your sorrow. You’re not allowing yourself to feel your feelings.”</p><p>The boy inhaled through his nose, held the breath for five seconds, and let it loose through his mouth. </p><p>Dr. Pemberley smiled at him. “Good, Adrien,” she said. “Now, I want you to recognize that, in the process of grieving her loss, you might feel some feelings that you think are unacceptable to feel about your mother. You might feel shock, anger, guilt, sadness, or fear. Or all of these things at once.”</p><p>“I’m not going to be angry at my mother,” Adrien said stubbornly.</p><p>“Why not?” Dr. Pemberley said, startling him.</p><p>“Because… Because she… It’s not right,” Adrien said, folding his arms.  </p><p>“Why not?” Dr. Pemberley pressed gently.</p><p>“Because… Because she didn’t do anything. She just left.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley watched him over her legal pad. “Leaving is something.”</p><p>The boy floundered. He didn’t want to be angry at his mother. That was wrong. Emilie hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t her fault she had left. Adrien realized with a start whom he was truly mad at. </p><p>“I’m…” he whispered, clenching his fists on his bent knees. “I’m angry at my father.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley didn’t judge him for the statement. She just made a note. “Why are you angry with your father, Adrien?”</p><p>Adrien sucked a breath over his teeth. Even though he’d said the words, the emotion didn’t feel real until Dr. Pemberley had asked him about them. “Because he chased her away.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Dr. Pemberley said. </p><p>“But it’s the truth, isn’t it?” Adrien snapped, expecting his therapist to flinch. She didn’t. “Why else would my mother have left?”</p><p>“We can’t guess at your mother’s motivations. She’s not here to tell us,” Dr. Pemberley said softly but firmly. “All we know is that she left, and in doing so, gave you a gaping wound which you have yet to let heal.”</p><p>Adrien looked away from his therapist. Incandescent rage bubbled up beneath his breastbone. He didn’t know why he was so incensed, but he couldn’t deny that he was. “My father isn’t letting Nathalie return to work for a while. To let her rest.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley didn’t seem surprised. Nor did she comment on the topic change. “Are you angry about that?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said quickly, running a hand through his hair. He set his jaw. “I’m happy about that.”</p><p>“But her not being there upsets you.”</p><p>Adrien let loose an explosive sigh. “Yes. And I don’t know why.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made yet another note. “Do you think she’s going to leave you?”</p><p>He started. He hadn’t considered that before. “I… I rely on her.”</p><p>“But are you worried she’ll leave?”</p><p>Adrien stood, clenching his fists at his sides. “Yes, okay? <em>Yes,</em> I’m worried about her leaving me. She collapsed in my bedroom!”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley inhaled slowly through her nose, expanding her chest. Knowing she was modeling deep breathing for him, Adrien checked himself. He gulped down air, and then, as she inhaled again, he slowed down his breathing. He drew a breath through his nose, held it for five, and released it through his mouth.</p><p>He sat down. “I’m sorry,” he said, ashamed of his inappropriate irritability.</p><p>“That’s all right,” Dr. Pemberley said. “Adrien, I want you to recognize something: Grief is just love with nowhere to go.”</p><p><em>Grief is just love with nowhere to go.</em> The statement rang true to Adrien, even if he knew he didn’t fully understand the words.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley continued. “Nathalie leaving upsets you because of your attachment to her. You rely on her to be a steady presence in an uncertain world,” his therapist said. “And you’re lashing out against your father because he may very well be the source of that uncertainty. In addition, your bottled up feelings are contributing to some seriously unhealthy thoughts and behavior patterns.”</p><p>Adrien stared down at his lap. Tears dropped onto his jeans, darkening them in spots. “So what do I do?”</p><p>“Allow yourself to grieve,” Dr. Pemberley said. “I want you to write down some positive memories of your mother. If they turn negative, let them. Challenge your thoughts about anger being inappropriate.”</p><p>Adrien felt hollowed out, as if his therapist had scooped his innards out with a spoon. “I… I can’t remember what she smells like.” The admission was more painful than he thought it would be.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note. “Are you worried you’re forgetting her?” </p><p>Adrien wiped his snotty nose on the back of his wrist. “Yes.”</p><p>“Then writing down your memories will be even more important,” Dr. Pemberley said, leaning forward slightly. “Years later, you can look back at that list and feel relieved that you set yourself that reminder.”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay. I can do that."</p><p>“Processing feelings takes time, Adrien," Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head. "Unpacking these feelings will be difficult for you. You’re not going to grieve healthily overnight. And grief comes in waves. Some days will be harder than others. But you’ll have good days, too.”</p><p>“Grief is just love with nowhere to go,” Adrien repeated, the truism worming its way into his heart.</p><p>“That’s right,” Dr. Pemberley said, nodding. “Which means it’s up to you to find a channel for that love. It could be that you turn your affections to Nathalie.”</p><p>“Or my girlfriend,” Adrien said, smiling tenderly at the very thought of Marinette.</p><p>“Yes,” Dr. Pemberley said, pursing her lips. “But don’t only rely on your girlfriend when processing your grief. I do want you to reach out, not in, and share memories of your mother with others, but your girlfriend can’t be your sole source of support.” The doctor's lips tugged down at the corners. “Is there anyone else you can think of who can support you in this?”</p><p>The boy fidgeted. “You?”</p><p>“Of course,” Dr. Pemberley said. “But I mean other friends, or an online support group--or even your father.”</p><p>Adrien grimaced. “I doubt my father would want to share memories of my mother.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley smiled a little. “You might be surprised.”</p><p>Adrien thought back. Gabriel and Adrien did watch <em>Solitude</em>, the university art piece his mother had acted in, together. Maybe his father would be open to a conversation like that. Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable asking my father about her. It seems… intimate.”</p><p>“And you fear intimacy?” Dr. Pemberley guessed.</p><p>Adrien winced. His words came out in a mumble. “Just with my father.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising,” Dr. Pemberley said, making a note on her legal pad. “The man is terrified of his grief. You may be a reminder of what he’s lost, even if he doesn’t acknowledge that to himself.”</p><p>Smoldering with resentment, Adrien spat, “I don’t want to be a <em>reminder</em> for him.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley shook her head. “I’m not saying he does think of you that way. Merely that he may,” she said. She clicked her pen twice. “Now, Adrien, would you like to share some memories of your mother?”</p><p>Feeling guilty for letting his anger get the best of him again, Adrien simmered down. “Not really.”</p><p>Adrien expected her to be disappointed. She wasn’t. “Maybe next time, then,” Dr. Pemberley said, non-judgmentally. </p><p>Relief flooded him. He wasn’t ready to share something so personal with anyone.</p><p>He did share one memory with Marinette. And had nearly suffered a panic attack.</p><p>While he pondered that, Dr. Pemberley continued. “Can you tell me about your girlfriend?”</p><p>Adrien felt his face soften. “Marinette is great,” he gushed. “She’s a baker’s daughter, and she sews and draws and takes pictures and… and is constantly creating things. She’s smart and kind and compassionate and a great listener. She totally gets me. All of me. Even Salad.”</p><p>“Salad?” his therapist said, tilting her head.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. “Salad was mine and Kagami’s code word for secrets I couldn’t tell her. But Marinette <em>is</em> Salad. I can share all of myself with her.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley chuckled, scribbling down another note. Adrien wondered if she’d written down the word Salad. “I’m glad you have someone you can share your secrets with, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien bounced in his seat. “I love her, Dr. Pemberley. I truly do. I would die for her.”</p><p>“Hopefully you won’t have to do something so drastic,” Dr. Pemberley said, eyes twinkling.</p><p>He might have to. Adrien knew that. But that was Salad, and it was not something Dr. Pemberley needed to know.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>“I sure hope not,” Adrien conceded. He wasn’t intending to die, but he would if he had to. In a heartbeat.</p><p>He already had.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley smiled at him. “Do you get to spend a lot of time with her?”</p><p>Adrien wilted. “Not as much as I would like. My father forbade me from seeing her.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley took down a note. “Because he doesn’t approve of your relationship?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, feeling his heart harden again. “And I don’t know why. Marinette’s amazing. She’s a fashion designer, just like him. She even won his stupid derby hat contest. And she makes me happy.”</p><p>Adrien’s rage pulsed through his veins as he stared at his fists. But then the irritation was subsumed by a wave of inexplicable anguish. He straightened his fingers out, feeling helpless. “Why?” he said, hating how his voice cracked. “Why doesn’t he want me to be happy?”</p><p>His therapist’s eyes softened. “I don’t think he’s actively trying to deny you happiness. I think he’s trying to protect you. I think he’s scared of losing you.”</p><p>“He has a funny way of showing it,” Adrien sniped, turning his head away. He screwed his eyes shut to stem the flow of tears.</p><p>“Think about it, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said. “He kept you out of public school because he didn’t want you to be hurt while out in the world. He seems cold and impassive, but he’s entirely in the thrall of his emotions, driven by grief and fear.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t want to think of his father as having fear, much less being driven by it. Having emotions made him too human. Adrien turned his head back to Dr. Pemberley and opened his eyes. “That doesn’t excuse how he treats me.”</p><p>“It most certainly does not,” Dr. Pemberley said quickly. “You don’t want to be caught in the riptide of his panic over you.”</p><p>“I still want to quit modeling,” Adrien said, nudging a pretend rock with his foot. He scrubbed at his face with his hands. “I haven’t told him yet.”</p><p>“That’s understandable, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, making a note. “Confrontation is hard for you. What will you say?”  </p><p>“I was hoping you could give me a script,” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>“I can do that,” Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head. “I’ll role-play as your father, and you role-play as a you that isn’t afraid to ask for what you need.” </p><p>She straightened her shoulders, curling her lip. Her voice didn’t change, but she was unmistakably different. “What do you want this time, son?”</p><p>Adrien flinched. He could picture Gabriel saying that, already disappointed. Adrien had to schedule appointments with his father in order to speak, and then the man would shut him down. Adrien stared at his feet. When he opened his mouth, his words came out without his thinking about them. “N-Nothing,” he said. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”</p><p>“Adrien.” Dr. Pemberley gently called his name. He looked up, still unwilling to meet her in the eye, lest he see his father. ”Should I have said something different?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said ruefully, offering her a watery smile. He swallowed his bitterness before it could infect his tone, just in case he would offend Dr. Pemberley with it. “You were perfect. You really know him well.” </p><p>“I’ve spoken to him on several occasions, yes,” Dr. Pemberley said, and Adrien stiffened. “But I want to assure you that all of our conversations in here are confidential. I wouldn’t violate your privacy like that.”</p><p>Adrien swallowed. “Then what do you tell him?”</p><p>“Whether I think you’re progressing or not progressing, and the relative speed.”</p><p>Adrien bit his lip. He didn’t realize he was going to be graded on his work, and he wanted to get a good ranking. “Am I progressing?”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley tapped her pen on her lips. “Like I told Monsieur Agreste the last time we talked, it’s too soon to tell. This is our third session, Adrien, and while I can expect some progress--and you’ve fulfilled those expectations beautifully--” </p><p>Adrien relaxed. Dr. Pemberley continued. “--you have different issues than what I saw you for last. Your father often checked in with me the last time we met, and he was pleased with your development then, as was I.”</p><p>“Then,” Adrien said, floundering, “why did he pull me out of therapy?”</p><p>“Because you stopped having panic attacks stemming from the fear of being abandoned, and that was his goal,” Dr. Pemberley said, shaking her head. “He wanted me to do triage, not treat underlying issues. I disagreed, but I have very little control over whether a parent decides to allow a child to continue with therapy.”</p><p>Adrien sat back, having not realized he was leaning forward. “Oh,” he said, taking all that in. “I wish I had a say in it. I would have stayed with you.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that,” Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head. “That being said, do you want to continue with the role-play?”</p><p>“Not really,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we probably should, just so I know what to say. Thanks, Dr. Pemberley.” </p><p>“Not a problem,” she said, smiling a little. “Now, are you ready?”</p><p><em>No,</em> Adrien thought. “Yes,” he said.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley’s smile faded as she straightened her shoulders. “Son. What do you need to tell me?”</p><p>Adrien drew a breath through his nose. “I want to quit modeling. Please.”</p><p>“Why?” Dr. Pemberley said, raising her brows. “Don’t you like the work?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said, his voice a breathy whisper. He clutched at his heart. “I… I feel… Bad, when I model.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley shifted in her seat, her shoulders dropping. She was back to being his therapist, and Adrien could breathe again. “Good, Adrien,” she said. “Let’s tease out what makes you feel bad. Do you feel objectified?”</p><p>“I do,” he said, nodding rapidly. “And demeaned.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note on her legal pad. She moved slightly, angling her body, and became Gabriel again. Adrien gasped at the transformation. “What about the brand, son?”</p><p>“I… I feel pressured by the brand,” Adrien said, sinking down in his seat and trying not to squirm. “To be perfect. And I don’t like that. It’s exhausting.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley lit up with a smile entirely unlike Gabriel’s, breaking the boy’s suspension of disbelief. “Very good, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien’s lips quirked. “You think so?”"</p><p>“I do,” Dr. Pemberley--truly back to Dr. Pemberley now--said. “You’re using I statements and setting a boundary. You’re explaining your needs and telling him why you feel the status quo isn’t good for you.”</p><p>Adrien hesitated. “Do you think he’ll listen, Dr. Pemberley?”</p><p>“You won’t know until you try, Adrien.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can,” Adrien said, drawing a deep breath. For some reason, whenever he thought about confronting his father, Adrien’s fear crept into his throat and strangled him.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley’s watch beeped. She checked it. “You have until next week to think about it. Unfortunately, our time is up today.”</p><p>Adrien stood and offered his hand. She crossed to him and took it. “Thanks, Dr. Pemberley.”</p><p>"You’re welcome, Adrien. Good luck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien does something he never, ever thought he'd do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You made it,” Marinette said, smiling at Adrien as he walked up and took her hands. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Adrien said and leaned in to steal a kiss. He’d shaved this morning before leaving the house, so he shouldn’t poke her. He had planned to wear his lucky, paw print socks, but he’d shrunk those in the wash. </p><p>She wasn’t wearing the Eiffel Tower pendant or the ring, because those were Ladybug’s. They were like his cat print wristbands that she’d given him as Chat. He hoped that they would both someday be comfortable enough with each other and their identities to wear gifts in public. But they might have to be public as superheroes for that. He could just imagine Paris embracing their Lady...</p><p>Nino slugged him in the shoulder, distracting him. “Dude! You’re actually here!”</p><p>‘Here’ was on a double date with Alya and Nino, standing outside a squat building from which Adrien could hear meowing in his enhanced hearing. They had chosen the Consiel Nat Protection Animale--an animal shelter that Alya liked to volunteer at. The teens were planning to spend their time and energy doing grunt work in the care of the cats and dogs. Afterwards, the foursome could play with the adoptable pets.</p><p>Alya giggled. “Good job sneaking away from your bodyguard. How’d you manage that?”</p><p>Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “Kagami’s covering for me. I’m technically supposed to be at a Friday playdate with her.” To Marinette, he added, “I’m fairly certain I wasn’t followed.”</p><p>Nino and Alya exchanged a look. “A playdate?” he said. “What are you, three?”</p><p>Adrien laughed. “Right? Father’s concerned I’m not socializing enough with the ‘right’ people.” Adrien let a trace of bitterness leak into his words. “Clearly I can’t make my own friends; that would be giving me too much leeway. I’m just lucky he picked Kagami.”</p><p>”Covering for you is really kind of her to do,” Marinette said, slipping under his arm. He squeezed his girlfriend’s shoulders.</p><p>“It is. I’ll have to find a way to thank her,” Adrien said, chuckling. </p><p>He was about to get the double date started, but then he noticed Marinette staring at the floor. “Marinette?” Adrien said, cupping her chin in her hand and raising her head to get her to look him in the eye. “What’s wrong, little mouse?”</p><p>He’d thought long and hard about what nickname to use for his girlfriend. After Marinette had laid down the conversation about rules for dating, he’d been up half the night thinking about her and how in love he was. Adrien had decided on “little mouse” because as far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about her double secret identity as Multimouse. He still marveled at how well she’d tricked him into thinking she and Ladybug weren’t the same person, and he wanted to bestow a proper name on her honoring her cleverness.</p><p>He just hadn’t had a chance to use the pet name until now.</p><p>“It’s… It’s nothing,” she said, her gaze flicking away, and Adrien’s heart sank like a stone into his belly.</p><p>“You can tell me, you know,” Adrien said, moving his face closer to hers. “I don’t mind if you tell me. You can tell me anything.”</p><p>Adrien glanced at Alya and Nino. By their expressions, they seemed by turns confused and concerned, but they gave Adrien and her some space to figure out whatever was between them.</p><p>“Adrien…” Marinette said, shifting on her feet.</p><p><em>What am I doing?</em> Adrien thought, horrified by how uncomfortable she was.</p><p>“Marinette, I’m sorry,” he said immediately, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I shouldn’t be pushing. You can tell me when you’re ready.”</p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes widening. Then she broke into a weak smile, cupping his clean-shaven cheeks. “I’m ready now. Just gotta break my bad habits.”</p><p>Adrien beamed at her. “Thank you for telling me. For trusting me.”</p><p>Marinette laughed. “I haven’t told you yet.”</p><p>“But you will,” Adrien said, unable to stop smiling.</p><p>Alya groaned, drawing Adrien’s attention to her. “Okay, this is super cute and all, but what the heck?” she said. “What’s wrong, Mari? And why couldn’t you tell Adrien?”</p><p>Nino placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Let them figure stuff out, Alya.”</p><p>Alya pouted at him. “I still want to know what’s wrong.”</p><p>“She’ll tell us now,” Adrien said, his smile morphing into a grin. “Right, Marinette?”</p><p>But his girlfriend looked uncomfortable again. She gripped her elbow. “Yeah. Yeah, I should.” She glanced at Alya, but Marinette ripped her gaze away from her friend and alighted on Adrien faster than the beat of a hummingbird’s wing. “I have a friend, who… um… Well, they’re not taking my side anymore, against someone who’s bullying me.”</p><p>“What!” Alya said, raising her fists. “Who is this heartless friend? I’ll beat them up for you.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t tell if she was serious or not. From the way her brow was pinched and her lips were pursed, he thought she was.</p><p>Marinette held up her hands. “They don’t mean to! They just… don’t know how bad the bullying is, you know? So it’s not like they’re at fault.”</p><p>“Who’s bullying you, Marinette?” Nino said, tilting his head.</p><p>“Yeah, who?” Adrien said, clenching his jaw. If someone was hurting his little mouse, he had to put a stop to it.</p><p>“I… I don’t want anyone to be angry at that person,” Marinette said, shrugging. “I really don’t think exposing her will make things better. If I humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more.” Marinette turned to Adrien and laid her hands on his chest. “Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”</p><p>A gasp left Adrien’s lips before he could stop it. The words were exactly what he’d told Marinette when... </p><p><em>Lila,</em> Adrien realized with a flash of insight. <em>Lila is bullying her. Of course.</em> Guilt needled at him. He’d told Marinette to take the high road, and he regretted his words immensely.</p><p><em>Lila is a bully…</em> Adrien’s gaze trailed over to his friends.  <em>And you are the friend, Alya.</em></p><p>No wonder his girlfriend didn’t want to throw Lila under the bus. Alya would feel called out. She'd possibly run from Marinette, or at the very least get defensive. But this way, Alya would be made subtly aware that Marinette was being bullied and that a friend of hers was failing her.</p><p><em>Clever,</em> Adrien thought, smiling down at his Lady. 'Little mouse' was the perfect nickname, he decided.</p><p>He took her hand off his chest and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Thank you, Marinette,” he said, his eyes soft, “for telling us.”</p><p>Nino nodded. “That was super brave of you, Nettle.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Marinette,” Alya said, folding her arms. “I still want to know who the friend is.”</p><p>Adrien winced. Then he beamed at his friends. “Shall we get this double date started?”</p><p>“Let’s!” the three of them said.</p><p>Heading inside the animal shelter, Adrien was inordinately excited, especially since the double date was Marinette’s idea. Since she’d shared her burdens with him, her mood had steadily improved day by day. She allowed him to touch her, and she had even started initiating friendly touches. They hadn’t kissed on the lips aside from the occasional peck, but Adrien wasn’t about to push her and break her tenuous grip on happiness. </p><p>It was almost like their relationship had just started again.</p><p>Adrien had never gone on a double date before, not even with Kagami. As he and Marinette signed release forms at the shelter (Nino and Alya had already signed theirs), Adrien idly wondered if Luka and Marinette had ever gone on a double date. </p><p><em>With Nino and Alya probably. Or Luka’s friends?</em> </p><p>He then wondered if Marinette had met Luka’s friends. Adrien certainly hadn’t met any of Kagami’s, but she didn’t seem to have any other than him. He knew he was the only contact in her phone other than her mother. And Marinette. The thought of a friendless Kagami made him sad. <em>I’ll really have to make up missing the playdate to her.</em></p><p>“Hey,” Marinette said, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you all right?”</p><p>He blinked, clearing his vision. He heard dogs barking and realized where he was. The shelter had cute signs with dogs giving puppy eyes and screaming “Adopt me!” slapped up everywhere. The facility was clean, cleaner than Adrien expected, but still smelled faintly of dry dog food and the body odor of animals. The receptionist sitting behind the counter smiled at the four volunteers.</p><p>Adrien rubbed his smooth, warm cheeks. He was supposed to be present on a date with Marinette, not thinking about how lonely their exes were. </p><p>He beamed down at her. Due to a spring growth spurt, he was a full head taller than she was now, topping out at about six feet. She fit perfectly under his arm, tiny and cute. “Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought.”</p><p>She opened her mouth, presumably to ask him what about, but Alya interrupted. “Okay, boys and girl, let me run you through orientation!”</p><p>Alya quickly ran through the rules of the shelter and what would be expected of the teens. She gave them a tour of the facilities (clean, Adrien thought again), and she explained the ins and outs of their volunteer jobs.</p><p>Their official title was Kennel Assistant. Their duties included cleaning out the cages and litter boxes, feeding the animals, and providing them with exercise.</p><p>“Can we work in the cat section?” Adrien asked, and Marinette chuckled. “I have a thing for cats.”</p><p>“Weird,” Alya said, grinning at him. “I’d pegged you as more of a dog person.”</p><p>Adrien wrinkled his nose. “I am a dog person. But that doesn’t mean they don’t make me nervous sometimes. Especially the big ones. I guess you could say I’m a cat… person.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t stop smiling at him. Adrien was glad. He’d always thought her lips were beautiful, but especially when she smiled.</p><p>Alya tapped her chin. “Well… the dogs do need our help more...”</p><p>Nino looped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “Why can’t we work with the cats, Alya? My dude doesn’t like dogs. It’s no biggie.”</p><p>Adrien grinned at his friend. He offered him a grateful fist bump, which Nino took. “Thanks, Nino.”</p><p>Still wrapped around Alya, the boy shot Adrien finger guns. “No prob, Dude.”</p><p>“I like cats,” Marinette said shyly.</p><p>Adrien’s grin turned to Marinette. He was beyond thrilled to be <em>her</em> cat. He could feel his feline ears perking.</p><p>Alya sighed explosively. “Okaaaay,” she said and ruffled Marinette’s hair. “I can’t say no to my girl.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Alya,” Adrien said, offering them a Chat-tastic grin. “I promise, it won’t be a cat-tastrophe.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. Alya and Nino groaned. “<em>Dude.</em>”</p><p>Which is how Adrien found himself elbows deep in litter. He hadn’t realized just how many litter boxes needed to be cleaned. The smell wasn’t terrible, and he was wearing gloves, but he’d never expected he’d be spending an afternoon scooping poop.</p><p>But seeing Marinette light up when she poured food into the bowl belonging to a rambunctious set of kittens made being a Kennel Assistant all worthwhile. She stroked their ears gently, cooing sweet-nothings at them, and Adrien looked forward to getting the same treatment from her. </p><p>Again. Someday.</p><p><em>Take things slow, Adrien,</em> he counseled himself. But he really wanted to be petted right now.</p><p>Marinette’s phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her tiny, pink purse. “Oh, Luka texted me. I’ll text him back later.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “You still hear from Luka?”</p><p>“Yes,” Marienette said, placing her phone back in her purse. “Do you mind?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Adrien said quickly, scooping litter. “You’re more than allowed to be friends with other boys--including your ex. After all, I’m still friends with Kagami.”</p><p>She laughed quietly at him. “Of course.”</p><p>Adrien’s ears felt warm. He cleared his throat. “So how is Luka?”</p><p>“He’s good,” Marinette said, scooping the litter from the box next to Adrien. “He’s found an apartment in England and a bunch of weird roommates with no concept of personal space.”</p><p>“That would drive me up the wall,” Adrien said. “I’m used to having a huge room all to myself.”</p><p>“I’ve seen your room, Adrien,” she said, and he ducked. “It’s gigantic.”</p><p>“Truth be told, I’d prefer a smaller room, you know?” Adrien admitted, tapping his scoop on the side of the litter box. “I’m used to all the space, but it can be lonely.”</p><p>“I can understand that,” Marinette said gently. Then she sighed. “I didn’t realize how lonely you were for a very long time. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Adrien looked to her, eyes wide. “You don’t have to apologize.”</p><p>“How about this,” Marinette said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “you can come hang out with me and my family next Tuesday. We’ll help you be a little less lonely.”</p><p>Adrien beamed at her. It was the first time she’d extended the invitation to him as Adrien rather than Chat. He wondered if they’d play Le Donjon. “Deal.”</p><p>In the middle of their date, Alya pulled Marinette aside. Adrien tried not to listen to their conversation, but his enhanced hearing picked up on most of it without him trying.</p><p>“Girl,” Alya said, as she shook out a litter box mat in Adrien’s peripheral vision. “I am so happy you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“Better?” Marinette said, digging her scoop into a box. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t even try to pull that on me, M,” Alya said, pursing her lips.</p><p>He missed Marinette’s reply as Nino sidled up to him. “You okay, my dude?”</p><p>Adrien offered Nino a purple-gloved thumbs up. “I’m fine, thanks for asking. Just sort of surprised at the amount of, uh, work that needs to be done.”</p><p>Nino cackled. “Never expected Adrien Agreste to be covered in cat droppings.”</p><p>Adrien laughed with him. Nino fell silent beside Adrien, working on the next litter box, so Adrien turned his attention to Alya and Marinette’s conversation again.</p><p>“I’m so glad, Mari,” Alya said, pulling her into a hug, which Adrien caught out of the corner of his eye. “You can’t take on the world by yourself.”</p><p>Marinette clung to her friend. “I’m just… worried about burdening him with my problems.” </p><p>Marinette glanced to Adrien, meeting his eye. Heat flooded his cheeks, and he turned back to the clumps of cat pee he was supposed to be attending to. He excavated the clumped litter, shaking the scoop out to leave the droppings behind.</p><p>Nino had already moved on to the next box. </p><p>“<em>Girl,</em>” Alya said, and Adrien peeked at her. She had released Marinette. Alya was holding her own head with her fingertips. “You’re supposed to share your worries with your boyfriend. That’s what he’s there for.”</p><p><em>Go, Alya!</em> Adrien mentally cheered, pumping his fist.</p><p>“I… I just…” he heard Marinette say. “I don’t want to hurt him.”</p><p>“Do you trust him?”</p><p>Marinette sounded shocked. “What?”</p><p>“Do you trust him?”</p><p>Adrien felt like he was breathing through a coffee stirrer straw. He couldn’t get enough air. He started to tremble. He couldn’t help turning to see Marinette. </p><p>He saw her, and his heart stopped.</p><p>She was turned straight towards him, feet planted shoulder-width apart, fists clenched at her sides. She stood in the position he recognized as her just-finished transformation. Her position of power. Her eyes were filled with so much determination, they bored a hole into his soul. </p><p>The girl looking at Adrien wasn’t Marinette. She was <em>Ladybug</em>.</p><p>Ladybug, in all her star-bright glory. </p><p>Ladybug, who could take on the world.</p><p>He saw her mouth form the words before he heard them. “With my life.”</p><p>Adrien’s heart restarted with a vengeance, slamming against his breastbone. He couldn’t help the quiet gasp escaping from his lips. He staggered, turning away from the girls, catching himself in the litterbox. He placed a hand on his chest to try and slow his frantic heart.</p><p>He’d thought his Lady was gone. That she’d broken under her burdens. That he’d never see that determined look in her eye again.</p><p>Adrien hadn’t realized until that moment how much he’d missed her. How much his soul had ached. How lonely he’d been without her. </p><p>His Lady was back.</p><p>His soul’s gaping wound lanced and healed all at once. It <em>hurt</em>. It was like rebreaking a bone so it could fully mend, in an instant. </p><p>His Lady was <em>back.</em></p><p>And Adrien was sound and healthy again. </p><p>Love for Marinette--for Ladybug--overwhelmed Adrien. She was by his side again, whole in a way that she hadn’t been for so, so long. Their partnership was unbreakable. He could conquer the world with her standing beside him. He wanted to kiss her like he’d never kissed anyone before.</p><p><em>Oh, my gosh,</em> Adrien thought. <em>My Lady is back. </em></p><p><em>My Lady is</em> back.</p><p>Alya’s voice bubbled up in his awareness. She sounded awed. “Whoa,” she said. “Well, that’s good, because there’s no one more reliable than Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>Marinette’s voice had a smile in it. “I know.”</p><p>Adrien felt Nino’s hand on his shoulder before he saw his friend’s concerned eyes. “You okay, my dude?”</p><p>Adrien beamed up at him through tears. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m <em>awesome.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat shows Ladybug just how much he appreciates her being back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien couldn’t wait until patrol Friday night. His Lady was back! </p><p>Earlier that day, at the animal shelter, she’d shown him that she was no longer broken by her burdens. That she could take on the world again. That she trusted him to have her back.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to get Ladybug alone, so he could kiss her senseless. </p><p>Unfortunately, he had to wait until the double date with Alya and Nino was over. Making out with Marinette appealed to Adrien, but he checked himself, realizing that doing so in front of their friends--at an animal shelter, no less--probably wasn’t the best idea.</p><p>At the end of their volunteer work and playing with the kittens--which was fun--Adrien showed remarkable restraint: he kissed her cheek, and just her cheek. Her eyes had sparkled, and her hand lingered on his.</p><p>“See you later,” she’d whispered into his ear, and Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. </p><p>Adrien had booked it back to Kagami’s house. He barely made it in time; the Gorilla came to pick him up just as he climbed the lattice and snuck through her second-story window. </p><p>“You seem to have had a good time,” she said, her amber eyes sparkling with amusement. </p><p>He took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. “I owe you. So. Much,” he said. He couldn’t stop beaming. She offered him his phone, which he took. “How can I ever make this up to you?”</p><p>Kagami chuckled. “Come back and play cards with me sometime.”</p><p>“That,” Adrien said, embracing her, “I can do.”</p><p>He was giddy on the ride home. He had so many good feelings, his heart was about to burst. He bounced in his seat, causing Plagg to vibrate under his shirt. </p><p>Adrien strode into the Agreste mansion, feeling master of his world. Nothing could get him down.</p><p>“Adrien,” his father said from the top of the stairs.</p><p><em>What’s wrong with his face?</em> Adrien’s steps slowed. He stopped, squinting at the man. There was something wrong with Gabriel’s face, but Adrien couldn’t put his finger on what. “Father.”</p><p>“You have a photoshoot with Mademoiselle Rossi tomorrow. The swimsuit line,” Gabriel said, hands clasped in front of him rather than behind his back. He fidgeted with his wedding ring, shocking Adrien. His father <em>never</em> fidgeted. “I’m informing you in Nathalie’s stead.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t keep the grimace off his face. The reminder that Nathalie was still in the hospital was unwelcome, throwing cold water on Adrien’s ebullient mood. <em>Not to mention meeting with Lila. Ugh.</em> </p><p>Adrien tilted his head, trying to solve the puzzle of what was wrong with Gabriel. “Swimsuit line? Isn’t it a little late for that? I thought we shot that during the winter.”</p><p>“It’s a rush job for a very important client,” Gabriel said, lacing his fingers together. “Their file servers were compromised by a fire, and they lost some of the work that had been made on the usual timetable. They’re missing about three pages of their catalogue and have asked us to fill in.”</p><p>“Why didn’t they back the photos up to the cloud?” Adrien asked, furrowing his brow.</p><p>Gabriel hesitated, shocking Adrien. Gabriel never hesitated. “They’re a very… old-fashioned client.”</p><p><em>They need to get with the times,</em> Adrien thought, wrinkling his nose. </p><p>“I see,” he said as neutrally as possible. He thought he may have heard of this client, but Adrien didn’t generally pay attention to which magazines his pictures showed up in. He just showed up and worked the camera. He didn’t plan on making modeling his career, after all. “Is that all, Father?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s all,” Gabriel said, shifting on his feet. His expression turned vacant. “I think.”</p><p>“If you need me,” Adrien said, climbing the stairs and pushing past his father without touching him, “I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>“Wait,” Gabriel said, holding out a hand. Adrien stopped. Gabriel played with his striped cravat. He couldn’t meet Adrien’s eyes. “Have… Have you seen my glasses? I’ve misplaced them, and I can’t… I can’t seem to find them.” </p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped. <em>Oh,</em> he thought, <em>of course.</em> Gabriel was missing his glasses. Adrien didn’t know why he didn’t notice they were gone until now. </p><p>He looked at his father, really looked at him. </p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Gabriel looked <em>haggard</em>. His hair was slightly mussed, his cravat was slightly askew from his fiddling with it, and he was also missing a button on his right sleeve. Wrinkles had sprouted on his face overnight. Anxiety lined his eyes. For a man as usually professionally-coiffed as Gabriel, he seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.</p><p><em>Whoa,</em> Adrien thought, eyes widening. <em>Nathalie being gone must really be getting to him.</em></p><p>“I haven’t seen your glasses,” Adrien said carefully, for fear the man might break. </p><p>Gabriel set a hand on his own cheek. “Oh. That’s… That’s too bad.”</p><p>“I’ll be in my room,” Adrien said, edging past his father. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gabriel said, waving a hand. “Make sure that you stay there. Until dinner. And after that.”</p><p>Adrien felt his father’s empty gaze on his back until he shut his bedroom door behind him. <em>Does he suspect that I’ve been sneaking out?</em> he thought, with growing alarm. <em>Nathalie erased the phone logs. Right? And I’ve been leaving my phone at home.</em></p><p>Plagg phased through his shirt. “Ohhh, I am so <em>hungry</em>,” the kwami whined. “I require sustenance! I require… cheeeeese.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “You know where the cheese cabinet is, Plagg.”</p><p>“You’re not going to get it for me?” Plagg said, his ears drooping. </p><p>The kwami looked pathetic. Adrien felt terrible. He sighed and crossed to the cabinet that held Plagg’s camembert, with the black mini-god following behind. Adrien opened the door and selected a particularly stinky wedge of cheese. He tossed it at Plagg, who snarfed the cheese out of the air in one bite.</p><p>“Mmm,” Plagg said, chewing. “Much, much better.”</p><p>Smiling, Adrien tossed him another. The kwami swallowed that as well.</p><p>“I could get used to this,” Plagg said, belching.  </p><p>“Gross, Plagg.”</p><p>“You’re gross!” Plagg said, waving his arms. “What with being so excited about your girlfriend--”</p><p>“Plagg!” Adrien said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Ladybug is back!”</p><p>“What do you mean she’s back?” Plagg said, tilting his head. “She never went anywhere.”</p><p>Adrien stopped bouncing, but he practically vibrated in place. “You don’t understand. She shared her burdens with me! Now she’s <em>back</em>.”</p><p>Plagg furrowed his brow. “I don’t follow.”</p><p>Adrien waved a hand. “It’s not important, I guess?” he said. “Except how it is. She’s back! I’m <em>so</em> happy.”</p><p>Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders. “Well, that’s what matters. It’s still gross.”</p><p>Adrien laughed.</p><p>Now he had to find something to do until dinner. He paced in his room. He thought about playing Extreme Racing 3, but he’d already mastered every car and racetrack in the game a long time ago, so that didn’t appeal to him. Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 wasn’t appealing either, because he didn’t have a partner and the computer AI was too easy to beat at this point.  </p><p>He lay on his bed and found himself daydreaming about Marinette and the determined look in her eyes. When it was approximately time for dinner, Adrien ran to the dining room. Then he waited to be served, jiggling his knee. When dinner finally arrived, Adrien didn’t even taste the food as he shoveled it into his mouth. Nathalie wasn’t there to give him a raised brow like he knew she would, but even that didn’t dampen Adrien’s good mood.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be in my room, bye!” Adrien said to the empty room, bolting from the table.</p><p>He brushed his teeth and checked his phone. It was only 7:14pm. He had to wait until 9pm for patrol. Adrien groaned and threw the phone onto his bed. </p><p>“I don’t know what all the fuss is about,” Plagg said, smirking. “She’s just a girl.”</p><p>“She’s <em>the</em> girl, Plagg,” Adrien said, giddy again. “And she’s back!” </p><p>He hugged himself and spun around in circles, almost falling over.</p><p>Plagg laughed at him. “Keep your pants on, Kid.”</p><p>Adrien ran up to his kwami, beaming. The boy was nearly shaking with excitement. His Lady was back! “Plagg. Can we run around the city? Please? I’ve got so much energy, I have to get some of it out before I go mad.”</p><p>“Can’t we just play video games?” Plagg whined, folding his arms.</p><p>“Nooo,” Adrien said, pressing his hands together. “Video games are boring. Pleaaase?”</p><p>Plagg huffed. “You’ll owe me one.”</p><p>“I’ll get you the best cheese I can afford,” Adrien promised,

 grinning at him. “Claws out!”</p><p>“You’d better--” Plagg started but was cut off when he swirled into the ring.</p><p>Adrien happily went through the exaggerated motions of his transformation, clawing at the air. He crossed to his desk, opened the drawer, and retrieved his wristbands. Slipping them on his thin wrists, he smiled. Chat tucked his phone under his pillow and grabbed his baton, exiting his room out the window. </p><p>The city was gorgeous. The summer sun shone, casting a shiny, yellow glow across the rooftops. Chat pole-vaulted himself around, ending up at Dupont. He ran around on all fours on the roof, back and forth, back and forth for an hour, getting the exercise his body craved.</p><p>Next, he immediately helicoptered his way to the Eiffel Tower, challenging himself to climb the metal structure without the use of his baton. He leapt from girder to girder, pulling himself up using the super-strength in his arms. By the time he reached the top, his muscles burned pleasantly, and he was out of breath.  </p><p>Chat cooled down at the top, meandering around with his fingertips laced on top of his head. He drew deep, even breaths through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Leaning on the railing, Chat took in the view of his city, smiling to himself.</p><p>He checked the time on his baton. He had just enough time to vault to his and Ladybug’s meeting place. Joy bubbled up inside him, escaping his mouth as a laugh, as he sped to their fated rooftop. </p><p>She was waiting for him, coffees in hand. Black for him and double chocolate espresso for her. The light from the sun glinted off her suit. She smiled sweetly at him. </p><p>Desire licked at Chat’s brain. He wanted her like he’d never wanted her before. He was going to kiss her senseless. He landed on the roof with a thump, dropped his baton with a clatter and prowled over to her.</p><p>Without a word, Chat cupped her cheeks in his clawed hands and peppered her face with kisses. He pressed his lips to her temples, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her chin. They were soft kisses, gentle, but Chat felt the gravity of his need building up behind his breastbone.</p><p>When their lips finally met, the touch was electric. Their mouths devoured one another; the mutual urgency and frantic craving to be closer pushed them together. All the tension that had built up between them, all the years of pining, exploded in that kiss. Ladybug dropped the coffees and wrapped her arms around Chat’s neck, pulling him close. Her Eiffel Tower pendant dug into his chest, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensations.</p><p>His hands slid down to her shoulder blades, his claws digging into her supersuit, which didn’t give under the pressure. His nose brushed hers, and he tilted his head.</p><p>She tasted like chocolate coffee, his favorite flavor. His feline ears picked up the sound of their hearts pounding in sync. The delicious scents of her skin and her sweat filled his nose; never before had he smelled anything so divine. Her lips and tongue felt so soft and wet under his. The awareness of her fingernails toying with the hair at the back of his neck drove him wild.  </p><p>They moved all around the roof as they kissed, feet stumbling backwards and forwards in a sort of push-and-pull, give-and-take dance. Eventually, she shoved him up against the railing. Chat wasn’t complaining. His hands roamed over her back; her fingertips scratched his scalp in circles.</p><p>Growling into her mouth, he nipped her lip. Ladybug gasped, and he took the chance to tease her tongue with his. He licked her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She moaned, curling his toes. Her tongue wrestled with his, pinning it against his palate. </p><p>Chat forgot to breathe. He felt lightheaded. He slid down the railing, landing on his butt. She followed, still kissing him, and he pulled her into his lap. He gripped her hips, which ground into his. Chat saw stars. </p><p>He pulled back, gasping. Ladybug stared at him with dilated eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Her face was flushed, and she was panting just as hard as he was. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I didn’t ask if I could kiss you.”</p><p>She gave him a low, seductive laugh which shot heat all throughout his body. “Do you want to kiss me, Chat?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he said, his voice coming out rougher than he’d intended. </p><p>She smiled wickedly at him and leaned down to lick his neck just above the collar. His clawed hands clenched around her hips as his eyes rolled back into his head. Her tongue felt so <em>good</em>. His brain was fuzzy.</p><p>“Mmph,” she grunted, hitting him in the shoulder. “This suit is in the way.”</p><p>“C-Claws off!”</p><p>“Spots off!”</p><p>“Bleeech!” Plagg said, flying around in circles. “That is disgusting!”</p><p>“But so romantic!” Tikki squealed.  </p><p>“I knoooow,” Plagg whined, holding his forehead in both hands. “That’s the problem!”</p><p>Plagg flew off, and Tikki followed.</p><p>Adrien had turned his head to look at their exit, but Marinette arrested his attention by sucking on his neck. Then she bit him. His head banged against the railing. “M-Marinette,” he hissed, fingertips digging into her hips. “Don’t leave a mark!”</p><p>Marinette growled. She seized his collar and dragged it down, fixing her lips on the exposed part of his chest. Adrien’s hands came up to cup the back of her head. His legs twitched. He gasped repeatedly as she licked and suckled, chest heaving under her lips.</p><p>“S-Stop,” he whispered, nearly biting his tongue. Marinette stopped immediately, raising her head. <em>Don’t stop!</em> he thought, brain still fuzzy. He forced himself to look at her scarlet face and was amazed at how evenly he spoke. “You can’t leave marks, even there. I have a swimsuit catalogue to model for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Swimsuit catalogue?” she said, giving him a puzzled look. “Don’t those normally shoot in the winter?”</p><p>“Long story,” Adrien said, shaking his head. “Rush job for an old-fashioned client.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said, drawing a deep breath. “Sorry.” Adrien didn’t think she was sorry. He wasn’t either, once he thought about it. “I guess I got carried away.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged against the railing. “I-It happens? And it’s not like I wasn’t encouraging you.” He offered her a shy smile. “This… This was super hot.”</p><p>Marinette smiled sweetly back. “It was.” She kissed him on the chin and then leaned back, looking at him with a loving expression.</p><p>Adrien’s eyes welled with tears. His words came out in a whisper. “You’re back.”</p><p>“Back?” she said, curiously, tilting her head. “But I didn’t go anywhere.”</p><p>He shook his head, too choked up to speak. The tears rolled down his cheeks, plonking on to his shirt. He tried to explain. “You’re… You were gone,” he said, voice cracking. “And now you’re <em>back</em>.”</p><p>Marinette’s mouth formed a little ‘o.’ “I’m sorry, Kitty,” she said, raising up on her knees around his legs. She cupped the back of his head and pressed his cheek to her warm chest, moving the pendant aside. “I won’t leave you alone again.”</p><p>Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed, giving himself over to his grief. He’d missed her. He’d missed her so much. His relief at her being by his side again was palpable; the painful weights--of grief, of anger, of fear and heartbreak and above all, <em>loneliness</em>--being suddenly removed made his chest shudder.</p><p>As she had done so often for him, Marinette let him cry himself out, stroking his head and cooing gently. She whispered sweet nothings into his ears, telling him that he didn’t have to be alone anymore. </p><p>Eventually, he was spent. His breath hitched twice as he tried to compose himself. She drew back and peered at him, smiling softly. She lowered herself into his lap again and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Feel better?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “Thanks.”</p><p>She nodded. Then she cupped his smooth cheeks and kissed him.</p><p>This kiss was nothing like their frenzied make out session from before. It wasn’t that their passion had burned itself out--far from it--but this kiss was soft, sweet, chaste. She pressed her closed mouth against his, pursing her lips and encouraging him to as well. </p><p>Adrien knew Marinette was trying to tell him something through her tender touch. He wondered what that was, and then the realization hit him.</p><p>This kiss was a promise.</p><p>She’d share her burdens with him. They were partners. She wouldn’t leave him alone again. </p><p>Gratitude for her burned away any lingering trace of sadness. Adrien felt so comforted, so cared for.</p><p>She loved him. </p><p>She <em>loved</em> him.</p><p>Marinette broke the kiss with a smile, leaning back. She booped him on the nose. “Now, we have a problem,” she said, and Adrien’s heart shot up to his throat.</p><p>“What’s that?” he said, trying to speak around his organs being in the wrong place.</p><p>Her eyes danced. “How do we get down from the roof? Our kwamis abandoned us.”</p><p>“Uhh,” Adrien said eloquently. He rubbed the back of his head. “That’s a very good point, My Lady. I honestly have no idea.”</p><p>“We could try calling for them?” Marinette suggested, nibbling on her lower lip.</p><p>On instinct, Adrien ran his thumb over her lip to get her to release it from the grip of her teeth. She gasped, but she stopped.</p><p>“We could,” he said, glancing around for any sign of his mini-god. Not that Adrien could see his night-black kwami in the dark. He hadn’t noticed the sun setting. “Plagg? Plagg, are you there?”</p><p>“Tikki?” Marinette called, cupping her hands around her mouth.</p><p>“Plagg? Plagg!” </p><p>“Tikki?”</p><p>The two teens stared at each other. “Um,” Adrien said. Marinette shook her head. </p><p>“Plagg, get out here,” Adrien growled, “or I’ll never let you play Extreme Racing 3 again!” </p><p>“Tikki, I’ll get you raspberry macarons!” Marinette promised, and then she whispered to Adrien, “Bribery probably works better than threats.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Adrien said, grimacing. “Plagg, I’ll make you baked camembert with cranberry and walnuts!” </p><p>Plagg’s voice drifted down from above them. “Don’t sully my beautiful cheese with something as revolting as fruit!”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette both looked up. Tikki flew down and embraced Marinette’s cheek. “Raspberry macarons sound lovely!” the red kwami chirped. “Thank you, Marinette!” </p><p>Plagg floated down, seeming reluctant to do so. “If you want me to transform you, Kid, you need to promise me the Fourme de Montbrison!”</p><p>Adrien searched his memory. “The oldest cheese in the world? The one with an orange rind?”</p><p>“Yes!” Plagg snapped. “The one that’s aged on special boards of spruce wood!”</p><p>Marinette and Tikki both giggled. Adrien loved their cute, little laughs.</p><p>“I don’t know how much of that I can afford, but I’ll get you at least a bite of it,” Adrien promised Plagg, holding his hand over his heart.</p><p>“Fine,” Plagg grumbled, folding his arms. “But I’m going to be reluctant to transform you until it arrives.”</p><p>“I’ll order you some as soon as I get home,” Adrien said, beaming at his unenthusiastic kwami.</p><p>Adrien turned his head to Marinette just in time to see Tikki poke her in the cheek. “You should probably get off his lap now, Marinette!” her kwami said in her high-pitched voice. </p><p>“Um!” Marinette scrambled to get off Adrien’s hips. Heat flooded his face. He couldn’t see Marinette’s blush in the dark, but he was positive she had one. “Sorry, Tikki!”</p><p>“Yeah, uh,” Adrien said, getting to his feet and helping Marinette to hers. “Sorry, guys.”</p><p>“I didn’t mind!” Tikki said.</p><p>“I did!” Plagg said, making a sound as if he were coughing up a hairball.</p><p>They--sans Plagg--threw their heads back and laughed.</p><p>“Gross, Plagg,” Adrien said, covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> gross!” Plagg yelled, waving his tiny arms. “You and your lovey-dovey girlfriend! Blech!”</p><p>“Tikki,” Marinette said, smiling at Adrien. “Spots on.”</p><p>Just like the first time he’d witnessed her transformation two months ago, Adrien found himself spellbound. The red light flowed over Marinette’s body, covering her completely in her supersuit. She spun on her foot, kicked, and ended up in her position of power that he loved so much: feet shoulder-length apart and her fists clenched at her sides. A smile curved her lips, and her eyes were filled with so much determination, he gasped.</p><p>His Lady was <em>back</em>.</p><p>Adrien hadn’t noticed his jaw had dropped until she gently shut it. He beamed at her.</p><p>“Come by the bakery on Monday?” Ladybug said, kissing his cheek.</p><p>His husky voice was slightly choked up as he said, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien writes down memories of his mother, and Lila becomes a real problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Someone forces a kiss on another person in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night, Adrien was too excited to sleep. Clearly, it was a night to take care of business.</p><p>After checking his allowance using his bank’s app on his phone, Adrien ordered Plagg’s cheese for him. He wanted to clear the purchase with Nathalie first, but she was still in the hospital.</p><p>The boy still hadn’t done any of his assignments given to him by his therapist, and so, buoyed by Ladybug’s love for him, he started in on the second one: writing down memories of his mother. The first bit of homework Dr. Pemberley had given him was to write down why he thought he didn’t deserve Kagami’s forgiveness. Fresh off a makeout session with Ladybug, Adrien wanted to continue thinking positively. </p><p>He started by writing down the memory he’d shared with Marinette: <em>Mother stroked my back and sang La Mer to put me to sleep until I was thirteen.</em></p><p>But he stopped with his pen poised over the paper. That one memory was too much. Too close. It brought back a wave of grief, of longing, of lack. Emilie was no longer here to sing to him. To touch him.</p><p>And he couldn’t remember her scent.</p><p>His eyes were bone dry, but he felt a curious pressure behind them all the same. </p><p>Adrien tried a less personal approach. <em>Mother’s name was Emilie Agreste,</em> he wrote. He didn’t tear up. So far, so good. <em>She was born Emilie Graham de Vanily.</em></p><p>That was fine. That was good. Adrien still felt pressure behind his eyes, but it wasn’t as urgent. After that, the memories flowed naturally from his pen:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Mother has a sister named Amelie.</p>
  <p>Mother had a small nose and pretty green eyes. I get my looks from her.</p>
  <p>Mother acted in a university art piece named <em>Solitude.</em></p>
  <p>Mother encouraged my interest in fencing.</p>
  <p>Mother spent a lot of time with me.</p>
</blockquote>Adrien continued writing, getting lost in it. The words flowed from his pen, ending up almost illegible. He didn’t bother to read as he wrote, simply allowed the stream-of-consciousness to continue.<blockquote>
  <p>Mother was sweet and affectionate.</p>
  <p>Mother was much more hands-on with her parenting.</p>
  <p>Mother praised me all the time.</p>
  <p>Mother wanted me to have the best of everything.</p>
  <p>Mother loved me more than my father does. No one loved me as much as Mother did. </p>
</blockquote>The tears were flowing now, smearing his ink. Adrien wrote as if possessed, his pen digging into the paper and making a <em>scritch-scritch</em> sound.<blockquote>
  <p>Mother would blow up at little things sometimes. But she would apologize and hug me after she got angry.</p>
  <p>Mother doted on me like a doll.</p>
  <p>Mother kept me at home because she was worried about me.</p>
  <p>Mother was possessive.</p>
  <p>Mother never explained her illness or why she had to leave.</p>
</blockquote>Adrien’s pen broke in his hand. He started out of his fugue, staring at the ink splattered all over his hand. His palm ached where the splintered plastic had dug into it.<p>Dr. Pemberley had told him to allow himself to feel his anger. And he was spitting mad now. </p><p>But he didn’t <em>want</em> to be angry with his mother. He was shocked at how intense the inappropriate feeling was, and he was a little frightened. </p><p>Adrien pushed himself away from the desk roughly, standing from his chair. He clenched his ink-stained fist and started pacing. His jaw grew sore from his gritted teeth.</p><p>Plagg floated up with a wedge of camembert in his hands. “Whoa. What set you off, Kid?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be angry at her, Plagg!” Adrien yelled, tears spilling over his cheeks.</p><p>Plagg jerked back. He flew forward with narrowed eyes. “Then don’t be.”</p><p>Adrien cradled his forehead in his hand, smearing ink there. “It’s not that simple, Plagg.”</p><p>Plagg snarfed down the cheese. “Is this about Marinette?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said, clutching his elbows. “It’s about my mother.”</p><p>Plagg’s mouth made a little ‘o.’ “Why are you pissed at someone who’s not here?”</p><p>Adrien inhaled a breath through his nose, held it for five seconds, and expelled the air out of his mouth. “That’s why I’m mad. She left me.”</p><p>His kwami’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said. “This is out of my depth. But it’s okay to be angry at someone who left you without explanation. Listen to your therapist.”</p><p>Plagg flew up and touched Adrien’s cheek. “You’re grieving. And remember, grief is just love with nowhere to go. Anger usually isn’t, but I think this anger is.”</p><p>“I do love her,” Adrien said, staring at his hands. “And I miss her.”</p><p>“Of course you do,” Plagg said, not without sympathy. “The wound is still fresh. It only makes sense that your feelings would overwhelm you.” He flew away from Adrien. “I’ve been saving a piece of camembert just for you. I’ll go get it.”</p><p>Adrien’s laugh was broken and wet. It loosened the tension in his shoulders. “Thanks, Plagg, but I don’t need your stinky cheese. I feel better already.”</p><p>Plagg returned to him and hugged his cheek. “Good. Now, how are you going to get the ink off your hand before your swimsuit catalogue tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh!” Adrien said, glancing down at the stain. “Oh, crap!”</p><p>Adrien quickly googled “how to remove ink stains from skin,” and was met with a lot of articles about how to get rid of stains on clothes and how to get rid of sharpie stains. With a frustrated snort, he added the word “pen” to his search and found an article recommending nail polish remover, which he had in his bathroom.</p><p>Adrien wet a rag with the alcohol-based solvent, and he scrubbed the ink off his hand and forehead. His palm was red by the time the ink finally broke down. He washed his hands with warm water and soap and spread lotion over them. </p><p>He was supposed to moisturize all of his skin every day, but he didn’t make time to do that. Back when he was starving due to his miraculous-induced metabolism--before his father increased his calories and Marinette fed him second meals six days a week--Adrien had suffered from chapped lips and skin. Moisturizing had been an absolute necessity. His makeup artists had been furious.</p><p>They’d be furious with him tomorrow, given that the time was past midnight, and he’d have bags under his eyes when he woke up. </p><p>He changed into his pajama bottoms, choosing to remain shirtless in the hot summer night, and collapsed onto his bed. </p><p>“Good night, Kid,” Plagg said, curling up on his pillow like the cat he was.</p><p>“Good night, Plagg,” Adrien said, smiling at his kwami.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Click.</em> Vincent’s camera flashed. Adrien flashed a peace sign, a surfboard tucked under his arm.</p><p>Rather than driving them two and a half hours away to Étretat beach in Normandy, Gabriel Agreste had ordered a warehouse to be filled with copious amounts of sand and pools of blue-dyed water. Heat lamps glowed on Adrien’s bare skin, making him glisten with sweat.  Even Adrien had to admit that the fake beach was impressive. There were even live crabs.</p><p>Adrien’s day started out with his alarm going off at 6:30am. Nathalie hadn’t been back to wake him up recently, and he missed her. He had some time before the shoot, so he bribed Gorilla to drive him to the hospital. She’d been sleeping. He'd left shortly after he’d arrived. Nathalie had been there for a week already. Adrien was starting to get worried.</p><p>And his father was an absolute mess. The man had completely fallen apart since Nathalie had collapsed. He lost things, including a bit of weight. He had canceled practically all of his appointments, becoming a recluse. Seeing his father’s disheveled appearance as he wandered aimlessly around the foyer that morning, Adrien wondered if the man had even slept the night before.</p><p>Gabriel had recovered enough to summarily dismiss Adrien. </p><p>Even Hawkmoth had been quiet, Adrien had mused on the ride to the shoot. The supervillain hadn’t thrown an akuma in over a week. Given his penchant for throwing akumas at them every three days or so, this was odd. Adrien could feel the tension oozing out of his city’s pores. Everyone waited with bated breath for Hawkmoth to prey on their vulnerabilities.</p><p>As for his part, Adrien was just glad for the break. He’d been able to catch up on sleep a little.  </p><p>After he’d stopped by the hospital, Adrien had arrived early to the shoot, only to be slathered with tanning cream and subjected to a tanning bed. After he’d exited the bed, he’d washed his face and arms and legs with cream-based cleanser and applied a moisturizer with sunscreen. His makeup artists slathered foundation and concealer on his body, followed by bronzer.</p><p>Adrien had then been presented with his choice of trunks. Naturally, he chose the black ones for his first photos, though he’d have to wear all of them eventually.</p><p>Lila was wearing a polka-dotted, yellow suit. When Adrien first saw her, he laughed long and hard. </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” she had said, looking wounded in her mouth, but furious in her eyes.</p><p>“It was an itsy-bitsy, teenie-weenie yellow polka-dot bikini,” Adrien sang, “that she wore for the first time today!”</p><p>Lila had stomped off to go change. Adrien considered that a victory. </p><p>Now, she wore a black one-piece with hot-pink accents that clung to her considerable assets in flattering ways. Adrien thought of cold showers and dead puppies and avoided looking at her smirk.</p><p>As usual, Vincent told them to act like a couple. He took pictures of them lying in the sand on their sides, smiling at each other, hands entwined. He took pictures of just their feet. He took pictures of Adrien splashing Lila as she giggled.</p><p>Then came the more compromising positions. Vincent directed Lila to cup his smooth cheeks, to drape her body across his, to splay her hand across his chest. </p><p>The worst came when she kissed his cheek: shortly after, she whispered into his ear, “How’s Marinette?”</p><p> Adrien turned his head to Lila and smiled tenderly. “I wouldn’t know,” he said, trying to keep his voice casual. “I haven’t seen her since my father told me not to.”</p><p>“Not even to help her into a taxi?” Lila asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>, Adrien thought, incandescent rage flaring up in his brain. <em>She took those photos that got me in trouble.</em> He felt his smile turning brittle without his wanting it to. </p><p>“Ah, that’s right, you refreshed my memory,” Adrien said, smacking his forehead. Vincent told him to cut it out and embrace Lila. He did. She traced circles on his bare, bronzed chest.</p><p>Her touching him was even worse on bare skin. Adrien was about to crawl right out of it. </p><p>“So,” Lila said, pressing a kiss to his chest, right where Marinette had suckled the night before, “how is she?”</p><p>“We had a falling out a while ago,” Adrien said, puffing his chest out and holding his shoulders back, portraying the confidence he didn’t feel. He was telling the truth, sort of. They had yelled at each other, for sure. They’d just made up later.</p><p>Lila leaned on his shoulder. Her hands slid to his shoulder blades. “Oh, Adrien,” she said, sounding sympathetic. “That’s just awful. Well, you know <em>I’m</em> always here for you.” </p><p>Adrien gave her a warm smile and a quiet laugh. Vincent squealed. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Lila said, raising her head and looking deep, deep into his soft eyes. “I want you… To think of me as a friend.”</p><p>Lila nuzzled his neck with her nose, right where he was most sensitive. She brushed her lips tentatively against it. Adrien felt his arms tense around her. “We are friends,” he said, tighter than he tried to say it. “Aren’t we?”</p><p>“Of course we are, Adrien,” Lila said, sounding painfully earnest. She booped his nose. Vincent’s camera flashed. “We’re very good friends.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Adrien agreed, back to toneless again. </p><p>“Friends date each other sometimes,” Lila mused, as if the idea had just come to her. “You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Adrien said, smiling gently down at her. He gave her a squeeze. His chest itched where she kept tickling him with her sharp-nailed fingertips. She had French tips, with white bands of polish painted just on the ends of her nails. “The best relationships start with people being friends.”</p><p>“I’m glad you agree, Adrien,” Lila said, cupping his smooth cheek to force him to lock eyes with her. “So why don’t we date?”</p><p>Adrien’s brows rose. Vincent told him to stop doing that. “That’s rather forward of you, Lila.”</p><p>“Is it?” she said, kissing his cheek. “We’ve been such good friends for such a long time. Taking the next step feels only natural. And I know your father would approve.”</p><p>Adrien wanted to recoil. A scream built up in his throat. He swallowed it and placed his hands on Lila’s waist. “I’ll consider it,” he said, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Adrien!” Lila said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’ve made me so happy!”</p><p>And then she kissed him. </p><p>His eyes shot open. Unlike Marinette’s, Lila’s lips were hard and full of aggressive desire. He gasped, so she forced her tongue inside his mouth, scraping it along his teeth. She had a hold on his neck, so he couldn’t pull away.</p><p>He panted around her tongue, gasping, his hands coming up to cup her chest. Adrien shoved her off of him, breaking the kiss. She fell to the sandy ground and stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. </p><p>Vincent exploded. “What was <em>that</em>? That’s not in the contract!” </p><p><em>That’s where you draw the line?</em> Adrien thought bitterly. He clenched his fists at his sides, glaring down at the girl who’d dared to force herself on him.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what came over me,” Lila stammered, holding her hands up. “I have a rare disease that sometimes makes me do crazy things!”</p><p>“Vincent,” Adrien snapped. “I need a break.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need, boyo,” Vincent said, and Adrien stomped off. He blindly found the door to the warehouse and shoved through it so roughly, it banged into the corrugated wall outside. </p><p>Once freed from the confines of the warehouse, Adrien screamed. He howled into the sky, bellowing one long, steady yell until his voice was hoarse.</p><p>The boy scrubbed at his lips with his hands and spat onto the ground. Panting, he stalked around, back and forth, back and forth.</p><p>After a few minutes of exercise, he leaned on the wall, pressing his hands to his knees. His shoulders hunched up around his ears. Adrien screwed his eyes shut but frustrated tears still leaked out despite his best efforts, smearing his makeup.</p><p>He felt so <em>powerless.</em></p><p>“Are you okay, Kid?” Plagg asked, laying a hand on his cheek. Adrien knew he’d phased out of his pocket, but the boy hadn’t sensed him doing so. </p><p>Adrien opened his teary eyes and glanced at his kwami. The boy felt ashamed to say the words, as if he were somehow dirtied by Lila’s touch. As if her transgression had become his sin. “She kissed me, Plagg,” Adrien croaked. He sniffled.</p><p>Plagg snarled. “She did <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Kissed me.” Adrien choked. It was all too much. “I told her I’d consider dating her. I meant I’d consider it for all of two seconds. Was I… Was I leading her on? Did I make her kiss me?”</p><p>“No,” Plagg growled. Then his eyes softened. “Can you run away? Just transform and go?”</p><p>Adrien considered that. He wanted nothing more. But if he ran away and his father heard about it… “I can’t, Plagg,” Adrien said, sniffling again. “Besides, I’m not a coward…”</p><p>Plagg frowned. “There’s nothing cowardly about a tactical retreat, Adrien,” he said softly before he phased into his chosen’s pocket.</p><p>Adrien took a few more minutes to compose himself. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders. He was not going to let Lila chase him off. That would all but ensure her victory.</p><p>Slapping his cheeks, Adrien turned and stepped inside the warehouse. He walked across the sand, fists clenched.</p><p>Lila was still on the ground where he’d left her. She was crying big, fat crocodile tears that were so convincing, Adrien wondered--for a brief, fleeting moment--if they were real. His heart hardened as she met his eyes. </p><p>“Vincent,” Adrien said tightly, glaring at the girl. “I’m ready to work again.”</p><p>“No,” Vincent said, frowning. “We’re done. Take the rest of the day off.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at him.</p><p>“Did you hear me, Adrien Agreste?” Vincent said, making a sharp, cutting gesture in front of his chest. “Get out of here. Go take a shower.”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t bring himself to smile, even if he wanted to. “Thanks, Vincent.”</p><p>He couldn’t wait to get out of there.</p><p>Adrien turned away, but another thought struck him. He wondered if Marinette would like to see his last swimsuit photos. He was definitely quitting modeling after this.</p><p>“Vincent, can I have copies of the pictures?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Vincent said, raising his brows. </p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien said, nodding firmly. “They’re not for me. They’re for... someone else.”</p><p>Lila sniffed. Adrien and the photographer ignored her. </p><p>“Okay,” Vincent said, patting him on the shoulder. The touch was unwelcome; Adrien flinched. Vincent pulled back. “Sorry. I’ll deliver a USB to your house.”</p><p>Adrien thanked him and left without a backward glance. He walked back to the changing rooms and retrieved his clothes, not bothering to take the trunks off before donning his pants. If the client wanted the trunks back, they could pick them up from Gabriel Agreste. </p><p>His father. Adrien knew his father would be furious about the interrupted shoot. The boy stuffed his thoughts about Gabriel’s displeasure--and the shoot in general--and exited the warehouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien deals with the aftermath of Lila's kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after returning home from the Saturday photoshoot where Lila had forced herself on him, Adrien took the longest, hottest shower of his life. He scrubbed his body pink from top to bottom, sluicing off the makeup and grime. Adrien had never been more thankful for the size of the mansion’s water heater. </p><p>Exiting the massive, rain-head shower, Adrien toweled off, wrapped himself up in the fluffiest cotton bathrobe he had, and put on a pair of slippers. He tried to brush his teeth, but he gagged as soon as the toothbrush hit his molars. He leaned over the toilet and retched, emptying his stomach.</p><p>Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. He stared at his haunted eyes in the mirror.</p><p>He took another shower.</p><p>Adrien planned to attend dinner in his bathrobe and his slippers. He didn’t feel like getting dressed again. And never again would he wear black swim trunks. But it didn't matter what he wore for dinner. Nathalie wouldn't be there to reprimand him anyway.</p><p>As he arrived in the dining room, he was shocked to find his father already seated at the table. The man still looked frayed at the edges, and his eyes held an almost manic intensity.</p><p>“Adrien,” Gabriel said, standing up as the boy entered the room. “Please, son, come in.”</p><p>Gabriel didn’t comment on Adrien’s attire, so he knew this must be serious.</p><p>“Father, about leaving the shoot,” Adrien started, “I’m sorr--”</p><p>“Adrien,” Gabriel said, eyes lined with pain. “Son. I’m the one who should be sorry.”</p><p>He stared at his father. “What? Why?”</p><p>Gabriel looked to his hands. He fidgeted with his wedding ring again. “I misjudged the character of <em>Lila Rossi</em>.” The way he spat her name filled Adrien with grim satisfaction. </p><p>Adrien hummed his agreement. Confirming his father's statement with anything more than a hum would make Gabriel feel bad, and Adrien didn't want to do that. He still felt protective of his father's feelings, for reasons Adrien didn’t want to explore. Besides, the man was a hot mess without Nathalie. Adrien pitied him.</p><p>At the humming, Gabriel looked up sharply. "Do you want to press charges?" </p><p>"No," Adrien said, sighing. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth. He could still taste Lila's tongue. "I just want to put this behind me. Dealing with lawyers on top of all this… it'd be too overwhelming."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Gabriel glared at his son, his upper lip curled in a sneer. Adrien was worried he'd done something wrong until Gabriel spoke. “You will never have to work with her again. If I have anything to say about it, which I do, she’ll be blacklisted from all the modeling agencies in France. Maybe Europe, if I can manage.”</p><p>“Father,” Adrien said, shifting on his feet. Tears welled in his eyes, and he wiped them away with the heels of his hands. “Thank you.” </p><p>Gabriel ground his teeth together. The sound was terrible. “No one will force themselves on <em>my</em> son and get away with it. <em>No one.</em>”</p><p>Adrien sniffled. He’d never felt more powerless than when Lila had held him still as she kissed him. He felt powerless now. But… that his father had his back… was comforting. </p><p>Gabriel opened his arms. Adrien fell into them, grinding his nose against his father’s bony chest. Sobs tore from the boy in shuddering gasps; his chest heaved with the effort to repress them. Gabriel held Adrien’s shoulder, patting his head awkwardly. </p><p>“There, there,” Gabriel said, his voice strained and stilted.</p><p>He’d never cried on his father before. Not even after his mother had left. As Gabriel shifted under him, Adrien realized how uncomfortable the man was, and he tried to get himself back under control. He leaned back, out of his father’s tentative hold, and scrubbed at his eyes with his fists. “Sorry,” Adrien said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Have you collected yourself now?” Gabriel asked, and Adrien nodded.</p><p>“I’m fine now,” Adrien said, coughing into his closed hand. He offered his father a watery smile. “Thank you for asking.”</p><p>Their conversation stalled over dinner. Adrien asked his father about his day, to which he received the response of, “Fine, thank you.” Gabriel pushed his food around on his plate morosely. Adrien did the same. Gabriel excused himself, and Adrien left immediately after without clearing his plate.</p><p>Adrien felt spent. But he still had patrol tonight. </p><p>When the time arrived for him to transform, he started tucking his phone under his pillow--and then stopped. He stared at the blank screen.</p><p>“Why didn’t I text Marinette after Lila kissed me?” Adrien said aloud, feeling terrible all over again. “She would have comforted me.”</p><p>Plagg hovered in front of him and shrugged. “You weren’t exactly in the headspace to reach out. And she can comfort you now.”</p><p>“That’s true, Plagg,” Adrien said, willing but unable to smile at his kwami. “Thanks.”</p><p>“She’ll probably be a better comforter than your father.”</p><p>Adrien snorted. “He sets a low bar.”</p><p>Plagg grinned. “Tell me about it,” he said. “Go see your girlfriend. And detransform before any kissing happens.”</p><p>Adrien flinched. He wasn't in the mood for a make out session; the very thought made him nauseated. “Will do. Claws out!”</p><p>Chat vaulted across the city, feeling the wind in his hair. With the skintight suit encasing his body, he felt better. Protected. The supersuit had just the right amount of pressure; it felt like a full-body weighted blanket, with enough give that he could easily move. He marveled at Plagg’s ability to comfort him even while he was transformed.</p><p>Plus, the anonymity that the mask afforded him was a sort of armor, too.</p><p>He landed on their fated rooftop, feeling lighter. Ladybug was waiting for him, leaning on the railing. This being Saturday, she'd brought him a second dinner of meatball subs. Their coffees were on the nightstand. The Eiffel Tower pendant nestled between her breasts bounced against them as she turned to him, smiling. </p><p>Chat immediately crossed to the stand, picked up the coffee, and chugged half the cup in one gulp. His mouth was still fuzzy and tasted terrible after vomiting during brushing his teeth, and the beverage chased some of that away.</p><p>Ladybug laughed. “Easy, Kitty. Are you… tanned?” </p><p>His feline ears flattened against his head. He twisted the cup in his palms. Ladybug tilted her head at him. “Chat, are you okay?” </p><p>She approached him, reaching out for his shoulder. A female touch was too much right now, and he shied away. “Sorry,” Chat said, clutching his elbow. “I’m… Something happened today. I’m sort of broken.”</p><p>Ladybug covered her mouth. “Chat,” she whispered. “What happened?”</p><p>Chat shifted on his feet. “Lila Rossi kissed me.” He saw Ladybug’s eyes fill with unadulterated horror. His words came out in a rush. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for her to do it, but she surprised me, and then I was kissing her...  and she held my neck so I couldn’t get away, and she shoved her <em>tongue</em> into my <em>mouth</em>, and she… she just…” Chat choked out a sob. “She kissed me. That’s all.”</p><p>Ladybug reached out for him again. “Please don’t touch me right now,” he said, trembling. She pulled back. “I don’t know if I could handle it. I’m too dirty.”</p><p>“Chat,” Ladybug said, covering her mouth. She lowered her hands, clenching her fists. “You are <em>not</em> dirty. None of this was your fault.” As she spoke, her eyes hardened. Her voice grew rougher and rougher, more and more gravelly. “I’m going to kill her.”</p><p>Chat barked out a wet laugh and wiped his nose. “If you killed her, you’d never forgive yourself.”</p><p>“I’m going to split her head open like a melon,” Ladybug snarled. “How <em>dare</em> she? How <em>dare</em> she take advantage of you? You, the kindest, most gentle--”</p><p>"Flattery will get you everywhere, My Lady," Chat joked, though he didn't feel much like joking. He forced a smile to his face. It was weak, and he knew that.</p><p>"Chat…"</p><p>“I already told you, this has been going on for months.”</p><p>Ladybug sucked a breath in over her teeth. “You said she’d been antagonizing you. But what you meant was that she’s been sexually harassing you? For months?”</p><p>Was that what Lila had been doing? Chat thought back. Lila had definitely bullied him. But was the harassment sexual? “If she has been doing… that,” he mused, “it’s been sanctioned.”</p><p>Ladybug looked so angry, she could spit. “By whom?”</p><p>Chat made a vague gesture, as if to indicate everything and everyone. “The photographer. The modeling clients.” </p><p>Ladybug bit her lower lip. “Your father?” </p><p>“No,” Chat said, running a thumb over her lip so she’d release it from the grip of her teeth. She often did that, even after he’d asked her to stop. The bad habit irritated him. “My father blacklisted her from all the modeling agencies in France. I’m never going to work with her again.”</p><p>“Good,” Ladybug snapped. “I’m going to kill them, too.”</p><p>“Whom?”</p><p>“Your photographer. The modeling clients,” Ladybug growled. “<em>Lila</em>.”</p><p>Chat gave her a teary chuckle. “You can’t do that.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, I can,” Ladybug said, stomping her foot. “I’m Ladybug. I can do anything.”</p><p>Chat smiled weakly again. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”</p><p>“Then I have your blessing to string them all up by their intestines?”</p><p>He sniffed and giggled. “Oh, nooo…”</p><p>“I mean it!” she said, lips twitching. “I’m going to… I’m going to push them all off the Eiffel Tower!”</p><p>“Not the most creative death.”</p><p>“I’m just getting started,” Ladybug said, clenching her fists in front of her. “I’m going to rip all their flesh off and put it in a blender! And then I’ll microwave it all.”</p><p>Chat covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. “That would make a horrific smell!”</p><p>Ladybug smiled wickedly. “It sure would. I’m going to make baking-soda-and-vinegar volcanos inside them!”</p><p>“Ewww,” Chat said, chortling. “Gross.”</p><p>“I’m going to build a palace,” Ladybug said, eyes dancing, “and use their bones as the foundation! I’ll bury them all alive in concrete! <em>Squish</em>!”</p><p>The squish broke Chat. He laughed so hard he bent double, releasing the tension from the day. Happy tears leaked from his eyes. He placed a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, leaning on her strength. To her credit, she didn’t touch him back, though he could tell that she wanted to.</p><p>She laughed with him, a weak, angry giggle that morphed into a full-on belly laugh once she seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to stop cackling. </p><p>Chat squeezed her shoulder in a clawed hand, smiling at her. “Thank you.”</p><p>She patted his hand. “You’re welcome. I’m here for you, Kitty.”</p><p>Chat took her hand into his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. “I know. I love you, Ladybug.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien processes the effects of Lila's kiss and his memories of his mother with Dr. Pemberley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She kissed me!" Adrien snarled, striding into Dr. Pemberley's office for his Tuesday appointment. His mood had morphed overnight from shock and denial into righteous anger. "And she stuck her tongue in my mouth!"</p><p>To his surprise, Nathalie had woken him up this morning. He was so overjoyed to see her, he didn't even mind that she'd woken him up half an hour earlier than he was used to getting up without her. </p><p>He had given her a hug, and she’d tentatively patted his back. She still looked pale, as if she hadn’t slept much. But he knew that’s all she did while in the hospital.</p><p>Adrien had hardly slept at all the night before. His sleep schedule was entirely shot for the weekend. Hawkmoth had thrown early morning akumas on both Saturday and Sunday. But even before then, Adrien had trouble getting to and staying asleep. He’d suffered inexplicable headaches all weekend, and his appetite was terrible because his stomach roiled. He recalculated how much he needed for his New Stash, which made him panicky; he didn’t want to give any of it up just because he was eating less now.</p><p>He kept forgetting things, too. </p><p>Like the fact that Nathalie was home again.</p><p>After waking him up on Tuesday, Nathalie informed him of the day's schedule. As expected, his photoshoot with Lila was cancelled, and he had his usual therapy session. He’d been looking forward to telling his therapist what had happened ever since talking with Ladybug about it.</p><p>“Who kissed you?” Dr. Pemberley said, shutting the door to her office, legal pad in hand. They were back in his therapist’s usual, cramped office; the pastel green walls had been painted a cheery yellow. The pistachio couch had been changed out for a steel blue one. The carpet was still chartreuse, but had been tastefully covered with a black area rug. She'd left the sliding door open to bring in a breeze from the balcony outside.</p><p>Adrien had missed the intimacy of the tiny office, but now that he was here, he felt like crawling out of his skin. Dr. Pemberley sat, and clicked her pen open. “Not your girlfriend?”</p><p>“She did, actually, but I don’t mean her this time,” Adrien said, pacing in the small room. He clenched his fists and rounded on Dr. Pemberley. “Lila Rossi!”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made a note on her yellow, blue-lined pad of papers. “Would you like to sit, Adrien, or do you want to continue pacing?”</p><p>Adrien glared down at the blue couch. He reluctantly took a seat, resting his hands on his bent knees. </p><p>“Thank you for choosing to sit,” Dr. Pemberley said. “Now, who is Lila Rossi?”</p><p> “A girl who used to be in my class. My father’s muse,” Adrien spat, and then he pulled back. “Former muse. We worked together.”</p><p>“In modeling?”</p><p>Adrien nodded once, his neck stiff.</p><p>“And she kissed you?”</p><p>Adrien threw his hands into the air. “Yes! She held my neck so I couldn’t get away and licked my teeth, and--” He covered his mouth and gagged, sick again.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley waited patiently for him to recover. “I’m sorry, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien lowered his hand. “Anyway, she did that. That’s what she did.”</p><p>“How did she get close enough to you to kiss you?”</p><p>He stared down at his jeans. “Vincent told her to embrace me.”</p><p>“Vincent? The photographer?” Dr. Pemberley made another note.</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>“So her touching you in an intimate way was part of your photoshoots?” Dr. Pemberley said sharply.</p><p>Adrien nodded again.</p><p>“Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, setting her jaw, “you must quit modeling.”</p><p>“I agree,” Adrien said weakly.</p><p>“Let’s add to the script we made. You can tell your father the truth: that you don’t want to endure sexual harassment in the future, and that you’ve decided to quit putting yourself in uncomfortable situations.”</p><p>“I can do that.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley’s words dropped into the space between them like tumblers in a lock. “I can’t believe you’ve been subjected to this. And at such a young age! What she did to you was wrong, Adrien.”</p><p>“I told her that I’d consider dating her,” Adrien said, shame forcing his eyes away from Dr. Pemberley’s angry face. “I didn’t mean it, but that’s when she… she…” He choked and bit his knuckle. He tried not to let his tears flow out of his eyes. Then he lowered his hand and stared at his trembling fingers. “Was I leading her on? Is it my fault?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Dr. Pemberley said. “Lila made a terrible choice. Whatever you said or didn’t say had no bearing on what she chose to do. You have nothing to be ashamed of and you should not feel guilty. Blaming yourself will only slow your healing.”</p><p>“But… she said she has a rare disease…”</p><p>“I don’t want you to minimize what happened, or make excuses for the person who assaulted you,” Dr. Pemberley said, gripping her pen. “And make no mistake, Adrien, this was sexual assault.”</p><p>Adrien folded his arms around himself. His refreshing anger had fled him; without being bolstered by fury, he felt weak and powerless again.</p><p>“Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said gently. “This was not your fault. The only guilty party here is Lila. Lila made a choice to sexually harass you. And the only choice you have in the matter is how you react to that from now on.”</p><p>All his attention was on Dr. Pemberley. She leaned forward in her seat, so he knew she had something important to tell him. “You have complete control of your response. Focus on that fact and let it empower you.”</p><p>Adrien sat up straight. He peeled his hands off his arms. “You’re right,” he said, trying to take that advice to heart. “I do.”</p><p>“I want you to find a new hobby,” Dr. Pemberley said, making a note. “Something soothing, and completely detached from the experience of modeling. And most importantly, try not to dwell on what happened. Whenever you find your thoughts drifting towards Lila, redirect them into your new hobby.”</p><p>Adrien tilted his head. “What do you suggest for a hobby?”</p><p>“Something creative. Something where you’ll work with your hands. Sculpting? Embroidery?” Dr. Pemberley said, counting the hobbies off on her fingers. “Knitting?” </p><p>Adrien remembered the lucky, paw print socks Marinette had knitted for him. He’d always wondered how she’d constructed them, and he had thought about making a return gift for her. “I could try knitting.”</p><p>“Knitting can be very calming,” Dr. Pemberley said, smiling a little. “I knit.”</p><p>Adrien could swear he felt his feline ears perk up. “You do?”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley nodded. “I do. I think you should try it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Adrien said, the tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips. He was sure he could clear the purchase of some yarn and knitting needles with Nathalie. He’d have to do some research on what needles to get for a beginner. “Can we change the topic? I’m trying not to dwell.”</p><p>“Good idea, Adrien,” his therapist said, her smile widening. "Did you finish those assignments I gave you?"</p><p>"Yes," Adrien said, reaching into his pocket to pull his folded list of memories about his mother. The paper was a little crumpled. "I finished the second one, at least."</p><p>"Very good, Adrien. That was a hard assignment. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Adrien basked in the praise, wrapping her words around him like a cotton blanket. He smiled warmly. "Thank you, Dr. Pemberley."</p><p>"You're welcome." Dr. Pemberley extended her hand for the list, and he handed it over. She unfolded the paper and scanned its contents. "This is a hard list to read."</p><p>Adrien knew the words were chicken-scratch. He hung his head. "I'm sorry. My penmanship wasn’t my best when I wrote the list."</p><p>"It's not that," Dr. Pemberley said gently. He raised his head to catch her tender expression. "It's that you seem to have been angry when you wrote the words. You seem to have dug the pen into the paper. There are a couple of holes."</p><p>"My pen broke in my hand," Adrien admitted, flexing his fingers.</p><p>"So you were angry?"</p><p>Adrien looked down at his hands. They were tightly gripping his bent knees. He didn't realize he'd done that. Shame closed his throat. "Yes."</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made yet another note. "Is there something wrong with feeling that way?"</p><p>The boy didn't answer. He stared at the floor.</p><p>"Adrien Agreste," Dr. Pemberley said. She'd used his full name, so he snapped to attention. "Is there something wrong with feeling that way?"</p><p>"No," he reluctantly mumbled.</p><p>"But you don't believe that," Dr. Pemberley said. It wasn't a question.</p><p>Adrien shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not going to be able to convince you otherwise,” Dr. Pemberley, uncrossing her legs. “But let’s examine this feeling. Why do you think you were angry?”</p><p>One of Adrien’s shoulders raised in a half-shrug. “I guess my memories turned negative.”</p><p>“I saw that,” Dr. Pemberley said, scanning the list again. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling negative emotions about someone if they’ve done things we don’t agree with. Even people we love. You want to acknowledge those feelings, not repress them. Bottling your emotions will only lead to them growing more intense, and then you’re at risk for akumatization.”</p><p>Adrien remembered Marinette’s panic over the akuma that had flown into her room and targeted him. He definitely didn’t want to see her freak out like that ever again. Not if he could help it.</p><p>Dr. Pemberley continued. “Did those negative memories surprise you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, feeling the heat of shame in his cheeks. “Even though you told me I might feel that way, I didn’t… I didn’t expect to.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley scribbled down another note. She spread his list over her yellow legal pad. “Let’s examine these memories. Especially the last six.”</p><p>Adrien would rather not. But it was what Dr. Pemberley wanted to do, so… He frowned down at the floor. “Okay.”</p><p>“‘Mother loved me more than my father does,’” Dr. Pemberley read aloud. “‘No one loved me as much as Mother did.’ What gave you that impression?”</p><p>Adrien brought one foot onto the couch and wrapped his arm around his knee. “That’s what she said all the time. She said she loved me more than my father. She even said she’d love me more than my future wife.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley tapped her pen on the papers. “How did she show her love?”</p><p>Adrien smiled a little. “She’d praise me all the time, like the list says. She was always hugging me, petting me, smoothing my hair out of my face. She was very affectionate.”</p><p>“But the list also says she blew up at little things.”</p><p>The boy’s smile faded. “Only sometimes.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley watched him. “Would she always apologize and hug you afterwards? Every time?”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said quickly, stiffening. And then he thought back. Did Emilie apologize every time? She blew up a <em>lot</em>. Adrien was always walking on eggshells around her. He had to admit that she <em>didn’t</em> always apologize. “No.”</p><p>“You seem uncomfortable, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, not without sympathy. “Should we stop?”</p><p>Adrien considered that, but he shook his head. “I want to know what you think of the rest of the list.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley read the next item. “‘Mother doted on me like a doll.’ How did that make you feel?”</p><p>“Like I was always supposed to be pretty,” Adrien said, resting his cheek on his bent knee. “Like she wanted me to flaunt my looks. She was the one who got me into modeling.”</p><p>“And she wanted to be an actress,” Dr. Pemberley pointed out. “Do you think her getting you into modeling was some sort of wish fulfillment on her end?”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “I try not to guess at my parents’ motivations.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>The boy thought about that. “Because… It’s like questioning their authority.”</p><p>“Speculating about why people do the things they do and questioning their authority are two different things, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said. “Let’s move on. ‘Mother kept me at home because she was worried about me.’ How did that make you feel then, and how does it make you feel now?”</p><p>“Then? Protected. Loved. And now? Angry,” Adrien said, sighing. He didn’t feel mad now. He just felt exhausted. He leaned even further on his knee. “And tired.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Dr. Pemberley said kindly. “When did you realize that being cooped up in the house and not being socialized was wrong?”</p><p>“After she left,” Adrien said, growing comfortably numb. “Two years ago, when I first demanded to go to school. I snuck out of the house and attended the collège.”</p><p>“And now that you have friends,” Dr. Pemberley said, swooping in for the kill, “would you go back to being homeschooled and alone?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Adrien said, irritated all over again at his father’s attempt to keep him from seeing his friends. </p><p>Dr. Pemberley nodded. She glanced at the list. “I’m going to skip the one about her being possessive. I think the last one is the most important to discuss.”</p><p>Adrien closed his eyes. He didn’t want to discuss the last memory. He was still conflicted about that one. Resentment coursed through his veins. Sadness warred with his vexation. </p><p>Dr. Pemberley pressed on. “‘Mother never explained her illness or why she had to leave.’”</p><p>Hearing his words read aloud made them worse. The fit of pique won. Adrien’s eyes snapped open. He grit his teeth. “She kept me in the dark. They all did.”</p><p>“Your anger with that is legitimate,” Dr. Pemberley said, placing her hand flat on the list. “Not giving you an explanation for what was going on was unfair to you.”</p><p>Adrien slapped the couch as he spoke. “It was, wasn’t it?” </p><p>“And very confusing,” Dr. Pemberley said, inclining her head.</p><p>“You’re darn right it was,” Adrien growled. Sitting up straight, he put his foot down on the floor more roughly than he intended, turning the action a stomp. “I never understood anything about my parents’ motivations. I still don’t understand my father.”</p><p>“And you didn’t want to guess?”</p><p>The boy wilted, irritation leaving him in a rush. Was his lack of understanding his fault? “No, not really. I just… I expected them to tell me, eventually. They never did.”</p><p>“And so, they continued to act in unpredictable ways,” Dr. Pemberley said, offering him the list. He took it, crumpling the edges in his fingers.</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien mumbled, smoothing the paper out on his palm. </p><p>“Children need predictability and a nurturing, stable environment in order to develop emotionally,” Dr. Pemberley said clinically. “The inability to provide that kind of environment is a form of neglect. Very damaging to the kids.”</p><p>“My parents… neglected me?” Adrien said, blinking at her. </p><p>“Your father neglects you now,” Dr. Pemberley pointed out. </p><p>Adrien was stunned. “My father neglects me? Intentionally?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s intentional or not, but he definitely neglects you.” Dr. Pemberley started counting off her points on her fingers. “He rarely eats dinner with you. He doesn’t respond to your needs, and he shuts you down when you try to express them. He brushes off your emotions.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley’s watch beeped. “I could go on,” she said, withdrawing her hand, “but we’re out of time. We’ll have to tackle this in another session.” </p><p>Adrien stood on shaky legs. His head was swimming. “Thank you, Dr. Pemberley.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Adrien,” she said. “I’ll be out of the office next week, so I’ll see you in two weeks,” Dr. Pemberley said, tapping her pen on her pad. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Adrien said, shrugging. It’s not like he had a choice.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, and he turned away. “And Adrien?”</p><p>He turned back. “Yes, Dr. Pemberley?”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>He smiled. “Thanks, Dr. Pemberley.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien learns to knit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Dr. Pemberley suggested to Adrien that he learn to knit, he printed out a guide from WikiHow and asked Nathalie about purchasing yarn and needles. But before she could answer, his father’s assistant coughed into her handkerchief, which made his anxiety flare up and choke him.</p><p>“Do you need to go back to the hospital?” Adrien asked, his hand hovering awkwardly around her shoulder.</p><p>“No.” Nathalie let loose another hacking cough. She leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee. Adrien’s hands fluttered in front of him.</p><p>Nathalie straightened. She pocketed her bloody handkerchief. “Did you want to go out and get some yarn now? I can chaperone you.”</p><p>“Nathalie,” Adrien said, trying to draw breaths through his nose to calm himself down. He wouldn't know what he’d do if she collapsed again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Nathalie’s poker-face didn’t crack. “I’m fine, Adrien,” she said in her monotone way. “Now, would you like to go get some yarn?”</p><p>Adrien nodded. The thought of spending time with Nathalie greatly appealed to him. “Please.”</p><p>She summoned the Gorilla, who drove them to the Marche Saint-Pierre fabric district in the 18th arrondissement, just to the east of the Sacre-Coeur in Montmarte. There were a range of shops available, from huge retailers that sold random fabrics in bulk to general stores with organized departments. Once Nathalie and Adrien exited the sedan, Dreyfus, a six-story fabric shop that was one of the most famous in the district, loomed in front of them.</p><p>Adrien stepped through the automatic doors. And was promptly overwhelmed. </p><p>Various sewing notions stuffed the shelves. Parisians--mostly women--thronged in the packed space, jostling one another and purchasing all manner of items, such as pillow inserts, accessories for making drapes, and linen towel fabrics by the roll. The noise was a constant roar of cascading female voices.</p><p>Adrien had to ask not one, but two aproned clerks where the knitting needles were, and he was still lost. He meandered through the halls, trying to find the yarn section. The store seemed to sell everything, ranging from quilting cottons to linens to home decor fabrics. </p><p>Finally, Nathalie pointed him in the right direction. She’d found signs he hadn’t noticed. They climbed the stairs to the third floor. </p><p>Once he saw the aisles and aisles of yarn, Adrien’s feeling of being overwhelmed intensified. Nathalie laid a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Do you know what color you want, Adrien?”</p><p>He shook his head. The colors of yarn seemed to all blend together, a riotous, blurry rainbow. “I hadn’t really thought about it.”</p><p>“Do you know what you want your first project to be?” </p><p>Adrien blinked. He knew he wanted to make something for Marinette, but he had no idea what. “I dunno, a scarf, maybe?”</p><p>“A scarf sounds good,” Nathalie said, inclining her head. “What material do you want to use? Cotton? Wool? Synthetic?”</p><p>“Cotton,” Adrien answered immediately. Finally, a decision he could make. He’d always preferred cotton fabrics. They were light and breathable and always more comfortable to wear in photoshoots than other types.</p><p>The background noise faded to a dull hum. He thought again about the color. <em>Marinette would like pink. But if I chose pink in front of Nathalie, she may question to whom I was knitting for. Hmm.</em> Adrien glanced to his father’s--<em>sick</em>, his brain reminded him--assistant, who was currently absorbed in her tablet. </p><p>He wondered if she’d judge him as less masculine if he chose pink for himself. He realized he didn’t care.</p><p>Adrien broke away from her and ventured into the aisle with the cotton yarns. He passed by the blues, greens, and yellows, and stopped by the pinks. Ignoring the dayglow pinks and magentas, Adrien selected a pastel pink, cotton yarn with silver sparkles. He rubbed the strands between his fingers, marveling at their softness, and smiled. </p><p>“This,” he said, holding up the yarn for Nathalie’s inspection. “This is the one.”</p><p>As he expected, her face was inscrutable. “An interesting choice, Adrien. Now, the needles?”</p><p>Adrien bit back a groan. He’d forgotten that he also had to buy needles.</p><p>Thankfully, he’d read a beginner’s knitting guide and knew which needles to look for. The knitting supplies were near the yarn. Because the sparkly, pink skeins he’d picked up for Marinette were of medium-weight, he selected some 5.5 millimeter straight, bamboo needles, thinking he could always come back and purchase more should these not work out.</p><p>He’d chosen bamboo specifically because the guide recommended the material for beginners. The wood wouldn’t click together, and the yarn wouldn’t slide off as easily compared to metal. The bamboo needles were also lightweight, so Adrien hoped his fingers wouldn’t get sore. He didn’t know if hand-soreness was a thing in knitting, but he was looking forward to finding out. </p><p>As Adrien played with his two balls of yarn in the checkout line, glad he didn’t have claws to tangle up in the strands, he grew more and more excited about knitting a scarf for Marinette. </p><p>“Oh, Adrien!” he imagined her saying, draping the finished product around her beautiful neck. “It’s beautiful! And my favorite color, too!”</p><p>“I know,” he’d say, nuzzling her temple with his nose. “I’m so glad you like it.”</p><p>Then the kissing would begin, and they’d probably forget all about the scarf.</p><p>Lost in fantasy land, dopey smile fixed in place, Adrien forgot his place in line until Nathalie nudged him. With the store snapping back into focus around him, he set the needles on the conveyor belt.</p><p>Needles and yarn bought, Adrien couldn’t wait to get home and try knitting his first project.</p><p>*** </p><p>Knitting was… frustrating.</p><p>Beyond frustrating. It was maddening.</p><p>On the afternoon that he’d purchased his yarn with Nathalie, Adrien sat with hunched shoulders in his desk chair, his knees pulled up to his chest. He’d long ago tied a slipknot onto his needle and made his first open loop around his left hand with the yarn. Casting on the first stitch was awkward, but that wasn’t the problem. </p><p>No, the issue was that he’d had to insert the right-hand needle into the left-hand loop going from front to back. And he’d had to do that again. And again.</p><p>The stitches hadn’t been tight enough. Subsequently, they’d been too tight. Or something.</p><p>He couldn’t figure out why this was so difficult.</p><p>“Why on earth,” Adrien said with forced restraint, irritably tying yet another slipknot, “would anyone do this to relax?” </p><p>Plagg laughed at him. “Chill out, kid.”</p><p>“I’m trying!” </p><p>“I’m serious,” Plagg said, frowning at him, and Adrien looked up. “Keep trying, you’ll get it eventually. But if you don’t relax, your hands are going to hurt.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Adrien said, blinking at his kwami. “Do you know how to knit? Maybe you can teach me how to--”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about knitting,” Plagg said, giving his chosen a steely look. “But I can tell just by looking at your posture that you’re going to be sore--and soon.” Plagg frowned at him. “Maybe you need a break?”</p><p>“I’ve almost got this, Plagg. Just a little more practice...”</p><p>Adrien finally figured out how to cast on, and he moved to the next steps in the WikiHow guide: the basic knit stitch. He transferred the cast-on stitches to the left-hand needle with some difficulty. He lost a few stitches in the process, so he grit his teeth and tried again.</p><p>After that, he steadily added stitches to the rows, turning his work over to add new rows when the pattern called for it. Despite finally getting the hang of knitting, Adrien was still irritable. Learning the process had taken him much longer than he usually allowed himself to learn something new. </p><p>When Plagg checked on him again, Adrien scrunched up his face and then released it, trying to regain the calm that had eluded him all afternoon. “You,” Plagg said, folding his tiny arms, “need a break.”</p><p>Adrien accidentally bared his teeth at his kwami. Plagg was unphased.</p><p>The boy dropped his pitiful beginnings of a scarf into his lap. He glared at the uneven stitches. Adrien stretched his neck, which popped. Apparently he’d compressed the nerves in his shoulders, leading to pain... everywhere. “Okay,” he said eventually, blowing a cold breath out of his nose.</p><p>He abandoned the pink project on the desk and crossed to his bed. A plastic bag poked out of the bottom, and he shoved it back under. The New Stash had grown significantly since its inception, and he was constantly thinking about how much he theoretically had to eat.</p><p>Throwing himself down onto his belly, he decided to text Nino, Marinette, and Kagami. He grew so engrossed in his triple-threat of conversations that he didn’t return to knitting for the rest of the evening. </p><p>When he realized the time was late, Adrien showered and changed into his pajamas. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized that Dr. Pemberley had been right about one thing regarding knitting.</p><p>He hadn’t thought about Lila all day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien shows Marinette the photos from his swimsuit photoshoot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Dissociation and cognitive dissonance. That's true of all the chapters, but it's especially bad in this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Plagg, claws off,” Chat said. The detransformation light flowed over his body, and Adrien was left standing in Marinette’s room on a Thursday night, still wearing his paw-print wristbands. He’d started detransforming on their weekly visits so Plagg could spend some time with Tikki. Both kwamis were happy about that.</p><p>“Thank you, Adrien!” Tikki said, hugging his cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, Kid,” Plagg said, grinning at him. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Plagg, Tikki,” Adrien said. He only had eyes for Marinette, not the kwamis, or the food she’d prepared for his second dinner. The kwamis phased into Tikki’s cabinet. Adrien smiled at his girlfriend, taking her hands. “Hello, little mouse.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. “Hello, Kitty,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to rub her nose on his. “What’s up with that nickname, anyway?”</p><p>“You were Multimouse,” Adrien said, grinning down at her. “I’m the only one who knows about that, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marinette said, smiling back at him. “I think you were the only one who saw Multimouse at all, aside from Madame Mendeleiv.”</p><p>“So you’re my little mouse,” Adrien said, trailing his knuckles across her cheek. “And you were very clever in the way you hid the truth from Chat. The Fox miraculous, I assume?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Smart,” Adrien said, chuckling. “I missed you today, little mouse.”</p><p>She laughed and booped his nose. “I just saw you at patrol.”</p><p>“You saw Chat at patrol,” he grumped, wrinkling his nose. “I’m Adrien now.”</p><p>“What differences do you see?” Marinette said, tilting her head at him. He noted with delight that she was wearing both the pendant and her ring. “I mean, you are Chat, but you’re also Adrien. But you act differently in costume. I’m curious, what do you think about that?"</p><p>Adrien blew his hair out of his eyes. “The differences used to be more pronounced. My mane is wilder, for one. Untamed.”</p><p>“Mane?” Marinette giggled, smoothing a hand over Adrien’s hair.</p><p>Adrien leaned into her fingers. “Yeah, mane. Chat is a cat, after all.”</p><p>“Mane makes me think of lions,” Marinette said. She leaned forward to kiss him on his stubbly cheek but then pulled back. She hadn’t kissed him since Lila had, and he was thankful Marinette was holding off on physical affection. He was just learning how to withstand female touch again. “What other differences are there?”</p><p>“Chat takes action. Adrien is more reserved,” Adrien said, counting off the points on his fingers. “Chat is less afraid to seek attention, and when he experiences disappointment, it sometimes comes out as pettiness. Adrien has a filter. Chat does not.” Adrien flashed a saucy grin. “And I used to flirt with you as Chat.”</p><p>Marinette laughed again. “That’s true! There definitely wasn’t any flirting as Adrien, not for a long time.”</p><p>“Chat… doesn’t like my father,” Adrien admitted quietly, unsure if giving the words space was right or wrong. </p><p>Marinette cupped his cheek. “And what does Adrien think of Gabriel?”</p><p>Adrien looked away. “I… Adrien doesn’t know.”</p><p>Marinette gently turned his face back to her. “That’s okay, Adrien. It’s okay not to know.”</p><p>He gave her a watery smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Marinette said softly. “Any more differences?”</p><p>“Chat is the side of Adrien that isn’t always allowed to be seen,” Adrien said, shrugging. “Wearing the suit gives me a degree of freedom that I’m still unused to.”</p><p>“And which you don’t plan to give up?” </p><p>“No,” Adrien said, lips twitching. “Not even for one of Volpina’s illusions.”</p><p>Marinette smiled grimly. “Good.”</p><p>Adrien perked up. “Oh, I have something for you,” he said, reaching into his pocket. “Vincent gave me the USB stick for my last swimsuit modeling. I’m quitting after this. Due to the, uh… Lila incident.”</p><p>“I already told you that I support that decision completely,” Marinette said, standing up on her tiptoes to offer him a kiss to the underside of his stubbly chin--but pulling back before her lips touched his skin, seeming to recall at the last moment that she shouldn’t.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Adrien said, leaning down to give her access to his face. “You can kiss me. I’m a lot better now.”</p><p>Marinette took his free hand and brushed her lips against his palm. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>She was still taking it slow, and Adrien appreciated that. He blinked slowly at her, a kitten kiss, and brought out the USB stick. “Here, the photos.”</p><p>Marinette took the stick and crossed to her computer. Sitting down at her desk, she inserted the stick into the port. “Let’s see…” </p><p>Adrien followed her, placing his hands on the back of her chair and leaning down. She shook her mouse to wake up the computer, and Adrien was amused to see her desktop background: pictures of him festooned with hearts.</p><p>She opened up the file and double-clicked on the first photo. </p><p>It opened. Adrien gagged.</p><p>There, in all her high-fidelity glory, was Lila. She was curled into him, her hand splayed across his bare chest. He was smiling tenderly down at her, but his eyes… His eyes were dead.</p><p>Adrien tasted bile. “I’m sorry… I didn’t expect Vincent to give me all of the photos. He should have given me just my solo ones.”</p><p>Marinette hadn’t moved since the photo showed up on the screen. “Adrien,” she hissed, hunching her shoulders up around her ears. “Turn around. I want to see what that witch did to you.”</p><p>Studiously avoiding looking at the screen, Adrien snagged a croissant from the desk. He hadn’t been able to eat much since the Lila incident, and though he wasn’t hungry now, he didn’t want to starve his body again. He turned away just behind Marinette’s chair, standing close should she want to grab his sleeve or something.</p><p>He heard her clicking the mouse. Click. Click. Click click. Click. Click. Click.</p><p>She didn’t move. She didn’t even breathe. But Adrien could feel her incandescent fury building behind him. </p><p>And he couldn’t help her.</p><p>Adrien stuffed the croissant in his mouth. He chewed mechanically, grinding the flaky pastry between his molars. Swallowing was uncomfortable, but he did it.</p><p>“Oh, my gosh,” Marinette whispered from her chair. “I hate them.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Adrien said, looking to his feet. Tears stung his eyes, and he clutched his elbow. “I’m sorry. I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”</p><p>He’d thought she’d like to see him shirtless. That him being in a swimming suit would appeal to her. That he'd be sexy. But he didn’t expect Vincent to load all the photos onto the USB stick.</p><p>Marinette stood, vibrating with raw emotion. She stalked over to the stairs that led to her bed and stomped up them. Watching her, he thought she might fall. At the top, she gripped the handrail so tightly, her knuckles whitened. </p><p>She let go of the bannister. Marinette plucked her pillow off her bed and pressed it to her face. </p><p>He heard her muffled scream through the fabric. It was a prolonged howl, so filled with white-hot rage and heart-wrenching anguish that Adrien started crying.</p><p>She loved him. And he’d hurt her.</p><p>Marinette threw the pillow at her bed. She ran down the stairs and picked up a plate resting next to the pastries. Drawing her arm back, she hurled that against the wall as hard as she could. The ceramic shattered.</p><p>Adrien sought her eyes. They met his own with such a feral intensity, his heart shot into his throat. “Marinette,” he whispered, holding out a hand.</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, and then she broke down, choking out a sob. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know how bad it was.”</p><p>Adrien shivered at the wretched brokenness in her tone. “Haven’t you seen pictures of me with Lila before?”</p><p>She shook her head. The motion seemed abrupt but still tightly controlled. “I stopped looking at photos of you after your father chose her as his muse. These,” she said, gesturing to the computer, “are terrible.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I brought them,” Adrien said, approaching her cautiously. “I’m sorry you saw them.”</p><p>Marinette dashed at her tears with the back of her hands. “Not your fault I’m furious.”</p><p>Adrien stood in front of her, only inches away. “Well,” he said carefully. “You can see me shirtless anytime you want. I’ll skip the bronzer, though.”</p><p>She stared at him, wide-eyed. Then she laughed. The giggle that bubbled up from her lips bordered on hysterical, but her face relaxed a fraction. Adrien smiled down at her as she punched him in the shoulder. “That’s horrible.”</p><p>“If you don’t want to see me shirtless, I understand,” Adrien said, with a pretend downcast expression. “It’s a blow to my ego, but I totally get it.”</p><p>Marinette giggled again, and this time it was a real laugh. She leaned her head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. “How do you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Calm me down. I’m still pissed off,” she said, wrinkling her nose, “make no mistake about that. But I won’t break any more plates.”</p><p>Adrien craned his neck to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m glad you like my sense of humor.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Now it was his time to wrinkle his nose. “You’ve never liked it as Chat. I distinctly remember cracking the same joke as Adrien and Chat while we were fighting Desperada. You laughed at Adrien but were annoyed with Chat.”</p><p>Adrien tried very hard not to think about Desperada. His hopeless months spent trying to save Ladybug always filled him with overwhelming feelings of despair and powerlessness whenever he thought about them. He’d had nightmares for weeks, and he’d woke up screaming every time.</p><p>This time, he compartmentalized the entire experience into the attempts at humor. He was able to stuff his time as Aspik into a small container and hide the memories away within himself, never to open the box.</p><p>Unfortunately, Marinette flipped the lid off of it. “You were Aspik,” she said, eyes growing wide as she seemed to realize the gravity of her statement.</p><p>“Adrien Agreste was Aspik,” he said tonelessly.</p><p>“You,” she said, cupping his stubbly cheeks, “are Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>He bit his lower lip. “I… I am.” He didn’t want to do this. Adrien didn’t want to think of his many, many fruitless attempts to save the girl he loved. And, ultimately, his giving up the snake miraculous to Luka--who’d succeeded where Adrien failed.</p><p>Adrien wasn’t ready to think about any of that. His heart pounded in his ears. His vision was starting to blacken around the edges.</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “So why didn’t you like Chat’s humor when you liked Adrien’s?” he asked again, retreating behind Chat’s armor again. </p><p>He tucked the box neatly away.</p><p>“You... as Chat, are hilarious,” Marinette admitted, and Adrien felt a distinct sense of victory. He almost pumped his fist, but his arm was wrapped around Marinette’s shoulders. She was still holding his cheeks. “But he has no sense of comedic timing.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. “That was the first thing you ever said to me.”</p><p>Marinette blinked at him. “You still remember that?”</p><p>“Of course,” Adrien said and tweaked her nose. “I remember a lot of what you say.”</p><p>“But you never listened,” she said. “You’d crack jokes in the middle of battle. Things would get serious, and you’d throw a pun." She raised a brow. "Why’d you do that?”</p><p>"Isn't that what a superhero is supposed to do?" Adrien said, tilting his head in her hold. "Defuse the situation and protect the vulnerable?"</p><p>“I’m going to ask a question, Chat,” Marinette said, and he gasped. It was the first time she’d addressed him by his hero name out of costume. He wanted her to answer the question as Chat. </p><p>But he wasn’t Chat. </p><p>Was he?</p><p>Marinette was looking at him with determination in her eyes. <em>Ladybug,</em> he thought. He breathed in her chocolate-coffee scent. He could almost see the red mask. </p><p>In that moment, she was Ladybug.</p><p>So he decided he could be Chat Noir. </p><p>Chat squared his shoulders. He swore he could feel his feline ears perk up. “Yes, my Lady?”</p><p>Ladybug rubbed her thumbs under his eyes, almost as if she were tracing his mask. “Chat, when you tell jokes… who are you protecting?”</p><p>“You,” he answered immediately. She shook her head, and he squinted at her.</p><p>“I am never vulnerable,” she said gently. “Your actions protect me, not your words.”</p><p>Pride curled around Chat’s heart. Warmth bloomed in his chest. He felt his tail curling around her waist, and he smiled down at her. “Thank you for saying so.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t answer my question,” Ladybug said, and then she dropped her voice to a whisper. “Chat. Who are you protecting?”</p><p>Chat thought about that. “The civilians?”</p><p>Ladybug shook her head again. “During an akuma battle, the civilians are usually too freaked out to appreciate puns,” she said. “Chat. <em>Chat</em>. <i>Who</i> are you protecting?”</p><p>Chat knew the answer. There really was only one left. He certainly wasn’t protecting Hawkmoth. </p><p>He felt weak in the knees. He leaned heavily on Ladybug’s shoulders. She stood firmly under him, providing him her strength.</p><p>Chat had to answer her question. That was what she’d asked him to do.</p><p>And he couldn’t refuse a request from Ladybug.</p><p>Chat screwed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to stem the flow of tears.</p><p>“Me,” he said, his voice cracking. “I’m protecting me.”</p><p>He felt Ladybug kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry you feel vulnerable. Are you scared during akuma battles?”</p><p>“Terrified,” he choked out. “You’re constantly one misstep away from being hurt.”</p><p>“No,” Ladybug said, sliding her hands down his neck to his shoulders. “I’m not. Because you protect me. I rely on you, Chat.”</p><p>He opened his eyes. He let loose a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His smile felt weak, even though he wanted it to be strong. “Thank you.”</p><p>“And I definitely like your sense of humor, Chat,” she said, eyes dancing. </p><p>Chat barked out a laugh. “But you’re right. The jokes are a defense mechanism.” It was the first time he’d thought about it, but the words sounded true.</p><p>Ladybug hummed her assent. “Don’t stop making them.”</p><p>“Don’t?”</p><p>“Don’t,” Ladybug affirmed. “I don’t want to strip you of something that helps you feel less vulnerable while you’re trying to survive a battle.”</p><p>“And protect you,” Chat said, tucking her hair behind her ear. </p><p>Ladybug smiled up at him. “Yes. That, too.”</p><p>Chat beamed back. He rubbed his nose all over her face. “I love you, Ladybug.”</p><p>“And I love you, Chat,” Ladybug said, and then shifted her stance. She was back to being Marinette. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and wrapped her arm around his neck. “Come here, I’d like to take a selfie of us together.”</p><p>“A selfie?” Adrien said, plastering his hundred-megawatt smile on for the camera.</p><p>Marinette frowned and lowered the phone. “Not like that.” She released him and turned to him. “Can you… not turn on the model for a moment?”</p><p>Adrien grinned at her and pointed to himself. “You can turn on this model if you want. I wouldn’t mind that.”</p><p>She laughed and smacked him in the shoulder. Then she quickly snapped the phone into place and took a picture of him. “Perfect. Smile just like that. Not the fake one that makes me want to crawl into a corner and weep on your behalf,” she said, grinning back. She checked the phone. “Oh, that’s a great picture. One of your best.”</p><p>Marinette leaned on his shoulder and held the phone up. Facing the camera, Adrien struggled to turn off the model in him, like Marinette had requested. He smiled, and she corrected him. He smiled again, and she corrected him again.</p><p>“Hmm,” she said, tapping her chin. “You have no problem mugging for the camera as Chat. But I want a genuine picture of you that’s not in the costume."</p><p>“And a picture of Chat in costume would be dangerous,” Adrien said, biting his lip. “If anyone ever saw that, they’d ask why you were so close to a superhero. That would put you and your family at risk.”</p><p>“Yup,” Marinette said, pursing her lips. Adrien kissed them. He couldn’t help himself; she was too cute. She beamed up at him. “Maybe if I tell you why I want the selfie, that could help?”</p><p>Adrien blinked down at her. “Why do you want the selfie?”</p><p>“Purely selfish reasons,” Marinette said, booping his nose. “I want to counteract the awful photos you showed me tonight.” Adrien wilted, but she continued. “And I want a picture of us together because it’s the first one we’ll take as a couple. And I want a bunch of those.” </p><p>Adrien brightened, raising his brows. “That sounds good to me, Marinette.”</p><p>“So, let’s see,” Marinette said, wrapping an arm around him and holding the phone up again. Adrien stared at his own face, and was distressed at how fake his smile looked. “You need to relax.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” he said, his shoulders slumping.</p><p>“Adrien,” Marinette said, tilting her head. “Do you know why the female photographer was arrested?”</p><p>Adrien had no idea where she was going with this. “Why?”</p><p>“Flashing in public.”</p><p>He laughed, and Marinette’s phone camera made a sound like a shutter snapping. She showed him the photo. Adrien was stunned. Marinette was beautiful, of course. But him… His eyes were narrowed in pleasure. His nose was wrinkled. And his lips were slightly parted and curved into the most authentic smile he’d ever seen himself make. </p><p>The smile looked real. Legitimate. Valid.</p><p>Adrien picked Marinette up by the waist and swung her around. “You did it! I knew you could!” She giggled, and he set her down. “You’re brilliant, Marinette. And you make me so happy.”</p><p>“You make me happy, too, Adrien,” she said, beaming up at him.</p><p>Then she surprised him again. Marinette kissed his cheek and took a picture before she pulled away. Then she showed him the photo, and Adrien was amazed with how contented he looked.</p><p>Marinette snapped more photos while telling him jokes, kissing him, and blowing raspberries on his neck to make him laugh. By the end of the night, she’d taken over two dozen excellent photos of them together, and Adrien was able to loosen up enough to give her a few honest smiles.</p><p>He loved every single picture of them as a couple.</p><p>And so did she.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien has a photoshoot without Lila, and Chloé comforts him about her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s photoshoot on Friday morning was almost relaxing. Vincent took pictures of him holding various props. Including, of all things, a blow-up alligator. </p><p>“Has the alligator eaten my spaghetti?” Adrien joked, tucking the doll under his arm. He wanted to try spaghetti again. Marinette often brought him chicken parmesan for lunch with a side of angel hair noodles. Thinking about her bringing him food made him think of his New Stash, and he quickly recalculated how much he’d have to eat. </p><p>Vincent threw his head back and laughed. </p><p>Adrien kept looking over his shoulder for a certain smirking girl. He tried not to think of her by name, but that made the specter of her even worse. </p><p>"Do you need a break, Adrien?" Vincent asked for the third time.</p><p>Adrien shook his head: he was a professional, after all. He refused to be shaken by a little kiss.</p><p>He was surprised, however, when his makeup artist took him aside and gave him a hug when touching up his face. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” she said. </p><p>He awkwardly patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Madame. I'm fine."</p><p>Everything was fine. </p><p>***</p><p>“Adriiiikiiiins,” Chloé gushed, tackling him as soon as he entered her room at the Grand Paris. He barely caught her. Adrien was glad he didn’t recoil at her touch. He definitely would have immediately following the Lila incident, but that was six days ago. That happened on Saturday, and his playdates were always on Friday afternoons. </p><p>Adrien was pretty sure he was over the Lila incident by now. </p><p>He reasoned he should be, anyway.</p><p>“Hi, Chlo,” he said, placing his hands on her waist in an attempt to prevent them from falling over in her clingy embrace. She pressed a pale-lipped kiss to his cheek, and he offered her a weak smile. </p><p>“I’ll be in the hall.” Nathalie excused herself. Adrien was sort of happy to have her as a chaperone again, if just for the familiarity. Having just the Gorilla was lonely because he communicated solely in grunts.</p><p>“I missed you, Adrikins!” Chloé said, patting him on the head. “It’s been so long.”</p><p>“It’s been three weeks.”</p><p>“That’s too long of a time,” Chloé complained. “You should feel more sorry for me. I’ve been so lonely during summer break.”</p><p>Adrien’s smile grew. “I didn’t know you missed school. I thought you hated school and everyone in it.”</p><p>“Not you, silly,” Chloé said, patting his cheek this time. “And Sabrina. I guess.”</p><p>Adrien lowered his head and laughed. <em>Same old Chloé.</em> “Did you want to dress up as Ladybug and Chat Noir again?”</p><p>Chloé’s frown wasn’t as subtle as Kagami’s. Her lips tugged downward and then pursed. She released him, tossing her ponytail with her hand as she walked towards her bed. “We can if you want.”</p><p>“But you don’t want to?” Adrien asked, tilting his head at her.</p><p>“I…” Chloé started and stopped. She turned halfway towards him and folded her arms. Adrien was grateful he had enhanced hearing, because her voice dropped to a whisper. “I want to. I really want to. But I… I’m scared.”</p><p>Adrien approached her carefully, holding out a hand. “Why?”</p><p>She took his offered hand, so he started massaging hers. “Because… When you pretend to be Ladybug, it’s like I’m talking to her. She’s in the room. And I can’t breathe then.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adrien said, rubbing her palm with his thumbs. “Breathing is important.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloé agreed, unable or unwilling to meet his eyes. “I really… want to talk to Ladybug. The real Ladybug. I want to tell her how I feel.”</p><p><em>And apologize?</em> Adrien thought, trying desperately to stuff the bitterness he felt surrounding Chloé and Ladybug’s relationship. He slanted a look at his oldest friend. “Why don’t you write her a letter?” he said. “She probably won’t respond, but you could at least get your feelings out.”</p><p>Chloé perked up. “That’s a great idea, Adrien!” She fixed him with a hopeful look. “Could you deliver it for me? You know Ladybug pretty well, right?”</p><p>Adrien released Chloé’s hands and rubbed the back of his head with one of his own. “Ahaha, I wouldn’t say I know her well,” he said, coughing into a closed fist. His nerves jittered. “I mean, I see her sometimes. But not often. On occasion. Less than I’d like.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Chloé said, rolling her eyes. “From your ‘crush.’” She didn’t have to use the finger quotes to get her point across, Adrien thought, but she did it anyway.</p><p>Adrien frowned at her. “That’s right. I have a crush on Ladybug.”</p><p>“And here I thought you had a crush on that lame Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>“Marinette is not lame,” Adrien growled. </p><p>“Simmer down there, Adrikins,” Chloé said, scoffing. “It’s not like you’re dating her.”</p><p>He shifted on his feet. “Yeah...”</p><p>Chloé’s eyes widened. “Wait, don’t tell me you <em>are</em> dating her!”</p><p>Adrien forced a laugh. “Hahaha, who said we were dating?”</p><p>Chloé poked him in the chest. “How could you think of dating Dupain-Cheng? She’s awful!”</p><p>“She is not,” Adrien snapped. </p><p>Chloé folded her arms, grumbling. “She holds grudges.”</p><p>“So do you,” Adrien pointed out, hackles raised.</p><p>“I’m reasonable about mine,” Chloé said, tossing her head. Her ponytail waved back and forth. </p><p>“There’s nothing reasonable about a grudge,” Adrien said, folding his arms as well.</p><p>A wicked smile bloomed on Chloé’s face. “So you admit that Dupain-Cheng is unreasonable? If we were dating, I would expect you to defend me a little better!”</p><p>Adrien gaped. He shut his jaw, lest he put his foot in his mouth again. He stared at the floor. “We’re not dating.”</p><p>“Look me in the eye and say that again, Adrien,” Chloé demanded, pointing at the ground.</p><p>Adrien stared at Chloé’s face. He forced his own expression to one of neutrality, trying not to think of sparring with Lila as he did so. His voice was casual but firm. “We’re not dating.”</p><p>Chloé whistled. “Wow,” she said, golf-clapping. “You’re good. If I didn’t know you any better, I would have believed you.”</p><p>“We’re not dating,” Adrien repeated, a touch desperately.</p><p>“Just because you repeat the lie doesn’t make it true, Adrikins,” Chloé said, booping him on the nose. “Why are you so insistent that you’re not dating Dupain-Cheng? I thought you’d be shouting it from the rooftops.”</p><p>Adrien gripped his fingers and twisted them. “I’m not allowed to date her.”</p><p>“<em>Allowed</em>?” Chloé sneered. “Let me guess: your father listened to Lila.”</p><p>“What?” Adrien was startled out of his fidgeting. “Why bring her up?”</p><p>“Think about it, Adrien,” Chloé said, examining her sharp nails. “She’s been in those god-awful photos with you for months now. And why is that? Because she’s Gabriel’s ‘muse.’ He clearly listens to her. She has no skills in modeling and she’s ugly as sin; there’s no reason for her to be in photoshoots with you.” Chloé gestured to her own head. “Have you seen those sausages she calls hair?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “But what does Lila have to do with my father’s opinion of Marinette?”</p><p>“Gosh, you’re thick.” Chloé rolled her eyes, poking him in the head. “Whom does Lila hate?”</p><p>The penny dropped. “Marinette.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>Adrien frowned fiercely. “Because Marinette is awesome and stands up to her.”</p><p>Chloé snorted. “Could have done without the awesome bit. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” </p><p>Warmth flooded Adrien’s cheeks. He patted them. “Go back to Lila. Why would she tell my father of all people not to like Marinette?”</p><p>“Lila is a… How to put this?” Chloé said, and then she snapped her fingers. “Lila is a grenade launcher.”</p><p>Adrien barked out a surprised laugh. “What?”</p><p>“Just work with me, Agreste,” Chloé said, gently squeezing his nose and shaking his head back and forth. “Lila fires explosives indiscriminately. When she’s targeting someone, she aims at the people all around them. She does as much damage as she can in large bursts.”</p><p>Chloé let go of his nose. Adrien rubbed it. “But why Marinette? Just standing up to Lila doesn’t seem like that would make her a target for a premeditated campaign.”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Chloé said, leaning towards him.</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “No?”</p><p>“You, moron. Lila wants you,” Chloé said, poking him again, this time in the chest. “She’s desperate to have you, and guess who’s a threat?”</p><p>“Marinette,” Adrien said, his mouth going dry. “But why me?”</p><p>Chloé fixed him with a look. “Fishing for compliments, are we?”</p><p>Adrien pressed his lips into a thin, white line. “That wasn’t my intent, Chloé, and you know it.”</p><p>Chloé placed a fist under her chin, her finger resting just below her lips. She walked around Adrien, ogling him from every angle. Adrien shifted under her scrutiny, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally, Chloé stopped in front of him again.</p><p>“You’re quite the catch, Adrien Agreste,” Chloé said, smirking. “You’re handsome, humble, and willing to forgive just about anything.”</p><p>Adrien’s face burned, but the sensation was pleasantly warm rather than hot. “Thanks, Chlo.”</p><p>“Plus, you’re rich and famous,” Chloé pointed out. “Which is probably what Lila is interested in. Rich and famous people are powerful. They get attention from everyone around them.”</p><p>Adrien groaned. “That makes more sense.”</p><p>“Hence why she’s modeling with you.”</p><p>“Actually,” Adrien said, kicking an imaginary rock. “She’s not my father’s muse anymore. He had her blacklisted from all the modeling agencies in France. Possibly Europe.”</p><p>Chloé blinked at him. “Whoa. What did she do to piss him off?”</p><p>Adrien felt the sting of tears high in his nose. A curious pressure built up behind his eyes and in his head. He started shaking, and he couldn’t stop. His vision blackened around the edges.</p><p>Chloé placed her hand on his shoulder. He recoiled, gasping. “Chlo!” he yelped, wild eyes finally focusing on her. “Please don’t touch me right now.”</p><p>Chloé drew back from him, eyes wary. “Sorry.”</p><p>Adrien held up a hand. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll be fine,” he said, swallowing. His heart rattled around his ribcage. He placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. “Everything is fine.”</p><p>“Just because you repeat the lie,” Chloé said gently, “doesn’t make it true.”</p><p>Adrien crouched down and wrapped his arms around his knees. Chloé knelt with him, but she didn’t touch him. He inhaled a great gulp of air and expelled it noisily through his mouth. He panted for a few minutes more, until he tried holding his breath. That didn’t help either.</p><p>He clenched his fists tightly and then released them. Clench and release. Clench and release. He noticed the change between tightness and ease. That calmed him down enough to face Chloé again. To face the truth of what Lila had done.</p><p>Adrien stood on jelly legs. “She kissed me.”</p><p>Standing up with him, Chloé seemed flabbergasted. “With tongue?”</p><p>Adrien grimaced. “Chlo, <em>please</em>.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Chloé said, looking ashamed for once in her life. “That’s terrible, Adrien. I’m so sorry she did that. And it’s clearly affected you--you look like crap.”</p><p>Adrien wiped sweat off his upper lip with the back of his hand. “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem,” Chloé said, tone-deaf as usual. Her eyes were hard, and she was tapping her foot. “Seriously, that pisses me off. How could she just assault you like that? Jeez. I mean the photos were awful enough--you looked like you wanted to just die in them--but a kiss? With tongue?”</p><p>“I’m so tired, Chlo,” Adrien said, his lower lip quivering. “I can’t sleep. Food tastes like ash.”</p><p>Thinking of food made him think about rationing out his New Stash. He was constantly thinking about it and rationing out in his head how much he could theoretically eat, but now… Now it seemed like a fruitless exercise.</p><p>“Do you have a therapist?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Adrien said, rubbing his elbow. “She’s helped a lot.” He buried his face in his hands. “I just thought I’d be over this by now!”</p><p>“How long has it been?” Chloé asked, her voice light.</p><p>“Six days.”</p><p>“Six days isn’t long enough to get over anything, Adrikins,” Chloé said. “Especially not if she’s been harassing you for months.”</p><p>“Was everyone aware of this?” Adrien idly wondered if, and how much, the Gabriel brand’s stocks had tanked. If he looked like he just wanted to die… the photos probably weren’t very good.</p><p>“Not the adults. Adults are useless.”</p><p>Adrien laughed bitterly. “You can say that again.”</p><p>“Adults are useless.”</p><p>This time, Adrien’s laugh was a little less forced.</p><p>“Can I touch you now?” Chloé said, hands laced together in front of her. “You look like you could use a hug.” </p><p>Adrien slowly nodded, and he opened his arms. </p><p>Chloé fell into them, wrapping her own around him. “Lila sucks.”</p><p>Adrien had to agree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat teases Marinette in front of her parents, which turns out to be a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat ran into a trap in the dungeon of Le Donjon. He was sitting at the Dupain-Chengs’ dining table on Monday night. They had a standing date to play his favorite board game after they fed him a second dinner. He was always grateful to the Dupain-Chengs for feeding him, even if he wasn’t eating as much as usual. He was nervous about what would happen to his New Stash if he wasn’t rationing it. Thankfully, all the food was non-perishable.</p><p>While playing the game with the Dupain-Chengs, Chat’s head was swimming with thoughts of what his therapist had said last Tuesday: “Your father neglects you.”</p><p>Chat had often thought of the Dupain-Chengs as the ideal family. They were kind and affectionate, giving both him and Marinette the attention they needed--and he desperately craved.</p><p>They loved Marinette no matter what, even though she made mistakes. Chat envied that. </p><p>But when he’d brought Marinette’s parents up with her last Thursday, she’d said that they weren’t infallible. “They often don’t listen when I try to establish boundaries,” she pointed out. “And Dad getting akumatized after you rejected me? That was over the top.”</p><p>Adrien had to admit that she was right. But he still clung to his impression of Tom and Sabine as perfect. “But they grounded you for truancies and lying about where you were. That was good! They don’t know you’re Ladybug, so it makes sense that they’d punish you for making up stories,” Adrien had said. “And they’re supportive of your dreams and cheer on your friends.”</p><p>“But they also don’t know that Lila bullied me,” Marinette had said, cupping his stubbly cheek. “Or you.”</p><p>After a momentary panic, Adrien told her that he no longer wanted to focus on Lila. Marinette had changed the topic.</p><p>“Oooh, a dungeon trap,” Tom said, shaking his head. “Bad luck, Chat.”</p><p>Chat cracked a grin at him. “I’m the poster boy for bad luck, Monsieur Dupain. I had to make a bad call sometime.”</p><p>The family laughed, and Chat laughed with them. Monday nights were precious to Chat. He tucked memories of them away in his heart like the jewels they were. Memories like Sabine’s lasagna, Tom’s zeal to defeat the powerful sorcerer Zangdar, and Marinette’s beautiful, bluebell eyes crinkling as she giggled.</p><p>“Then it’s time for a Stamina Check,” Sabine said, eyes glittering. “You know what to do, Chat.”</p><p>He stood from his chair and bowed to the lady. “I aim to please, Madame.”</p><p>Chat selected his two Destiny Tiles. He stood on one leg, placing a Tile on his other knee. Then he held the other tile on both of his forefingers, without dropping either one. His wristbands felt warm on his wrists.</p><p>“Very good, Chat,” Tom praised. “You pass.”</p><p>Chat basked in the kind words. “I can hold this position all night.”</p><p>Marinette snorted. “Superhero endurance?”</p><p>“Something like that,” he said, offering her a Chat-tastic grin.</p><p>Next up was a Climbing Check for Tom. The man placed a Destiny Tile on his head and stood up on his chair, which creaked under his weight. “Be careful, Tom,” Sabine said, and he laughed.</p><p>The family went through Dexterity Checks, Precision Checks, and Speed Checks, all requiring them to do silly things. Chat exchanged Letter Cards with Marinette during one of the timed battles. As the sorceress, she was called upon to spell, "wazaaa," which allowed her to cast a spell and wound the enemy for every extra A she added.</p><p>Chat always played the ever-singing bard. Tom favored the barbarian. Sabine liked the ranger who wanted to be the leader.</p><p>The Dupain-Chengs consoled Chat for dying in the middle of the game due to several failed Skill Checks and having to restart with a new character. He drew the belching ogre, which reminded him of Plagg.</p><p>By the end of the night, the Dupain-Chengs and their adopted son defeated Zangdar the Sorcerer in the 14th room of the dungeon and recovered Gladeulfeurha’s statuettes. </p><p>“So Chat,” Tom said, sliding the Destiny Tiles into a plastic bag, “when are you going to bite the bullet and ask my daughter out?”</p><p>“Tom!” Sabine said, sounding scandalized.</p><p>“Papa!” Marinette said, glowing cherry-red. </p><p>Chat squinted at Marinette. She hadn’t told her parents she was dating Adrien? “Oh, Monsieur Dupain, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Chat said. “Marinette might have a boyfriend I don’t know about, after all.”</p><p>“Chat,” Marinette warned.</p><p>Tom and Sabine exchanged a glance. Then they both looked at their daughter. “You haven’t dated anyone seriously since Luka,” Sabine said. “Right, Marinette?”</p><p>Marinette suddenly found the table very interesting. “Um,” she mumbled, lacing her fingers together in front of her chest. “I… might be going steady with… Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>“Adrien Agreste?” Tom said, brows raising.</p><p>“I thought you were a firm maybe, Marinette,” Sabine said, tilting her head at her daughter. “I thought you were planning on dismissing him! And he hasn’t been by the bakery in a couple of months...”</p><p>Chat placed his elbows on the table and cupped his chin in his hands. “I definitely can’t ask her out now. Right, little mouse?”</p><p>Tom placed a firm hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Absolutely not, son. Sorry I pushed.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Monsieur Dupain,” Chat said, smiling like a cat who got the cream. “After all, who wouldn’t want to date Marinette? She’s an amazing girl.”</p><p>“You’re right there, son,” Tom concurred, clapping Chat on the back. Not expecting that, Chat was forced forward, chest brushing the table.</p><p>The girl in question looked torn between glaring at him and bursting into laughter. She chose to do both, first giving him the glare, and then the giggle. A giggle-glare.</p><p>Her parents stared at her. “Marinette,” Sabine said. “How long have you been dating Adrien for real?”</p><p>“Yeah, Marinette,” Chat said, beaming at her. He knew he was being petty, but at the moment, he was annoyed with her for keeping their relationship secret from her parents. He hated secrets. “How long <em>have</em> you been dating the blond model?”</p><p>Marinette choked. She stared down at her feet. “S-Sixty-seven days.”</p><p><em>Whoa,</em> Chat thought, impressed. He hadn’t bothered to keep track of the days. He only knew they’d been dating for two and a half months. <em>We totally missed our anniversaries, didn’t we?</em> He frowned. <em>There’s been so much drama, we haven’t done much dating.</em></p><p>He made a plan to change that.</p><p>Sabine folded her arms. “I would have liked to have been informed when you started a relationship with a boy, no matter who he was. It doesn’t matter that you’ve liked Adrien for years, Marinette. In fact, that makes this even worse.”</p><p>“And I would have liked him to ask me,” Tom said, tapping the table with a huge finger.</p><p><em>Should I have done that?</em> Chat thought. He wondered if it was too late. <em>Probably. The cat’s out of the bag now.</em></p><p>“Tom!” Sabine said, turning to him. “Marinette doesn’t need your permission to date!”</p><p>“Not for permission!” Tom said, holding his hands up. “For my blessing!”</p><p>Sabine threw her hands in the air. “That’s still treating her like property.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Marinette said quietly. “To all of you.” Chat could smell salt.</p><p>He’d messed up. He had only meant to tease Marinette. He didn’t mean to make her cry. </p><p>Chat ached to go comfort her. But he didn’t want to be overly familiar with her in front of her parents. </p><p>“Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng, can I take Marinette up to her room and say goodbye?” Chat asked, keeping his gaze on Marinette.</p><p>The bickering parents turned to him. “I don’t know how comfortable I am with a boy in her room,” Tom said, folding his arms. “Especially since we know she has a secret boyfriend.”</p><p>“This is Chat,” Sabine said, smiling at him. “He’s not going to do anything untoward.”</p><p>Chat thought of his and Ladybug’s rooftop make out session and his face blossomed with fire. He just knew he was scarlet under his mask. His mouth was dry. <em>If only you knew…</em></p><p>Marinette stood from the table, her pendant bouncing on her chest. “I know the conversation isn’t over, Maman, Papa. But would it be all right if we talked about this tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course, honey,” Sabine said, and Tom nodded.</p><p>“Please excuse me,” Marinette said. “See you upstairs, Chat.” She crossed to the stairs and started climbing them. </p><p>“Go on, Chat,” Sabine said, waving him on.</p><p>Chat looked at Tom. “Sir?”</p><p>Tom harrumphed. Then his eyes softened. “She may need a friend like you.”</p><p>Chat smiled at them. “Thank you.” He stood from the table and offered them a bow, his hand over his heart. “I’ll try to cheer her up.”</p><p>He waited at the bottom of the steps for a while, until he heard Marinette’s trap door open and was certain she was in her room. He wanted to give her a head start just in case she wanted to have a screaming match on the way up. Chat climbed the steps one by one, dread clenching his heart. He twisted his wristbands on his wrist. He had no idea what he was going to find once he reached the top. </p><p>Knocking on the trap door with trepidation, Chat waited until she invited him in to enter. “Chat,” she said, sitting at her desk, arms wrapped around her bent knees. He closed the door behind him and crossed over to her. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, feline ears flattening against his head. “I only meant to tease you. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble with your parents.”</p><p>She sighed. “That really did bother me, Chat.”</p><p>Chat cast his gaze down. “Yeah,” he said, clutching his arm. “Thanks for telling me. It means a lot to me that you still trust me, even after I hurt you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. They had to find out I was dating Adrien someday.”</p><p>Chat crouched at her feet, placing his hands on the floor in front of him. “Why didn’t you tell them?” He didn’t want to ask the next question, fearing the answer. “That really hurts. Are you… ashamed of me?”</p><p>“No!” Marinette said, her head whipping up from her folded arms. “I just didn’t want news to get back to your father.” </p><p>Chat kicked himself. “Of course,” he said, smacking his forehead. “I keep forgetting we’re not allowed to date.”</p><p>Her lips twisted. “For me, it’s not that hard to forget.”</p><p>Chat frowned. “I’m sorry he doesn’t approve of you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you need his approval.”</p><p>Chat was taken aback. “I… I don’t.”</p><p>Marinette’s brows rose, but she let the comment pass without acknowledgement. “Anyway,” she said, “you might want to say good night.” A somewhat-wicked smile tugged at her lips. “After all, you can’t kiss me as Chat. If my parents walked in…”</p><p>Chat grumbled. His clawtips dug into the floor as he flexed his fingers. “Secret identities are stupid.”</p><p>“They keep us safe,” she said tonelessly. </p><p>“I hate secrets,” Chat said, pouting. “And I really, really like kissing you as Chat.”</p><p>Marinette tilted her head. “Why?”</p><p>Chat rubbed at his suddenly too-warm cheeks. He couldn’t meet her eye, for reasons unknown to him. “Well, uh, it, um… It feels really good, little mouse.”</p><p>Out of his peripheral vision, he caught her throwing her head back and laughing. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Chat said, feeling his own laugh bubble up despite himself. “I have a lot of extra senses as Chat. Sight. Smell. Hearing… Taste.”</p><p>“Taste?” Marinette said, a smile curving her lips. “What do I taste like?”</p><p>“Whatever you’ve just eaten?” Chat said, shrugging. “But usually coffee. Chocolate. Subtle notes of vanilla." He grinned at her. "Trust me, you usually taste great. And your hair smells like strawberries."</p><p>Marinette touched a hand to her hair. Chat could smell her blush as it formed. “Oh,” she said, lips slightly parted. </p><p><em>Beautiful,</em> Chat thought. <em>She’s beautiful.</em> </p><p>Chat’s heightened awareness of their proximity came upon him in a rush. He was crouched at her feet, but she was leaning down. All he had to do was reach her was crane his neck a little. And oh, he wanted to.</p><p>He licked his lips. “Marinette,” he said, voice slightly husky, “can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Please,” she whispered. </p><p>He reached up and cupped her cheeks in his clawed hands. His lips found hers, but he was hesitant, exploring her offering gently. Her mouth glided against his, and he tilted his head to give her more access. Their noses brushed. He closed his eyes.</p><p>Then her tongue snuck out between her lips and licked his, begging for entry. With a moan, he gladly allowed her in. Her tongue teased his, gentle but full of passion, and he teased hers right back. She tasted of lasagna and hot chocolate and marshmallows from dinner and dessert. He knew he probably tasted the same. </p><p>Then she picked up the pace, nipping his lip. Lightning struck his brain. Tremors shook his nerves. He surged to his knees, chasing her mouth down, pulling her body forward into his chest. The Eiffel Tower pendant was crushed between them. She groaned, falling into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers gripped his hair.</p><p>Just as things started to get heated, someone knocked on the trap door. “Marinette?” Sabine said through the wood. Chat gasped into Marinette’s mouth and broke the kiss. “Are you feeling any better?”</p><p>Marinette stared at him with wide, dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. “Go,” she hissed.</p><p>Chat went. Trying not to pay attention to the cute, squeaky way Marinette addressed her mother, he bolted out the skylight, grabbing his baton on the way.</p><p><em>Too close,</em> Chat thought, his night vision flaring to life as he vaulted through the city. <em>Secret identities are so stupid!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien talks to his father about Emilie, and Chat and Ladybug have a date as superheroes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Father,” Adrien said, staring at his feet in Gabriel’s study. Adrien missed his lucky, paw print socks. They would have helped him summon up his courage. “Are you, um… Are you busy?”</p><p>Adrien had asked Nathalie for an appointment, but she told him that his father was booked for the next two months. “He has a lot of damage control to do,” she’d explained. Adrien knew that was due to all of the missed and canceled appointments during the week when Nathalie was in the hospital. Aside from the occasional cough, she looked fine now. </p><p>So did his father. He was back to his normally cold and coiffed self, and Adrien was once again the lowest of Gabriel’s priorities. The man had even acquired new glasses. They looked the same as the old ones.</p><p>Adrien had hoped that he could share memories of his mother with his father. The boy was especially interested in asking Gabriel if he could remember what she smelled like, as Adrien couldn’t recall that fact about her. Since smell was so important to him, especially as Chat, the fact that he couldn’t remember her distinct aroma bothered Adrien. He’d panicked the first time he realized the gap in his memory existed.</p><p>Gabriel spoke, dashing his son’s heart against the ground. “I am extremely busy,” he said. “You’re bothering me, Adrien.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adrien mumbled and started to turn away. He wanted to slink back to his room. But not to cry. He refused to allow his father’s words to hurt him anymore. </p><p>Then Adrien stopped. If he wasn’t going to let Gabriel hurt him anymore, then what was the harm in taking a risk? “Father, this will only take a moment.”</p><p>“What?” Gabriel snapped, narrowing his eyes. “Do you think your time is more important than mine?”</p><p>Adrien steeled himself. “What did mother smell like?”</p><p>Gabriel took one shocked step away from his computer monitor, eyebrows raising into his hairline. His mouth worked. “What?”</p><p>Adrien asked the question again. “What did mother smell like?”</p><p>Gabriel looked wounded. He curled in on himself slightly, his shoulders hunching. “Bergamot,” he said, the word falling from his lips in a voice so rough, Adrien barely understood it. “And… And heart notes from her perfume. Jasmine.”</p><p>“Bergamot,” Adrien marveled. He could almost smell the orange scent. “Did mother like tea? I can’t remember.”</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Gabriel whispered, his eyes haunted and pleading. He clutched his red and white ascot, just above his heart. “Adrien, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Adrien nodded. He didn’t expect any more from his father. Nor did Adrien expect any less. “Thank you, Father. I just wanted to know.”</p><p>The boy turned on his heel and left.</p><p>***</p><p>Chat arrived first for patrol Wednesday night, wearing his paw print wristbands.</p><p>Arriving early was intentional. He’d set up candles and red rose petals all over the roof, just like he’d done when he first invited Ladybug to this special rooftop. He’d been heartbroken when she didn’t show that night. Then he’d brought Marinette, to cheer her up from being heartbroken herself, the reason which he still didn’t know. </p><p>Marinette. Who was Ladybug. </p><p>Chat shook his head, smiling. What fools they were.</p><p>He leaned on the railing, tail curling. His purchases from a famous Parisian confectionary rested on the nightstand behind him: culinary concoctions of heavy whipped cream and meringue. After buying the rose petals he could only afford the mini-versions, but they were fattening enough that he figured Ladybug would forgive him for not getting the larger sizes.</p><p>Thinking about the confectionary reminded him that he had yet to break into the military rations from his New Stash. But he was running low on protein drinks, as he’d drank one every Wednesday afternoon, recounting the amounts of foods in his Stash every time he broke into it. He definitely had to make a store run soon.</p><p>Chat heard the <em>ziiiip</em> of Ladybug’s yo-yo before he spotted her red suit. Feline ears perking, he bounced on the balls of his feet. </p><p>His Lady landed on the roof, looking around with a grin. The Eiffel Tower pendant rested between her breasts, and her pinky finger held the ring.  “This is beautiful, Chat. What’s the occasion?”</p><p>Chat crossed to her and took her hands in his clawed ones. “It’s been too long since I spoiled you,” he said and stepped closer. He nuzzled her temple with his nose. “And that’s a crying shame. We’re going on a date tonight.”</p><p>Ladybug stiffened in his hold. “Chat… We can’t date as superheroes.”</p><p>Chat frowned. “We can’t date as our alter-egos, either,” he said. “Please, Ladybug? No one will know about this date, I promise. It’ll… It’ll just look like we’re going about the city, keeping an eye on things. Just two teenagers--who happen to have totally awesome superpowers--hanging out as friends.”</p><p>Ladybug laughed. Chat felt hopeful that she was inclined to agree to the date, until she spoke. “What about patrol?”</p><p>He pulled back. “Forget patrol,” Chat grumped. Then he blinked at her. “Actually, patrol can be part of the date.”</p><p>She tilted her head at him. “How? Where are we going?”</p><p>He beamed and kissed her cheek. “All over Paris. We’re going on a street art crawl!”</p><p>Ladybug’s eyes sparkled. “That’s a great idea!” she said, lighting up. “Thank you, Chat. You know how much I love the city.”</p><p>Pride curled behind his breastbone. “I do.”</p><p>She kissed his cheek. “This is just what I needed. My… My parents had a <em>discussion</em> earlier, and I caught the tail end of it.”</p><p>“A discussion?” Chat said, tilting his head. She’d put a subtle emphasis on the word, so he was curious despite himself. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ladybug sighed. She looked to her feet. “They had a fight. They call them discussions, but they were fighting.”</p><p>Chat’s heart broke at her crestfallen look. “And that bothered you?”</p><p>“Only extremely,” she said, giving him a watery smile.</p><p>“And,” Chat said, still piecing the realization together in his head, “you wanted to tell me? You told me about something that bothered you before I asked?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded.</p><p>Chat exhaled a soft breath of air and immediately drew another one. It wasn’t quite a gasp, but it was close. She’d needed him, trusted him, and he wanted her. He’d never wanted her more than he did in that moment. He yearned to envelop her, to surround her with his love, which burned so brightly he could barely think with the heat of desire flooding his body. Chat pined for her, wanted to engulf her in his passion.</p><p>“Little mouse,” he whispered, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her hips close to his, “I would very much like to ravish you now. Right now.” </p><p>Ladybug nodded again, her smile morphing into a grin. “You may.”</p><p>Permission granted, Chat jerked her hips into his, pressing one of his clawed hands into the small of her back and letting his other hand roam across the expanse of it. He slammed his mouth on hers, and when she gasped, parting her lips, he took advantage of the opening to lick her teeth and tease her tongue with his. </p><p>Ladybug responded immediately, groaning loud enough to rattle his bones. She gripped the hair at the back of his head, yanking on it to force him to tilt his head in the way she wanted it to. He sucked on her lower lip, releasing it with a pop before he gently bit the spongy flesh. She panted against him, plunging her tongue into his mouth, lapping him up as if she couldn’t get enough of him. </p><p>This was not a kiss like they’d had before as Adrien and Marinette, slow and exploratory. No, this was a kiss of fire, of lust and fervor. Chat’s ardor consumed him; he never wanted the kiss to stop. </p><p>He lifted her off her feet, his hands sliding down to cradle her legs where her thighs met her butt. Ladybug wrapped her legs around his waist, and with the new position of him holding her aloft, she kissed <em>down</em>, as if she were taller than he was. The new angle thrilled him, and he craned his neck to reach her even as she tugged his face closer to hers by his smooth jawline. </p><p>Chat moaned into her mouth, his noises urgent and incoherent. Her legs tightened around his waist, and he hissed. A purr rose from deep inside his chest, filling the space around them with the sound. </p><p>She tasted of cinnamon and royal icing, her coffee scent spiked with sweet chocolate. His heart slammed in his chest and blood rushed to his ears. </p><p>Dizzy from a lack of air, he swayed on his feet. He staggered backwards, his hands clutching her bottom, and Ladybug broke the kiss. “Are you okay?” Her eyes looked down at him with such loving concern, he melted. “Am I too heavy?”</p><p>“Nooo,” Chat said, gulping down precious oxygen as he steadied himself, holding her gently. “I’m okay. I just don’t know how to breathe when we kiss.”</p><p>Ladybug threw her head back and ugly laughed. Her cackles were interspersed with snorts. “Oh, my gosh, Kitty, you breathe through your nose!”</p><p>“Ohhh.” Chat recognized she was right. Heat flooded his face for entirely different reasons than the make out. “Should we try again?”</p><p>Ladybug grinned at him. “Probably not,” she said, and his feline ears flattened against his head. If she didn’t want to kiss him anymore, he wouldn’t push her. But what did he do to earn her rejection? Then she told him and put his fears to rest. “Plagg is already going to be pissed at you for kissing in the suit.”</p><p>“Oh,” Chat said. He wanted to rub the back of his head, but he didn’t dare drop Ladybug. “That makes too much sense. And I can’t afford too much more of the Fourme de Montbrison. Sorry, Plagg.”</p><p>Ladybug giggled. She dropped her legs, and Chat set her down, though she still toyed with the hairs at the back of his neck. He rested his hands on her waist, and they smiled at each other for a few moments.</p><p>Then she disengaged from him to inspect his present. “What’s this on the nightstand? Whatever it is, it smells heavenly.”</p><p>He’d totally forgotten about their date and the gift he’d prepared for her. “Incroyables,” he said, following her, “from Au Merveilleux de Fred, a confectionary.”</p><p>“What’s an Incroyable?”</p><p>“Whipped heavy cream on a gingerbread biscuit,” Chat said, his mouth already watering, “topped with meringue and shaved white chocolate.”  </p><p>“Mmm,” Ladybug said and opened the bag. She pulled one Incroyable out for him, handing it to him, and selected the other one for herself. </p><p>“A toast,” he said, “to the most amazeballs girlfriend a cat could ask for.”</p><p>Ladybug laughed again, shaking her head. “Amazeballs?”</p><p>“It fits,” Chat teased, booping her nose. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “A toast, then, to the sweetest boyfriend I never thought I’d have.”</p><p>Chat’s chest puffed out. She took a bite of her treat. She closed her eyes and moaned, curling his toes. Talking with meringue in her mouth, she said, “Oh, my gosh, this is <em>delicious.</em>”</p><p>Chat laughed. He stuffed the whole Incroyable in his mouth, as he often did with food. He rarely choked, so there was no incentive not to. </p><p>The meringue was creamy, so creamy it coated his tongue and teeth. The gingerbread cookie’s crunchy texture contrasted so sharply with the heavy cream that Chat almost gasped. Warm spices like cloves and nutmeg warred with toned-down flavors like butter and molasses.</p><p>Most of the flavor of the white chocolate was trapped in the cacao butter. It was only after the shaved pieces melted in Chat’s mouth--pressed against his palate with his tongue--that he tasted the fleeting, delicate notes of cream and roses, followed by warmer notes of subtle oak.</p><p>Chat hummed happily, closing his eyes in sheer bliss as he chewed. “Man, I like eating as Chat. That was Incroyable.”</p><p>Ladybug snorted. He felt her slug him in the shoulder. “Back to jokes again?”</p><p>He opened his eyes and flashed a grin at her. “Of course!”</p><p>“Well, good,” Ladybug said, licking cream off her lips. Chat was disappointed; he would have liked to kiss that off. Then she looked at her feet. “The only downside of your jokes is how long I needed to take you seriously. I didn’t realize how sweet you were until you took me out of costume to this rooftop, when we fought Glaciator.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Chat said, trying to catch her eyes. She avoided his own.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry,” she said, clutching her elbow. “I… I didn’t think you were really in love with me--with Ladybug--until that night. I didn’t think it was real.”</p><p>Chat knelt and took one of her hands in both of his clawed ones. “I loved you from the moment you saved Chloé and stood up to Hawkmoth. You were scared and unsure one moment--even self-deprecating--and in the next… You shone like the sun.” </p><p>She met his eyes with a sad smile curving her lips. “Really?”</p><p>“How could I not fall in love with you? You were incredible,” Chat said, kissing her knuckles. “And you continued to be, always surprising me with how worthy you were of my love.”</p><p>The smile turned despairing. “You were in love with Ladybug, not me.”</p><p>“No,” Chat said, squeezing her hand. “I watched your blaze of glory on the first day I met you, standing up to a supervillain when you were unsure of your own powers, and I said… ‘Whoever she is behind that mask, I love that girl.’”  He offered her a soft, dreamy smile that he hoped was reassuring. “I loved <em>you</em>, little mouse. All of you. I always did.”</p><p>“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug said. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cupped the back of his head, feathering her fingers through his hair. Chat purred as he held her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose. </p><p>“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered into her ear. </p><p>“Love you, too, Adrien,” she whispered back.</p><p>Chat smelled salt. He pulled back and caught her tears on his claws. “Oh, no, My Lady, don’t cry. This was supposed to be a happy night.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> happy,” she said, smiling at him with glistening eyes. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chat said, kissing a stray tear away. “Are you still up for that date?”</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>Ladybug, consummate professional that she was, insisted on doing at least one sweep of the city as a truncated patrol. They didn’t find anything amiss aside from a thief breaking into a house through the window. They took care of him with no trouble. Of course, Chat had to make a joke about cat burglars. Ladybug had rolled her eyes and laughed.</p><p>Their date night well and truly began once Chat brought Ladybug to one of the murals in the 10th arrondissement. The murals weren’t lit, so Chat used his baton’s flashlight to illuminate the night. He could see with his night vision but that cast a greenish glow everything--and Ladybug couldn’t see much at all.</p><p>The first mural featured two stylized women of color with four eyes each. There were white words in their black hair, above their widow’s peaks. “Girls just want to have fun… damental rights,” Chat read, and then he laughed. </p><p>Ladybug laughed with him. “That’s feminist.”</p><p>“I like it,” Chat pronounced. “The bright colors appeal to me a lot.”</p><p>“I like it, too.”</p><p>They strolled around the streets, playing a game of spot-the-artwork. There was an app for art crawls, Urbacolors, but Chat couldn’t figure out how to install apps on his baton, and he’d been leaving his phone at home because of the tracking software. He and Ladybug saw Invaders video game-inspired tilework, black-and-white portraits by an artist named Shepard Fairey, and a not-insignificant amount of real graffiti.</p><p>They stopped by the Rue Oberkampf in the 11th arrondissement, a hotspot for urban art. They saw paintings on slivers of buildings, metal shutters, and street furniture. Chat posed next to a statue for a tourist, and they signed autographs. He and Ladybug, hand in hand after she caved to his pleading, walked to Le Mur, a dedicated association-coordinated wall where different artists were allowed to update the mural every few weeks. </p><p>Apparently the wall was on its 222nd incarnation. The wall featured a parade of stylized animals led by a blue and green penguin. Chat posed next to the cat. “What do you think, My Lady? Am I as fierce as this incarnation?”</p><p>Ladybug chuckled and booped his nose. “Fiercer.”</p><p>“You flatter me, little mouse!” Chat said, unable to resist the temptation to drop to one knee and kiss her hand.</p><p>Cameras flashed in the dark, nearly blinding Chat. He’d forgotten they were surrounded by tourists and other Parisians. He stood and mugged for the camera, working the crowd while Ladybug viewed the other murals. He gave her as much time as he could, sending the people off with smiles and waves.</p><p>They ended the night with Chat leading Ladybug to a surprise location which quickly became familiar to her: Place de Vosges, the park outside her family’s bakery. She landed in the grass and wound her yo-yo around her waist. “Why here?”</p><p>Chat gestured up at the statue of them. “You are my favorite art piece.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing up at the statue. His tail curled around her ankle. “They’ll have to update this soon. You keep getting taller.”</p><p>Chat poked her in the side. She jumped and squeaked. “And you haven’t grown at all,” he teased.</p><p>“Hey!” she said, facing him and stomping her foot. “I’ve grown a little!”</p><p>“No way,” Chat said, grinning at her. “You’re like Multimouse. You keep shrinking. Pretty soon, you’ll disappear.”</p><p>Ladybug slugged him in the shoulder. “Won’t you be sad.”</p><p>“Heartbroken,” he murmured, approaching her carefully. She didn’t shy away, so he placed his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. “I’d be <em>short</em> one fantastic girlfriend.”</p><p>Ladybug shivered under his hands. “Chat…”</p><p>He nipped her neck. She gasped. “Yes, My Lady?” he purred. </p><p>“We’re in a public place,” Ladybug said, turning her face to him. Her eyes were dilated. He could smell the blush forming before he saw it with his night vision. Despite her words, her hand came up to cup the back of his head, tugging him closer.</p><p>“A dark public place,” Chat said, gently tracing a claw down her cheek. She shivered again. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Heat built up in his chest. Heat and delicious tension.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” she whispered, leaning forward so her lips brushed his as she spoke. “The thrill of being caught.”</p><p>When he spoke, his voice was huskier than he intended. “It has a certain appeal, yeah.”</p><p>She licked his lips. Before he could surge forward and capture hers, she pulled back and smirked at him. “Plagg will yell at you again if we make out in the suits. He’s already going to be pissed about earlier.” </p><p>Chat threw his head back and groaned. Her words were like a shock of icy water. “Don’t remind me. He chewed me out pretty badly after I kissed you on Monday.” </p><p>Ladybug laughed sympathetically, patting his shoulder. Chat sulked as his feline ears flattened. He folded his arms. Despite her snapping him out of his rapture, he still felt uncomfortably warm and tight in places. <em>Think of cold showers. Dead puppies. Tetris.</em></p><p>“Doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo,” Chat sang, under his breath.</p><p>“What’s that?” Ladybug said, keeping her distance from him. Chat sulked even more.</p><p>“The Tetris theme,” Chat said, and his eyes widened. “You’ve never played Tetris?”</p><p>“No?” she said, blinking owlishly at him. “Should I have?”</p><p>“That’s a classic, My Lady!” Chat said, shaking his head. “We definitely need to shore up your video game knowledge.”</p><p>“Hey! I knew what the Invaders-themed art piece was from!” </p><p>“Yessss,” Chat said, catching her chin in his fingers. “But have you ever played Space Invaders?”</p><p>Ladybug glared playfully at him. “I was playing that when you were in diapers.”</p><p>“I’m older than you.”</p><p>She glared at him for a moment more. Then she cracked up. He released her chin and laughed with her, and the tension in his body broke. They paused for the span of a breath, and then burst into raucous guffaws. They clung to each other, giggling until tears leaked from their eyes.</p><p>Eventually, they stopped. They grinned at one another, panting.</p><p>Ladybug kissed him--chastely--on his smooth cheek. “I love you, Chat.”</p><p>Chat beamed at her. “Love you, too, My Lady.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien plays card games with Kagami and asks about her love life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go fish,” Kagami said, peering over her fan of seven cards. </p><p>Kagami was older than Adrien, so he went first in all their games of Go Fish. He was certain that picking a card first was supposed to confer some sort of advantage, but they’d been playing for a couple of hours now in her room and he had yet to win. The game was simple on the surface, but he just couldn’t figure out how to win something so luck-based. </p><p>He was the poster boy for bad luck, after all. He’d even shrunken his lucky, paw print socks.</p><p>Adrien sifted through the draw pile spread out between them on Kagami’s hardwood floor. She’d provided cushions for them both, but Adrien was curious about her kotatsu: a small, square table close to the floor with a blanket attached to the edges. He asked about using the kotatsu, and Kagami shook her head. </p><p>“It’s more a winter thing,” Kagami said, gesturing vaguely to the table in question. “People use them in the spring or fall, but they don’t turn on the heater.”</p><p>“There’s a heater?” Adrien said, and he could swear he felt his feline ears perk up. He was always lounging in sun puddles as Chat; an indoor sun puddle sounded divine. </p><p>“No,” Kagami said simply, folding her cards in her hand and tapping them against her palm.</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “No, there’s no heater, or no, we can’t use the kotatsu?”</p><p>“No, we cannot use the kotatsu,” Kagami said, raising a brow at him. “It’s mid-summer. You’d be way too hot.”</p><p>“I like heat,” Adrien grumped. “I’m always so cold.”</p><p>Kagami laughed. “Really? But you’re so hot-blooded.”</p><p>Warmth flooded his cheeks. He rubbed them. “I thought I was more reserved.”</p><p>“You are,” Kagami said, fanning her cards out. “But someone can be passionate and slow to show their passions. You stuff a lot of your emotions because you’re afraid of what other people might think or do. People are unpredictable to you and therefore scary.”</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “How do you know me so well?”</p><p>“Like I said,” Kagami stated plainly, “I’ve done a lot of thinking about you.”</p><p>Adrien toyed with his collar. “Thanks. I think.”</p><p>He sifted through the draw pile, trying to find a Queen. He had two of them, and needed two more to complete a set. <em>If this were poker, I’d be winning,</em> he thought, growing more and more grumpy about the way the game was going.</p><p>He selected a card. <em>Seven. Great. I don’t have any of those!</em></p><p>Kagami’s amber eyes danced. “Didn’t get what you wanted?”</p><p>“How can you tell?” Adrien asked, rearranging his cards to place the seven of hearts in the right place. </p><p>“Your disgust is written all over your face,” she said, her flat voice not giving away the amusement that shone in her eyes. “For someone who stuffs their emotions, you are easy to read.”</p><p>Adrien stretched one of his legs out in front of him. His butt was getting sore on the flat cushion. “That’s because I’m comfortable with you.”</p><p>Kagami blinked slowly at him. “I’m flattered,” she said. “Truly. Jacks?”</p><p>Adrien grumbled and handed his two Jacks over. Kagami added two of her own cards to his and set them face down in her ever-growing pile of sets.</p><p>He scowled down at her cards. <em>Maybe if I distract her, she’ll mess up and lose for once.</em></p><p>“Hey, Kagami,” Adrien started, facing her raised brow. “You never told me how you’ve been doing. I vented to you about my father and some other stuff, but you’ve been tightlipped.”</p><p>He didn’t tell her about the Lila incident. After all, he was practically over that--and certainly not dwelling on it, no sir--and Kagami had already been akumatized over Lila assaulting him with a cheek kiss. Adrien didn’t want to know what Kagami would do if she heard Lila had forced her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Not that he was trying to think about any of that.</p><p>“That’s because you didn’t ask, Adrien,” Kagami said, and Adrien winced. “Eights?”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. He handed over an eight. “I’m sorry. I’m a terrible friend.” </p><p>Kagami fixed him with a look. “You are not,” she said, so calmly and rationally, he had no choice but to believe her. “You usually do ask. You’ve just had a lot on your mind.”</p><p> “How are you doing lately, Kagami?” Adrien said, trying to right his wrong.</p><p>“I’ve been well, thank you for asking,” Kagami said, rearranging her cards. “My fencing training is quite entertaining; I seem to be improving as much as can be expected, given how much time I spend on it. Kings?”</p><p>“Go fish,” Adrien said, grinning. “I’m glad you’re being challenged by your fencing opponents.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that, Adrien,” Kagami said, eyes glittering as she searched for a card in the draw pile. </p><p>“You’re going to blow me out of the water once school starts,” Adrien huffed, blowing his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“I told you to keep up on fencing,” she said, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Uhh…” Adrien peered down at his cards. “Sixes?”</p><p>“Go fish,” Kagami said.</p><p>Adrien chose a card at random. <em>Four. That’s good, I had one of those.</em> “So what else have you been up to?”</p><p>Kagami eyed her cards. “I finished the yamato-e painting of the cherry blossoms that I showed you earlier. The one with the watercolors.”</p><p>Yamato-e was known as the classic Japanese style of painting, featuring nature scenes and famous places, as well as narrative stories with selected characters. Kagami had been taking lessons since she was able to hold a brush, but she also possessed a great deal of natural talent. As the paintings were part of Kagami’s heritage, her mother encouraged her to paint as often as she liked. Kagami was able to express herself in the classical format, committing whatever she wished to paint to canvas and the more traditional scrolls.</p><p>“Oh, that one was beautiful,” Adrien said, perking up. “I’d love to see the finished product, if you’re willing to share.”</p><p>“Of course, Adrien,” Kagami said, her eyes crinkling subtly with her smile. “Fours?”</p><p>Adrien sulked. He handed over his two fours, one of which he’d just drawn. He only had a few cards left, and he hadn’t made any sets. Kagami had three sets: Jacks, fives, and now fours. </p><p>Adrien resigned himself to losing. Again.</p><p>Plagg vibrated in his shirt, probably sensing his irritation and laughing at him. Adrien nudged his pocket.</p><p>“Sevens?” Adrien said, preparing to head to the draw pile again. To his surprise, Kagami handed one over, the seven of spades. He tucked it into his hand next to the other card. “What other projects have you been working on lately?”</p><p>“No paintings,” Kagami said, cracking her neck, “but I have been enjoying my cello lessons. I’ve recently mastered Zoltán Kodály’s piece, Sonata for Solo Cello.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you played the cello,” Adrien said, eyes widening.</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Adrien Agreste,” Kagami said, infinitely patient.</p><p>A smile curved his lips. “Maybe we can play Bach’s Cello Sonata No. 3 together sometime.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Kagami said, matching his smile with a sweet one of her own. “It’s still your turn.”</p><p>Adrien tsked. “I was hoping to distract you from beating me. Queens?”</p><p>She offered him two. Adrien sat up straight and accepted them. <em>I might win after all!</em> he thought, laying his first set of four queens down. </p><p>“You’re adorable,” Kagami said, chuckling. “You look like I’ve just given you a puppy at Christmas.”</p><p> Adrien smiled at her, shrugging. “I like to win.”</p><p>“I know,” Kagami said, and then she pointed out that it was still his turn.</p><p>“Kings?” </p><p>“Go Fish,” Kagami said with a laugh. “Now you look like I just kicked your Christmas puppy.”</p><p>Warmth bloomed in Adrien’s cheeks. He chose to smile and waggle his brows at her. “My luck had to run out sometime.” He selected a card from the draw pile, a nine. She only had three cards left. Adrien couldn’t remember for the life of him which cards she’d asked him for. <em>No wonder I always lose.</em></p><p>“Tens,” she said, extending a hand.</p><p>“Sorry, Go Fish,” Adrien said, beaming at her. She snapped her fingers playfully and drew a card. “So are you seeing anyone?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Adrien wilted. He really thought Kagami deserved to be with someone who’d love her for who she was. “That’s too bad. For some reason, I thought you might be interested in Luka.”</p><p>“Who?” Kagami said, rearranging her cards dispassionately. </p><p>“Uh, Luka? You know, the guy who lived on the Liberty? The houseboat?” Adrien said, blinking at her. He gestured to his head. “Blue hair? Bass player for Kitty Section?”</p><p>Kagami raised a brow.</p><p>Adrien tried again. “Marinette’s ex-boyfriend?”</p><p>Kagami frowned subtly. “Why would I enter a rebound relationship with Marinette’s ex?”</p><p>“Um,” Adrien said, floundering. The air-conditioned room was suddenly very hot. “I don’t know. But he’s in England now anyway, so I guess you wouldn’t have had time to make a move on him.”</p><p>Kagami slanted a look at him over her cards. “If I want you to know about my love life, Adrien Agreste, I will tell you.”</p><p>Adrien ducked, thoroughly chastised. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>They continued trading cards until the draw pile ran out. Kagami won, as expected, though Adrien put up a good fight. After his loss, he declared the card games over for the day. </p><p>She showed him her paintings, and she even played Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1 for him. He had absolutely no knowledge of the cello, but even he recognized the bobbing broken chords and wistful placidity that seeped their way through the work.</p><p>When the Gorilla arrived to pick Adrien up, the friends said goodbye with an embrace. Adrien took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. “Kagami."</p><p>“Adrien,” she said, a subtle smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “See you in two weeks?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien finally confesses to Dr. Pemberley about his New Stash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter now has an accompanying <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060299">Deleted Scene: Dr. Pemberley Freaks Out</a>. I'd recommend reading this chapter and then reading the freak out session. The link will also be posted in the end note of this chapter!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I have to tell you about my New Stash,” Adrien said to his therapist while sitting on her couch and staring at his feet. “I… I haven’t told anyone about it. Not even Marinette.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley, seated in her usual comfortable chair in front of him, crossed her legs. She made a note on her yellow legal pad. “Okay, Adrien. I’m ready to listen.”</p><p>Adrien drew a shuddering breath, trying to screw up his courage. “Back in… All of last year, really, but things started coming to a head in December and January, I was starving.”</p><p>“Starving?” Dr. Pemberley said, brows raising. “You weren’t eating enough?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head, biting his lip. He knew he’d started that bad habit because  Marinette always did it. His words came out in a rush. “My metabolism was cranked up to eleven, because of… Salad. I was getting a lot of exercise, also. Too much. It still is, and I still am. And I lost a lot of weight. A dangerous amount of weight. I passed out in class and then again on Marinette’s balcony.”</p><p>“That sounds scary,” Dr. Pemberley said gently, inviting him to talk more about it if he wanted.</p><p>Adrien fidgeted, gripping his fingers and twisting them. “It was. It is.” He didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>Luckily, Dr. Pemberley did. Her eyes tightened around the corners. “Do you actually need the calories, Adrien,” she asked, “or am I looking at an undiagnosed eating disorder?”</p><p>Adrien held up his hands. “I need the calories. Salad is really hard on my body.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley’s air of skepticism didn’t abate. “It must be,” she murmured. “You’re making me very curious as to what Salad is, given its physical effect on you.” Then she said something that dropped a stone into his belly. “Does Salad have something to do with akumatization?”</p><p>“W-What?” Adrien sputtered, waving his hands. “Hahahaha, nooooo, why would Salad have something to do with akumas? I’m not fighting akumas.” He gulped. “Why would I fight akumas? Akumas have nothing to do with it!”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley squinted at him. Then she relented. “Tell me about your New Stash.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Adrien said, resting his hands in his lap. Dr. Pemberley was shorter than he was, but when seated their eyes were almost level. “I found a source of food. Marinette started bringing me extra meals three times a day. But it was too much. So I ate what I could--and threw up some of it--and hoarded the rest.”</p><p>“What drove you to hoard?” Dr. Pemberley asked, making another note. </p><p>“Fear, mostly,” Adrien said, shrugging. He felt curiously detached, and he held onto that as he described the experience of starving. </p><p>Adrien told his therapist all about how he stuffed food into his closet until it rotted. He told her the negative way Gabriel had reacted, demanding that Adrien clean up the Old Stash. He told her about the way he’d betrayed Marinette’s trust, and her subsequent screaming at him.</p><p>Adrien told Dr. Pemberley everything--except that Ladybug had reacted the same way as Marinette. He never mentioned Ladybug to his therapist. Ladybug was Salad.</p><p>“And now I have a New Stash,” Adrien said proudly, puffing his chest out. “You should see it. I bought military rations and protein drinks and peanut butter.” He beamed at Dr. Pemberley. “I dip into it every day and rotate the stock. There’s a lot there. I’m definitely getting enough calories now!”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley closed her eyes. Adrien started worrying, wondering if that meant she disapproved. She opened them again. “Adrien,” she said gently, “you’re still hoarding.”</p><p>“What?” Adrien said, blinking at her. “No, the New Stash isn’t a hoard. It’s just a stash. One that’s much better managed than the Old Stash.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley frowned. She definitely disapproved, Adrien thought miserably. He thought she was going to chastise him for hoarding, but she took a different tack. “As we identified earlier, hoarding is driven by emotions. In your case, primarily fear. Many people use physical things to make themselves feel more secure. Sometimes, like with you, there’s a serious emotional trauma involved.”</p><p>She continued speaking, tapping her pen on her legal pad. “Trying to fix the emotional issue by hoarding physical things, like food, doesn’t work. It simply makes the problem worse and more complicated.”</p><p>Adrien nodded. “Noted.”</p><p>“If you came across a man dying of thirst, you wouldn’t embrace him and tell him he was loved, expecting that to fix his problem. He needs water. His problem is a physical one and needs a physical solution. Emotional problems need emotional solutions; physical problems need physical ones,” Dr. Pemberley explained, pressing her lips together. “But your situation is tricky, because there’s both a physical and emotional component to the issue.”</p><p>Adrien dug his toes into the bottom of his shoes. “So what do I do?”</p><p>“Healing from your prolonged period of food insecurity will take time,” Dr. Pemberley said, shaking her head. “First, we need to address the physical problem. Are you getting enough to eat?”</p><p>“I am now,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. “My father increased my calories thrice. And Marinette feeds me on Mondays, Thursdays, and the weekends.”</p><p>“Even when you’re not allowed to see her?”</p><p>Adrien looked away. “I sneak out.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley didn’t judge him. “Do you still need your New Stash?”</p><p>“A little,” Adrien said, thinking back. “I drink one protein drink per day.”</p><p>“But you haven’t broken into the military rations?” Dr. Pemberley tilted her head.</p><p>“No,” Adrien said, shaking his own. “I haven’t needed them. Marinette’s still feeding me. Once school starts, she’ll feed me every day but Wednesday, and then I won’t need the New Stash at all.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of pressure to put on one person,” Dr. Pemberley said gently, “even if she is your girlfriend. Especially then.”</p><p>Adrien stared at his feet. “I know,” he whispered, peeking at his therapist. “Marinette’s too good for me.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that, Adrien, as that is a blatant untruth which needs to be challenged,” Dr. Pemberley said, pressing her lips together briefly. Adrien thought he’d disappointed her--and felt terrible--but then she smiled at him. “We’ll have to work on your sense of self-worth another time. For now, we’ll tackle the food-insecurity.”</p><p>Adrien swallowed thickly. “Okay. What do I do?”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley tapped her pen against her lips, clearly mulling the problem over. “Your father has increased your calories three times. Is it possible you can ask for a fourth increase without raising suspicion?”</p><p>“No,” he said, answering her question carefully. “I’m already eating more than what’s healthy for a normal person.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley nodded, pursing her lips behind the pen. “I am worried about Marinette. If she’s feeding you six times a week, you’re in trouble if that source ever dries up. And you seem to really need the calories.”</p><p>Adrien was grateful to Dr. Pemberley for not questioning that he did need the calories. She just assumed he did and worked around it. <em>The power of Salad</em>, Adrien thought. He wondered, not for the first time, if he’d given away something crucial, if his therapist suspected who his alter-ego was. </p><p>Or if she suspected whether he had an unaddressed eating disorder. <em>Probably. I may have one of those anyway.</em> </p><p>But she just went along with his insistence that he needed the food without challenging that need. He wondered… But now he had to answer her statement. A statement that alarmed him. </p><p>“I can’t depend on Marinette forever,” Adrien admitted to himself, a confirmation of Dr. Pemberley’s words more than anything. “I have to find a new source of food.”</p><p>“Yes,” his therapist said, inclining her head. “Keep your New Stash for now. I don’t want to sanction hoarding, but you seem to be managing the stash well and you may need it later. Will your father allow you to get a job after quitting modeling, so you can have an income of your own?”</p><p>Adrien bit his lip. “I haven’t told him that I’m quitting yet.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made another note on her legal pad. “What’s holding you back?”</p><p>“His disapproval,” Adrien said, sighing. </p><p>“Did you want to talk about that?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said quickly. “Not really. Let’s keep talking about the food thing.” </p><p>“I’m not quite sure how to address your problem, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, her brow furrowing slightly. “This issue is too big for just therapy to solve. Without having you be completely honest with your father about your needs, I can’t see a way out.”</p><p>“I don’t want to do that, either,” Adrien said, too fast.</p><p>“I know,” Dr. Pemberley said, and Adrien squinted at her. </p><p><em>What does she know?</em> he thought again, frowning.</p><p>“Let’s talk about Marinette,” his therapist said, changing the topic. Adrien was more than happy to oblige. “How is she?”</p><p>“She’s good,” Adrien stated, before awkwardly shifting positions. “But… a couple of months ago, she had a panic attack right in front of me. It scared me. A lot.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley made yet another note. “Do you know the reason behind the attack, if there was one?”</p><p>Adrien lowered his head. Nausea kicked him in the throat at the memory. “I was almost akumatized. Right in front of her. We… We were fighting, in her room, and an akuma slipped in through the skylight.” He swallowed again. “She calmed me down, and the akuma, uh, went away, I guess, but then she totally freaked.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley sounded completely sympathetic. “Akumatization is a scary prospect for everyone. The people surrounding the akumatized victim are afraid because their loved one is acting in irrational and unpredictable ways. They’re being controlled by a supervillain,” she said, spreading her hand over the yellow legal pad. “To say nothing of the thought processes of the akumatized victim themselves.”</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said, well aware of the difficulties of akumatization for the civilians. “It’s horrible. I wish Hawkmoth would leave Paris alone.”</p><p>“I wish that, too, Adrien,” Dr. Pemberley said, reaching out and patting his knee. “But the man has a goal, unknown to us, and will stop at nothing to accomplish that goal. We’re just casualties.”</p><p>Dr. Pemberley smiled at him. “But don’t you worry. Ladybug and Chat Noir are the heroes Paris deserves. They will defeat Hawkmoth, you’ll see.”</p><p>Adrien drew a deep breath. “I sure hope so.”</p><p>“They seem so young though,” Dr. Pemberley mused.</p><p>“Young?” Adrien said, blinking at her. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Body proportions,” his therapist said, tilting her head. “Hairstyles. Vocal pitch as well. The way they carry themselves. Slightly rounder faces than can be found on an adult." Dr. Pemberley counted the points off on her fingers. “Chat’s playful attitude in combat especially. They fist bump every time they beat a new enemy. Plus, Chloé Bourgeois was a superhero for a time, and she’s pretty clearly the same age as them.”</p><p>Adrien felt warmth creeping up from his chest to his neck. “Oh,” he mumbled. Hearing all the points laid out like that was embarrassing. It felt like she’d stripped him bare. </p><p>He wondered again what his therapist knew.</p><p>“I wish...” Dr. Pemberley started, staring at nothing. Then she shook her head. “Well. It doesn’t matter what I wish.” She turned back to Adrien. “Just know if you’re akumatized, recognize that you are a victim of a megalomaniac. You do not control what you do when under the influence of an akuma. Hawkmoth does.”</p><p>She cleared her throat. “But the heroes of Paris are out there, protecting us.”</p><p>Adrien had never felt more tired than he had in all his life. <em>Is this what Marinette feels? With responsibilities piling on her at every turn?</em> He forced a smile at his therapist. “Thanks, Dr. Pemberley.”</p><p>Her watch beeped. “Good timing, I suppose,” she said, and then she sighed. “I am sorry that I didn’t solve your food insecurity problem, but maybe we can take a look at it next week.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Thanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter now has an accompanying <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060299">Deleted Scene: Dr. Pemberley Freaks Out</a>. I'd recommend reading this chapter and then reading the freak out session.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>---</p><p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat solves his food-insecurity problem in a way that surprises him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat found a potential solution to his food-insecurity problem the very day after talking the issue over with his therapist. </p><p>“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!” a restaurant owner called, and Chat, preparing to vault off, turned to him. Ladybug had already bugged out, but because the fight against the owner’s akumatized son was so easy, Chat hadn’t used his Cataclysm.</p><p>Knowing he had some time, Chat flashed a grin at the owner. “At your service, Monsieur!” the superhero said, holding his baton up while bowing to him. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Please, Chat Noir, have one of our sandwiches!” the owner said, taking him by the arm and ushering him to a table. “We would be happy to feed you for your service!”</p><p>Chat’s stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten much today, as it was still early. He decided that he could probably eat one sandwich. Besides, passing on such a generous offer from one of the grateful citizens of Paris would be rude, wouldn’t it? </p><p>Replacing his baton on his back, Chat sat down at the outdoor table. He tapped a claw on the black-and-green checkerboard pattern of the plastic tablecloth, amused at the colors. It was as if the restaurant owner had prepared this table just for him. </p><p>The owner disappeared into the cheerily-decorated and plant-festooned café. He soon returned holding a turkey club sandwich, potato chips, and a root beer on a tray. He set the basket of food in front of Chat, who gladly thanked him.</p><p>Chat picked up the sandwich in his claws, careful not to poke through the soft bread, and took a bite. “Mmmm,” he moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. As they always did while eating as Chat, the flavors and textures burst on his tongue. </p><p>The bread was freshly-toasted, straight out of the oven. The turkey was perfectly tender and delicious. Tart cheese acted as a contrast with the other flavors. Crispy bacon crunched between his teeth. Creamy avocado coated his palate. </p><p>Bliss. The sandwich was bliss.</p><p>Eating always made him think of his New Stash. He’d made a run for more protein drinks, and he was delighted when the store had had strawberry and chocolate in stock. He didn’t care for the vanilla flavor, but he would drink that if he had nothing else left. He was constantly thinking about how much he theoretically had to eat, a worry that plagued him in the back of his mind at all times.</p><p>The owner popped up with his phone. “Would you mind if I took a picture of you for our Instagram account?” </p><p>“While eating?” Chat said, chewing and swallowing his first bite. He smiled. “Sure, I guess. That could get you a lot of publicity.”</p><p>“Exactly!” the owner said gleefully. Chat smiled and flashed a salute, holding the pose for the camera. The owner took several pictures. “Would you like to caption one, Chat?”</p><p>“Sure!” Chat said, setting the sandwich down and accepting the phone. He had an Instagram account, of course, as Adrien: @adrienagrestebrand. He’d amassed a great number of followers over the past year, and his posts routinely got over 160,000 likes over the course of a week. So he knew the platform and how to work it.</p><p>Chat wondered how famous he’d be if he started an Instagram account as a superhero. Not that he wanted to be more famous than he already was, but he was curious about how big the public’s response would be to Chat. </p><p>However, Marinette had already shot that idea down. Still, Chat wondered…</p><p>Using his clawed thumbs, he quickly typed out a caption for the photo on the owner’s phone: “These people were so nice, they gave me a sandwich after saving their son! Stop by Cosi today! #AfterAkumaSnack #aMEOWzingFood.”</p><p>He handed the owner the phone back. The man bounced on the balls of his feet. “Thank you, thank you, Chat Noir!”</p><p>“No problem,” Chat said, picking up his sandwich again. He took a second bite, and a third, and then proceeded to devour the whole thing. “Mmph. So good.” </p><p>He tried taking his time on the potato chips, but ever since he’d starved, he’d developed a curious habit: stuffing his mouth as fast as he could, eating food as if it were going to run away from him. Eating slowly took conscious effort. </p><p>Which was fine, today, since Chat didn’t have to be anywhere.</p><p>The chips were perfectly crisp, salty and just greasy enough to be amazing. The root beer was a shock to his system; the amount of sugar he sucked through the straw made him hyper. The sassafras flavor mingled with more subtle notes of anise and less subtle notes of vanilla. </p><p>Chat had never tasted root beer before, as the drink wasn’t common outside the United States. He decided it was his favorite carbonated beverage. “Sooo good.”</p><p>To his surprise and delight, the owner gave him another sandwich, a French Dip with salty au jus. Chat allowed the man to take pictures of him eating that one as well, and they captioned some of them. </p><p>By the time thirty minutes had passed with Chat at the restaurant, the first Instagram post had garnered over 25,000 likes. The owner had also posted it to Cosi’s other social media accounts, and the number of shares was impressive. Chat’s salute was all over the web.</p><p>“Just think,” the owner said happily, dancing in place, “if you had your own Instagram account, many, many restaurants would beg for you to pose for them!”</p><p> <em>And they’d feed me,</em> Chat thought, an amazed smile blooming on his face. <em>Yes. This… This could work.</em> “Thank you, Monsieur! You’ve really helped me out!”</p><p>The owner’s young son chose then to exit the building, holding a crayon drawing that he’d done for Chat for saving him from the akuma. Chat accepted the picture with a grin. The owner placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “No, Chat Noir. Thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Chat beamed. They offered him a third sandwich, which he declined. He sped home to retrieve his phone from under his pillow so he could set up an Instagram account. @thecatspyjamas was taken, which disappointed him until he realized that wouldn’t let anyone know who he was. He tried variations on his superhero name until he stumbled upon a username that wasn’t taken: @therealchatnoir. </p><p>He followed @alya.ladyblogger and sent her a Direct Message, letting her know that he was now on social media. Then he tried to think about pictures. He could take photos with his baton, so he didn’t have to bring his phone with him. </p><p>Deciding to snap selfies around Paris, Chat pole-vaulted over to the Eiffel Tower and climbed to the top, taking in the breathtaking view of the city. Click.</p><p>Chat hung upside down from the Arc de Triomphe. Click.</p><p>He climbed to the top of Montparnasse Tower. Click.</p><p>Chat stood in front of the huge stained glass windows at Sainte-Chapelle. Click.</p><p>He posed in front of the gorgeous architecture of the Paris Garnier. Click.</p><p>Deciding that five posts was enough for the start, Chat texted the photos to himself and rocketed back home to log into Instagram. After releasing Plagg from the ring, Adrien captioned the posts with cat puns in the hashtags, and uploaded them to the platform. </p><p>@therealchatnoir received followers almost immediately. The count kept ticking up and up, and Adrien watched, fascinated, as Chat’s fame spread. Comments on his posts ranged from groaning at his puns to claims that the posts were photoshopped to keyboard smashing. </p><p>Alya sent him a message by the end of the afternoon, all in lowercase. <i>i can’t believe it!</i> she gushed. <i>where’s ladybug’s?</i></p><p>Adrien sent her a quick message back saying Ladybug had no plans to make an account as far as he knew, which was true. But Chat was on Instagram now! He asked Alya to make a post on the Ladyblog saying that Chat would totally do free advertisements for restaurants in exchange for meals. All they had to do was DM his Instagram account and request that he stop by.</p><p>Alya agreed, though she asked him a question that gave him pause: <i>what does ladybug think about you using your suit for personal reasons?</i></p><p>Adrien gulped. <i>I haven’t told her yet,</i> he replied. </p><p>Alya got back to him immediately. <i>you’re in troooouble, chat.</i></p><p>Adrien’s stomach bottomed out as he read the message. He was in trouble. And he was going to be in even more as soon as Marinette found out. </p><p>He knew he had to be the one to tell her. She had her own Instagram account, @marinettedesigned, and he’d been careful not to follow her with Chat’s account, lest it lead her back to him. Though he did follow her as Adrien. Her posts were so cute. </p><p>Adrien didn’t want to tell her. But he must.</p><p>Plagg floated over, wedge of camembert in hand. He took one look at the message Alya had sent and whistled. “Alya’s right, you know. You’re screwed.”</p><p>“I know, Plagg,” Adrien said. “The idea just seems like such a good one. Alya will publicize my offer to restaurants on the Ladyblog, I can get food around the city, and Marinette can finally catch up on sleep once she’s done cooking for me. It’s perfect!”</p><p>“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. “I didn’t know you were religious, Plagg.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Plagg said, scoffing. He snarfed down the stinky cheese in one gulp. “But you don’t have to convince me. Marinette’s the wrench in your gears. She’s going to flip out.”</p><p>“I know,” Adrien said, moping as he turned back to the blank Direct Message text box. He hadn’t replied to Alya yet. The cursor was still blinking in the white space. “How do I tell her?”</p><p>“That bit about her getting sleep may just appeal to her,” Plagg said. “Start with that.”</p><p>Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Plagg.”</p><p>“No problem. Now for your real problem: we’re running low on camembert…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien makes out with Ladybug before telling her what he's done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This might be an odd request,” Adrien said, toying with his collar as he stood in front of Marinette in her room, “but can you… kiss me as Ladybug? And me as Adrien?”</p><p>Adrien had been screwing up his courage all night to ask this question. It was the Thursday after his fifth therapy session, and Marinette had been designing while Adrien read her romance novel. He’d already been hot under the collar--which is why he was toying with it--from the steamy passages, so he had no idea how he managed to ask the question without stammering.</p><p>He still needed to tell her about Chat’s Instagram account. That morning, Adrien’s inbox had been flooded with DMs begging Chat to come sample wares at various restaurants. Every café in Paris wanted a superhero’s endorsement, it seemed. Alya had written a fantastic post about the account on the Ladyblog, and he had sent her a thumbs-up emoji and a thank you message. He only hoped Marinette hadn’t caught up with the blog yet.</p><p>Marinette had already told him not to start a social media account as a superhero, so that was a conversation Adrien wasn’t looking forward to. In fact, he was dreading it.</p><p>So he decided to make out with her first. Maybe she’d be in a better mood afterwards, he reasoned.</p><p>Marinette, seated at her desk, turned to face Adrien. The Eiffel Tower pendant was nestled between her breasts, and she was wearing her ring. She raised a brow. “Fantasy of yours?”</p><p>Adrien choked. He rubbed the back of his head, his face blazing. “I just want a kiss between us that doesn’t feel wrong afterwards.”</p><p>Marinette stared at him coolly for a while. Then she turned to the cabinet. “Tikki?”</p><p>Tikki phased out of the cabinet. Plagg followed her, holding his customary wedge of cheese. “Yes, Marinette?” the cute, red kwami squeaked, indigo eyes dancing. </p><p>Marinette smiled at her. “Would you mind transforming me so that I can kiss Adrien?”</p><p>Plagg exploded. “Whaaat? Gross!” he growled and snarfed down his cheese. “Tikki, you’re not seriously considering that, are you?”</p><p>“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Adrien said quickly, wind-milling his hands in front of him.</p><p>Tikki flew around in a circle. “I’d be happy to, Marinette!”</p><p>“A-Are you sure?” Adrien said, warmth spreading from his chest to his roots. </p><p>“Of course!” Tikki said cheerfully.</p><p>Plagg sounded like he was coughing up a hairball. He stuffed his cheese into his mouth and vanished back into the cabinet.</p><p>Before the red kwami could change her mind, Marinette stood. “Tikki, spots on!” </p><p>Once again witnessing her transformation, Adrien was spellbound. She spread her fingers over her face, creating her mask. Red light washed over her, covering her body in the skintight suit. She spun and kicked, ending in her position of power that he loved so much: legs shoulder-length apart, fists clenched at her sides, eyes shining with fierce determination.</p><p>Adrien gaped. He had to force his jaw shut, and his teeth clacked together. “Wow,” he whispered, and his Lady smiled at him.  </p><p>Ladybug closed the distance to him and ran a gloved finger down his cheek. “You ready?” she purred, and heat shot through Adrien’s chest.</p><p>He swallowed thickly and nodded. </p><p>She splayed one hand across his chest and gripped his neck with the other. Pulling him close, she molded her supersuit-clad body to his. Adrien inhaled sharply through his nose as their lips met.</p><p>Kissing Ladybug as Adrien was different than kissing her as Chat. He was shy, reserved, but her confidence more than made up for his lack. She surged forward, gliding her lips on his with firm boldness, teasing them with her tongue. He tentatively opened his mouth to her, giving her access. Seemingly sensing that he was more apprehensive as Adrien, Ladybug gently touched her tongue to his.  </p><p>Adrien saw stars. This kiss was fulfilling all his wildest fantasies. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to see hers under her mask, but his own drifted closed unbidden. Courage bubbled up from behind his breastbone. He pushed back against her kiss, gripping her hips in his bare hands and pulling her against him. The texture of her suit under his fingers thrilled him. </p><p>Ladybug responded immediately. She growled into his mouth, gripping the hair at the back of his neck. They spun around the room, chasing and following each other in dance steps known only to them. Eventually, Ladybug shoved him up against a wall. He gasped, breaking the kiss.</p><p>She pulled back, looking at him with hooded eyes. Then she leaned forward and pounced on his neck, licking and sucking. Gasping again, Adrien’s shaking hands came up to cup the back of her head, fingertips digging into her scalp. Her hips pressed into his, crushing him against the wall, and Adrien’s toes curled. He leaned his head back against the wall, exposing his throat to her tongue and teeth.</p><p>Adrien couldn’t tell if she was leaving marks or not. He didn’t care if she did.</p><p>Just as he was about to go wild, Ladybug seized his chin and mashed her lips to his again. She hungrily devoured his mouth, tongue pushing past his teeth to the moist space within. He tilted his head immediately, brushing her nose against his, and crushed her against him. </p><p>All he wanted was to be closer, closer, closer…</p><p>They took up the dance again, wandering around the room, until Adrien’s calves bumped up against the chaise longue. Still kissing him, Ladybug pushed him down to lie on his back and straddled him. He panted into her open mouth, raising his hips so that she would grind against him.</p><p>Ladybug sat back, stilling, and he opened his eyes. Her own gaze was blown, and her soft lips were kiss-swollen. She peered at him from under her mask, and a thrill shot through Adrien. The hexagonal patterns on her suit shone in the dim light. </p><p>“I want to try something,” Ladybug said, not even winded. Given how much he was still panting, he admired her superhero endurance. “It might feel a little weird.”</p><p>“Go for it, little mouse,” Adrien said, open to trying anything she wanted.</p><p>Ladybug placed her hands on his chest and leaned down. Anticipation curled in Adrien’s belly as he watched her. She placed a chaste kiss to his lips. He raised his head to kiss back, but she shook her head against his mouth. He stopped, resting his head back on the cushion. </p><p>Gently taking his chin in her hand, she turned his head to the right, so he was lying on his cheek. Then she trailed brief, furtive kisses up his jawline to his ear. She moistened her tongue and traced the rim of his ear with it. His breath caught in his throat. </p><p>Emboldened, she flicked her tongue behind his earlobe, in that crevice between the back of the lobe and his skin. Adrien shuddered, eyes drifting closed. He had no idea what she was going to do next. Ladybug surprised him by taking his earlobe between her lips and sucking on it.</p><p>“Mmm,” she hummed around his ear, a soft whisper that vibrated the lobe. She released it to speak. “You smell so good.”</p><p>Adrien bit back a groan. He clenched his fists, trying to control his heavy breathing. He could feel the pressure of her hips resting on his, and he ached to move. He didn’t, but the effort of remaining still made him tremble.</p><p>Ladybug traced his ear with her tongue so it became wet, and then she blew on the skin, giving him a cool, tingly sensation. He moaned loudly, chest heaving as he panted. What was she <em>doing</em> to him?</p><p>“I love making you feel good,” she whispered, using her tongue to prod and lick between the inner rim and outer rim of his ear. </p><p>“Oh,” Adrien mewled, helpless under her. She was driving him wild. “Oh, my gosh.”</p><p>Ladybug nipped his neck. Then, more gently, she took his earlobe between her front teeth and slowly pulled them down the lobe until it was released from her wet mouth with a soft smack. He gasped, arching his back. </p><p>“S-Stop,” Adrien said, and the delicious pressure of her hips and hands and mouth lifted immediately. His eyes snapped open. “I-It’s too much.”</p><p>She sat back, lacing her fingers in front of her lap. He faced her, suddenly embarrassed for making her stop. “Sorry,” she said, but she was smiling so sweetly at him, looking at him with so much admiration under her mask, that his heart sang. </p><p>Adrien drew a few deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm his shuddering chest and trembling hands. He slowly unclenched his fists, peeling his fingers apart.</p><p>Ladybug’s smile turned wicked. “What if I did that on your feline ears?”</p><p>Adrien threw his head back and laughed. “I’d die.”</p><p>Ladybug traced a finger down from his temple to his navel, over his undershirt. “Really?” she purred, and Adrien shivered again.</p><p>“I could barely stand this,” he squeaked. “Being transformed, with my enhanced senses… I’d totally die.”</p><p>She laughed with him. “Enhanced senses are nice. But Plagg would never forgive you.”</p><p>Adrien’s cheeks burned. “I’ll have to thank Tikki,” he said and took Ladybug’s gloved hand. “And I have to thank you.”</p><p>Ladybug leaned down. Adrien’s heart pounded as he wondered what she was planning to do to him. But she simply kissed him on the cheek. When she whispered into his ear--which made him shake, being so close to her mouth again--there was a smile in her voice. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Adrien gulped. “I have a confession to make.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say. Not at all. But he’d told himself that he’d inform her of his Instagram shenanigans after they’d made out. And now they had. And it had been so, so nice… Maybe a little more wouldn’t hurt…</p><p>Focus, Adrien.</p><p>Ladybug pulled back, tracing circles on his chest with her gloved fingertips. “What’s that, Adrien?”</p><p>“I started an Instagram account,” he said, licking his suddenly dry lips. “As Chat.”</p><p>She scowled down at him. “What? Why would you do that?”</p><p>“I… I was hungry--”</p><p>“Hungry for what?” Ladybug snapped, clenching her fists against his chest. “More fame?”</p><p>“No, no,” Adrien said, shifting under her. The pressure of her hips on his was still making his brain fuzzy. He realized he hadn’t followed Plagg’s advice and decided to take a different tack. “I wanted you to stop cooking for me. So you could get more sleep. So I made an Instagram account, and I told restaurants I’d endorse them if they fed me.”</p><p>Ladybug’s scowl morphed into a glower. “You what,” she enunciated, and the words weren’t a question. “How could you even think of using the suit for your own personal reasons?”</p><p>Adrien frowned. He expected the question. He didn’t expect to feel so bitter about it. “I didn’t hear you complaining when I visited you as Chat. And you just made out with me as Ladybug.”</p><p>“Because you asked me to!” Ladybug yelled. “Tikki! Spots off!”</p><p>The red light flashed over her, leaving a beautiful Marinette in Ladybug’s place. A beautiful, furious Marinette. Adrien could swear he saw steam coming out of her ears as she glared down at him.</p><p>She sighed, holding her forehead with her fingertips, much like Ayla sometimes did. “What am I going to do with you, Chat?”</p><p>“Forgive me?” Adrien begged, completely seriously.</p><p>Marinette’s lips twitched. <em>A good sign,</em> he thought. Then she spoke. “I’ll forgive you. Eventually. Not now,” she said, and he despaired. She continued. “But what’s done is done. I don’t want to disappoint your… adoring public.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“So will you go out with me for dinner at restaurants?” Adrien said, beaming at her. “As Ladybug and Chat Noir, I mean. I’m sure they’d love your endorsement, too.”</p><p>Marinette pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it. Probably not, though.” She lowered her hand from her forehead. “I don’t mind providing food six days a week for you, Adrien. Why did you think I couldn’t handle feeding you?”</p><p>“It’s not that you couldn’t handle feeding me,” Adrien said, drawing a breath through his nose. “It’s that I didn’t want to put you under that much pressure. And you really could use the extra sleep.”</p><p>“That’s true,” she mused. “And I guess this way I don’t have to worry about making so many commissions.”</p><p>“Commissions?”</p><p>Marinette gave him a pained look. “I’ve been buying most of the food myself. By selling clothes and dolls commissions and patterns on Etsy. I didn’t want to burden my parents.”</p><p>“Oh, my gosh,” Adrien said, taking her hand and offering her fingers a squeeze. “I didn’t realize this was a financial stress on you! When did you have the time to make things to sell?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged. “I don’t sleep much at all.”</p><p>“Exactly why I wanted to do this!” Adrien said, setting his jaw. “You need to stop taking care of me so you can take better care of yourself. Or even better, so I can take care of you.”</p><p>She pursed her lips. “I don’t mind taking care of you, Adrien. I want to.”</p><p>“But you shouldn’t do that at the expense of your own self,” Adrien insisted, cupping her cheek. “And I’m not wanting this only for Marinette. This is also for Ladybug. What would happen to you if you were too tired to fight an akuma battle, and you slipped up and got hurt? I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>Marinette flinched. “I see your point. This whole Instagram... thing could be good, I guess.” Then she sighed again. “Still. I wish you would have consulted me first.”</p><p>“You would have said no,” Adrien said, realizing his words were rue even as he said then. Guilt for going behind her back tore at him.</p><p>“I would have said no,” Marinette agreed. Then she tweaked his nose. “But you could have at least tried to convince me. You can be pretty purrsuasive.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. “Sorry. Next time I want to do something stupid, I’ll ask permission first.”</p><p>“Asking for permission is always better than begging for forgiveness,” Marinette said primly, and Adrien laughed again. </p><p>“Noted, little mouse. Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Adrien plays games with Chloé.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adrien arrived at Chloé’s room on Friday, one day after he made out with Ladybug, the Bourgeois girl approached him cautiously, looking like she might want to bolt. She was fidgeting with a pastel yellow envelope sealed with red wax. He smiled and waited for her to step up to him. </p><p>“Is that what I think it is?” he whispered once she was within range. </p><p>“Yes,” she said, unable to meet his eye. “And you are not to read it.”</p><p>Nathalie dismissed herself, coughing. Adrien worried about her for a bit, but then threw his arms around Chloé. “I’m proud of you, Chlo. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”</p><p>Chloé pulled back and smacked him on the shoulder. “That’s hurtful, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien’s thoughts flashed back to Kagami kneeling in front of him in his room, eyes glistening with tears as he broke her heart. “Your indecision,” she had said, “is <em>hurtful</em>, Adrien.”</p><p><em>Kagami</em>, Adrien thought ruefully. He’d chosen Marinette over her. He’d hurt her badly.</p><p>He’d yet to forgive himself for that.</p><p>Adrien shook off the cobwebs of old memories and focused on the girl in front of him instead. He took Chloé’s hand. “That just makes me even more proud of you, Chloé.”</p><p>Chloé smiled softly at him. From the tightening in her eyes, he thought she might cry. </p><p>She didn’t, merely patted his cheek. Then she thrust the letter at him with both hands, turning her head away and closing her eyes. “Here, take it, before I change my mind.”</p><p>Adrien closed his fingertips around the envelope and plucked it out of her hands. She sighed, shoulders drooping, tension flowing out of her body like water. He smiled again and placed the letter into the back pocket of his jeans next to his phone, careful not to crinkle the edges of the envelope or fold the paper.  </p><p>Chloé tossed her ponytail. “Well. Now that that’s accomplished, I’m hungry. I demand sustenance,” she said, walking past him, towards the door to her room. She glanced over her shoulder. “Are you hungry, Adrien?”</p><p>“Always,” Adrien said, and he gladly followed her.</p><p>She did not go outside the door to the kitchens, as he expected. He didn’t know why he expected that--this was Chloé Bourgeois, after all, and she was above begging for table scraps. She instead crossed to a small alcove near the door hidden by a red curtain that he hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>Chloé whipped the curtain back to reveal three thick ropes, leading presumably to bells lower in the palace. One of the ropes was labeled “Room Service” on a small, golden plaque. She pulled that rope twice. </p><p>“Bell ropes,” Adrien said, “to summon snacks. How quaint.”</p><p>Snacks always made Adrien think of his New Stash. He was constantly counting and recounting his food. He’d have to count again this evening, just to make sure he had enough...</p><p>“And dramatic,” Chloé said, offering him a satisfied smile. “Ugh, what’s taking them so long?”  </p><p>“You just rang the bell, Chloé,” Adrien pointed out. “Be patient.”</p><p>Adrien recalled Plagg telling him to “be patient, be patient, don’t be in such a hurry,” when Adrien had just found out that Marinette was Ladybug. He was so excited to date her, he didn’t consider her feelings at all, or how hurt she was given that she’d just broken up with Luka.</p><p>Chloé folded her arms, tapping her foot. “You can be patient enough for both of us.”</p><p>Adrien was. He sighed. “Chlo, let’s play a game.”</p><p>“What kind of game?”</p><p>“Twenty questions?”</p><p>Chloé raised a brow. “You pick first.”</p><p><em>That’s easy,</em> Adrien thought. <em>Ladybug.</em> “Okay, I’ve got it.”</p><p>“Animal, vegetable, or mineral?”</p><p>“Animal,” Adrien said, grinning.</p><p>Chloé pondered this answer for a moment. “Human?”</p><p>Adrien blinked at her. <em>Whoa. She’s good at this game.</em> “Yes.”</p><p>“Someone I know?” Chloé asked, her foot ceasing to tap.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ladybug,” Chloé said immediately. “That was too easy, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien’s brows rose. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Your crush on her is brighter than the sun,” Chloé said, pointing to his rapidly-heating cheeks. “My turn.” Chloé thought for all of two seconds before giving him the go-ahead.</p><p>Adrien swallowed his blush. “Animal, vegetable, or mineral?”</p><p>“Mineral.”</p><p><em>Mineral,</em> Adrien thought. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she’d picked. “On the periodic table?”</p><p>“Everything is composed of elements, Adrien,” Chloé said, giving him a ‘duh’ look.</p><p>Adrien frowned. “No, I mean, is the mineral a single element?”</p><p>“No,” Chloé deadpanned, looking at her nails.</p><p>“A diamond?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is it platinum?” Adrien said, scratching his head.</p><p>“Platinum is an element, Agreste,” she said, poking him in the forehead.</p><p>Thankfully, Jean arrived with their snacks, saving Adrien from further, temporary mortification. After Chloé admitted the butler into the room, he set a tray bearing a sumptuous spread of hors d'oeuvres on her table. </p><p>“You’re dismissed, Jacques-Pierre,” Chloé said, waving an impatient hand and picking up a 24-carat gold fork. </p><p>Adrien eyed the snacks. “Foie gras?” he said, blinking at the fatty goose livers resting innocuously on two separate, delicate china plates. “And beluga caviar?”</p><p>“Doesn’t everyone eat foie gras as a snack?” Chloé said, grabbing an empty plate just as delicate and decorated as the ones the controversial liver sat on. </p><p>“Not a whole lot of people intentionally endorse animal cruelty in their snacktimes, Chlo.”</p><p>“Mmm, caviar,” Chloé said, spooning the fish eggs onto her plate. “Try the white truffles.”</p><p>“That’s hundreds of euros for a few shavings,” Adrien said, sticking to the cucumber finger sandwiches and white chocolate bonbons, the only foods he actually liked out of all the rich offerings.</p><p>“I know,” Chloé said, gesturing with a waved hand. “And it’s just <em>divine</em>. You haven’t lived until you’ve eaten white truffles. The real ones, not that fake stuff you see in pedestrian stores.”</p><p>“I’ve tried them,” Adrien said, nibbling on a sandwich. After stuffing the first three in his mouth, he was trying to go slowly on the fourth. “Usually at the galas, the ones Father insists I attend.”</p><p>Chloé paused, fork halfway to her mouth. She set it down on her plate. “Have you told him you’re quitting modeling yet?”</p><p>Adrien stared at his feet. “No.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Chloé said, furrowing her brow.</p><p>“I… I’ve tried...” he mumbled shyly, his voice shamefully bordering on a whine. This was a lie. He hadn’t tried, not really. He was too scared of his father’s disapproval. He lowered his sandwich, scuffing his foot against the expensive tilework. </p><p>“Do or do not. There is no try.”</p><p>Adrien looked back up and stared at her, stunned. “Did you just make a Star Wars reference?”</p><p>“Is that what that’s from?” Chloé said, shrugging one shoulder casually. “Jean-Beau used to make Mr. Cuddly say that all the time.”</p><p>Adrien laughed. “You had me worried for a moment there, Chlo. I actually thought you were cool.”</p><p>“I am cool!” she shot back, stomping her foot. She angrily turned back to her food, shoving foie gras into her mouth, seemingly not even tasting it.</p><p>“I’m just teasing, Chlo,” Adrien reassured her, patting her on her tense shoulder. “Don’t be so sensitive.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em>,” she seethed, eyes flashing, “sensitive.”</p><p>“You really are,” Adrien said, with a half-smile that would quickly morph into a smirk if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t want to truly piss her off, so he kept the smile unassuming.</p><p>“So are you!”</p><p>“Feeling a lot of emotions isn’t a bad thing, Chlo,” Adrien said, popping a bonbon into his mouth. He chewed, eyes drifting closed as the chocolate coated his palate. <em>Mmm.</em></p><p>“Says the boy who stuffs all of his,” Chloé accused, poking him in the chest. “You’re a hypocrite, Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>He opened his eyes. This wasn’t working. Clearly she didn’t appreciate being called out. So he tried a different approach. “Is it golden?”</p><p>“Is what golden?” she said, folding her arms. </p><p>“Your item for the Twenty Questions game. Is it golden?”</p><p>Chloé frowned and looked away. “Yes.”</p><p>Adrien knew it. He’d suspected since she’d said the word mineral. <em>Of course she’d pick that. Of course.</em> “The bee miraculous.”</p><p>Chloé’s fingertips brushed her scalp, right where the hairpin would have sat. She hesitated, lips parted for a moment as she struggled to voice her answer. “Yes.”</p><p>She looked away. Adrien didn’t pressure her. The grief that shone in her eyes, the utter desperation that glowed in them before she tore her gaze away, was too much for him to handle. Her emotions brought up Adrien's own anguished thoughts; thoughts of losing his miraculous, of losing it to an akuma, of giving it away to Volpina's Ladybug. Emotions of his own that he wasn't yet ready to confront.</p><p>He couldn’t lose Plagg. He couldn’t.</p><p>Chloé recovered herself. She picked up her plate again and shoved caviar into her mouth. She swallowed. “Twenty Questions is a stupid game. We will never play that again.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Adrien said, biting back a sigh. He was running out of games to play with Chloé. Dress up? No. Twenty Questions? No. Charades? That was dumb. Cards were his and Kagami’s thing. And he couldn’t imagine Chloé subjecting herself to the silly Skill Checks in Le Donjon. <em>She probably doesn’t even have a copy.</em></p><p>He pictured her standing up on a chair with a Destiny Tile on her head, and a smile came upon him unbidden.</p><p>Adrien racked his brain for games for two people. <em>Oh, that could work.</em> Adrien tilted his head. “Hey, Chlo, do you have a checkers set?”</p><p>“Draughts?” Chloé said, chewing on a cucumber sandwich. “I guess. But chess is better.”</p><p>“You play chess?”</p><p>“I’m not stupid, Adrien,” Chloé snapped, giving him a sharp look.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were, Chlo,” Adrien said, thoroughly chastised.</p><p>Chloé tossed her ponytail again. “I happen to be a fabulous chess player.”</p><p>She turned out to be right. She beat the pants off him. </p><p>Not literally, though she did suggest with a wicked, teasing smile that they play strip chess. Adrien hastily declined, and she laughed, saying that she wouldn’t dare play any sort of a game like that with him. </p><p>“Your head would explode from blushing,” she teased, holding a bent wrist near her mouth and chortling. “You couldn’t handle my naked glory.”</p><p>“Naked glory?” Adrien said, already fighting a fearsome blush. “That implies I’d be winning.”</p><p>Chloé surprised him by chuckling. He was glad that repeatedly winning chess against him put her in a good mood again. “I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>Now, Adrien was well on his way to losing again. She’d captured his black rook made of antique brass--which Adrien had named Nino--already. He was desperate to hold on to Ladybug, his queen, but Chloé--Hawkmoth--kept boxing Adrien in.</p><p>In short order, Hawkmoth captured Alya, Juleka, and Ivan. Mylène, Max, and Alix were soon snapped up, followed by Rose and Nathaniel. At the end, Adrien was left with very few effective pieces on the board.</p><p>But rather than allowing Ladybug to be captured, Adrien shoved his king--Chat Noir--in the way.</p><p>“You can’t do that,” Chloé said, her hand already on her bishop, threatening him. “That’s putting your king in check.”</p><p>Adrien tipped the king over with a finger. “If I can’t protect my queen, I concede defeat.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Adrien,” Chloé said, smiling at him. “The queen protects the king.”</p><p>“It’s a partnership,” Adrien insisted. “The king protects her, too. The queen is the most important piece on the board.”</p><p>“She’s the most capable and effective,” Chloé said, ignoring his distress to examine her nails. “But the king is useless. He’s the one that needs saving all the time.”</p><p>Adrien winced. He picked up his queen and rolled the piece between his palms. “I guess,” he said, letting some of the bitterness he felt leak into his voice.</p><p>“Don’t be sore about losing, Adrien,” Chloé said, shaking her head. “It’s just a game.”</p><p>Adrien pouted at her. </p><p>“You’re just too funny, Adrikins!” She threw back her head and laughed. </p><p>Adrien realized that from Chloé’s point of view, he was being ridiculous. That didn’t take the sting out of her words about the king being useless. He replaced the queen on the board. “One more game. If you win, I’ll give you the black swimming trunks I wore to my last swimsuit photoshoot.”</p><p>“What would I do with gauche swimming trunks?”</p><p>“Take it or leave it.”</p><p>Chloé favored him with a smirk. “And if I lose?”</p><p>Adrien beamed at her. “We play dress up again. And I get to be Ladybug.”</p><p>Chloé wilted. From her expression, she didn’t seem too keen on the idea. Adrien wondered if he’d overstepped, and was about to take back the losing condition, when Chloé recovered. “Deal,” she said fiercely, and she began setting up her white pawns.</p><p>With something on the line, the game took on a new tension. Adrien’s palms began to sweat as Chloé considered her opening move.</p><p>Adrien recalled what his father had taught him about chess, back when his mother was around and things were better. “To win a chess game you will need to do six things,” Gabriel had said, speaking to his wide-eyed eight-year-old. Gabriel counted the points off on his fingers. “First, make good opening moves.”</p><p>In the game with Chloé, Adrien countered Hawkmoth’s move by thrusting his own center pawn forward.</p><p>Adrien could almost hear Gabriel’s voice. “Second, do not give away pieces for free.” Adrien fought Hawkmoth tooth and nail: she targeted Mylène, he took Evillistrator. She took Ivan, he captured Stormy Weather. She threatened Nino, he Cataclysmed Copycat.</p><p>“Third,” Gabriel had said, “get your pieces in position.” Adrien’s defense quickly morphed to an offense. He started countering Hawkmoth three moves ahead.</p><p>Adrien felt Gabriel’s hands on his slim shoulders. “Fourth, coordinate an attack on the king.” Adrien allowed his queen, Ladybug, to do her job. He sent her out to harry Hawkmoth’s defenses, wearing him down in a game of attrition. <em>Soon,</em> Adrien thought, already moving Nino into position. Soon.</p><p>Gabriel’s firm, loving eye presided over the game. “Fifth, watch the safety of your own king.” Unlike in previous games, Adrien kept Chat Noir behind the defenses of the pawns, not exposing him to Hawkmoth’s machinations. Ladybug shone in battle, like he always knew she did. Adrien even pretended she cast her Lucky Charm. </p><p>Adrien tried to box Miracle Queen, Hawkmoth’s king, in with Ladybug and Nino. Thoughts of the final confrontation made Adrien’s shoulders tense. He didn’t know if he would survive… He didn’t know if he could pull off a win… He didn’t know so many things…</p><p>But he did it. Hawkmoth made a crucial blunder. She overextended her akumas and left Miracle Queen vulnerable. Adrien struck. “Checkmate.”</p><p>“Sixth,” Gabriel had concluded, “always be a good sport.”</p><p>Adrien stuck out a hand. Chloé--truly back to Chloé now--shook it with a scowl. “Are you sure I can’t be Ladybug?” she whined.</p><p>Adrien grinned at her. “Yep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat watches Ladybug read Chloe's letter, and Adrien and Marinette start their second year of lycee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well?” Chat said, raising up on his tiptoes, as if he could read over Ladybug’s shoulder. She glared playfully at him,  before turning her body away, hiding her Eiffel Tower pendant and her ring from him. He glanced at his wristbands. “What did she say?”</p><p>The same day Chloé gave Adrien the letter, Chat delivered it to Ladybug. They were meeting for patrol that night anyway, so it was a perfect opportunity. He waited with bated breath as Ladybug slipped her finger under the red wax seal. She taunted him by opening the envelope slowly, so slowly he was about to pull out his hair. Ladybug laughed when he growled at her.</p><p>“Stop sulking, Kitty,” she said, eyes dancing. “I’m just teasing you.”</p><p>Now, she was scanning the letter’s contents--written on high-quality stationery, Chat had noticed--and her expression was pensive. As she read, her eyes narrowed and widened, her expression ranging from dark to amused to finally resigned.</p><p>“Well?” Chat asked, tail curling.</p><p>Ladybug sighed. “She says I didn’t give the bee miraculous to her when she deserved it.”</p><p>“Sounds like Chloé,” Chat said, folding his arms. “What else?”</p><p>Ladybug smirked. “She says she’s sorry--” Chat felt a curl of hope in his breastbone. “--that I’m such a fashion disaster.”</p><p>He groaned. He could almost hear Chloé’s voice giving Ladybug a dressing down: ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re such a loser!’</p><p>But then Ladybug’s expression turned contemplative. “But she did sort of apologize at the end for all the trouble she’s given us. Sort of.”</p><p>“Sort of?” Chat said, his feline ears perking up. </p><p>Ladybug held out the letter. Chloé had told him not to read it, so Chat declined to take the folded papers. “She doesn’t take responsibility for anything, of course--”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“--but she does say she regrets joining Hawkmoth.”</p><p>Chat bounced on the balls of his feet. “That’s something, at least.”</p><p>“The end is the kicker,” Ladybug said, her cheerful voice giving away her high spirits. “Apparently she’s not my biggest fan anymore, that I’m lame--utterly lame!--and she wants to go to New York with her mother so she never has to see my ugly face ever again.”</p><p>Chat covered his eyes, throwing his head back with a groan. “What the heck, Chlo? Why does she have to be like this?”</p><p>Ladybug approached him and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry, Kitty. I know you wanted us to get along.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I expected,” Chat lamented, leaning into his Lady’s touch. “I guess… I just wanted my friend back.”</p><p>“You can still be friends with her,” Ladybug said, giving him an even look. “I won’t stop you.”</p><p>He kicked at an imaginary rock on the rooftop. “Yeah. I guess. At least we don’t have to worry about her joining Hawkmoth again? That’s something, right?”</p><p>“Yes. That is something.”</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien and Marinette’s second year of lycée started on Monday, August first. Françoise Dupont was a combination collège and lycée, so Adrien was able to stay in largely the same homeroom class with largely the same people year after year. </p><p>But this year, Nathaniel had moved on to a different school entirely, citing financial concerns. So had Chloé and Sabrina, but her reasons were that she hated Dupont and everyone there and could get a better education elsewhere. But Ivan and Mylène were in Adrien’s class.</p><p>Marinette was not. </p><p>“What do you mean you’re not in Monsieur Legrand’s homeroom?” Adrien mewled to her, struggling to figure out how to work the combination lock on his locker. The locks were newly-installed this year, after some people had lost their phones in a rash of break-ins just before the summer holidays. </p><p>“I mean,” Marinette said, pulling her schedule up on her tablet. “I’m in Madame Chastain’s.”</p><p>Adrien twisted the lock’s dial. <em>37 to the left. 15 to the right. 23 to left.</em> He tugged on the lock. No go. He was the poster boy for bad luck. Pouting at the locker, he wondered if Marinette’s good luck would ever be enough to counter Plagg’s bad. “How can you be in Madame Chastain’s? We’re supposed to be in the same homeroom.”</p><p>“I don’t know why,” Marinette said, frowning. “Do you think your father has something to do with it?”</p><p>He tried the lock again. Still nothing. “My father? What does he have to do with our school?”</p><p>“Didn’t you know?” </p><p>Adrien blinked at her. “Know what, little mouse?”</p><p>"Madame Bustier was able to be our lycée homeroom teacher last year because of a sizable donation your dad made to the school,” Marinette explained, clutching her tablet in front of her mouth in both hands. </p><p>“Wait, what?” he said, furrowing his brow. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“She mentioned it on the first day of lycée,” Marinette squeaked, shifting on her feet. “We were both late because of an akuma, but Alya told me later.”</p><p>“Huh,” Adrien said. “I wonder why he’d want her to move up with… me.” He turned to the lock. Twisting the dial proved fruitless. “Actually, he probably wanted her to give reports to him or something like that. Wouldn’t put it past him to meddle in my teachers’ lives to keep an eye on me.”</p><p>Adrien considered himself an intelligent person. Sometimes. He was good at his studies, he’d never earned less than an A-, and he spoke several languages fluently. </p><p>And yet this lock defeated him.</p><p>He gestured to the locker. “Can you help me with this, so I can get my tablet out of my locker? I know I’m in Monsieur Legrand’s for homeroom, but I need to check my schedule for the rest of the day so we can see how often we’re like two ships passing in the night,” he said, waxing poetry in his despair.</p><p>Marinette eyed the lock. “What’s your combination?” Adrien told her, scowling at the stubborn lock. She twisted the dial--left, right, left--and popped the stupid thing open. </p><p>Adrien opened the locker a little rougher than he’d intended. “Thanks.”</p><p>He plucked up his tablet and woke up the screen. Marinette leaned on his shoulder, reading over it. Adrien scrolled through his schedule and looked at her with a raised brow. </p><p>She bit her lip. “I am in none of these classes,” she said. “Well, I am. But at different times.”</p><p>Adrien stuffed the urge to kick the locker. A fit of pique on the first day of school would be unbecoming. “What do we do?” he fretted, pressing his lips together in a thin line. “When do we get to see each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch?” Marinette suggested, running a hand through her hair, jiggling her pigtails. “I know the plan was for us to promote a restaurant on your Instagram account, but we can meet Nino and Alya in the cafeteria instead.”</p><p>Thinking about lunch made Adrien consider his New Stash. He had catalogued all the food under his bed, so he didn’t have to count it every time he pulled it out. The list was helpful in easing his anxiety about food, but he had a basic awareness of how much he theoretically had available to eat at all times.</p><p>“Good idea,” Adrien said. He pulled out his phone and texted Nathalie, asking her if he could buy food at school today and use his allowance to do it--as opposed to getting a free meal from a restaurant for Chat and Ladybug. Nathalie texted back immediately, confirming the purchase. </p><p>Adrien then texted Nino, asking him to meet up for lunch. Nino sent a thumbs-up emoji. Adrien pocketed the phone.</p><p>Adrien again stuffed an urge, this time to lean his head against the locker. “I don’t know how I’m going to get through my day without you, Mari.”</p><p>“Well,” Marinette said, looping her arm around his, “you’re going to have to figure it out quick. We’re almost late. Let me walk you to homeroom.”</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien was annoyed to find that neither Nino nor Alya were in any of his classes either. Marinette not being in any of them, he could believe, but Nino and Alya as well? There was something fishy going on. Adrien didn’t like the smell of it, even asa cat.</p><p>Lunch, however, was great. He was able to see his friends again--and his Lady.</p><p>“Dude!” Nino said, as Adrien approached him, Alya, and Marinette. All three of them were already seated at a brown table in the practically-deserted cafeteria. Nino stood and offered him a fistbump. “It’s been forever!”</p><p>Adrien gladly bumped Nino’s knuckles. “I know, right?” Adrien said, and then offered <em>bisous</em>--French air-cheek kisses--to both the girls, intentionally lingering just a touch too long on Marinette’s cheek. Alya grinned at the display of affection.</p><p>“Adrien, Marinette,” Alya said, as Adrien nuzzled Marinette’s temple with his nose, inhaling her coffee-chocolate scent. She giggled, and Alya asked her question. “Would you be interested in cleaning cat boxes again with Nino and me?”</p><p>“Am I!” Adrien trilled, as Marinette said, “Absolutely.”</p><p>They all laughed. Adrien bought his food and carried it back to the table. He shoveled the lunch into his mouth, barely tasting it. Nino told him to slow down, and Adrien made a conscious effort to do so, so his friends wouldn’t worry.</p><p>The foursome traded stories about their new teachers--and old, in Nino’s case, as he’d ended up with Madame Bustier. Adrien told him that he was lucky.</p><p>Unlike his surname, Monsieur Legrand was short and stocky, built like a fireplug. He’d yelled at the class to sit down and shut up, and then wrote his name on the whiteboard. “I am Monsieur Legrand,” he’d said, slapping his name. “There will be none of that touchy-feely drivel while we're here.”</p><p>Adrien disliked him. Hate was too strong of an emotion to describe Adrien’s first meeting with the teacher, and the boy didn’t want to expend the mental energy on that intense of a feeling. Monsieur Legrand was such a contrast to Madame Bustier that Adrien keenly felt the loss. He compartmentalized his grief away, packing it into the small box that he stored all his negative emotions in, and slammed the lid on top.</p><p>Overall, though, lunch was a happy affair, with laughter exchanged and talk of their upcoming double date at the animal shelter. “Maybe Chloé will cover for me this time,” Adrien said, finishing up his milk.</p><p>“Chloé?” Alya said, wrinkling her nose. “You’re still going on playdates with her?”</p><p>Adrien sighed. “They’re not as bad as they sound.”</p><p>“Dude...” Nino raised a brow. “Have you been bamboozled?”</p><p>“The likelihood of Chloé covering for you so you can go on a date with me,” Marinette said, grinning in a silly way, “is next to null.”</p><p>They all giggled at each other. Adrien couldn’t keep his eyes off of Marinette. She looked content, which made his heart sing. He wanted to preserve this moment of happiness in amber, so he could take it out and look at it whenever he wished.</p><p>Then something happened that shattered him. </p><p>Lila arrived in the cafeteria. </p><p>He’d forgotten she attended lycée at Dupont. Adrien didn’t even notice her until she marched right up to him and burst into tears. “How could you kiss me, Adrien?” she sniveled, her glistening eyes hard and accusing. “With tongue? When you have a <em>girlfriend</em>?”</p><p>Adrien recoiled, pressing his back into his chair. His throat closed, cutting off a surprised scream. He began to shake. “W-What…?”</p><p>Alya turned to him. “Adrien? Is this true?”</p><p>Adrien gasped. He couldn’t defend himself to Alya. That she suspected he would do such a thing hurt so bad. Tears sprung to his eyes.</p><p>Marinette exploded. She sprang to her feet, slamming her palms on the table. “How <em>dare</em> you?” she said, her words hissing out from clenched teeth. “How <em>dare</em> you accuse Adrien of what you did! You witch!”</p><p>Adrien whipped his head to look at Marinette, tears forgotten. She blazed in her fury, rage oozing from every pore. Adrien began panting, unable to bear her being so angry in his presence, even if not at him. </p><p>People being angry always freaked him out. He couldn’t handle it. His father always seemed angry, the kind of cold anger that seeped into Adrien’s bones and made his heart turn to ice in his chest. Adrien started shutting down, feeling his expression close; he curled into an empty space in his mind, as black and as viscous as tar, and suffocated. </p><p>Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You okay, Adrien?”</p><p>Brought back to the present moment, Adrien jerked. “N-N--” He couldn’t get the word out, so he shook his head. He tried to pull away from Nino, and the boy let him go with a furrowed brow.</p><p>When Nino’s gentle hand had rested on his shoulder, all of Lila’s touches, all of the times she’d traced circles on his chest and kissed his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck flooded back to Adrien. His skin crawled. He felt like he was going to burst right out of himself.</p><p>He bit his knuckles. Maybe the physical pain would steady him.</p><p>Marinette blanched. She gently pulled his hand from his mouth. He let her. Despite everything going on around him, despite everything they had been through, Adrien still trusted Marinette. She was his port in the storm.</p><p>Lila’s crocodile tears were still flowing. The rest of the students in the sparse cafeteria began to gather around her. “I was just so shocked when you forced yourself on me, Adrien. I didn’t know you felt that way about me! I… I can’t return your feelings.”</p><p>Adrien swayed in his seat and gripped the edge of the table. Nausea abruptly punched him in the throat. He peeled his hand from the table and held it over his mouth, regretting the lunch he’d so hastily and carelessly eaten. <i>Oh… Oh, gosh… I’m going to puke.</i></p><p>Marinette looked like she was about to jump across the table and claw Lila’s eyes out. His defender opened her mouth, but Alya spoke first, standing up with clenched fists. “Adrien would <em>never</em> force himself on someone.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Nino affirmed, getting to his feet as well. “You’re on thin ice, Lila.”</p><p>Still voiceless, Adrien felt tears well in his eyes again, blurring his vision.</p><p>His friends didn’t believe her. </p><p>They loved him. He was loved.</p><p>Lila raised her trembling hands to her chest. “You’re all being so cruel to me! How could you not believe me? He tried to--”</p><p>Marinette snarled. The full-throated growl was enough to make Lila jerk in place. Marinette curled her lip, baring her teeth. “Get out of here before I kill you.”</p><p>Adrien’s jaw dropped. <i>Marinette would… This is a real threat,</i> he thought, staring at his Lady in wonder. <i>She’d kill someone. For me.</i></p><p>Lila froze. Fear filled her eyes. Apparently she’d come to the same conclusion that Adrien had: Marinette was serious. </p><p>With one last, gasping sob, Lila turned and fled. The small, murmuring crowd that had gathered around her parted to let her leave. </p><p>Alya rounded on Adrien. “What really happened between you two?”</p><p>Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but he could only choke. Marinette wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards her so he could lean on her strength. She was his anchor, his rock.</p><p>And his words.</p><p>“That harpy sexually assaulted him.” Marinette spat the words out with enough force to break a wooden board.</p><p>Alya gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. “What a monster! How could she lie about that?”</p><p>“Dude,” Nino said, turning his head to trace Lila’s path out of the cafeteria with his eyes. “Uncool.”</p><p>Adrien was still shaking. The confrontation, with enough negative energy to make akumas out of all of them, fed the adrenaline rush in his veins. But as Marinette pressed his head into her chest and stroked his hair away from his face, Adrien finally started to calm down enough to speak. </p><p>“Yeah,” he quavered, confirming the story. And that was all he could say.</p><p>He swallowed, and turned his head, burying his face into Marinette’s chest. He breathed in her scent, trying desperately to grasp the fingers of calm as panic still wrapped its tendrils around his heart.</p><p>Someone stomped their foot. It turned out to be Alya. “What else has she lied about? How did I not see this before?”</p><p>“Seriously,” Nino said. “We were all fooled.”</p><p>“Oh, Alya,” Marinette said, not without sympathy. “There’s a lot you don’t know about that snake.”</p><p>The way she spat the epithet told Adrien that Marinette would never forgive Lila Rossi. <em>Good,</em> he thought bitterly, curling into his girlfriend. That was the only thought he could manifest, not being in the headspace to think much more.</p><p>Adrien heard Alya take her seat. “Tell me everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, someone dies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Temporary Character Death (via akuma/miraculous magic) in this chapter. No blood/gore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I saw Lila Rossi at school today,” Adrien told his father at dinner the night Lila had confronted him, breaking the uneasy silence between Adrien and Gabriel. </p><p>“How?” Gabriel said, looking up from his plate so sharply Adrien was surprised the man hadn’t pulled a muscle in his neck. “I made sure that she had no classes with you.”</p><p>That all but confirmed to Adrien that Gabriel had manipulated his schedule to keep him away from his friends. He couldn’t believe his father could be so petty. “I saw her in the cafeteria. At lunch.”</p><p>“This is why you should resume eating at home,” Gabriel quipped, taking a bite of his spinach soufflé. </p><p>Adrien had already cleared his plate, having eaten as quickly as he normally did. He licked his dry lips. He didn’t want to relive the confrontation from earlier in the day, but he thought his father should know. “She accused me of assaulting her.”</p><p>“She <em>what</em>?” Gabriel barked, turning his attention to Adrien again. His father’s eyes were frosty; his voice even more so. “I’ll have her expelled.”</p><p>Even though his father’s displeasure wasn’t directed at him, Adrien tried to hide from the brunt of it by lowering his eyes. “If you can,” Adrien said, toying with his fork, “that would be great.”</p><p>He really, really didn’t want to deal with Lila anymore. She’d harassed him, stalked him, and assaulted him--what else would she do?</p><p><em>She’s also Volpina</em>, Adrien’s brain reminded him. <em>So she’s working with Hawkmoth, too.</em></p><p>“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Gabriel said, shocking his son. “Had I known she was still at Dupont, I would have taken action to protect you. I won’t make that mistake again.”</p><p>His father… wanted to protect him? Adrien stared at the man, floored. “Thanks,” he said, hearing the word fall from his lips before he realized he’d said it. He placed a hand on his heart. “That means a lot to me, Father. Thank you.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. </p><p>Adrien realized that he had more to say. He remembered Dr. Pemberley’s script. “I also want to quit modeling.”</p><p>Gabriel looked up sharply for the second time that night. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I want to quit modeling,” Adrien repeated, hand still splayed on his chest. He felt the cotton fabric of his shirt under his fingertips, and he clenched his first around it. “Ever since Lila assaulted me, and even before that, I haven’t felt comfortable posing in front of the camera.”</p><p>Gabriel was listening, all of his focus on Adrien, so the boy continued. “I feel objectified and demeaned. I feel the pressures of acting perfectly to benefit the <em>Gabriel</em> brand on and off the set, and it’s exhausting.”</p><p>Gabriel sat as still as a statue. He didn’t even blink. Anxiety licked at Adrien’s heart. </p><p>Finally, Gabriel moved. He opened his mouth. “I didn’t know you felt that way, son.”</p><p>Relief flooded Adrien’s brain. Gabriel hadn’t shut him down immediately. “So… You’ll think about letting me quit?” he said, hope curling behind his breastbone.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s what you really want?” Gabriel said, laying his hand flat on the table between them. “Modeling is a great career for you. Photoshoots can bring in a lot of income for you later in life.”</p><p>“I don’t care about the money,” Adrien stressed, trying not to let his frustration leak into his words. He didn’t want to make his father defensive when the man was finally listening to him. “I just don’t feel comfortable anymore. I haven’t for a while.”</p><p>“I had hoped that you would pursue modeling as a career,” Gabriel said, his focus drifting. Adrien was desperate to hold onto his attention. Adrien cleared his throat. Gabriel’s gaze snapped to him. “This is going to be terrible for <em>Gabriel</em>. Think of the scandal, Adrien, before making your decision.”</p><p>That still wasn’t a flat no. Adrien steeled himself. “Father, please. This isn’t about the brand. This is about me.” </p><p>Then, Adrien knew what he had to say. The sentence flowed from his lips as easily as breathing. “Don’t you want to protect me?”</p><p>They were the most manipulative words Adrien had ever spoken. </p><p>But what mattered was that they had worked. Fire filled Gabriel’s eyes.</p><p>“I do, son,” Gabriel conceded, inclining his head. “And if you think this is the best way to do that, then you can quit modeling.”</p><p>Adrien’s heart soared. He smiled at Gabriel. “Thank you, Father. You don’t know how much this means to me.”</p><p>“I expect you to tell me every day,” Gabriel said, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>Adrien started, eyes going wide. “Was that a joke?”</p><p>Gabriel inclined his head slightly.</p><p>Once again, his father had managed to surprise Adrien. Gabriel never joked. A lover of puns himself, Adrien felt connected to him like never before.</p><p>Until the boy remembered that earlier in the conversation his father had confirmed that he’d gone to extreme lengths to keep his son away from his friends.</p><p>And Marinette.</p><p>Adrien felt cold. He forced a smile onto his face. “Awesome.”</p><p>***</p><p>After school on Tuesday, one day after Adrien had convinced his father to allow him to quit modeling, Chat sat at a table in Septime, a warm yet uncluttered, Scando-inspired restaurant. </p><p>Septime was one of the more expensive places he’d endorsed lately, but he’d been craving vegetables, and he’d read glowing reviews. Head chef Grebaut’s plant-based dishes were amazingly creative and changed every two weeks. The chef was a master at cajoling flavors out of the most unassuming vegetables and playing on texture. Chat passed his compliments on to the kitchen, and the delighted cook came out to personally serve him a second helping of ratatouille.</p><p>Chat was just finishing up his caption on his Instagram post on the waiter’s phone at the table, tagging it as “#ThisPlaceIsCLAWsome,” when his baton buzzed on his back. Delighted, he picked up the call from Ladybug.</p><p>“What’s up, Bugaboo?” he said, winking cheerfully at her.</p><p>“Chat, get your fuzzy butt over to the fifth arrondissement," Ladybug commanded, ignoring his use of the nickname. "Volpina’s on a royal tear around the city." </p><p>Chat flinched. He didn’t want to deal with Lila again. “Volpina, huh?” he said, forcing a grin to his face. “What did she do to us this time?”</p><p>To his surprise, Ladybug smirked. “She tried to pull the same trick on me that she pulled on you. I saw Chat Noir begging me to give him my miraculous.”</p><p>Chat laughed. Because of Ladybug’s smirk, his laugh was genuine. “I’m assuming you saw through that?”</p><p>Ladybug snapped her fingers in front of the yo-yo’s camera. “In a hot minute.”</p><p>Chat beamed at her. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>The cat-themed superhero booked it over to the fifth, where he found the public panicking. A rampaging bull was tearing up the streets, causing Parisians to scream and cower under the eaves of nearby buildings. </p><p>Chat rolled his eyes. He walked straight up to the bull, ignoring the cries of the citizens for him to stop, and casually jabbed the animal with his baton.</p><p>The illusion dissipated. </p><p>Some of the people nearby were still screaming. He split his baton and hurled the two halves at them. That illusion faded, too, before he caught his boomerangs. </p><p>The rest of the populace stopped, once they collectively realized the perceived threat was over. They slowly creeped out of the woodwork just to mill around and examine the space left by the imaginary bull. </p><p>“Chat! Chat Noir!” Alya called, running up to him, phone camera held aloft. “You were so brave! How did you know the bull was an illusion?”</p><p>“Just doing my job,” Chat said, throwing her a two-fingered salute. “Ladybug told me Volpina’s on the loose. So we’re taking care of her.”</p><p>“Volpina?” Alya said, wrinkling her nose. “Again?”</p><p>“I know, right?” Chat chuckled. “Never fear, citizens of Paris, we’ll protect you from her and Hawkmoth’s schemes!”</p><p>He vaulted away before Alya could ask any more questions, intent on finding Ladybug. Chat dissipated several illusions on the way, including a burst gas main that caused massive ‘damage,’ a shower of falling meteoroids, and a plane crash.</p><p>By the time he found Ladybug, Chat was getting awfully sick of chasing down pretend threats and calming a distraught public. “What has she thrown at you?” he asked his partner.</p><p>Ladybug shuddered. “Rats.”</p><p>Chat smiled sympathetically. “I got the swarm of murder hornets. Some of these are almost comical.”</p><p>“She’s getting desperate,” Ladybug said, scanning the area with one hand shading her eyes. “We have to find where she’s hiding and smoke her out.”</p><p>“I concur,” Chat said, placing his baton behind his neck and looping his arms around it. “How do we do that?”</p><p>“Not sure yet,” Ladybug said, frowning. Then she pointed at a pillar of black smoke rising in the distance. “A fire. That’s definitely an illusion.”</p><p>Chat caught the scents of burning wood, stone, and flesh. “No,” he said, sniffing. “It’s not.”</p><p>“Should we let the fire department take care of it?” Ladybug said. “Our suits aren’t exactly fireproof.”</p><p>“But we could make them that way,” Chat said, feline ears perking. “We still have the kwami food that Master Fu made us that triggers Plagg and Tikki’s special power-ups.”</p><p>Ladybug winced. “No,” she said, pressing her lips together in a thin, white line. “We may have the kwami food now, but we don’t have a Master Fu to make more.” She folded her arms. “I… I can make more. I think. But I don’t want to use the special power-ups unless we absolutely have to.”</p><p>Chat’s lips tugged down at the corners. “I just don’t like leaving people in danger.”</p><p>“I know, Kitty,” Ladybug said, not without sympathy. “But this is out of our wheelhouse. Unless the fire gets out of hand and, I don’t know, threatens an orphanage or something, we need to let the professionals handle it.”</p><p>“We’re professionals.”</p><p>“Chat,” Ladybug said, scowling at him. “We fight akumas. Not fires. And right now, we have to find Volpina.”</p><p>Blood-curdling screams sounded from behind them. “Seems like that’s our cue,” Chat said, but Ladybug had already thrown her yo-yo with a <em>ziiiip</em> and headed in that direction.</p><p>A man in a black ski mask dragged a woman from a building into the middle of a crowded street, a gun pressed to her head. He had his arm wrapped around her neck and was issuing demands for his buddy to be released from jail, or he’d shoot.</p><p>The scene devolved into chaos immediately, just before Ladybug and Chat landed in the midst of it. People shrieked, running off in all directions like chickens with their heads cut off. A few of them bumped into Chat, almost knocking him over. He recovered his feet and glared at the shooter, who was yelling so much, spittle flew from his mouth.</p><p>Ladybug wound her yo-yo around her waist and held up her hands. “We don’t want anyone to be hurt. Please put down the gun.”</p><p>The shooter shook the woman. She screamed. Again, the spittle flew as he spoke. “Come and pry the gun from my cold, dead fingers!”</p><p><em>What if this is real?</em> Chat thought, feeling tension hitch up his shoulders. He gripped his baton; he couldn’t see his fingers, but he knew they were bloodless.</p><p>As he did so often when uncertain in battle, he turned to Ladybug. Of the two of them, she was the smart one. She had to have a plan.</p><p>His partner met his eye. Then her gaze flicked up to the right, just for a second. Chat would have missed it had he not been watching her closely and had known her so well.</p><p>The shooter pointed his gun at Ladybug, snarling.</p><p>Stuffing the protective urge to throw himself in front of the path of the gun, Chat instead peeked at the roof of the building to the right out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>Then he saw them. Volpina’s ears. </p><p>The vixen was crouched at the top of a restaurant, behind an air-conditioning unit. Her ears were just visible around the top.</p><p>Chat looked to Ladybug again. Her lip twitched, ever so slightly. She took a step towards the fake shooter. “Again, I don’t want anyone hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Chat carefully maneuvered his baton into place, prepared to vault to the roof once Ladybug gave him the signal.</p><p>“S-Stay back!” the shooter said, his hand shaking on the gun. “I’ll shoot!”</p><p>Ladybug took another step. “Now, now…”</p><p>Now. Chat sprang into action, launching himself up onto the roof. He landed in a crouch on the air-conditioning unit, startling Volpina. “Surprise!” he called, and quickly extended his baton downward to try to catch her in the chest and pin her to the roof.</p><p>She was too fast even for him. She rolled to the side, performing a handspring to get back up onto her feet. Chat advanced on her, swinging his baton at her head. She blocked the stick with her flute, feet skidding with the impact.</p><p>Ladybug landed on the roof behind him. “Lucky Charm!”</p><p>Chat didn’t have time to see what Tikki had given his partner. Volpina aimed a sweeping kick at his feet, intending to trip him up. He blocked her foot with his baton, hearing a crunch. She yelped and danced back, favoring her ankle.</p><p>Chat was vaguely aware of Ladybug doing something complicated in the background. All his focus was on the girl he hated in front of him and beating her into the ground. “Kitty!” Ladybug called. “Do your thing!”</p><p>“Cataclysm!” Chat said, feeling the warm, tingly power flood his hand. Whipping his baton to the side, Chat started closing the distance between him and Volpina, aiming for the necklace resting above her breasts. </p><p>But then his feet went out from under him. It was only after his hand landed on Volpina’s chest that he realized she’d thrown her flute right at his toes, and he’d tripped. </p><p>Volpina fixed him with a horrified, pained look. </p><p>Just as she blackened and turned to an ash statue of herself. </p><p>Chat whipped his hand away, gasping. As he did, the statue dissolved, sinking to the ground in a black, powdery pile of residue. Chat dropped to his knees, hyperventilating and choking on both cinders and his own tears. He sifted through the pile with trembling hands, trying in vain to put Lila back together again.</p><p>
  <em>I killed her killed her killed her--</em>
</p><p>He didn’t notice Ladybug’s approach until she gripped his shoulder too tightly. </p><p>“--at!” she screamed into his ear. “... was an accident!”</p><p>She’d been shouting at him, Chat dimly realized. </p><p>He returned to the embers, using his clawed fingers as a sieve. Ash was all that was left of Lila. Chat--Adrien--tried to see her poisonous smirk in it. </p><p>He couldn’t. </p><p>Chat was the Black Cat. The embodiment of bad luck, with the power of destruction. All he could do was destroy things… hearts… people. </p><p>Nausea punched him in the throat, and he gagged. He should be the one Cataclysmed. He didn’t deserve to live when Lila had died. </p><p>Ladybug was shaking him. He couldn’t hear her babbling, not completely, only bits and pieces. She said the word fix, and the word cure, and he clung to those promises like the life preserver they were. </p><p>Before the knowledge that his Lady could save Lila sunk in, he felt Ladybug’s warmth leave his side. He didn’t want to be left alone in his grief, and he turned to her, to see if he could beg her to return to clutching his shoulder. </p><p>By the time his eyes focused on her, she’d thrown something into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” he heard her say, and relief swallowed him whole. He watched her millions of glowing helpers surround the pile of ash, stirring it, leaving a kneeling Volpina in its place.</p><p>She looked lost. Chat wanted to give her a hug.</p><p>Ladybug marched over to her and ripped the foxtail necklace off her neck before she could react. His Lady snapped the object in half violently, as if it had personally offended her. She purified the akuma and released it, not bothering to say her catchphrase. </p><p>“Lila,” Chat said, her name leaking out from his lips like thick, viscous tar. She took one look at him and screamed. Her eyes rolled, wild and full of pain. She brought her hands up to her mouth and covered it, muffling her frenzied shrieking.</p><p>Chat shied away. <em>Does… Does she remember that I killed her?</em></p><p> “Lila,” Ladybug snapped. “Lila! Calm down!” The girl refused, if not consciously then at least by her actions. She gave a long, piercing cry, which was only interrupted by uncontrollable keening.</p><p><em>I did this,</em> Chat thought, tasting bile. He turned his head and retched, vomiting up his ratatouille.</p><p>Ladybug slapped Lila across the face. Hard. Lila’s head whipped to the right. Chat winced. She turned her eyes back to Ladybug, raising a trembling hand up to her already-reddening cheek.</p><p>“What was that for?” Lila whimpered, her breath hitching.</p><p>“You were in hysterics,” Ladybug said evenly. “I had to calm you down.”</p><p>Lila’s eyes sought Chat and found him. They hardened. “What did you do to me?” she said. “What did you <em>do</em>?”</p><p>Chat flinched away from the accusations. He stared at his feet, his shoulders turned inward. “I… I…” He swallowed thickly.</p><p>“His job,” Ladybug said, clenching her hand around Lila’s shoulder. The girl hissed. “You were akumatized. We had to take drastic measures to contain the damage.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled sweetly at Lila. Sudden terror gripped Chat. He’d never seen so much malevolence contained in an expression, and certainly not on his Lady. “Now,” Ladybug cooed. “Are we going to take you home or can you get there yourself?”</p><p>Lila tried to rip her shoulder out of Ladybug’s grip. The girl jerked in the superheroine’s hold. “I can get home by myself,” she said, lip curled in a sneer.</p><p>Ladybug released Lila’s shoulder and straightened the collar of her red jacket. “Good,” Ladybug said, as if she’d just finished disciplining a wayward child. She turned to Chat and fixed him with a look. “Come on, Chat, let’s go.”</p><p>Chat’s fingers twitched. “Lila,” he started, placing a hand on his chest. She turned her gaze to him, and fear licked at her eyes. “I… I’m...”</p><p>Ladybug tugged on his arm. “Chat. I said let’s go.”</p><p>His ring chirped. He checked it. It was on its last paw pad.</p><p>With one last, mournful look at Lila, Chat left with Ladybug, pole-vaulting blindly around the city. He was only vaguely aware of the familiar landmarks he whizzed by as he followed his partner, vision blurred by tears.</p><p>They stopped once to recharge their kwamis, who looked at them with concern. Then they were off again. </p><p>Somehow, they ended up at the bakery. Chat wasn’t surprised; Marinette’s room was where they were both most comfortable.</p><p>As soon as they were inside--a process Chat didn’t even pay attention to; one moment he was outside on her balcony, in the next he was standing in front of her on the floor of her room--Ladybug dropped her transformation. </p><p>Chat turned his eyes to Tikki, who frowned down at him. Marinette arrested his attention by gently grabbing onto his clean-shaven face. “Chat,” she said, ignoring the tears that streamed down her fingers. “We need to Talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat knows what he has to do, but struggles to do it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chat,” Marinette said, ignoring the tears that streamed down her fingers as she gently held his smooth cheeks in her hands. “We need to Talk.”</p><p>“Why?” he said, his voice a broken, cracked whisper. “Not why we need to talk. But why did my Cataclysm... k-kill her?” He ripped his face out of Marinette’s grip and stalked around the room, still holding his baton in a bloodless grip. “I’ve been Cataclysmed before. It sucked, but it didn’t kill me. So… W-Why?”</p><p>Chat’s mouth still tasted like vomit. He was sad and confused and above all, <em>angry</em>. The emotions cascaded into him like a waterfall; pounding his head and his heart with relentless pressure. </p><p>He didn’t dare drop his transformation. Feelings like these were unbecoming, and Adrien would have to repress them.</p><p>“Chat,” Marinette said, and he could hear her heart breaking under the pressure of managing his emotions. He was hurting her, too. “I think she--” Marinette stumbled over her words, hesitating. “--died because she was just an akumatized victim. Hawkmoth can only mimic the power of the miraculous with his akumas. Her supersuit didn’t protect her because it wasn’t intended to.”</p><p>‘And you’re really powerful,’ Chat thought he heard his little mouse whisper under her breath.</p><p><em>Powerful.</em> The word tasted bitter. <em>Destructive.</em> That one did, too. <i>Deadly. Oh… Oh, no.</i></p><p>“I have to apologize,” Chat said, looking around the room for… for something, anything that could bring him peace. He couldn’t see; the room blurred into pinks and greys and browns. He whipped his head to the left and right, trying to make out the details of the room he loved so much. “I… I have to comfort her.”</p><p>Marinette placed a hand on his arm, anchoring him. He turned to her, and he could only make out her bluebell eyes. They were enough. Staring into them, he was able to take a breath. “Why do you feel the need to comfort your abuser, Chat?”</p><p>“Because I hurt her,” Chat said, floundering. He nearly fainted on his feet, his vision blackening. He seized Marinette’s shoulder. “I killed her. I killed her. Oh, I… I killed her.”</p><p>Marinette cupped his cheeks again, forcing him to look at her. “It was an accident. And you don’t owe someone who sexually harassed you--for months!--anything.” Marinette said evenly. “Besides, she was an akuma. You were just doing your job.”</p><p>"You don't get it," Chat said, wondering how he and his Lady got so far out of lockstep. She wasn't supposed to agree with him in everything, but he wanted her to agree with him on this.</p><p>"Then explain it to me," Marinette said, furrowing her brow. "Explain to me your desire to make yourself even more vulnerable to a monster who intentionally hurt you. Why are you doing this?"</p><p>“I’m not doing it for her,” Chat admitted. He wanted to bury his face in his hand, but he didn’t want to let go of Marinette, his rock. He dropped his baton instead and raised his hand to cradle his forehead. “I’m doing it for me. I’m taking responsibility for my actions, for once. Something that Lila has never done.”</p><p>Marinette dragged her thumbs across his cheekbones. “Chat…”</p><p>“Mari,” Chat said, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. A calm passed over his frantic mind, and it left him miserable. “I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself if I don’t try.”</p><p>Marinette watched him carefully. She reached up and smoothed his wild mane, gently stroking his bangs off his forehead. "Are you sure you have to do this?"</p><p>Chat closed his eyes. Must he apologize to Lila? She’d been cruel to him and had hurt him deeply. She’d tortured him for months. He still wasn’t sleeping well since the assault. And he’d almost had a panic attack when she approached him in the cafeteria yesterday. He didn’t know how he was going to handle seeing her in the future.</p><p>But he had hurt her, too. He’d killed her. It had been an accident, but she still died. And now she was traumatized, and she couldn’t remember why. He owed her an explanation at the very least.</p><p>Chat decided that he must apologize. He nodded in Marinette’s hold.</p><p>Marinette let out a slow breath of air, which sounded like a hiss to Chat's ears. "At least go as Chat.”</p><p><em>How did she know?</em> He had been planning to go as Adrien, as Lila knew him better. But now, just thinking about being in the same room as her as Adrien made his heart shrivel in his chest and his throat close up. </p><p>He felt terribly guilty for hurting her, but she creeped him out. The fact that he’d killed her creeped him out, not to mention the rest of the harassment. The guilt was the stronger pull at the moment, but he didn’t know what he’d do if he approached her as Adrien. <em>Probably bolt,</em> Chat thought bitterly, hating himself for being so weak.</p><p>Plagg’s words came back to him. “There’s nothing cowardly about a tactical retreat, Adrien.”</p><p>But visiting her as Chat… There, he had the armor and the anonymity of the suit. As Chat, he could focus on her pain rather than his, and he could pretend for a moment that he wasn’t a victim. </p><p>Besides, Chat was the one who’d killed her.</p><p>“Okay,” Chat told Marinette, opening his eyes to stare into hers. “I’ll go as Chat.”</p><p>***</p><p>After school on Wednesday, Chat sat on top of the roof of Lila’s apartment complex in the second arrondissement. He’d searched for her address on his baton, and he was now lying in wait like a common stalker.</p><p>He’d scrambled to get here from the school as soon as the day was over, to comfort Lila once and for all, and put her behind him entirely. But once he’d gotten here, he’d had to wait. As it turned out, she’d gone out, possibly to school, surprising him. He wondered how she’d made it through the day, given that she’d died the day before. </p><p>If Chat were in her shoes, he would have taken some time off. </p><p>He tried knitting. But that was just as frustrating as ever. Just when he was about to crawl out of his skin with impatience--tamping down the urge to prowl around on all fours on the roof--Chat spotted Lila making her way down the street. <em>Finally,</em> he thought.</p><p>She seemed jumpy and distracted. A cyclist sped past her on the road, and she screamed and leapt back as if he’d bit her. Watching her, guilt flared to life again in Chat’s brain. </p><p>He’d done that to her. His actions had shattered her confidence and made her paranoid.</p><p>He really did have to apologize.</p><p>Long before she reached the apartment and with a shaky hand, she reached into her purse and pulled out her key. She held it in a bloodless grip, gnawing on her lower lip. Her flesh was red from where she’d bitten it; Chat smelled blood on the wind.</p><p>She approached the door to the apartment, and Chat hunkered down on the roof so she wouldn’t see him. People usually never looked up, which was great for him, but he worried all the same. Now, all he had to do was figure out which room was hers, so he could go in through the window.</p><p>Using his claws to keep him clinging to the exposed brick, he climbed down the side of the building on all fours like a spider. </p><p>Peeking into windows, he spotted one that seemed to suit her. Each of the four walls was painted a different shade: magenta, sky blue, purple, and the wall he assumed was a different color but couldn’t see because the window was set in it. Masks lined the walls, and above the bed with a zebra-striped duvet rested a poster of Achu. On the magenta wall hung an Italian flag, hinting at the occupant’s heritage.</p><p><em>This is Lila’s room,</em> Chat decided. <em>But she wasn’t lying about being Italian? Huh.</em></p><p>Chat had hoped to catch Lila in her room. He wondered where she was. He chose to wait for her. He opened the window from the outside and slipped inside.</p><p>Then his feline ears picked up a nearby sound that made his blood run cold: the hiss of a shower starting. </p><p>Chat stumbled backwards, his shoulders bumping up against the window. Panic licked at his brain. <em>I can’t be in a girl’s room if she’s taking a shower!</em> he thought, his hand finding its way to his pounding heart. <em>What if she comes in naked?</em></p><p>The thought of Lila in the buff pushed Chat’s panic over awkward territory into nausea over a potential sight that he wouldn’t be able to unsee. It was too much. He retched, dry heaving.</p><p>Hearing the shower continue, he bolted through the window and climbed up to the roof. Clasping his hands behind his back, Chat paced. “I can come back tomorrow,” he tried to convince himself, speaking into the wind. “No! She needs an explanation for what happened today! I can’t just leave her freaking out!”</p><p>He stalked back and forth, back and forth, until he was certain he was going to wear a furrow in the roof. He didn’t notice the sun beginning to set until the outside light started fading.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, he peeked over the side of the roof, puncturing the edge with his claws. A light in Lila’s room turned on. Chat noticed he could no longer hear the shower. <em>She should be done with her shower by now. And dressed… Gosh, I hope she doesn’t sleep nude.</em></p><p>Crawling down the side of the building for a second time, Chat prepared to peer through the still-open window and flee if necessary. After holding his breath, he stole a glance into the room.</p><p>Lila was seated on the floor, leaning up against her bed with her face buried in her knees. To Chat’s immense relief, she was wearing a bathrobe, with her hair still wrapped up in a towel. Wet, brown strands peeked out from the end of the towel at her temples. Chat let loose the breath he was holding. She was dressed.</p><p>Sort of. The bathrobe gave him pause. </p><p><em>Can I have a conversation with her when she’s not wearing clothes?</em> Chat thought, gulping. <em>It would be a social transgression, for sure.</em> Chat felt his face burning under his mask, despite the chill of the abnormally-cold summer evening. </p><p><em>She’d feel vulnerable in her bathrobe,</em> Chat thought, battling with the idea that he should just come back tomorrow. </p><p>Then Chat smelled salt. He heard her give a hiccuping sob, and he realized that she was vulnerable <em>now</em>, and that wouldn’t change just based on her attire. </p><p>His heart went out to her. He had to set things right.</p><p>Chat let go of the building and swung into the window, landing on the sill in a crouch. “Hello.”</p><p>As he expected, she screamed. Eyes wide and wild, she shoved her back into the bed, her palms flat on the floor. She looked like she wanted to crawl away from him. </p><p>He held up a hand. “Please calm down,” he said. “I’m not here to hurt you.”</p><p>Something in her hardened. She narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth pulling down at the corners to reveal a fierce frown. “Then what do you want with me?”</p><p>His mouth dried up. His tongue felt thick behind his teeth. He swallowed, wincing.</p><p>Now that he was here, crouched in her window, he couldn’t do it. Even as Chat, he couldn’t admit that he’d done wrong. He’d learned to avoid taking responsibility for anything as a survival mechanism growing up with his overbearing father. If Adrien admitted that he’d done wrong, then he’d be overly punished. His heart turned to water in his chest.</p><p>And even as creeped out as she was by him, he was even more so by her, just by her presence in her room. His skin crawled under his suit. He looked at her hands--hands that had splayed across his chest and cupped his cheeks and stroked his arms--and shuddered.  If he looked at her lips or happened to see her tongue, he’d die. So he kept his eye off her face, instead focusing on her bare feet.</p><p>That her feet were bare bothered him. The evening was cold. <em>She should be wearing socks.</em></p><p>The desire to care for this broken girl, even in such a small way, snapped him out of his inaction. He realized that Chat wasn’t the victim here. In this case, Lila was the one who was hurt.</p><p>He packed Adrien away into a tight box with a lid. Chat could examine the feelings Lila stirred up in Adrien later, if he wanted to. Right now, Chat had a job to do. </p><p>Chat opened his mouth.</p><p>“Well?” Lila demanded, her flashing eyes shriveling his resolve. </p><p><em>She has a right to be angry,</em> he realized. On the heels of that came another realization, one he’d had several times over the past two days, but that hadn’t really sunk in until this moment. <em>I must do this.</em></p><p>“I want to apologize,” he said, forcing the words past clenched teeth. He didn’t know why he was angry with her, especially not so abruptly. The rage came upon him suddenly; it caught him in the throat. “For what I did.”</p><p>“Go on,” Lila said, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>Chat tried to swallow his anger. These were Adrien’s feelings. They were supposed to stay in that box. “You… died. I used my Cataclysm, and I tripped and you… You died.”</p><p>Lila’s eyes filled with unadulterated horror, followed swiftly by anger. “How could you do that?”</p><p>Chat flinched. He held up his hands, almost losing his balance on the windowsill. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean...”</p><p>Lila sprang to her feet, fists clenched at her sides. “You’re a terrible person, Chat Noir!”</p><p>Adrien’s emotions exploded out of the box. “So are you! I don’t like you! I don’t trust you! You are awful and selfish!” Chat turned around in the window. He wanted to leave. His thighs tensed, and he reached for his baton. </p><p>Then he hesitated. He still hadn’t apologized. He’d admitted that he’d done wrong. All he had to do was take one final step. Then he could put this behind him.</p><p>He bit the bullet, growling over his shoulder at her. “But I’m still sorry that I killed you. And that you have to live with that.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her begin to shake, a full-body vibration. He had to strain his feline ears to hear her hissing at him. “I will never forgive you.”</p><p>Chat bared his teeth in a grim smile. “Fine.”</p><p>He vaulted away, pretending he couldn’t hear her howl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the final chapter of And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight, Chat takes Ladybug out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please see the bottom of the work for an important endnote explaining the next direction of the Spark series. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re eating too fast again, Kitty,” Ladybug said, smiling sweetly at him, her chin propped up on her hand with her elbow on the restaurant's table.</p><p>Chat swallowed his too-big bite. “Sorry,” he said, dabbing at his lips with a cloth napkin. “I’ll try harder to behave.”</p><p>Adrien and Marinette had had a long discussion about his bad habit of eating too quickly, and the fear that drove it. He had given her explicit permission to call him out whenever they were eating together, to help train him out of it. </p><p>He had also told her about the New Stash, despite being terrified that she’d take the existence of another hoard as a personal affront. She didn’t. She didn’t even yell at him. They’d just talked. Marinette was forgiving and gentle, seeming to understand his issues even better than he did.</p><p>Adrien was also starting to lean more on Alya and Nino, rather than just Marinette. Adrien had even begun to share memories of his mother. During one particularly long talk, he’d broken down crying in front of Alya and Nino even though he’d tried not to. But he’d felt better afterwards--<em>because</em> he’d cried, not despite that. </p><p>And therapy had helped, too. Even his knitting was coming along nicely. He’d almost finished a birthday scarf for Marinette.</p><p>In the two weeks following Chat’s talk with Lila, Adrien hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her in any of her incarnations. Apparently Gabriel had made good on his threat to get her transferred or expelled out of the school, and she hadn’t been akumatized again. </p><p>Adrien had started having nightmares. Awful nightmares of himself on the rooftop and accidentally Cataclysming Alya, Nino, or Marinette. They were terrifying--he’d tear himself awake with a sore jaw from gritting his teeth in his sleep--but he figured he deserved nightmares for what he’d done.</p><p>But he hadn’t seen Lila again, and that made all the difference. Adrien was cautiously relaxing, hoping he never had to deal with her particularly poisonous presence again.</p><p>Now, Chat and Ladybug were seated across from each other in an intimate table at Le Cinq, one of the fanciest restaurants that had asked for his endorsement. He’d wanted to spoil Ladybug. He’d invited her out, fully expecting to be turned down, but she’d said yes.</p><p>With beautiful views of the courtyard and garden of the Four Seasons hotel, Le Cinq was an elegant dining room dressed in grey and gold. The china and silver were all created specifically for the restaurant, and of course the food was phenomenal.</p><p>The eatery had been reviewed as “the perfect place to enjoy romance and cuisine.”<br/>
Over the past two weeks, Chat had frequently shown up at seemingly-random restaurants around Paris. Truthfully, with the exception of Le Cinq, Chat was just going down the list of his DMs in his Instagram inbox. </p><p>Ladybug joined him on occasion, prompting the commenters of the Ladyblog to go absolutely wild with speculation on whether they were dating. Alya had her hands full managing the comment section, but she ruled over it with an iron fist, shutting down ridiculous theories before they grew out of control. She was the best public relations agent Chat and Ladybug could have asked for.</p><p>Chat was kind of surprised the restaurant endorsement deals had been working so well. He was getting enough to eat to relax his death-grip on the New Stash. His therapist had been puzzled but pleased that he’d solved the problem. Now Adrien’s sessions with Dr. Pemberley mostly focused on his relationship with his father. She was also happy that he’d quit modeling and stood up for himself.</p><p>Ladybug was still smiling at Chat. He lifted his glass of Eisberg Cabernet Sauvignon, a German, non-alcoholic red wine, to her. “A toast,” he said, and she responded with a raised brow, “to our partnership, My Lady, of course. May nothing come between us.”</p><p>“And to new beginnings,” she said, clinking his glass. As the toast was to both of them, etiquette dictated that they were both allowed to drink. But Chat couldn't care less about manners. He was Chat, not Adrien. Chat swirled the red liquid in his wine glass and took a drink.</p><p>He wasn’t a connoisseur of wines, but he enjoyed the flavors: overwhelmingly strawberry with hints of sour cherry and sweet plum. He thought he detected the tang of grape skins, but he couldn't be sure. The taste evaporated in his mouth, leaving behind the subtle fruit flavors. He took another drink.</p><p>Chat and Ladybug each packed away two full three-course meals, and then attacked Le Cinq’s chocolate cart. By the end of the night, Chat took a picture of his distended belly with an ecstatic waiter’s phone, uploading the picture to Instagram with the caption, “I’m CATatonic after the great food at Le Cinq! #chocolatecart #DinnerPawtrol.”</p><p>Chat had also posted pictures of their food, along with a couple of candid shots of his Lady. “Isn’t she beautiful? #blessed #DinnerPawtrol” he’d captioned one photo of her, fueling the massive fires on the Ladyblog.</p><p>After their meal, Adrien and Marinette strolled arm in arm along the banks of the Seine. Their kwamis floated behind them, enjoying each other’s company. The summer night was warm, despite the gentle breeze blowing off the calm water.</p><p>Adrien felt at peace. He was with his Lady, and nothing would tear their relationship asunder. They supported each other and shared each other’s burdens. Things weren’t perfect, but they were close.</p><p>Adrien leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She laughed. </p><p>“What are you thinking, love?” Marinette said, stepping in front of him. </p><p>Adrien kissed her knuckles. “How lucky I am to have you, little mouse.”</p><p>She smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips. “And I you.”</p><p>He cupped her cheek with one hand, placing the other one on the small of her back to pull her closer. Adrien gave her a soft, gentle kiss, made all the sweeter from the strawberry wine and chocolate they’d both enjoyed. </p><p>He leaned his forehead on hers. “I love you, Ladybug. Marinette.”</p><p>She molded her body against his. They fit together, like puzzle pieces that had finally been found. “I love you, Chat. Adrien.”</p><p>He was the luckiest boy alive.</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that’s all, folks! For this story, anyway. :) Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me and Adrien. I am thrilled to have you all as readers and appreciate all of your kudos, comments, and engagement.</p><p>“But what about Adrien’s emotional fallout from Lila?”</p><p>“Will Marinette ever tell Adrien about Chat Blanc?”</p><p>“What about Hawkmoth?”</p><p>You may be wondering about the answers to these questions. Well, I am pleased to tell you that the sequel, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326546">Into Your Heart, I’ll Beat Again</a> is complete at 90k words and will be updated on Sundays and Wednesdays.</p><p>I need to give my wonderful beta reader, Rikka (links for her below), time to look over Heart and help me make the story the best it can be. </p><p>Heart is the last multi-chaptered fic in the Spark series. There will be one shot deleted scenes, of course, and perhaps eventually a companion series from Marinette’s POV will be written. </p><p>But for now, Heart is the conclusion for this universe’s characters that I believe they deserve. I hope you’ll agree and that the angst will be worth the eventual happy ending.</p><p>Now that I’ve completed Heart, I’ll be taking a break from long fics to write one shots and a second Choose Your Own Adventure installment (find part one <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778927/chapters/59917942">here</a>). But once I get back in the saddle, I’ll be continuing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214494/chapters/61116109">desperation, there’s danger in frustration</a>, an immediate post-Hawkmoth defeat fic with aged up characters.</p><p>Thank you again for coming along on this journey through Adrien’s psyche. I hope that you enjoyed both Crash and Fight, and will enjoy Heart and the other deleted scenes. </p><p>I never expected to write Crash, and Fight wasn’t even a consideration until my commenters there brought up points I knew I needed a sequel to resolve. I literally would not be here at this point without you.</p><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you.</p><p>-Cass<br/>---</p><p>Let's all give a warm welcome to my wonderful beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka">Rikka</a>! She's looked over Fight for me, starting in chapter 24, and I owe her the moon. Rikka is an <i>awesome</i> writer in her own right, and I highly, highly recommend that you check out her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183656/chapters/55493905">Everything Simplifies</a> if you like Lovesquare, and her work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916585">Bound to Fall</a> if you like Lukanette! Three cheers for Rikka!</p><p>--- </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>